The Inhumans
by Erienna
Summary: Vivants-morts parmi les morts-vivants, les Ceara sont les enfants d'un Nouveau Monde, où leur don est autant leur salut que leur perte. "Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être immunisé qui me terrorise, ou bien de savoir que tout le monde crèvera avant moi... Mais plutôt : quand cesserai-je d'être humain ? Mais qui l'est encore, hein ?" Suite de "The Game"
1. Legacy

C'EST LA RENTREEEEEEEE ! Et je suis de retour pour la suite de The Game ! Rated T-M, ça dépend des chapitres.

Sinon, je vais exploiter dans cette deuxième partie mes hypothèses du virus, ça risque de virer un peu SF, je vous le dis. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Tragédie, famille, bromance, humour (un peu), mystère, pas de couple. Voilà.

On reprend donc après la tragique "mort" des Ceara. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, à part que la chanson est **Mama Says** d' **Ibeyi.**

Alors voilà le premier chapitre. Je vous remercie de continuer de me lire malgré le temps qu'il s'est écoulé. So thanks, and enjoy ! :)

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Daryl Dixon fixa de ses yeux malicieux le petit James qui, les joues barbouillées de confiture, le regardait sans faillir, le doigt sur la bouche. A peine quatre ans, mais déjà bien diablotin, avec un air de pure innocence. Derrière lui, Tek aux fourneaux, préparant des pancakes avec la nouvelle cuisinière qu'il venait d'acheter. Il était aux anges, dans son appart', ou studio, qu'il louait à un ami._

 _« Dis donc, p'tit mec » gronda-t-il sur un ton faussement furieux. « Qui a mangé la moitié du pot de confiture pendant que j'étais aux chiottes ? »_

 _« Mm-mm » nia James en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite._

 _Daryl se pencha, se retenant de rire, et tenta de prendre un air sombre. Mais il était trop heureux pour ça._

 _Oui, Daryl Dixon était heureux. Comme toute la Fratrie, d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, Phil fêtait ses seize ans, et Merle était sorti de taule au bon moment. Celui-ci se présenta d'ailleurs dans le dos du petit garçon, se cachant un peu, et Daryl réprima plus difficilement le rire aux bords de ses lèvres._

 _« Aaah bon… » Murmura-t-il, levant le petit doigt en l'air. « C'pas c'que m'dit mon p'tit doigt…il dit qu'un garçon aussi p'tit qu'lui a p'têt chopé la cuiller sans qu'on l'voie… »_

 _James rit encore plus, sans ouvrir la bouche, qu'il avait encore pleine. Le petit doigt du jeune s'agita bien haut, avant de venir chatouiller ses côtes._

 _« P'moi ! » Finit-il par marmonner, postillonnant de la confiture.  
_

 _Merle sortit de sa cachette et attrapa James en poussant un cri de monstre, le faisant hurler et rire en même temps._

 _« Punir les menteurs ! » Cria l'aîné de la Fratrie en le faisant voler en l'air, au plus grand plaisir du benjamin._

 _Phil vint embrasser son cousin, qui lui donna le premier pancake de prêt. Daryl finit de mettre la table, et Merle installa le gamin sur ses genoux en s'asseyant. Il était clean, ce matin-là. Phil savait que d'ici douze heures, malgré toutes ses promesses, il se glisserait hors de leur cocon pour se réfugier dans la drogue. Et quand elle le rejoindra, qu'elle feindra de condamner ses agissements, elle finira par consommer, comme d'habitude. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait graver cette image dans la tête. Tek aux fourneaux, lui aussi bien clean, et calme. James dans les bras de Merle, probablement pour la dernière fois, et Daryl, les yeux pétillants, loin de la dépression qui le conduira à l'hôpital quelques temps plus tard. Ils étaient libres._

 _Elle porta la tasse de café à ses yeux, sourit à Daryl, persuadée d'être encore en plein rêve. C'était exceptionnel, elle le savait et elle n'oubliera jamais cet étourdissant tableau familial. Il fallait que quelqu'un s'en souvienne, et ce sera elle. C'était une promesse._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 _ **Jour 1.**_

 _B les a enfermés dans une cave sans lumière, ni bruit, et très peu d'oxygène pour l'instant, ils hurlent ensemble et frappent contre les murs. Mains ligotées, yeux bandés, ils perdent peu à peu la notion du temps. D'ici ce soir, ils ne hurleront plus. Une petite vitre me permet de les voir dans le noir c'est ici que je ferai mes rapports._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jour 4.**_

 _La peur les affaiblit. Au deuxième soir, James s'est effondré, et n'a plus bougé jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse boire un peu. Phil s'est recroquevillé dans un coin, a tenté durant dix-huit heures de retirer son bandeau, en vain. Le but de Brayne est de leur faire perdre tout repère, afin de mieux détourner leur conscience de ce qu'il appelle : « Le Grand Mensonge ». Je crois qu'il parle du monde d'avant, là où tout était beau. Maintenant, elle se balance lentement, murmurant d'une voix cassée des mots que je ne comprends pas._

 _Aucun des deux n'a communiqué avec l'autre depuis deux jours maintenant. Ils sont aux extrémités de la pièce, comme de peur de se toucher, et s'ignorent. Ils ont du mal à rester éveillés, ou à ne pas devenir fou. Leur politique égoïste et égocentrique les empêche de réfléchir ensemble. Chacun va tenter de résoudre le problème de leur côté, sans essayer de s'aider ou se reposer sur l'autre. C'est, selon B, la faiblesse et la force de la Fratrie : ici, nous étudions la faiblesse, et son évolution jusqu'à la force. Nous ne les avons pas encore nourri, et B veut tester leur limite. Il dit qu'il doit voir quelle est la résistance de leurs appareils digestifs. Il est complètement fou, oui._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 11.**_

 _Ils ont mangé il y a deux jours, une soupe et du pain. Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé lumière ou vue, mais ils n'agressent plus les geôliers qui viennent leur apporter leur dîner. Ils se laissent faire, on les manipule sans problème. On ne les appelle déjà plus par leur prénom. Il n'y a que B qui a le droit de leur adresser la parole. Phil est devenue Fantôme, et James est dorénavant Fléau. Au départ, ils ont crié des insanités en se fichant de lui –ils ont été tabassés, puis affamés. B leur a parlé des règles :_

 _On ne répond qu'avec son nouveau nom. Toute autre utilisation sera sanctionnée._

 _On remercie toujours B, même si c'est un coup qu'il donne._

 _On caresse du doigt la paume de B, pour dire merci._

 _La dernière règle est celle que les singes utilisent pour reconnaître la supériorité du singe en face. Celui qui signe est celui qui se soumet._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jour 20.**_

 _Cinq jours qu'on a retiré leur bandeau. Ils n'ont pas ouvert les paupières le premier jour, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, et recouvrent peu à peu la vue. Phil…Non, Fantôme a ri en discernant le contour de ses mains. Fléau a d'abord pleuré d'effroi, persuadé que sa sœur allait le tuer, puis il a ri à son tour. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir faim ni même de vouloir tenter une sortie, ils restent sagement dans leur coin sans bouger. Quand ils dorment, ils hurlent dans leur sommeil. Peu à peu, ils s'oublient, et on sent comme un vide immense lorsqu'on les observe._

 _Ils ne sont plus rien. Vingt jours, seulement vingt, et ils ont oublié jusqu'à la notion de liberté, chose qui leur revient de droit._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jour 24.**_

 _B m'a pris mon walkman, et y a enregistré quelques musiques que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'écouter. Je crois qu'il s'est enregistré lui. Maintenant, six heures par jour, il force les deux F à écouter inlassablement les mêmes morceaux, en s'accaparant une partie de l'électricité de la ville. Les gens râlent, au dehors, mais ils tiennent le choc._

 _On a dû les attacher pour les forcer à écouter les mots de B. Mes mains tremblent en écrivant ses lignes. Le scientifique laisse peu à peu place à l'homme, encore quelques instants, avant que la déception et l'impassibilité ne me rendent aussi froid que le cœur du Gouverneur._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas ce que dit ce walkman – je ne le reverrais jamais. Mais maintenant, au bout d'une semaine d'écoute intensive, ils l'appellent Dieu._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jour 32.**_

 _Ils sont devenus totalement dévoués à leur Dieu. Quand il n'est pas là, ils se lamentent et pleurent, mais au bout d'un moment, ils se taisent et fixent le vide._

 _Ils font ça depuis une dizaine de jours : ils fixent un point invisible droit devant eux, et ne bougent plus. Ils n'ont pas vu la lumière du jour depuis trop longtemps, maintenant, et leur corps commencent à le sentir. B dit que ce n'est pas assez, mais Philip craint qu'ils ne meurent et qu'ils ne puissent sauver sa fille. Il lui met la pression, B s'en agace, mais je sais qu'il l'écoute. Alors, il les nourrit un peu mieux, et ne les a pas battu depuis longtemps. Mais il les fait dormir debout, le visage tourné vers une lampe, et chaque heure, ils répètent leur ancien nom tandis qu'on frappe dans des casseroles. Dix fois, puis ils se couchent au sol. Ainsi, leur prénom devient un bruit indistinct, inutile, commun. Ils ont oublié leur identité, ils ont oublié qu'ils avaient une âme. Ils sont en train d'oublier qu'ils sont des hommes._

 _Car, en vivant dans une telle obscurité et saleté, ils adoptent des comportements primitifs, animaux, communiquent par grognements ou par gestes. Ils parlent encore, mais seulement à leur Dieu. Et, quand j'assiste à cela, le cœur lourd et l'âme en peine, je me rends compte que le monde est foutu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 35.**_

 _Ils grognent dans leur sommeil. Ils raclent de leurs ongles le sol, et ils lâchent de temps en temps un prénom : Emily, Trevor, Mary. Dean, Charles, Jackie. Tim, T-Dog, et Shane. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes, certains seraient de leur premier groupe. B dit qu'ils ne rêvent pas, mais qu'ils entrent dans le monde des morts. Leur peau beaucoup trop pâle, leurs os saillants, leurs lèvres sèches, tout porte à croire qu'ils vont bientôt mourir. Et c'est le cas : ainsi, selon B, ils se rapprochent des morts tout en restant en vie. Déboussolés, torturés, leur esprit et cerveau finissent par voir, penser, et analyser des choses que l'on ne pourrait voir ou comprendre. Ici, dans cette cave, n'étant en contact qu'avec leur frère, ils oublient le monde, les gens, la société. Et B…B a déposé un cadavre dans la pièce._

 _C'est un Mordeur à peine mort, et son odeur les étouffe. En présence du mort, B pense qu'ils pourraient être « touchés » par le virus sans pour autant se transformer. Sans le savoir, inconscients, ils adoptent des attitudes caractéristiques du Mordeur, n'ayant pourtant même pas conscience du cadavre à leurs pieds. C'est_ _ **l'assimilation**_ _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 38.**_

 _Ils ont supplié pour de la viande : B leur a apporté un seau de lapin cuit, et un autre de cochon cru, issus de notre élevage. Ils ont dédaigné le lapin et se sont jeté sur le porc, dévorant en quelques minutes les 450 grammes de viande. B a demandé à remplacer le cadavre par Penny, ce que le Gouverneur a accepté. Au départ, Fléau ne l'a pas accepté, et a passé trois heures à grogner sans oser l'approcher. Fantôme, elle, est allée lui parler. Si Penny a voulu la manger les six premières heures, elle a fini par se calmer et écouter la fille. Fantôme lui raconte toutes sortes d'histoires incroyables et fantaisistes, sans queue ni tête, et Penny écoute. Elle reste debout, la tête penchée vers la fille, comme hypnotisée, et grommelle de temps à autre. La voix de Fantôme est rauque, sifflante, méconnaissable, et elle baragouine en anglais et espagnol comme une enfant de quatre ans, comme si elle avait oublié. Penny est attachée au mur, et emprisonnée dans une camisole, pas de danger._

 _Philip est resté avec moi durant ces trois dernières heures. Il sourit, et pleure, et moi je me terre dans un coin pour me faire oublier. Philip souffre et espère, il a cette once d'humanité que beaucoup ont oublié, et j'ai peur que ma présence lui fasse perdre tout sentiment. Ce carnet, c'est notre histoire. Je ne veux rien omettre, rien cacher. Ce carnet, c'est mon héritage._

 _Je le savais, j'avais raison. Ils existent encore quelque chose dans les Mordeurs, ils se rappellent encore certaines choses de notre passé. Alors que nous…_

 _Au final, sur cette Terre désolée, il ne reste que de pauvres hommes sans espoir, alors que les Mordeurs, eux, ont encore quelque chose d'humain, très enfoui en eux. Horrible ironie qu'est-ce là, non ? De toute notre existence, c'était l'Homme contre la nature. Ici, c'est l'homme contre sa nature. Un combat perdu d'avance._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jour 40.**_

 _B est là depuis hier, ayant apporté de l'eau et de la nourriture. Nous avons mangé en silence, laissant Martinez et Andréa gérer Woodbury, incapables de sortir de la pièce. C'est incroyable._

 _Fléau a lui aussi commencé à converser avec Penny. On lui a retiré la camisole car si elle ne grogne pas, elle s'exprime avec des gestes. Parfois, elle lève un peu le bras, secoue la tête, et même si elle ne peut pas aller au-delà d'un mètre (elle reste ceinturée au mur par vigilance), les F conçoivent ou perçoivent ses réponses, riant ou pleurant, ayant retrouvé une totale appropriation de leur langage au contact de la morte._

 _Ils ont évoqué son enfance, ont parlé de ses parents, et le Gouverneur est collé à la vitre, appelant désespérément sa fille. Il ne peut pas descendre, de peur de tout interrompre dans cette évolution, et il ronge son frein en attendant mieux. Mais la véracité des dires des F nous laisse sans voix et, pour la première fois, me fait peur. Parce que ça va vite, très vite. Trop, et B rit silencieusement en fixant ses ainés sans ciller. Le Gouverneur est aveuglé par sa fille, et B a le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il veut. Parce que ce que je vois moi, c'est le_ _contrôle._ _Les F prennent peu à peu le contrôle physique de Penny, qui ne semble plus vouloir les manger. Fantôme a même caressé ses cheveux sans rencontrer d'objection, souriant évasivement. Ce sont encore des humains, de la viande fraîche, Penny devrait se jeter sur eux, mais ils communiquaient avec elle à la place. J'ai la nausée depuis deux jours, et j'ai besoin d'air (les aérations suffisant à peine pour autant de monde), mais je n'ose pas sortir, de peur de ne jamais revenir. Tout cela me dépasse, mais je vois l'avantage que les immunisés peuvent avoir sur les hommes._

 _Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne crains pas les Mordeurs. Je crains les immunisés. Parce que si Fantôme, B et Fléau peuvent contrôler les morts, alors ils auront toute puissance sur notre vie. Ils pourront nous anéantir._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jour 43.**_

 _Ils…Ils se sont laissé mordre. Ils l'ont fait. Fantôme a tendu le doigt vers la bouche de Penny, et Fléau lui a fait une brève étreinte en pleurant. Les morsures sont peu profondes, mais suffisantes, et maintenant, ils suffoquent, hurlent, tentent d'enfoncer la lourde porte, en vain. Leur réaction est violente, Penny est hystérique, et nous devons interrompre l'expérience._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jour 45.**_

 _Fléau a vomi trois fois, et il transpire abondamment. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il survive, mais B a ordonné qu'on les soigne et les nourrisse en permanence par intraveineuse. On les a installés dans une chambre reculée de Woodbury, les stores baissés pour ne pas les aveugler, où ils respirent mieux et voit un semblant de lumière du jour. B a laissé brûler un bâton d'encens pour parfumer un peu l'endroit, et a ouvert une fenêtre pour que l'air frais les soulage un peu. Il les a complètement chamboulé en ramenant tous leurs sens dans notre monde, et on perçoit quand même un doux bruit de ville et des cris d'enfants. Ainsi, alors que le poison enflamme leurs veines, la mort pulsant au rythme de leur cœur, la vie reprend peu à peu ses droits à travers tout ce qu'ils sentent et reçoivent (la nourriture), pour les aider à combattre le virus. Ils sont entre la vie et la mort, ils doivent le rester. Ils seront plus vivants-morts que morts-vivants, comme B. Il reste à leur chevet et les assiste sans relâche. Il a grandi, j'ai l'impression. Il n'a plus du tout l'air d'un enfant maintenant, mais plutôt d'un garçon de quatorze ans, un peu petit. L'autre jour, je l'ai surpris à arracher des cheveux blancs sur son crâne. Il a l'air épuisé, malade. On dirait que ses frères lui prennent de l'énergie –je ne saurai l'expliquer autrement. Fantôme, surtout, respire mieux quand il est assis sur son lit –mais lui, il tousse et inspire avec une légère difficulté. Et je comprends alors à quel point ils sont faibles, entre eux. Ils sont dangereux, et certainement puissants, mais ensemble, seuls dans une pièce, l'un épuise forcément l'autre._

 _Si B continue sur cette lancée une semaine de plus, il sera mort –mais les deux autres, eux, se réveilleront. Et j'en viens à croire que cela pourrait être la solution._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jour 46.**_

 _Ils se sont réveillés. Ils ont survécu. En ce moment, ils dorment, depuis douze heures environ, et B mange tout ce qu'il peut. Il est très pâle, mais ses cernes disparaissent et son souffle reprend le rythme. Lentement, il se rétablit, seul de son côté, et Philip garde la chambre._

 _Le majeur de Fantôme a les veines qui se colorent d'un violet sombre, tout le long de la première phalange. Fléau, lui, a été mordu au niveau de la clavicule, sur l'os. Pour l'instant, l'os redevient lisse, à l'air, mais la peau ne devrait pas tarder à passer par-dessus, la plaie ne s'étalant que sur cinq centimètres. Autour de la plaie, nous retrouvons les mêmes veines bleues violacées._

 _Durée de l'expérience : quarante-six jours et trois heures. Les sujets Fantôme et Fléau ont survécu au virus qui a décimé l'humanité. Ce sont bien des immunisés._

 _Dans leurs veines coule le sérum, l'espoir de ce qu'il reste de notre Nation._

 _Et, à partir de ce jour, je ne réponds plus des conséquences de cette découverte._

 _Milton Mamet._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD**

 **.**

Andréa tremblait. Les jumelles glissaient entre ses doigts moites, et le Gouverneur reprit sa possession en fronçant le nez.

« Alors, nostalgique ? » Ricana-t-il à son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson. « Vos retrouvailles risquent d'être épiques, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il braqua son arme dans son dos, et elle leva la tête, inspirant un coup.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la prison, et elle la trouvait réellement glauque. Peut-être était-ce la tension qui régnait, mais la femme n'arrivait plus à déglutir ni même cligner des yeux lorsqu'elle fixait le pénitencier.

« Je n'ai pas peur de ton arme, Philip. » Réussit-elle à chuchoter, le faisant sourire.

« Mais tu as peur de moi. Et de Brayne, si petit qu'il est. »

« Hé. » Grogna ce dernier en écrasant sa cigarette dans la terre. « Je fais près d'un mètre soixante-trois, maintenant. Et qui n'a pas peur de moi ? »

Le Gouverneur lui jette un regard condescendant, et ajuste les jumelles sur son nez. Hershel et Carl discutant dans la cour, face aux Rôdeurs…si idyllique et horrifique, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de frémir des lèvres, amusé. Tout l'amusait, ces temps-ci. Il était heureux, et cela se sentait.

Andréa avait bien perdu quelques kilos. Le teint pâle, les yeux fatigués et les cheveux abîmés, son regard clair dardait une pupille terrorisée sur l'horizon. Ils étaient en hauteur, bien cachés derrière les arbres, mais elle ne cessait de prier pour que Daryl ou Rick revenant de chasse, les démasquent. Menottée, le Gouverneur collée à son dos, elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre…et prier.

« Oh ! Voilà la star de l'année ! » Lança gaiement le Gouverneur, tressaillant. Il aurait bien envie de descendre et passer le bonjour aux Prisonniers. Tâter du flingue le corps du Shérif…marcher sur celui de son fils.

Andréa ferma les yeux, les rouvrit avec détermination. Il fallait croire. Il restait encore Daryl.

« Ah, j'ai Daryl en visu. » Grogna une nouvelle fois Brayne, tenant ses propres jumelles.

Putain. Andréa leva les yeux au ciel dans un profond soupir, observant son dernier espoir s'envoler. Dieu cessera-t-il un jour de se moquer d'elle ?

« Vas-y, Andy. » Ordonna Brayne sans la regarder. Derrière eux, le bruit de la batte de base ball de Martinez retentit sur un crâne, mais ils n'y prêtèrent guère l'oreille. « Tu dois être pressée de les revoir. Hâte de voir leur réaction. » Termina-t-il plus pour lui-même, se tournant pour inspecter les environs. « Deux autres en approche, par là. »

Il brandit le bras vers la droite d'un geste mou et vague, et ignora de nouveau l'Hispanique. Celui-ci jeta un regard sombre à Andréa, une foule de questions dans les yeux, puis se détourna à son tour pour tuer quelques morts.

« Tu sais que mon sniper éclatera ton crâne au moment où tu ouvriras la bouche. » La prévint-il. « Alors fais gaffe à tes propos. »

« Et comment pourrais-tu m'entendre, hein ? » Elle finissait peut-être bien suicidaire, avec le temps.

Il leva les yeux, exaspéré par sa naïveté. Puis il sortit de son sac un petit caisson noir, ainsi qu'un appareil d'écoute en plastique, et enfin un casque.

« Il y a deux semaines, on a découvert la planque d'une fille qui disait se protéger en écoutant les alentours. Elle pouvait entendre à 100 mètres. Largement suffisant pour savoir qui ou quoi éviter. Sauf que ce jour-là, elle ne l'avait pas encore utilisé, et qu'on venait de plus loin. Devine à qui elle a bien voulu donner ce trésor… »

Malgré la chaleur matinale, la blonde frissonna. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, une folle étincelle dansant dans ses yeux, puis il reprit un masque impassible, quoique nasillard.

« Allez, wouf wouf, on se bouge ! » Et le Gouverneur la poussa en direction de la prison, fredonnant.

 _Une seconde. Il me faut une seconde d'inattention, et je pourrais crier. Rick m'entendrait et…_

 _Non. Brayne ne relâchera jamais son attention. Fantôme et Fléau m'attendent à Woodbury. Je ne peux pas lâcher maintenant. Il faut que je reste lucide. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour gagner du temps ? Que ce soit Philip ou Rick, l'un d'eux me tuera aujourd'hui._

Elle descendait lentement, prenant le temps d'inspirer profondément. L'oxygène allait lui sauver la vie. Si elle se mettait à paniquer, son cerveau ne serait plus irrigué et la lucidité ne serait plus de mise.

« Brayne…pourquoi une rencontre _maintenant_? Nous sommes en temps de paix. Vous êtes assez occupés par la ville, alors... » Blake la plaqua soudainement contre un arbre, lui arrachant un petit cri.

« Depuis quand tu poses des questions, toi ? On ne t'a pas appris ça… » La voix rauque la blesse plus qu'elle ne le pensait, et les doigts sur sa gorge aussi. Il la repoussa en avant et elle manqua de tomber.

« On peut y aller ? Je me lasse de vos stupidités. » Se plaignit le plus jeune, les yeux mi-clos, la tête renversée dans une attitude de profond ennui.

Le Gouverneur eut un rictus, et se tourna à demi vers lui.

« Des stupidités, tu dis. » Ce n'était même pas une question, presque une agression verbale, tant les mots étaient crachés avec véhémence.

« Philip. Nous sommes proches du but, là. Ne peut-on pas jouer à _ça_ plus tard ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici. »

Blake soupira, mais céda. Ce n'était que partie remise, et Rick l'enchantait plus que la vulgaire Andréa.

Andréa qui, reprenant la marche, se forçait à contrôler sa respiration et sa panique. Il allait la tuer, Rick n'hésitera jamais. Elle les avait trahi. Elle n'était pas partie avec Michonne, elle n'avait pas sauvé Glenn et Maggie, ni même Merle bien sûr, elle n'y était pour (presque) rien, mais la chose était différente pour Grimes.

Ils l'abandonnèrent à son sort, allant se cacher plus loin, là où elle ne saura pas où les trouver.

Et si Brayne mentait ? Si son truc ne fonctionnait pas, s'il ne pouvait entendre le moindre son ? Allait-elle prendre le risque ?

Comment se présenter ? _Salut Rick, dis ça fait un bail nous deux, depuis la ferme ! Tu te souviens ? Sinon, le Gouverneur aurait bien envie de te rencontrer officiellement. Oui, celui qui a exterminé les Ceara. Enfin ! Selon la version officielle, bien sûr._

La grande porte approche, ses mains sont libres et tremblent. Si elle voulait vivre…Rick avait intérêt à faire vite.

Elle se baisse, observe les Rôdeurs collés aux grilles. Ils ne sont pas encore sur elle, mais ils l'apercevront bientôt. Et si Rick la laissait aux morts, savourant le spectacle de ses cris et sa chair déchirés par des mains avides ?

Si seulement Shane pouvait sortir et la voir…il l'aiderait, lui. Il était son ami. Leur dernière rencontre datait de si longtemps, hélas ! Etait-il seulement encore en vie ?

L'avocate continue son avancée, cherchant des yeux une arme. Elle n'était peut-être plus menottée, mais…

Mais un Rôdeur se tourna vers elle. Il la fixa quelques secondes, et les deux s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Il était si immobile qu'elle crût qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Puis il grogna, et cinq nouvelles têtes vinrent percuter son regard bleu acier. C'était la fin, elle allait y passer.

Andréa se détourne et fonce vers la grille, espérant que Rick l'aperçoive. Elle crie son nom, elle crie contre les Rôdeurs qui commencent à la poursuivre, et le policier lève ses yeux durs et francs.

« Rick ! Aide-moi ! » Pas de réponse. Il continue de la fixer en silence, interdit. Il est à quoi, cinquante mètres ? Largement assez proche pour l'aider.

Elle attrape le premier attaquant par les épaules, le fait tomber. Elle saute sur lui avec rage, explose sa tête à coups de Doc Martens, poussant des petits cris d'efforts et de rage concentrée.

Le monde se fit flou, les bruits sourds, et Andréa s'enferma dans son monde intérieur.

Ça lui arrivait souvent, depuis les trois derniers mois. Il fallait dire que les choses avaient si vite mal tourné qu'elle n'avait pu faire autrement. L'arrivée de Brayne avait autant gâché et embelli sa vie. Il avait pris le pouvoir à Woodbury si vite et si bien que personne ne s'était inquiété. Il venait de la prison, celle qui avait attaqué la ville ? Il était immunisé, et ses frère et sœur se joignaient au groupe ? Oui, oui définitif, ils étaient acceptés. Grâce à un joli discours du Gouverneur, d'ailleurs. _Ce garçon est venu nous trouver pour nous informer de l'attaque. Lui et sa famille ont beaucoup subi par les sauvages qui nous ont attaqué._ Et toutes sortes d'autres conneries. Les habitants avaient tout gobé par lâcheté, sans poser de questions, abrutis et terrorisés par cette tragique confrontation. Même Milton avait lâché l'affaire, préférant être l'ami obéissant du jeune prodige qu'était Brayne.

Le deuxième agrippa sa manche déjà bien sale, elle se détache en hurlant. Pire, elle attire son bras et lui brise violemment l'épaule, détachant même quelques morceaux de chairs pourries. Elle lui administra des coups de poings furieux, imaginant la figure de Blake. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme aussi vite qu'elle s'était mise à le haïr, au point de vouloir sa mort. Elle se demandait souvent si elle l'avait vraiment aimé un jour – mais il lui fallait alors repenser à sa haine.

Pourquoi vivait-elle encore là-bas ? Ne devrait-elle pas rejoindre les siens ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Les F avaient besoin d'elle. Andréa était encore utile à quelqu'un, malgré tous les morts qu'elle traînait.

Un autre grognement, un autre mort, une autre vague de haine qui la prend. La panique, aussi, parce que c'est un beau morceau du groupe de Rôdeurs qui est devant elle. Rick n'apparaît plus dans son champ de vision, alors elle hurle. _Andréa !_ Un cri monstrueux plus fort que le sien, et c'est Maggie qui, du haut de la tour de contrôle, commence le massacre et tire de son sniper des balles qui font toutes mouche. L'avocate continue de reculer, mais d'autres dans son dos lui bloque toute porte de sortie.

« Ne tire pas ! Tu vas tous les attirer, stop ! MAGGIE ! » Rick est rouge à force de s'époumoner, et il a l'air ridicule en gesticulant ainsi des bras.

Carl court vers eux, et Andréa se colle à la porte grillagée, à quelques mètres de lui. Des clous ! La distance entre eux s'étend entre la vie et la mort !

Et il la fixe donner des coups de pieds, crier, l'implorer, prier. Se battre, aussi, pour rattraper toutes ses défaites à Woodbury.

Maggie descend, accompagnée de Glenn. Ses mains accrochent désespérément les épaules de Rick, elle tente de le raisonner. _Elle est des nôtres ! C'est la famille, Rick !_

Mais le regard si froid, si arrêté du policier la glace jusqu'aux os.

 _C'est la fin._ Pas même de rancœur ou de regret, Andréa avait déjà tout perdu et n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Ah ! Les F…ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Ils vivaient dans ce monde avec l'aisance d'enfants divins à qui la Terre entière était un cadeau des Cieux. Andréa n'était que la misérable indésirable, et la voici qui tombait sous le poids des morts, n'ayant plus la force de crier. Du bout des bras, esseulée et abattue, elle fixa de son regard paniqué le mort qui, déterminé, avançait ses dents vers son visage.

Mais une balle pénètre son crâne, le faisant tomber sur elle : le deuxième assaillant est pulvérisé par une flèche dont la pointe ressort par l'œil droit. Son cadavre est soulevé et jeté plus loin –le visage de Daryl sonde le sien.

Un éclat argenté, une tête qui vole, Michonne danse. Sans s'arrêter, d'un pas endiablé et furieux, avec son fidèle danseur qui découpe et tue de sa lame décidée. Le chasseur la relève d'une main puissante et chaude, la fait glisser dans son dos, et empoigne son arbalète, silencieux comme un vieux loup solitaire.

Il s'avance, et plante la crosse de son arme dans des têtes et des mâchoires, se joignant à la danse macabre de Michonne, avec pour seul rythme les grognements. Deux danseurs hors-pair, hypnotisants et efficaces, massacrant à tour de bras. Et lorsque tout fut fini, Andréa était encore passionnée, haletante et paniquée, le regard vif et mouillé.

La grille s'ouvre et Rick se découvre, la main sur le holster, Maggie aux basques. Son sniper regarde aux alentours, de même que celui de Glenn, remonté dans sa tour. Deux gros chiens-loups, l'un noir et l'autre gris, se frottent aux jambes du chef et grondent. Le regard assuré et vide de Grimes fixe les pupilles de l'avocate, sa bouche s'ouvre.

Mais déjà, la blonde se précipite sur lui, et le gifle.

« T'as pas ouvert. Tu m'as pas ouvert, merde ! » Crie-t-elle. Le plus gros chien s'avance mais Daryl l'attrape par le cou. D'une tape sur le museau, les deux bêtes s'enfuirent, avec un dernier regard méprisant pour l'intrus.

Un autre juron, deux pas en arrière, inspirations profondes. Elle le savait, mais l'endurer était différent. Il était prêt à la laisser crever. Ce regard froid et insondable qui ne le quittait pas, comme s'il puisait sa force directement dans les deux puits sans fond qui lui servaient de prunelles. Elle s'approche à nouveau, le pousse de ses mains. Il recule à peine, et elle recommence.

« Tu m'aurais laissé comme ça, une seconde fois ? Comme à la ferme ? Comment tu peux faire ça ?! »

« Tu n'es pas des nôtres. Tu n'es personne. Nous ne te devons rien. »

Michonne, Maggie et Daryl s'échangent de longs regards, tels des loups perdus tentant de deviner le moment où ça pétera. Carl attend, bien en retrait, observant d'un oeil curieux la confrontation. Mais Rick reste impassible, à peine railleur et méprisant, la main sur le holster. Blessée, Andréa recule définitivement, perdant toute sa verve. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru ? Il n'y avait pas de prince charmant pour elle. Pas de fin heureuse. Pour qui se prenait-elle, pour avoir de l'espoir ?

Brayne et Blake devaient bien rire, cachés dans les fourrés.

« Rick. » Daryl vint près du chef, lentement, comme s'il lui faisait peur. Ce dernier tourna doucement sa tête vers lui, menaçant, mais le chasseur ne s'arrêta pas. « C'est Andréa…Elle a essayé de montrer à Merle la ferme pour qu'il me retrouve. R'garde-la, elle n'a même pas un couteau suisse sur elle ! P'têt que »

« Non. Elle a choisi Blake. Elle reste avec Blake. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. » Cracha plus que de raison l'avocate. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »

« Alors pourquoi vouloir être sauvée ? Tu m'as l'air en fuite…alors pars. Passe ton chemin. Rien ne peut t'arrêter ici. » Lâcha-t-il en pointant la forêt du bras. Daryl s'éloigna pour éliminer les quelques morts, mais Rick bloquait toujours le passage de la porte pour Andréa.

« Je suis là parce qu'on m'a forcé. On m'a traîné ici pour… »

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase. C'est scandaleux, toute cette histoire est scandaleuse. Et glauque. Elle ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille. Un tel deuil qu'il faudrait nier, alors qu'il était enfin derrière eux…Tout ça pour les plans obscurs de Brayne.

« Traîner, tu dis ? Mais où est donc ta laisse, alors ? »

Au moment où il prononce ses mots, Rick comprend. Les autres aussi, et Maggie lève son sniper, Michonne empoigne le bras de son amie, coulant sur elle un regard furieux.

« Où sont-ils, Andréa ? _Où ? »_

« Tu me fais mal ! »

« Dis-moi où ! »

Andréa pue la peur, et par réflexe, Michonne resserre l'étau. Son expression dure la heurte, Andréa n'en peut plus d'avoir peur. La main sur le katana, l'autre l'emprisonnant, Michonne n'est plus qu'un Dieu qui doit décider de son sort.

« Vas-y. » chuchote d'une voix éraillée la plus faible. « Fais-le. J'n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. »

Le ton si vrai, l'air si fatigué, Michonne ne détecte aucune trace de mensonge en elle. Andréa qui, pour une illusion, l'avait laissé tomber, l'avait poussé à l'exil, après des mois dans la maison des Ceara, un hiver où elles dormaient ensemble pour se tenir chaud…

« Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! » Siffla-t-elle avec rage. « Pourquoi t'es là, hein ? »

« Une rencontre ! Blake veut vous voir ! » Finit-elle par crier sous la pression.

Comme électrifiée, la samouraï relâcha sa proie. Un Rôdeur se présenta devant Andréa qui l'évita, et Michonne effectua une pirouette meurtrière. Le mort tomba, la tête tranchée sur toute la moitié du crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Il veut vous voir…discuter. Essayer de calmer les choses, délimiter les territoires. »

« Un de ses chasseurs a blessé Daryl. »

« Et Daryl l'a tué… ça risque de dégénérer. »

Et c'était vrai. Les Woodburyens commençaient à vouloir chercher des noises à la prison, pour se venger du meurtre de John, le chasseur. Mais la ville ne pouvait se permettre d'attaquer maintenant, alors qu'ils construisaient quelque chose de beau et fort au sein de murs.

« On les tuera tous. »

« Non, et tu le sais. Michonne… » Elle tendit ses doigts dans l'espoir de l'attirer à elle, mais l'Afro-Américaine se dégagea avec dégoût.

La forêt était juste dans son dos, d'autres morts approchaient, et ne restaient que Rick pour couvrir les arrières de Michonne.

« Ecoutez…moi aussi, j'aurais refusé si on me l'avait proposé. Mais malheureusement…il faut que vous veniez. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un piège pour nous tuer. »

« Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous risquez de tous vous entretuer. Je ne veux pas voir ça arriver. Dans trois jours, à la grange abandonnée sur la N19. Et il n'y aura que le Gouverneur, Milton, et Martinez. Vous choisissez qui vous voulez. On peut encore arranger les choses. »

« Va donc dire ça à James au fond de sa fosse. » Andréa baissa les yeux. Ils la piquaient déjà.

« Je te demande de me faire confiance…un dernière fois. Je ne vous jetterai pas en pâture, merde ! » Vraiment ? Elle était peut-être bien en train de le faire, en fin de compte.

« Va-t-en, Andréa. Tu n'es pas chez toi, ici. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Rick, qui la fixait avec une totale indifférence, puis se détourna et courut dans la forêt.


	2. Trapped

**Yuma :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus et t'aideras à mieux comprendre :)

Et merci à **Sephora4** pour le follow ! :D Enjoy !

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mozart –** _ **Lettre à Elise**_

 **Beethoven –** _ **7**_ _ **e**_ _ **symphonie, Allegretto, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **mouvement**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _Beaucoup des vôtres sont morts. Les miens aussi. Depuis le début de l'Apocalypse, nous n'avons cessé de perdre nos proches, quoique nous fassions._

 _Pour survivre, nous devons nous endurcir. Pour survivre, nous devons nous adapter. Il nous faut apprendre à ne plus souffrir de la perte tout en continuant à la craindre. Pour survivre… vous devez accepter ma supériorité. Je suis un Immunisé, et je vois des choses que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Les morts ne me font pas peur. Les morts ne me veulent pas de mal, et je comprends des choses qui vous révulseraient certainement. Mais, mes amis…je crois que nous pouvons tous survivre ensemble. Je veux y croire. Je veux vous apprendre. Joignez-moi, écoutez-moi, et vous vivrez. Ne devenez pas comme ces barbares qui vous ont attaqué, qui ont fait perdre la tête à mon frère James et ma soeur Phil._

 _Ne soyons pas des bêtes comme eux, des inhumains. Il nous faut des nouvelles règles et morales dans ce monde incompréhensible. Et ces règles, c'est moi qui vais les établir._

 _Brayne sourit au peuple de Woodbury, qui le fixait avec incompréhension. Ils étaient encore sous le choc, avec l'attaque. Le meilleur moment pour prendre le pouvoir._

« Fantôme. »

La jeune femme se réveilla immédiatement, ouvrant grand ses yeux verts. Ils s'éclaircissaient lentement avec le temps, mais ce n'était pas très voyant. Elle les tourna vifs et éveillés vers Andréa, se redressant déjà.

« On va pêcher, aujourd'hui. Presse-toi, les poissons n'attendent pas. »

Fantôme hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea en sautillant vers la salle de bain. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux dorénavant court, retira en souriant une poignée qui s'était détachée du reste.

« Andréaaa ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix guillerette d'une enfant assez jeune. « Il me faut de la viande. »

« Tu perds encore tes cheveux ? »

« Oui. Tu crois qu'ils vont tous tomber ? »

« Je ne sais pas…on devra peut-être raser, tu sais. »

« Non. »

Là-dessus, elle ferma la porte sur la blonde, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Fantôme était intraitable, quand elle décidait de quelque chose. Et tant pis pour les autres.

Fantôme…quel nom étrange. Au début, Andréa avait refusé de l'appeler ainsi. Pour elle, c'était _Phil Ceara_ , mais celle-ci avait oublié jusqu'à son identité. Et Andréa s'y était habituée. De toute façon, Fantôme n'avait jamais répondu au nom de _Phil_ , il n'était qu'un bruit parmi tant d'autres. Il n'avait aucune signification pour elle, elle ne le percevait pas.

Elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre, et soupira à la vue des deux hommes postés dans le jardin. Ils y étaient attablés, discutant en fumant une cigarette, et lui lancèrent un regard sombre en l'apercevant.

Surveillée nuit et jour, Andréa avait enfin vu la prison qu'était Woodbury. Plus personne ne lui faisait confiance, pas même la petite Samuels, qui la regardait toujours de son horrible air hautain. La gamine passait tout son temps avec Brayne, ce qui, étrangement, lui paraissait malsain.

Elle quitta la fenêtre pour faire son sac, prenant avec elle son matériel de chasse et son couteau improvisé, qui se révélait être une lime qui avait été…limée au possible. Elle n'avait qu'un couteau chez elle, à la pointe ronde et émoussée. Elle ne prenait pas ses repas ici, mais dans la maison de Blake, avec Fantôme et Fléau. Andréa était assignée à leur garde, telle une baby-sitter. Humiliée, la jeune femme essayait bien d'en tirer le meilleur parti, mais les deux F la voyaient comme la plus immature.

De toute façon, ici, les Ceara étaient supérieurs à tous, prioritaires aux niveaux des besoins, tels que l'eau, les armes et la nourriture. Et cela ne dérangeait absolument pas les habitants, puisqu'ils renforçaient d'eux-mêmes cette impression de supériorité. Et elle n'avait droit à presque rien, dans tout ça. Bon Dieu, l'alcool lui manquait. La blonde secoua la tête, ne voulant pas retourner dans ses sombres souvenirs. Trois mois, et c'était toute sa vie qui y était passée.

Fantôme finit par sortir de la salle de bain, les yeux dans le vide. Elle passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, et pour la énième fois, Andréa ne put s'empêcher de penser à Shane. Shane lui manquait, énormément. Avec son franc-parler et son tempérament nerveux, il l'aurait aidé à sortir de cette prison géante. Mais Shane était à la prison de Chestlehurst, avec Rick. Terrible ironie, elle qui ne songeait qu'à rejoindre leur prison pour plus de liberté…

« Fantôme, tu pourrais me rendre mon arme ? »

« Oui, mais tu n'en pas besoin ! Alors non ! » Pesta-t-elle en grimaçant, telle une enfant capricieuse.

Brayne gardait sous clef une arme dans l'appartement, clef qui bien sûr ne le quittait jamais. Mais quand il partait, c'était l'assurance pour lui de cacher cette clé puis donner son emplacement à Fantôme, qui taisait le secret comme une tombe. Même si Andréa la torturerait, elle ne dirait rien. Et puis après quoi ? Elle tuait tous les gardes et Soldats de la ville ? Brayne voulait juste se ficher d'elle le plus possible.

« C'est interdit. J'assure ta protection. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule ! »

Mais Fantôme secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. Elle caressa sa joue en soupirant, la tête légèrement penchée, comme si elle détenait un secret qu'elle seule méritait de connaitre. Andréa détestait ça, et se réfrénait énormément pour ne pas lui administrer un uppercut puissant. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Fantôme, ce n'était que Brayne qui la rééduquait entièrement. A vrai dire, chaque fois que les F ouvraient la bouche, on pouvait entendre à une ponctuation près un discours de Brayne. Des copies qui l'effrayaient toujours plus chaque putain de jour. Mais c'était la ville entière qui se transformait lentement.

Elles sortirent, et les deux gardes se levèrent immédiatement, donnant à Fantôme un blouson léger pour se protéger du vent. Andréa tendit les bras par habitude, et Tony la fouilla automatiquement sous l'ordre de Ryan Samuels. C'était une nouvelle règle à laquelle Andréa détestait être assignée, mais sans ça, elle ne pouvait sortir de la maison.

« Où allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? »

« Pêcher un peu. » Répondit Fantôme, car Andréa ne devait pas parler.

« On doit vous accompagner. Je vais demander-«

« Non. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. « Nous y allons seules. »

Andréa fixa avec surprise la jeune femme, alors que Tony pâlissait.

« Mais…je ne peux pas, les règles… »

« Les règles, c'est mon frère qui le fait. Donc je fais ce que je veux. Tu oublies que j'ai des droits. »

 _Des droits._ C'est ainsi que les Ceara revendiquaient leur pouvoir. Ils étaient comme des Dieux, ici. Bien évidemment, la pratique n'avait plu à tout le monde. Soit, le Gouverneur avait négligé la part de nourriture, eau et électricité aux récalcitrants. _Nous ne serons jamais plus comme avant. Pour survivre, il nous faut changer. Ne voyez pas cela comme une punition, mais une leçon. Par cette privation, nous essayons de vous sauver en vous obligeant à respecter les règles, et les droits de chacun._

Si un Ceara ou un Soldat se sentait défaillant de son droit, la personne qui le lui avait enlevé était punie. Les droits concernaient tout bien et caprice : c'était du racket. Non, le terme correct, c'était corruption. Ou bien abus. Andréa avait beau l'avoir étudié, elle avait presque tout oublié. Et depuis, tout le monde s'y était accommodé.

Oh, et il y avait de quoi ! Après tout, personne n'était mort depuis la prise de pouvoir de Brayne. Ils avaient encore plus de nourriture en récupérant un bout de terrain derrière la ville, où ils avaient plantés quelques légumes. Brayne et Milton s'étaient débrouillés pour doter la ville de récupérateurs d'eau, réparer un générateur d'électricité (de quoi faire tourner deux grands congélateurs pour y stocker la viande), et chaque maison cultivait un potager. Des habitants lambda étaient maintenant des vigies –appelés _Rôdeurs_ -, avaient appris à tirer pour gonfler les rangs de leur police –les Soldats. Ils ratissaient les rues le soir, abusaient parfois de leur pouvoir en pénétrant les jardins et en écoutant aux portes, mais tout le monde était satisfait. Ce n'était que pour leur sécurité, pas vrai ? Brayne le répétait bien trop souvent.

Tony n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, ayant face à lui Fantôme Ceara, qui pouvait le faire tuer d'un simple claquement du doigt.

« On rentrera dans quelques heures ! » Chantonna Fantôme, son éternel doux sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« Elle ne devrait peut-être pas sortir. » Lança Ryan, _Soldat-en-chef_ en l'absence des maîtres, intervenant pour la première fois.

Andréa haussa les yeux au ciel. Ryan la haïssait.

« Si vous partez seule avec elle, je ne garantis pas que-»

« Ryan… » Fantôme s'approchant, secouant la tête. « Je sais ce que je fais. » Puis, souriant d'un air plus pervers, elle pointa le menton en direction de son holster. « Donne ton arme à Andréa. »

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla-t-il, faisant sursauter le jeune Tony.

« Ton arme, à Andréa. »

Ryan Samuels jeta un regard outré à la blonde, qui l'ignora, trop choquée par Fantôme. C'était mauvais. Fantôme n'avait aucun vrai pouvoir sans Brayne ou Philip. Ryan n'était pas connu pour son humilité ou sa patience. Une telle demande…C'était vraiment mauvais.

« Non. »

« Comment ça, non ? »

Tony tremblait, maintenant. Andréa le dardait du regard sans qu'il ne bronche, attendant qu'il réagisse, mais il semblait dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ryan fit un pas en avant, alors que Fantôme tapait du pied, impatiente, mais très froide.

« J'ai dit : _ton arme. »_ Andréa frissonna, et s'avança un peu.

Ryan était rouge de colère, et commença à dégainer, lentement. Il n'allait pas donner son arme.

« Tu te prends pour qui, sale petite bouseuse ? »

Un passant s'arrêta, choqué, tout comme Tony.

« Comment osez-vous lui parler ainsi ? » S'écria-t-il, encore plus offusqué que la susnommée.

« Ryan ! » Rajouta Tony en posant la main sur son bras. « T'es malade ou quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'prends ? »

Fantôme ne disait rien, mais avait baissé la main, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'arme dans tous les cas. Ryan finit par s'éloigner, lentement, et s'éclipsa tandis que Fantôme essayait de ne pas perdre la face.

« Tu ne l'as méritait pas tant que ça, de toute façon. » Grommela-t-elle en dépassant Andréa.

Elles sortirent sous les yeux méfiants des gardes, et Andréa ferma les yeux, se sentant plus libre. Dehors, dans cette rue où s'entassaient cadavres d'hommes et de voitures, elle n'avait plus à supporter les tensions. Elle était toujours aussi seule, et toujours prisonnière : mais avoir l'illusion du contraire la réconfortait.

« Andy ! Courrons ! »

Fantôme n'attendit pas sa réponse pour déguerpir en vitesse, et Andréa se mit à la suivre en souriant. Bientôt, elle fut à sa hauteur, et elles augmentèrent leur cadence d'un même mouvement. Peu importe la direction ou le temps, il ne s'agissait que de courir à en perdre haleine, virevolter entre les arbres, éviter d'un coup d'épaule les quelques Rôdeurs bien surpris de les croiser.

Les deux femmes adoraient ça. Depuis que le Gouverneur l'avait autorisé à sortir avec Fantôme, elles se laissaient aller à ce genre d'exercice, et devenaient plutôt bonnes lorsqu'il fallait éviter les morts. L'avocate accéléra le rythme, riant un peu. Elle était libre.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure néanmoins, elles s'arrêtèrent, et Andréa s'écroula au sol, inspirant profondément. Une Rôdeuse se tourne vers elles mais Fantôme l'abattit froidement en l'approchant, pas inquiète pour un sous.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi tu lui as demandé de me donner l'arme ? »

« Tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander un pistolet…tu n'es pas contente ? » S'inquiéta Fantôme en se penchant vers elle.

Andréa s'assit correctement, lui accordant un doux sourire.

« Bien sûr que si, Fi. Mais Philip risque de ne pas apprécier. »

« Nous n'avons qu'à pas le lui dire. »

« Il l'apprendra par Ryan. »

« Eh bien, je dirais à Ryan de mentir. »

« Il ne le fera pas…c'est le Gouverneur. Et il te déteste, maintenant. »

« Mais moi je l'aime bien ! » S'insurgea la jeune femme, scandalisée. « Qu'ai-je fait ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… » Elle soupira, exaspérée par une discussion aussi sourde. « Certains sont jaloux de toi et tes frères parce que vous êtes immunisés. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'ils sont faibles. » Le mépris suintait dans sa voix, et son regard à moitié vide se tourna vers la cime des arbres, soudainement attiré par le mouvement d'un oiseau.

Fantôme se redressa, la bouche entrouverte, suivant la trace du volatile. Elle tourna un peu sur elle-même, l'expression rêveuse, oubliant totalement la discussion, voire l'existence d'Andréa.

C'était toujours comme ça, avec les F. Ils étaient incapables de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur quelque chose de sérieux. Rien ne leur faisait peur ou ne les intéressait plus que ça, mais ils étaient curieux de tout…l'espace des cinq premières minutes.

Elle se releva, regarda sa montre. Les _quelques heures_ prédites par Fantôme devait tenir en deux.

Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il s'assurait de son retour. Il promettait de tuer un enfant si elles n'étaient pas rentrées à temps.

La première fois, Andréa eut le malheur de ne pas l'écouter. De ne pas le croire. D'un côté, elle avait eu raison ce n'était pas lui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette.

Elle avait bien failli ne plus ressortir. Dorénavant, elle respectait à la lettre les conditions. Et puis, maintenant que Rick allait savoir que les Ceara étaient en vie, Blake n'avait plus peur de la voir disparaître avec un Ceara sous le bras pour se réfugier à la prison.

Rick…il devait être en train de discuter avec eux en ce moment-même. Tomber dans un nouveau piège du benjamin Ceara, ou bien étaient-ils tous en train de se battre, voire morts…L'ignorance avait du bon, mais la frustration était une véritable torture.

Elles finirent par se diriger vers le lac, qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Elle prépara sa canne, destinée à Fantôme et s'empara de son long bâton taillé en pointe acérée. Elle remonta son pantalon, trempa ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et, tenant un petit pot de nourriture pour poisson, elle en fit tomber un peu autour d'elle. Il y avait du courant, mais cela les attira tout de même. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en vit passer, et se concentrant, elle plongea dans l'eau sa pique.

Elle mit près de trente minutes avant d'attraper son premier poisson, et elle était déjà fatiguée. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle finissait par être bonne dans cette pratique, mais elle ne pêchait généralement que trois ou quatre poissons, de quoi satisfaire sa soirée. Avec leur potager personnel, les habitants parvenaient à satisfaire une bonne partie de leur besoin, ce qui allégeait la ville. Ils stockaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, et s'ils continuaient ainsi, Woodbury sera alors auto-suffisante mis à part pour la viande. Ils avaient déjà quelques poules, qui étaient utilisées pour les œufs, ainsi que des lapins et des cochons. Une chance d'avoir pu en trouver en liberté dans une ferme.

Au bout de trois jolies carpes, et un Rôdeur avec qui Fantôme engagea une conversation hallucinante – _Tu vas bien, tu manges à ta faim ? Et si tu testais les fruits et légumes quand tu ne trouves pas d'humain ? Et le poisson ? Andréa pourrait t'en pêcher un !_ -, elles finirent par rentrer, dégustant des mûres cueillies par Fantôme.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Rick sortit de la voiture, soufflant un coup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Un rendez-vous avec le Gouverneur…que lui voulait bien l'homme ? Depuis la mort des Ceara, Rick avait perdu toute ambition ou force. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Etrangement, c'était les Dixon qui, petit à petit, avaient pris en charge le groupe. Maggie et Beth dans une moindre mesure étaient traumatisées, et n'étaient plus vraiment elles-mêmes. Glenn s'oubliait dans son zèle de la sécurité, tannant les autres pour une revanche ensanglantée contre le Gouverneur. Bien évidemment, personne ne voulait suivre. Oh, le désir de tuer était bien là, ça oui ! Mais à quoi bon, à la vue des pertes ? Glenn n'avait pas vu les morceaux de chairs, d'organes et d'os dans cette fosse, ceux de leurs amis, leur _famille,_ dévorés par les Rôdeurs. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Néanmoins, la visite impromptue d'Andréa avait poussé Rick à accepter une rencontre, au bout d'une longue discussion avec ceux présents lors de sa venue. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : extraire le cœur et l'âme de Philip Blake pour les jeter dans un feu qu'il aura allumé avant. Puis donner son corps aux morts, comme dernière insulte. Il laisserait Michonne tuer Penny, il le lui avait promis, il y avait de cela trois mois. Michonne en rêvait encore, mais en silence, dans son cœur déjà bien amoché, elle rêvait de planter son sabre dans la tête de la gamine devant son père.

Personne n'avait compris sa décision. Pourquoi accepter de voir un type qui avait assassiné trois des leurs, si ce n'était pas pour le tuer ? Merle, surtout. En silence, toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à saccager l'intérieur de quelques cellules. Rick avait laissé faire, comme les autres, parce qu'il ne savait quoi lui dire. Le vote avait été fait, les réticences du Dixon ne changeaient rien. Quand il était monté le voir, quelques temps plus tard, il était prostré entre deux matelas éventrés, son couteau à la main. _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Lui avait-il demandé, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis trois mois.

Rick n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Peut-être voulait-il voir le Gouverneur pour trouver les réponses, justement. Ils avaient beau se torturer, Rick et les siens n'aurait pas de réponse à ça sans Blake.

Et il était là, devant cette grange, prêt à entrer. Daryl et Darius, qui le fixaient avec colère et inquiétude pour le premier, concentration et dévotion pour le deuxième. Rick avait leur vie entre les mains, celles de tout un groupe. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de les piétiner de la sorte ? Que pouvait-il bien dire à cet enfoiré de Blake ?

La porte, lourde et grinçante, qu'il ouvrit en soupirant, arme au poing. Parce qu'il devait tuer le Gouverneur. Il était pour ça, non ? _Tant pis pour Andréa, elle est déjà des leurs. Tue-la._ Avait chuchoté Carol.

Carol avait changé, depuis Woodbury. Plus froide, plus sévère. Moins humaine. Rick ne pouvait la réprimander pour ça, il le lui fallait bien pour survivre…mais Carol, la douce et généreuse Carol, faire une croix sur Andréa, la femme qui prenait sa défense dans la carrière ?

Et Andréa, putain. Andréa qui acceptait l'odieux massacre des Ceara, qui le suppliait de venir parler au bourreau, son chef ? Il devait y avoir un truc, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de les rejoindre. La haine, peut-être ? Ou bien Philip lui-même ? Rick ne savait qu'une chose : il était là pour commettre un meurtre.

Oui, Rick Grimes allait tuer Philip Blake. La seule solution qui s'offrait à lui, le seul geste qu'il pouvait accomplir pour alléger le poids sur ses épaules, et venger ses amis.

Mon Dieu, il espérait vraiment que Tek Lopez-Ceara ne réapparaisse pas, jamais. Il ne pourrait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait négligé la famille de Tek, son meilleur ami. Qui était Tek, pour les Ceara ? Un cousin, un pilier, un père ? Un soldat, une protection, une force ? Ou bien tout cela à la fois ?

« Bienvenue, Rick. Daryl est ici ? »

Le policier sursauta, pointa son arme sur le coin gauche de la grange, fouillant des yeux la pénombre. Cette voix…Non.

Brayne s'avança à la lumière, paumes tendues, l'expression ferme et décidée.

« Non… » Rick baissa et redressa son arme à plusieurs reprises, la gorge nouée.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir d'appeler Daryl, mais la referma aussitôt. Il hallucinait, encore. Comme pour Lori. Comme dans ses cauchemars, où les Ceara défilaient impitoyablement. Il hallucinait, et Blake allait en profiter pour le tuer.

Le garçon s'avança encore un peu, testant l'homme du regard.

« Ne tire pas. J'y survivrai mais putain, ça fait mal. » Grogna-t-il en tentant vainement de rire, mais Rick pointa fermement son arme sur lui.

« T'es pas réel. T'es mort. Tu n'existes pas. » Plus une prière qu'une affirmation, et Brayne fronça les sourcils.

« Allons, c'n'est pas comme si tu me voulais heureux et en bonne santé, mais quand même, cache ta joie. Assieds-toi, maintenant. Philip n'est pas encore là. »

« Tu mens, tu mens ! » Et Brayne reçut la crosse en pleine tempe, le faisant tomber. Il saignait et ne put se relever tout de suite, et Rick recula en glapissant.

Il l'avait frappé, il avait senti l'impact. Le sang sur le garçon, sa voix si réelle…non, il était mort ! Comme les autres ! Par sa faute ! Oh, bien sûr, Rick l'aurait certainement tué avant, mais ce n'était plus pareil depuis la fosse. Rien ne l'était.

« T'as pas perdu la main, à ce que je vois… »

Non, il n'avait pas perdu la main –Rick Grimes avait perdu son âme.

Brayne se redressa mais resta assis, trop sonné pour oser se relever. Rick, en proie à la panique, respirait avec hystérie, et il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, les épaules secoués de sanglots silencieux et sans larmes.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, là. Mais on est bel et bien vivants. J'avais besoin que tu les crois morts pour les garder à Woodbury, et… »

Il ne put en dire plus, qu'un cri se fit entendre à l'extérieur d'un bond, Rick se jeta sur la porte, mu par un réflexe qu'il avait développé avec zèle depuis la fin du monde. Il faillit décrocher le panneau de bois de ses gonds, se précipita à la lumière, la respiration sifflante.

Daryl avait hurlé, et maintenant, il se reculait contre le mur avec terreur. Darius grondait et menaçait de se jeter sur les intrus, mordant le vide, mais la main d'Hershel sur son encolure l'empêchait de désobéir. Il se tenait bien droit devant lui, prêt à défendre le vétérinaire jusqu'à la mort, et il jetait des coups d'œil désespérés à Rick, attendant un ordre.

Mais Rick ne pouvait que regarder Philip Blake et James Ceara s'avancer jusqu'à eux, puis s'arrêter à quelques mètres.

Un brouillard épais le coupa de la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que James et lui seul, et même Darius ne se faisait plus entendre.

Le garçon…il avait terriblement changé. Plus maigre, il portait un sweet noir aux manches découpées, dévoilant des bras nerveux et finement musclés. Ses lèvres fines avaient perdu leur couleur rosée, de même que son visage, qui était bien pâle par rapport au reste de son corps. Et ses yeux…

« Bonjour ! » Lança James d'une voix fluette et presque enfantine, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il leur souriait aimablement, sautillant presque sur place. Il se tenait bien droit, lui qui était si avachi sur lui-même, et sa tête penchait sur le côté, tel un nouveau tic. Il tenta même de s'approcher du loup mais le Gouverneur l'attrapa par le bras, et ce fut le déclencheur.

Daryl se redressa violemment, hurla, et se jeta sur le chef de Woodbury. Surpris, Rick le vit passer devant lui sans réagir, mais Martinez, qui n'était pas loin derrière, fit voler sa batte de base-ball et toucha Daryl à la tempe, le coupant dans son élan. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, et Blake fit reculer Martinez. Rick l'aida à se relever et l'empêcha de se jeter sur l'Hispanique. Il y eut quelques cris, et Darius se mit devant ses maîtres, montrant les crocs à James, qui tremblait d'effroi, tout pâle. Il attrapa sa jambe, le faisant crier à son tour, mais Daryl le fit reculer, de même que Rick le faisait reculer lui. Puis, soudainement, un tir les fit sursauter, et ils se tournèrent vers Brayne, méfiants. Il se tenait à côté d'Hershel, qui le fixait avec tout le mépris du monde, prêt à lui jeter sa béquille au visage.

« Vous avez fini ? On peut discuter entre grandes personnes, maintenant ? » Grinça-t-il en soupirant, exaspéré. « Bon Dieu, mais vous ne connaissez que la violence ou quoi ? »

Daryl tenta bien de bondir sur lui mais Rick l'enserrait toujours d'une poigne ferme, et il se contenta de l'insulter.

« Toi ! J'te ferais la peau, enfoiré ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu cries comme ça, toi ? »

Daryl se tut et se tourna vers James. Rick le lâcha et il serra immédiatement le jeune homme dans ses bras, inspirant à fond.

« T'es réel, putain. T'es vivant. » Gronda-t-il dans le cou de James.

Celui-ci battit des cils, perdu, et tapota légèrement son dos avec gêne, se reculant. Surpris de cette réaction, Daryl l'interrogea du regard, et se figea face à ses yeux. D'ordinaire d'un beau vert, ses iris étaient désormais tachetés d'une teinte plus claire, presque blanche. Ce n'était pas tout l'iris, seulement trois petites tâches, deux pour l'œil droit, qui ponctuaient la couleur. Son regard, d'ordinaire vif et alerte, était très calme et presque éteint, comme absent.

« James… ? » Daryl doutait. C'était bien James, mais il sentait qu'il était très, _très_ différent de celui d'avant.

Ce dernier se recula d'un pas, tournant des yeux inquiets vers le Gouverneur. Rick l'observa intensément, surprenant un drôle de regard de Blake. Presque… _attendrissant._

« Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il James ? »

« Hé ! » Daryl attrapa son menton, accrochant son regard au sien. « Tu vas bien ? James, c'est moi. Daryl. »

« Mais je ne te connais pas. Je ne suis pas James…tu dois me confondre. » Et il fronça les sourcils, retira la main du chasseur de son menton, avant de se coller au Gouverneur. « Pourquoi on est là, Phil ? »

Le cœur de Daryl rata un battement, et il contempla, choqué et déçu, son petit frère perdre la tête. Rick décocha un regard meurtrier à Brayne, levant déjà sont Colt vers lui.

« Tout doux. » Clama-t-il en levant une main d'un air impérieux. « Il y en a deux qui approche, je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin d'en attirer plus. »

Le policier pencha la tête, mais déjà, des grognements se firent entendre du côté d'Hershel. Le vieil homme se retourna, un peu effrayé, mais Darius était déjà là, sautant sur le premier mort. Brayne s'approcha à grand pas, rangeant son arme dans son holster et sifflant le deuxième.

« Viens là, toi. »

Le Rôdeur obéit immédiatement, et s'approcha du garçon. Ses grognements se firent plus sourds, presque doux, et Brayne attendit en hochant la tête et attendant qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui.

« Oui oui, Hortense, j'ai entendu… » Marmonna-t-il en s'emparant du grand couteau à sa ceinture. Puis, d'un mouvement très vif et violent, il enfonça la lame dans sa tête. Il était maintenant assez grand pour l'atteindre.

Puis, il se tourna vers le petit groupe, toujours aussi nerveux, et demanda aimablement à Philip et Rick de le suivre. Le premier soupira et passa devant eux, se dirigeant vers la grange, tandis que Rick interrogeait Daryl du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête, empressé de questionner son frère, et Rick disparut à son tour à l'intérieur.

Martinez s'éloigna un peu, et tapa sur la vitre de la voiture. Milton finit par sortir de l'habitacle, essuyant d'un geste mécanique ses lunettes.

« C'est bon, vous n'risquez pas d'vous prendre un coup, non plus. » Grogna l'Hispanique en claquant la portière. « C'pas vous l'plus dangereux, ici. »

« Ah ? Mais je suis le plus intelligent derrière Brayne, pourtant. Ce qui, mathématiquement, fait de moi l'un des plus dangereux ici présents. »

Milton se mordit les lèvres, fuyant le regard hautement vexé de Martinez, qui siffla avec colère. Il mima un geste violent de la tête, et Milton eut un sursaut par peur.

« Dang'reux mon cul… » Grommela l'autre en s'éloignant.

.

.

* * *

.

.

« Mon Dieu, Milton… »

« Et encore, ce n'est rien. Juste mes observations. Après qu'ils aient été mordus, Brayne ne m'a plus laissé assister à ses expériences. Il tient lui-même un carnet sur leur condition, qu'il garde en permanence avec lui. »

Hershel ferma les yeux avec douleur, abasourdi. Ils étaient assis à l'écart, laissant les chefs et Brayne discuter de leur côté.

« N'essayez pas de l'emmener avec vous. James…pardon, Fléau n'est pas –plus- celui que vous croyez. Ne perdez jamais à l'esprit qu'il choisira toujours son frère plutôt que vous. _Toujours. »_

 _«_ Daryl est aussi son frère. »

« Mais pas de sang. Et, croyez-moi, le sang est tout ce qui compte pour les gens comme eux. »

« _Ils n'ont toujours pas réappris à dormir, et continue de se planter le soir devant la Lune ou des flammes les yeux mi-clos, ne dormant jamais vraiment, à croire qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de sommeil…ils vont finir par faire des comas, avoir de longues et dangereuses absences,_ mais comment est-ce possible ? » Cita Hershel, ne s'en remettant pas. « Ce carnet…je ne peux pas montrer ça aux autres. »

« Ça s'est arrangé, depuis. Ils dorment normalement. »

« Quoi d'autre, encore ? »

« Peu de choses, vous verrez en lisant. Mais vous comprendrez comment réagir avec eux, au moins. »

Sceptique, le vétérinaire soupira longuement. Il observa au loin Daryl et Fléau s'éloigner vers le bois, et se surprit à sourire, plus paisible.

« Quel est le but de cette rencontre, Milton ? »

« Brayne…Brayne veut organiser une espèce de…garde, avec les Ceara. »

« Faut-il vraiment que je répète ma question ? Tout ça…ça cache quelque chose de plus gros, pas vrai ? »

Milton baissa les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je sais…je le sens aussi. Mais je ne vois pas ce que Brayne attend de vous. Je suis sincère…et désolé. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

« James ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Non… Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu. »

« Bien sûr que si, on a grandi ensemble. Bordel, j't'ai élevé, James ! »

« Je ne suis _pas_ James ! » Hurla le garçon.

Martinez tâta son Glock avec un mauvais regard, mais Daryl le stoppa d'une main sans détourner les yeux de son petit frère. Il se colla à lui, le clouant sur place, et posa sa main sur na nuque.

« Tu _es_ James. Tu as un tatouage sur ta septième côte droite, et une tâche de naissance sur la hanche ressemblant à une feuille de cannabis. Et tu me manques, James. Tu manques aussi à Merle. Reviens à la maison, reviens-nous ! »

Mais le jeune homme recula, secouant la tête. Non, il n'était pas James. Il avait toujours été Fléau, un immunisé, qui s'était éveillé il y avait de cela presque trois mois. Avant, il n'existait pas –du moins, ce avant était mort et enterré depuis des lustres. C'est ce que Dieu disait toujours.

Daryl chercha de l'aide autour de lui, perdu, mais il n'y avait que Martinez, dont il s'approcha rapidement d'un air menaçant.

« Calmos, l'ami. Je ne suis pas dans vos histoires tordues, moi. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le regard de Martinez se perdit une seconde dans celui, naïf et surpris, de Fléau. Il revint pour s'ancrer à celui de Daryl, douloureux.

« J'sais pas. Ecoute, Fléau est un pote à moi, comme…comme Merle. Et j'pensais qu'il était mort. Brayne et le Gouverneur ont…ils les ont changés. » Murmura-t-il pour que seul le chasseur l'entende.

« Où est Phil ? »

« Fantôme. » Corrigea-t-il mécaniquement. « A Woodbury, avec Andréa. Elle aussi se porte bien. »

Le traqueur l'incendia du regard une longue minute, ne sachant s'il devait le croire ou non. Phil…sa sœur, en vie ? A ce stade, il était prêt à lui faire l'amour sur-le-champ si elle sortait de la voiture.

Enfin…façon de parler. Mais il était prêt à tout pour la revoir.

Mais pourquoi Brayne, après les avoir fait passés pour morts, avait-il décidé de revenir vers lui avec James livré sur un plateau ? Etait-ce un autre piège pour mieux les tuer ?

Martinez jeta un œil à la grange, toujours fermée, et se pencha vers lui.

« Tu devrais aller faire un tour avec Fléau avant qu'ils ne sortent. Tu comprendras pourquoi ils sont mieux chez nous. »

« M'dis pas qu'ils sont heureux dans votre ville de connards ! » Hurla Daryl en le plaquant contre le mur. « Ils s'ront mieux avec nous, moi et Merle, leur _famille !_ »

« Crois-moi…vaut mieux que vous les voyez de loin. »

Le ton était si sérieux qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un mensonge. Daryl se retourna pour contempler Fléau, qui les regardait avec incompréhension. Son regard un peu vide revenait sans cesse sur son visage, tandis qu'une moue enfantine prenait ses traits.

« Dîtes, vous n'allez pas vous taper dessus, hein ? Monsieur le chasseur, faîtes pas de mal à Martinez. Il est bon pour moi. »

Septique, Daryl fusilla de ses prunelles l'Hispanique, qui haussa les épaules avec un semblant de fierté. Le Dixon finit par empoigner Fléau par l'épaule, s'écartant un peu.

« Tu veux bien marcher avec moi, gamin ? »

« 'Sûr, M'sieur ! » Accepta ce dernier avec un sourire innocent. _Innocent._ Qui l'était encore dans ce monde ?

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement, le garçon cueillant une fleur au passage pour centrer toute son attention dessus. Il avait le nez plongé dans les pétales jaunes, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de Daryl, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être blessé. Oui, James l'avait oublié –ainsi que lui-même, apparemment.

« Alors…Fléau…d'où viens-tu ? » Il devait jouer le jeu s'il voulait lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Du Nouveau Monde ! » Lança le garçon en redressant la tête. « De ce que vous appelez l'Apocalypse. »

« Oh. » Daryl se tût, réfléchissant intensément. « Et…tu as quel âge ? »

Le garçon le contempla longuement, clignant des yeux, l'air bête.

« Mon…âge ? »

« Ouais, t'sais, ton nombre d'années passées sur Terre… »

Troublé, le garçon ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague.

« Oh, tu parles du Temps…je ne le connais pas, désolé. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Daryl d'être troublé. O.K., son problème de mémoire était profond.

« Tu ne connais pas ton âge ou le temps ? »

« Les deux…Je n'en saisis pas le but. »

Daryl secoua sa tête, bouche bée, et reprit sa marche.

« Et…et tu vis bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. Avant je ne pouvais sortir, pour ma sécurité. Les hommes n'aiment pas les immunisés…ils sont jaloux. Mais maintenant que je les entends, mon frère me laisse sortir quand je veux. »

« Les entendre ? Qui ? »

« Qui ? Les morts, voyons ! » Rit Fléau.

Un de ces derniers se présenta soudainement, et Daryl leva immédiatement son arbalète. Surpris, Fléau posa la main sur l'arme, grognant un « non ! » outré.

« Quoi ? Faut l'buter ! »

« Oui, mais pas comme ça ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour les tiens ? »

Fléau s'approcha du cadavre ambulant, un homme méconnaissable et à qui il manquait un bras. Il tendit l'oreille une seconde, laissant le Rôdeur l'approcher, sous les yeux curieux de Daryl. Aucun doute que son frère était immunisé, maintenant – mais il ne baissa pas pour autant l'arbalète, prêt à tirer au moindre danger.

« Oh, salut, Karl. »

Le traqueur se figea, glacé, et Fléau vint serrer la main en décomposition du mort, dans une scène aussi insolite que surréaliste.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Fléau. »

Ledit Karl arrêta sa marche, toute son attention dédiée au garçon, et il posa une main sur son épaule avant de renifler son visage sans pour autant montrer les crocs. Sans être dérangé par l'odeur ou la vision du visage pourri collé au sien, Fléau le laissa faire en souriant. Puis, se tournant vers le Dixon, il tendit la main gauche pour présenter Karl à l'homme.

« Karl te dit bonjour, Daryl. »

Mais, avant que ce dernier ne réponde, sa main droite plongea vers la nuque du Rôdeur, où une lame de dix centimètres pénétra la chair et remonta jusqu'au cerveau, d'un geste si vif que Daryl sursauta. Du sang atterrit sur le visage de Fléau qui ne sourcilla même pas, son sourire indestructible. Le corps s'écroula au sol, et il l'enjamba, prêt à reprendre la route.

« Et toi, M'sieur ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu connais ton âge ? »

Daryl sut alors qu'il était loin de saisir le nouvel homme qu'était devenu son frère.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Darius grogna en fixant le Gouverneur de ses prunelles jaunes. Celui-ci déglutit discrètement, pas très à l'aise avec l'animal, et Rick eut un sourire imperceptible. Tendu comme un arc, prêt à sauter à la gorge du chef, Darius ne cilla même pas quand le shérif posa une main calme sur son museau. Son grognement se fit plus sourd mais ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de sa proie.

Brayne se racla la gorge et eut l'attention des deux hommes, souriant d'un air affable.

« Bon. Avant que tu n'hurles au traquenard pour Fléau, sache qu'il n'y en a pas mais maintenant qu'il sort régulièrement, j'avais peur qu'il ne vous rencontre dans la forêt. »

« Et donc ? En quoi nous le ramener nous empêchera de le sortir de tes griffes ? »

« Vous le ramener ? Ce n'est pas ton fils. » Brayne ricana. « Cela dit, voyons ça comme une garde alternée, oui. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le choix. Je veux que vous voyiez à quel point il est plus heureux avec moi. »

« Et Phil ? »

« Phil n'existe plus. C'est Fantôme, maintenant. »

« TA GUEULE ! » Il tapa violemment du poing sur la table, et retint Darius de se précipiter sur ses ennemis. « C'est Phil et James ! Les faire passer pour d'autres ne changera pas ce qu'ils sont vraiment ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi leur nouveau nom, ils l'ont fait tout seuls. Et crois-moi…ils ne sont plus ceux d'avant. James et Phil sont bels et bien morts…et j'en ai marre de me répéter. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il vous faut accepter cette cruelle vérité. »

« Tu te fous de qui, là ? _Rhé, Darius. »_ Gronda Rick, et le loup s'assit immédiatement. « Comment peuvent-ils être morts s'ils sont là, hein ? C'est ridicule. Tu les as manipulés. »

« Bien sûr ! Et c'est irréversible. A vrai dire…c'est parce qu'ils sont immunisés qu'ils sont morts. »

« Immunisés ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? »

« Rééducation. Ils vont vivre, maintenant. Ils veulent voir le monde. Grandir… Rick, tu pensais pouvoir tous les protéger – _nous_ protéger, mais tu avais tort, et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas protéger indéfiniment les mêmes personnes. »

Rick se leva précipitamment, tapant des mains sur la table. Le Gouverneur, légèrement ennuyé, n'arrivait à décrocher ses yeux de Darius, qui se léchait déjà les babines.

« Je devrais te tuer. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas. » Brayne se leva à son tour. Il avait déjà gagné, il le percevait à travers la voix du policier. « Je ne veux pas que le sang coule. Je veux juste te prouver que j'avais raison. Ne sommes-nous pas mieux, tous, lorsque nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre ? »

C'était surréaliste. En vérité, Rick Grimes était perdu en plein rêve. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, oui : parce qu'il l'aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps, et le Gouverneur avec. Mais sans la mort des Ceara, sa vengeance perdait beaucoup d'importance. Il se disait juste qu'il fallait le faire, avant que tout ceci ne dégénère encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas : ce serait admettre que ce monde n'avait plus ni justice ni logique. C'était admettre la défaite de tous ses principes, ses idéaux. Et Brayne le savait.

« Je ne peux plus les empêcher de vous croiser, ou bien de croiser des inconnus. Et je sais les tiens assez sentimentaux pour tomber dans le piège de mes F. Alors faisons un marché. »

Il se rassit, et le Gouverneur prit la parole.

« Il y a quelques mois, j'emprisonnais Glenn et Maggie dans ma ville. Tu es alors venu foutre le bordel pour les reprendre, soit. Je t'ai fait croire à la mort des Ceara, mais tu as finalement la possibilité de les retrouver. Il y a quelques semaines, ton chasseur Daryl a attaqué mon chasseur Jazz. Les deux ont été blessés, le mien a succombé à ses blessures. Je veux que Daryl me chasse un daim. »

Brayne cilla à peine, mais Rick était trop outré pour s'en rendre compte.

« _Quoi ? »_ Siffla ce dernier en plissant les yeux. Darius, qui s'était assis, se redressa en grondant.

« Il est mort, et cela a eu un déficit sur nos besoins. Je veux un daim. Ainsi, on empêche, disons…des représailles. »

« Tu me menaces ? » Agité, Rick se mit à rire. Au diable les principes. « Je vais te tuer, tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Philip se mit à rire aussi, de bon cœur, et répondit d'une voix glacée qu'il n'en avait pas ni la force ni les moyens.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne pensais tout de même pas venir en position de force ? Nous avons plus d'armes, et plus d'hommes, tous entraînés. »

« Toi, et moi, seuls et sans armes. Tu n'es pas capable de régler tes différents d'homme à homme ? »

« Allons, nous savons très bien qu'aucun de nous ne respectera les conditions et que les tiens y passeront. »

« Stop. »

« Tu n'as donc pas de courage ? »

« Et toi, Rick ? Tu t'es caché durant trois mois dans ta prison merdique, n'as-tu donc aucune morale ? Je te croyais flic, homme de loi. »

« Eh bien, tu te prétends bien Gouverneur non ? »

« Stop ! »

Silence. Un éclair dans la prunelle de Philip, une tempête dans celle de Rick. Un combat de coq, une guerre pour la survie, tout cela ne concernait qu'eux. Le Shérif et le Gouverneur confrontant leur pouvoir, dans l'attente extatique de se voir sortir grand vainqueur. _L'humanité est belle, vraiment,_ se disait Brayne. _Le plus stupide des mammifères auto-proclamé Super prédateur. Quelle farce absurde._

« Nous pouvons nous passer du daim. »

« Ah bon ? » Susurra Philip en se tournant vers lui. « Et depuis quand ? Tu es quand même venu jusqu'ici dans l'intention d'une… _garde alternée_ avec ce type. Il y a donc des conditions. »

Brayne sourit, pour se contenir du rictus de haine qui lui grattait la peau. Évidemment. Il fallait que Philip démontre sa puissance sur lui aussi. Il avait envie de le tuer. Soit, il n'allait pas lui laisser un tel monopole.

« Le daim assure la survie de dix personnes sur quelques jours. Les miens nous feront tenir à vie. »

« Les Rôdeurs ne sont pas notre seul danger. »

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

« Que _tu_ es ici, plutôt. Moi, j'ai mes propres revendications. »

Il se tourna derechef vers Rick, sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous voulez revoir les autres, pas de problèmes, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Mais que Daryl s'acquitte de ses dettes. »

« Jamais. » Cracha Rick, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. « Crève en enfer. Si c'est ça votre condition, gardez donc James et Phil, ils ont l'air si heureux chez vous ! »

Brayne se tendit imperceptiblement, et darda un regard furieux sur le Gouverneur qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de rire.

« Très bien, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? » L'interrompit le plus jeune. « On s'en va maintenant ? Tu crois que Daryl et les autres ne voudront pas récupérer mes F ? Ils voudront vivre avec. Mais toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas possible. James, Phil, Fantôme ou Fléau qu'importe, ils restent des Ceara. C'est déjà assez dur avec les Dixon, alors couplés aux Ceara…tu sais que ça ne marchera pas, tu l'as vu par le passé. Le seul moyen pour toi de ne pas entrer en conflit avec ton groupe, c'est d'adhérer à cette garde alternée. »

Il retint de justesse un soupir, ayant réussi à sauver les meubles. Brayne ne l'avouera jamais, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de Rick pour la suite de ses plans. Et le Gouverneur avait besoin… de faire preuve d'autorité et de faire chier, sans doute.

« Ils décideront comme ils voudront, mais tes F ne passeront pas ma porte. »

« C'n'est pas aussi facile. Tu as beau dire, tu les considères encore comme les tiens, j'en suis sûr. » Ricana Blake. « Dans deux jours tu regretteras ta décision. »

« Tu vas être curieux, te poser des questions… C'est plutôt honnête : tu satisfais ton groupe sans pour autant être responsable de la _famille_ _Catastrophe_. »

« Tu n'as plus qu'à nous ramener un daim, et nous serons quittes. Tu as trois jours pour décider. »

Rick observa les deux hommes avec haine. Il était piégé.

« Daryl et Merle ne seront pas aptes à s'occuper d'eux, tu t'en apercevras bien vite et eux aussi. Si jamais ils s'égarent chez vous, montrez-leur le chemin du retour. C'est aussi simple que ça. Bien sûr, en cas de disparition soudaine, nous viendrons directement les chercher par la manière forte. Mais ainsi, on vous garantit que nous ne chercherons pas vengeance à la prochaine confrontation avec les vôtres. »

Brayne se pencha un peu plus sur la table, ses yeux noirs brûlant intensément. Il voulait convaincre, par tous les moyens possibles, à la limite de l'avidité. Il ne pouvait pas rater cette chance avec Rick.

« C'est trop tard pour cacher leur existence, maintenant. Hershel et Daryl sont témoins, ne serait-ce que pour Fléau. Que crois-tu qu'il va se quand tu rentreras ? Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter cette rencontre, c'est trop tard pour refuser ou regretter, maintenant. Il en va de ta place de leader. »

Rectification : Rick n'était pas piégé seulement depuis son entrée dans la grange, il était piégé depuis qu'il avait entreprit la démarche de venir ici. C'était uniquement de sa faute.

Oui, les autres ne laisseraient pas Phil et James dehors. Du moins, avant aujourd'hui, tous avaient terriblement changé. Qui savait encore ce qu'ils pouvaient bien décider pour une telle chose ?

Le Gouverneur tapa du plat de la main sur la table, sûr de sa victoire. Darius lui jeta un drôle de regard, presque insultant, et Blake fronça les sourcils. Voilà que ce chien lui paraissait presque humain, maintenant.

« Bien ! » S'exclama-t-il néanmoins, cachant admirablement son trouble aux yeux des autres. « Nous allons rentrer, et vous laissez réfléchir. Même si c'est tout vu, au final… »

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Rick observa la voiture de ses ennemis quitter la zone d'un œil las et perdu, tandis qu'Hershel, pâle comme un mort, rangeait un petit carnet dans sa poche. Darius tournait en rond, dérouté par leur mutisme, et jappa à plusieurs reprises.

Daryl, quant à lui, fixait le sol depuis deux longues minutes déjà, arbalète contre le menton, assis sur le banc.

« Mon frère est mort. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée lorsque Rick vint près de lui. « James est mort. Je ne connais pas ce type. » Puis, relevant la tête, les yeux animés d'une profonde tristesse et d'un ébahissement terrible, il chuchota : « Ce mec…il me fait peur. Il n'est pas normal, Rick. Ce n'est pas James. »

Le policier s'approcha de son ami, qui était sur le point de craquer. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais ne sut que dire pour le rassurer.

Toute cette histoire était une farce. Lui, le Gouverneur et Brayne, cohabitant plus ou moins et partageant les enfants le week-end ? Absurde. Stupide. Trompeur. Un piège. Brayne ne donnait jamais rien sans retour…non, rectification : il ne donnait pas, il imposait.

Comme le Gouverneur et son fichu daim.

 _Réfléchis, Rick, réfléchis…t'as forcément manqué quelque chose. Une phrase, un regard, qui te permettra d'avoir une raison de refuser les visites des Ceara à la prison._

« Est-ce que…est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit quelque chose d'étrange, curieux, n'importe quoi ? »

Hershel leva ses yeux fatigués sur lui. Il mit du temps à répondre, ne sachant que dire, ou bien pour se donner contenance. Rick s'en fichait, il attendait juste une réponse.

« Non, rien d'utile. » Confia le vieil homme en toussant. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la voiture. « Rentrons, les garçons. »

Rick le suivit des yeux, un peu méfiant. Mais Hershel, ce bon vieux Hershel, un menteur ? Il finit par hausser les épaules, se recentrant sur Daryl.

« Et toi ? »

Mais Daryl hocha négativement la tête, mou et perdu. L'arbalète pendait sur son épaule, et il titubait sous l'émotion. Rick s'approcha, détourna le regard, tapota son épaule avant de le serrer contre lui l'espace d'une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'vais dire à Merle, mon vieux ? Comment lui expliquer ? » Gémit le chasseur, à l'abri des regards.

Rick soupira. Que dire, en effet, après une telle rencontre.

« Une garde alternée... Je ne comprends pas leur motivation. On dirait que Brayne y est forcé mais qu'il nous cède volontiers cette…faveur. »

« Hein ? » Daryl releva la tête, abasourdi. « Comment ça ? »

« Il n'était pas à l'aise. Comme si…comme si ce n'était pas prévu. »

« De quoi ? »

Nouveau soupir. Le daim allait être la partie la plus compliquée à lui expliquer, tout compte fait. Une proposition qui n'avait pas plu à Brayne…

Mais oui ! C'était ça qui clochait. Brayne n'était pas au courant… Un problème de communication entre eux peut-être. Une piste à creuser –il fallait contrebalancer avec l'avantage du garçon sur lui.

« Le daim n'était pas prévu au programme. »

« Quel daim ? »

Le chef tourna enfin ses yeux verts clairs vers son ami et frère, le temps d'un instant, avant de se diriger vers la place conducteur de la Prius.

« Celui que tu dois chasser pour Woodbury afin de les revoir le plus souvent possible. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

Allons bon, le voilà qui faisait de l'humour. C'était vraiment la fin du monde.


	3. Judgement

**Artic Monkeys - Do I wanna know**

 **.**

 **.**

Blake et Brayne étaient déjà là, les attendant de pied ferme. Andréa fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si ravi que ça…Rick y était-il allé, à ce rendez-vous ?

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle en sautillant, ignorant son regard noir. Il n'était pas heureux, cela se voyait. Quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était trop faux.

« Ils ont eu bien peur, les pauvres ! » Chantonna-t-il tandis que Fantôme filait rejoindre Fléau. « Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était mémorable ! »

Dieu comme elle avait envie de lui trancher la gorge. Ce garçon méritait la mort. Elle ne répondit pas et le dépassa, mais Martinez lui barra la route, l'expression peinée.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Andy ? » Susurra Brayne, souriant d'un air perfide.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, et le Gouverneur s'approcha lentement. Quelques habitants l'observaient en la raillant, un _paria_ fusa. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

« Fantôme ! Viens me voir ! » Ordonna Brayne. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et croisa le regard de Ryan, tout comme Andréa.

Ryan. Evidemment.

« Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas respecté les décisions des chefs durant notre absence. Vous savez que vous devez être punies, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais j'ai le droit ! » Clama Fantôme.

Des gens s'approchaient. Non, ils se réunissaient. La blonde regarda autour d'elle, de plus en plus paniquée, et les vit former un rond autour d'eux. Elle comprit si vite et si fort qu'elle tituba, sous le choc.

C'était un Jugement. Un putain de Jugement.

Ses deux prunelles roides se dirigèrent vers celles, plus chaudes et animées, de Martinez. Humides, aussi. _Je suis désolé._ Puis il trottina vers Fléau, se mettant à lui parler avec excitation, l'emmenant loin du drame qui allait suivre. Les voix autour d'eux se faisaient plus virulentes, plus fortes. Andréa avait l'impression que le cercle humain que formaient les autres l'enserrait de plus en plus.

« Oui, tu avais le droit, c'est vrai. » Répondit Brayne. « Mais Andréa n'avait pas à contester. Après tout, n'est-elle pas dangereuse ? »

Il avait posé la question au Gouverneur, mais ce fut le peuple qui répondit.

« Ce n'est qu'une meurtrière ! »

« Pourquoi est-elle encore ici ? »

« On devrait la punir. »

« Oui, nous demandons un Jugement ! »

« Jugement, Jugement ! »

L'émotion était la même que celle ressentie lorsque les deux Dixon, pris au piège du Gouverneur, avaient été mis à mort par la population. Jugements, Soldats, Rodeurs…Tant de nouvelles règles et 'institutions' qui avaient fait perdre la tête aux Woodburyens.

« Brayne. » Chuchota-t-elle avec horreur. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Il s'approcha, souriant sous les cris et protestations, lui chuchotant un _regarde-moi_ qui lui glaça le sang.

« Très bien, Woodbury. Tu réclames un Jugement, je t'en promets un que tu n'oublieras pas ! »

Ils crièrent de joie. _C'est un spectacle,_ se dit l'avocate. _Une putain de distraction qui va dégénérer d'ici peu._

Ce fut au tour de Ryan d'intervenir. Il était heureux, ça se voyait. Seigneur…mais quel homme était devenu Ryan Samuels ? Lui si doux, pacifique…le pouvoir l'avait rendu fou, endurci. Incontrôlable –mais pas pour Brayne, visiblement.

« Je maintiens mes propos. Andréa réclamait une arme, depuis bien longtemps déjà, mettant sous pression Fantôme, qui m'a demandé la mienne. Par sécurité, j'ai refusé – je ne voulais pas que cette folle retouche encore un flingue. »

Plaintes de la foule. Insultes. Les yeux plissés, Andréa lutte contre les larmes et la panique. Comment démentir ? Le Gouverneur avait bien fait tuer une enfant, le jour où elle était sortie plus longtemps. Et celle qui tenait l'arme n'était autre qu'Andréa.

« La petite Vicky a droit à une vengeance ! » Scanda quelqu'un. « C'est ce que ses parents auraient voulu ! »

« Vicky a droit à un Jugement, oui ! »

« Un Jugement, un Jugement pour cette salope d'Andréa ! »

« Meutrière, meurtrière ! »

Rob, un rustre qui ne connaissait que la violence comme moyen d'expression, se détacha alors de la foule. Son cœur s'affola, tandis que la tension envahissait la place. Fantôme se tut, curieuse, et, à peine visible, le Docteur S. attendait, tout pâle, tenant d'une main tremblante sa trousse de soin.

« Oui, et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux. » Finit par dire la Ceara, sous l'invitation de son frère.

« Il se trouve que non, Fantôme. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Et tu dois être punie, comme Andréa. Un tel drame comme celui de Vicky ne doit pas se reproduire. La fin justifie les moyens. » Déclara le Gouverneur. « Si nous te punissons, c'est uniquement pour t'empêcher de céder aux menaces de cette sorcière manipulatrice. Il te faut t'endurcir. Ce n'est que justice. »

« Justice ! » Hurla la foule.

Andréa n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Rob administra un coup de poing violent à Fantôme. Celle-ci tomba au sol, abasourdie, et il lui donna un coup de pied dans le nez, l'assommant un peu plus. Andréa cria et tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais Rob la choppa par le col et la jeta contre le trottoir, où elle s'écrasa avec force, sa tête cognant durement le béton. Elle toussa et gémit, sonnée, et il se mit devant elle pour contrer toute défense. Les Woodburyens sifflaient, encourageaient, riaient de toute cette violence, qu'ils connaissaient déjà par les combats de Mordeurs. Le Gouverneur avait vraiment fait du bon boulot : tout cela n'était que du plaisir pour les habitants.

Brayne soupira, sans perdre son air las, et observa le Gouverneur battre sa sœur sans remord. Andréa voulut se relever, mais Rob attrapa ses cheveux et cogna une nouvelle fois sa tête contre le sol, avant de lui administrer une gifle qui lui ouvrit la pommette.

Lorsque Fantôme ne put que gémir sans se protéger, Blake attrapa un couteau, et s'aplatit de tout son poids sur elle. Il dégagea son visage et approcha la lame de son oreille gauche, souriant d'un air faussement peiné.

« Voilà la punition. En espérant que tu comprennes : ce n'est pas du plaisir, c'est pour les règles. »

Et il la trancha d'un mouvement vif. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où Fantôme le contempla avec terreur, avant de se mettre à hurler d'une voix inhumaine. Il se releva, la regardant se tortiller au sol, tenant toujours l'oreille entre ses doigts. Andréa cria à son tour mais Rob empoigna sa gorge, et Brayne eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Mon peuple ! Vois ! Vois ce que je suis prêt à sacrifier pour toi, ma propre sœur ! Si nous respectons les nouvelles règles, nous survivrons dans ce nouveau monde ! Et pour tous ceux qui ne croient pas en moi, vous verrez, ma sœur sortira grandie de cette épreuve. Elle évoluera, renaîtra de ses cendres. Plus forte, plus utile à la sauvegarde de notre espèce ! »

Le Gouverneur s'avança à nouveau, légèrement essoufflé. Son unique œil brillait férocement, et il hypnotisait son peuple, tel un dictateur face à une armée subjuguée par sa sauvagerie. _Enfin un homme, un vrai !_

« Nous savons que nous sommes tous infectés par ce virus. Les trois Ceara sont les seuls à l'avoir vaincu –peut-être l'un d'entre vous est un des leurs. Mais en attendant, nous ne pouvons que nous allier avec eux. Avec Milton, nous avançons dans nos recherches. Et, mes amis, bientôt, nous pourrons peut-être bien pouvoir régler le problème qu'est ce putain de virus ! »

Mensonge grossier que le peuple avala immédiatement. La scène violente qui avait eu lieu à l'instant même avait besoin d'être effacée, oubliée, cette terrible bestialité qu'ils avaient provoqué.

« Tout ceci n'est qu'un mal nécessaire. » Reprit Brayne. « Un jour, nous oublierons le passé et profiterons de l'avenir ! » Quand ils seront morts, oui.

Ils poussèrent des hourras de joie, et les enfants présents en larmes finirent par calquer leur attitude sur leurs parents, plus rassurés. Il croisa le regard de Lizzie, qui assistait à ça sans Mika. Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, puis s'en alla. Il vit trois jeunes hommes et deux mères partir, l'air très inquiet. On allait en parler, c'était sûr. Il pouvait sentir la peur sous la pulpe de son index. Mais il avait réussi son coup, dans l'ensemble.

Il avait le peuple sous sa coupe. Le Gouverneur tenait encore la ville, mais plus le temps passait et plus Brayne avait de l'emprise. Même si le rendez-vous s'était révélé inattendu pour ses plans, l'adolescent avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il venait de prouver d'une part qu'il était capable de choses atroces, d'une autre qu'il était dévoué à la ville. _Il est fou,_ se diront-ils. _Mais il n'a pas besoin de survivre, il est au-dessus de tout. Je dois être comme lui si je veux réussir._

Les dissidents ne l'inquiétaient pas, il avait prévu le coup. Brayne n'attendait pas avant d'être attaqué, il provoquait cette attaque au bon moment pour être sûr de pouvoir en réchapper. Et il savait déjà qui poserait problème et quand –que ferait-il sans ce bon petit chien nommé Martinez... Ça leur avait pris trois mois, mais les révolutionnaires allaient enfin se montrer. La plupart des Soldats étaient de son côté, prêts à le défendre – surtout leurs nouveaux avantages-, mais il savait que certains pourraient se défiler au dernier moment. Les habituer à la violence était sa meilleure chance.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Andréa, sous les cris joyeux de la foule. Joyeux, hystériques, qu'importe, ils étaient avec lui. Pour lui. Les soldats criaient aussi, levant bien haut leurs armes, comme une menace, entraînant le peuple dans leur chute. Si facile.

Rob la lâcha au signe du Gouverneur pour presser un tee-shirt contre la blessure de Fantôme. Le Docteur S. s'approcha enfin, ouvrant sa trousse, et entreprit de lui donner des coagulants avec une seringue. Andréa, gisant sur le sol, gémit en observant l'ignoble spectacle sous ses yeux. A demi inconsciente, elle interrogeait Brayne du regard, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu laisser une telle chose se produire. Le garçon sourit et s'approcha, sautillant encore sur place, mimant inconsciemment James –Fléau, c'était Fléau maintenant.

« Tu sais, être immunisé ne suffit pas à survivre. Il nous faut des gens pour nous appuyer. Et les F ont beau être les amis des Rôdeurs, ils ont des faiblesses. Là, je teste leur capacité à… »

« Brayne. » Le Gouverneur tourna un visage apaisé et poli vers le garçon, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. « Elle n'a pas forcément besoin de le savoir. »

Il eut un ricanement, et haussa les épaules. « C'est vrai. Après tout, elle le verra bien assez tôt. Foutez-la-moi en isolement. »

Andréa se souvenait encore des huées et des insultes alors qu'on l'emmenait dans une cave, sous ses protestations désespérées.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jon glissa contre les jambes du chasseur, avant de fondre sur le lapin. A sa gauche, Darius effectua un saut au-dessus de lui et chopa entre ses mâchoires l'écureuil sur l'arbre. Ils dévorèrent en quelques secondes leur proie, et abandonnèrent les carcasses au sifflement de l'homme.

Reprenant leurs foulées silencieuses, tantôt devant puis derrière l'humain, ils assuraient autant ses arrières qu'ils fouillaient le sol à la recherche de pistes. Le Dixon renifla quelques empreintes, passa sa main sur les branches et hautes herbes pour sentir si elles avaient été abimées sous le passage d'un animal, traquant avec l'aisance de l'habitude, concentré.

La biche apparut enfin à une trentaine de mètres, fruit de sa chasse acharnée depuis trois heures, et loups comme homme se figèrent.

Le carreau fusa, et la biche eut un petit cri muet avant de s'effondrer, morte.

« _Kah, kah ! »_ Siffla le chasseur, et Darius s'approcha en reniflant l'air, à la recherche de Rôdeur. Un seul daigna se montrer, et le loup dorénavant bien noir sauta à sa gorge.

Merle passa l'arbalète dans son dos, siffla en pointant du doigt son dos. Jon grogna et disparut entre les arbres, obéissant instantanément au Grand Merle.

Celui-ci chassa de sa main Darius, qui reniflait avec envie la biche, et l'attacha autour d'une grosse corde, avant de la tirer en avant. Avec une jolie bête comme elle, il pouvait rentrer à la prison sans s'inquiéter d'un hypothétique manque de viande. Il était aux alentours de dix heures du matin, et s'il ne rencontrait pas de gros problèmes sur le retour, il pourrait être à la prison d'ici le déjeuner. Darius glapit et vint mordre sa main, gentiment, et Merle lui accorda une caresse, souriant à moitié. Puis, sans un mot, il amorça la marche, laissant le loup rejoindre son cadet.

Il rencontra bien quelques Rôdeurs, mais tous périrent des dents acérés de Jon et Darius. Quand Merle tournait la tête çà et là, il était bien dur de les trouver, mais à peine entendait-il le grognement d'un mort que celui-ci était éliminé. Ils aimaient bien ces deux-là. Ils le respectaient énormément, comme s'ils sentaient le lien de sang qui l'unissait à Daryl.

Daryl. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Merle ne lui avait pas parlé. En vérité, cela faisait longtemps que Merle n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un. Ou si peu, un oui ou non en fonction des décisions. Il n'accordait ses mots qu'aux loups. Eux seuls comprenaient sa douleur. Depuis la mort des Ceara, il s'était senti tellement coupable qu'au départ, il était resté prostré dans une cellule trois jours durant, croupissant dans les sous-sols, seul et dans le noir. Personne n'était descendu le voir –personne ne l'avait trouvé. Il n'était pas très grand, il savait se cacher. Et, quoi que dise Daryl, il restait meilleur traqueur que lui.

Il avait fini par sortir. Il n'était plus lui-même.

Merle fit une pause au bout d'une heure de marche intensive, le poids de la bête qu'il traînait pesant sur ses épaules. Jon vit fourrer sa tête contre sa nuque, mais Darius, moins tactile, se contenta de l'attendre dix mètres plus loin. Il finit par attraper le cou de la biche et la traîner à mains nues, sans daigner jurer une seule seconde. Le silence était réconfortant, réparateur. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans un vide apaisant, loin des cris et du sang. Il était bien, presque heureux. Parfois, il se disait qu'il allait finir muet : et il n'avait aucun regret.

Merle n'avait pas peur des mots, seulement du bruit. Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant dans le silence, il pouvait le sentir sous sa peau, en lui. Il était plus réfléchi, plus stable. Il ne se laissait plus aller aux insultes que ses cordes vocales hurlaient. Il se sentait enfin vivant – et pour ne rien détruire, il gardait bouche close. Oh, il lui arrivait bien de jurer, ou parler, mais il n'ouvrait pas sa grande gueule pour rien. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, pesait ses mots, se demandait si cela valait la peine d'être dit pour être compris. Il était définitivement un autre homme.

.

* * *

.

Le vieux Dixon déposa son fardeau sur la table, ou plutôt le fit tomber de ses épaules, épuisé. Il se laissa aller contre le mur de la salle commune, inspirant profondément, et les loups vinrent lécher ses doigts. Il grogna, tira doucement leurs oreilles, grattouilla leur museau, leur donna un morceau de viande pour récompense. Puis, satisfaits, les deux frères s'en allèrent à la rencontre des autres. Carol s'approcha, et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Elle eut un petit sourire d'excuse, et il baissa les yeux, épuisé.

« Tu sors beaucoup trop. Tu devrais te reposer, et tu le sais. » Elle croisa les bras, et alla s'asseoir en face de lui à la table. Agrippant son couteau, elle commença à l'aiguiser et préparer la bassine pour vider la bête. « Ce soir, je te donnerai ton truc. Mais ce sera la dernière fois. »

Il releva les prunelles, le regard vide. Il aimait bien Carol. Elle ne parlait pas s'il n'y avait pas besoin, elle était discrète et douce, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu jusqu'alors. Elle se mit à fredonner, l'expression vague et paisible, et il se sentit s'endormir, lentement. Darius continuait de japper à l'extérieur, mais Jon s'était enfui il ne savait où. Trop indépendant pour s'intégrer pleinement, sans doute. Il n'accompagnait que les mâles qui sortaient pour telle ou telle mission. Effectuait des rondes interminables. Fuguait. Hershel ne savait plus quoi faire du loup. Sa détresse était évidente, mais il n'était pas un psychologue animalier, et son manque de connaissances lui faisait cruellement défaut. Phil, voilà tout. Jon avait besoin de Phil. Merle ne pouvait pas aider la bête, et cela le tuait.

Le soir-même, alors qu'ils s'attablaient tous ensemble pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Hershel et Rick se décidèrent enfin à mettre les autres dans la confidence. L'annonce de la survie des Ceara eut le mérite de faire participer tous les habitants de la prison à la conversation, néanmoins sous forme de cris voire insultes, au grand dam du Shérif.

« Non ! Non, je ne vous crois pas ! » Hurla Carl.

« Enfin, les garçons. Ils sont morts. Pourquoi remuer cette histoire ? » Pleura Carol.

« Et surtout, pourquoi vous êtes allés le voir, cet enfoiré ?! Ça sert à quoi, putain ? A part nous diviser, lui donner du pouvoir ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on est déjà assez mal ? » S'insurgea Glenn en tapant sur la table.

Rick soupira, jetant un œil à Merle Dixon. Il était assis contre un mur, dans un coin de la salle commune, la main sur l'encolure de Jon et le regard vide. Daryl s'était approché mais ne savait comment l'aborder, abasourdi par la réaction des siens. Qui étaient prévisibles, au final. On ne reste pas stoïque lorsque des membres du groupes _réssucitent_ brusquement.

« Ecoutez… » Intervint Hershel, resté en retrait un long moment. « Je sais que c'est dur à croire. Imaginez notre réaction à nous… Apparemment, ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes. Ils sont immunisés contre le virus. »

De nouvelles exclamations, des indignations, avant que le vieil homme ne lève les mains, et un sifflement strident de la part de Rick.

« Vous ne comprenez rien, soit. Mais si vous ne nous écoutez pas, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on puisse répondre à vos questions ! » Cria-t-il.

« Il a raison. » Lança Beth d'une petite voix, l'expression grave. « Taisons-nous une minute. »

« Mais Beth… »

« Non Maggie. Depuis des mois, on peine à s'entendre, se parler, tout ça parce qu'il y a tellement de secrets et non-dits qu'on ne sait par où commencer. Cette rencontre pourrait être une bonne base. Alors fermez-la, tous ! »

Choquée, Maggie se tut, et Glenn eut l'ombre d'un rictus amusé. Ils finirent par s'asseoir, et Axel s'accouda contre la grille. Carl vint à côté de Merle, assez timide, mais celui-ci continuait de fixer un point invisible. Daryl passa même la main devant son visage, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il finit par s'éloigner, se rongeant le pouce, focalisé sur son frère.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous calmes, on peut commencer. » Continua Hershel. « C'était Brayne, le premier. Il s'est fait mordre au pied, et il aurait survécu. »

« Mais-»

« Tut-tut ! » Gronda le vétérinaire, coupant dans son élan le pauvre Axel. « Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais on l'a vu. Les Rôdeurs semblent l'écouter, lui obéir…c'est stupéfiant. »

« C'est pareil pour James. » Reprit Daryl sans quitter Merle des yeux. « Il…parle aux morts. Il peut s'en approcher sans problème. Il dit qu'il peut entendre leur voix, comprendre qui ils sont…il a totalement oublié jusqu'à son âge et son nom. Il a un caractère que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Brayne les a fait passer pour morts afin d'avoir le champ libre pour…les _éduquer._ Et maintenant qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls, qu'ils ont oublié leur existence et la nôtre, il nous autorise à les voir, si jamais ils venaient à la prison. Sous réserve qu'on ne les retiennent pas. »

Michonne, jusque-là plutôt discrète, fronça les sourcils. Une telle faveur semblait assez incongrue venant de sa part. Voire absurde.

Pourquoi ne pas les garder 'morts', plutôt ? Il suffisait de ne pas les faire sortir de Woodbury, ce qui n'était pas compliqué. Non, Brayne devait attendre quelque chose d'eux.

« C'est un piège. » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Il ne fait pas ça par hasard. »

Rick hocha la tête, baissant les yeux. Oh, oui, c'était un piège.

Mais un piège qui ne concernait que lui. _Donne-nous ce fichu daim, et tu verras les enfants._ Sa fierté pour des visites. Quel lâche serait capable de ça ?

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas leur avoir parlé de leur cas génétique plutôt. Enfin, génétique…il n'en savait rien au final.

Et revoir les Ceara, aussi différents soient-ils, permettre à Merle d'ôter de ses épaules le sang de sa Fratrie, c'était peut-être bien la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour eux.

Au prix de sa dignité, sa morale et son pouvoir. Car remettre ce daim dans les mains du Gouverneur signifiait lui remettre les clés de son autorité, qu'il s'agenouillait face à Blake. Sa dignité ne valait-elle pas les Ceara, pour le bien-être de son groupe ? Il n'arrivait à se plier à une telle demande, c'était trop.

« Ils n'ont pas demandé quelque chose en particulier… » Souffla-t-il en grattant l'arrière de son crâne.

Michonne fronça les sourcils, sceptique. C'était quoi, ce regard fuyant ?

« Rien, tu es sûr ? C'est trop facile, non ? »

« Si. Un putain de daim. Comme si on trouvait ça au premier supermarché du coin ! _Promotion du jour ! Deux daims pour le prix d'un, moins 50% sur le 3_ _e_ _! »_ Daryl shoota dans le pied de la table et jura.

Michonne observa avec encore plus de suspicion le chef de la prison, et Carl s'approcha, l'air extrêmement méfiant.

« Papa…tu ne voulais pas nous en parler ? »

Rick ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il préférait être égoïste que lâche. Carl accusa le coup, dégoûté.

« Tu préfères les laisser avec cet enfoiré juste pour ta…réputation ? »

« Non, Michonne, c'est pas… »

« Si, c'est exactement ça. Tu regrettes d'être allé à ce rendez-vous, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas envie de te soucier du sort de James, Phil ou Andréa parce que chasser un daim pour Blake sape ta fierté ! »

« Oh ! Génial ! Après Monsieur-Roi-du-Silence », s'écria Maggie en pointant du doigt Merle, « on a droit au Shérif-pas-touche-à-mon-égo ! Super, vraiment ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproches à mon frère ? »

« Il peut se défendre tout seul, Daryl. »

« Ouais et moi j'te pose une question alors- »

« Stop ! » Cria Hershel.

« Je te comprends, Rick. » Tout le monde se tourna vers Axel, qui ramena ses mains sous ses aisselles, terriblement gêné. « Après tout, ils manquent de rien là-bas, non ? Sinon Brayne ne t'aurait pas fait une telle proposition. Si on dit oui, on marchera forcément dans son sens, quoi que puisse être son plan. Et...Je...Je pense qu'on devrait laisser le passé au passé. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, tu les connaissais à peine ! »

« Oscar est mort. J'n'ai plus personne, maintenant. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas me sentir concerné ? On parle quand même d'un taré qui cherche à tuer tous ceux qui passent à côté de lui ! »

« Il a raison. » Chuchota Beth, tremblante. « Et…est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? »

Merle vrilla ses yeux vides vers sa personne, surpris. Allons bon, la gamine osait enfin donner son avis. Il était temps. Et son avis à lui, dans tout ça ?

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que oui ! On parle de Phil et James ! » S'insurgea le petit Carl, la fusillant des yeux. « On ne devrait même pas en discuter ! »

« Ce que je vois, moi, c'est un gros piège avec une guerre comme récompense. On va vouloir les garder avec nous, forcément. Et vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser les reprendre ainsi ? »

« On devrait les voir au moins une fois. » Grogna Michonne. « S'assurer que tout va bien, y compris pour Andréa. »

« Et après quoi ? » Demanda Rick. « On les reçoit tous les week-ends ? Jusqu'à quand ? Et s'ils ne vont pas bien, on fait quoi ? »

« On attaque ! » S'écria Carl. Beth leva les yeux au ciel, et Rick eut un petit sourire très las.

« Je ne peux pas risquer vos vies et la prison pour ça, des hypothèses. Une attaque ? Et avec quoi ? Contre un char, des soldats et des mitraillettes ? Bordel, on a un bébé ici ! »

« Il s'agit de ta famille putain ! D'Andréa et de James, à qui je dois la vie ! » Hurla à son tour Michonne. « Sois un homme ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux pour vous protéger ! » Michonne se tut. « Tu crois qu'ça m'fait plaisir de les laisser là-bas ? Tu crois qu'ça ne me hante pas, le fait que je les ai abandonnés ? Tu crois qu'c'est facile de prendre une décision pareille ? »

Judith se mit à pleurer. Sans un mot, Beth se dirigea vers les cellules, et Michonne sortit du bloc avec rage. Il avait raison, et elle le savait. Seulement, l'idée de savoir la pauvre Andréa dans cette ville de tordus lui rongeait l'âme depuis bien trop longtemps. Michonne était aigre. Rancunière. Malheureuse comme les pierres.

Rick passa la main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, agité, puis finit lui aussi par sortir s'isoler un peu, laissant son groupe à ses réflexions. Sa décision était prise, de toute façon. Et quoique disent les autres, ils finiront bien par comprendre et accepter.

« On doit y aller. » Finit par chuchoter le fils du chef.

« Carl…aller les chercher, c'est mettre en danger tout le groupe. » Lui expliqua la douce Carol. « Il faut aussi qu'on pense à- »

« _Non ! »_ Cria-t-il pour l'arrêter. « Tu passes ta vie à réfléchir, Carol ! Au bout d'un moment, il faut agir ! Tu es faible ou quoi ? T'as peur ? Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Si on y va, tu resteras ici, comme d'habitude. Ne te prends pas pour plus grand que tu n'es. Tu pourrais y perdre la vie, imbécile. »

« Je préfère perdre ma vie que ma dignité comme toi. » Cracha-t-il avec mépris avant de leur tourner le dos et partir, sifflant Darius.

« Ce que justement tu reproches à ton père ! » Cria Glenn. « Rick a raison, on peut pas tout risquer pour quelque chose qu'on ne contrôlera pas par la suite ! Et si Brayne les avait éduqué dans le but de nous tuer, personne n'y a pensé ? Et vous voulez abandonner vos vies comme ça ? »

« Mais comment vous pouvez être aussi inhumains, vous deux ? » S'écria Maggie. « Bien sûr que non… »

Carol ferma les yeux avec douleur, et une chape de plombs tomba sur ses épaules. Les disputes étaient devenues monnaie courante, chacun rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Mais ce soir, c'était si intense qu'elle sentait chaque haussement de ton sur sa peau.

Ils culpabilisaient tous. Depuis la mort des Ceara, tous avaient eu honte d'avoir survécu. Car aucun des leurs n'étaient morts avec eux, que tout était plus calme depuis leur départ, et qu'ils étaient _soulagés._ L'annonce de leur survie ranimait la tension et la colère, car aucun ne savait s'ils voulaient qu'ils reviennent. Ils avaient à peine commencé à faire le deuil, et voilà qu'il fallait réapprendre à vivre avec des Ceara immunisés et si différents que ça ?

Daryl, complètement désespéré, se laissa envahir par la colère facile qui lui était si familière, et se tourna vers le premier bouc émissaire à sa portée, c'est-à-dire son propre frère.

« Et toi ?! » Beugla-t-il, rouge et tremblant. « Tu comptes rester posé sur ton gros cul combien d'temps encore ? T'crois pas qu'tu devrais dire que'que chose, pour une fois ? »

Mais Merle se contente de le regarder, lèvres closes, et Daryl ne s'est jamais senti aussi misérable et inutile. Merle était pâle et transpirait un peu, gardant le silence, et le coeur de Carol se serra. Le Dixon n'était plus rien, et Daryl n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec un fantôme.

« Arrête de me juger ! Arrêtez tous d'me regarder comme ça ! » Hurla ce dernier.

Mais non, personne ne déviait les yeux de sa personne, et il continuait de crier, de plus en plus furieux, perdu, esseulé. Daryl Dixon est fou, bien plus que le Grand Merle, mais il a toujours voulu se le cacher. Daryl est fou, faible, fatigué et Merle est silencieux, mort, déshumanisé. Il s'approche, renverse une chaise qui atterrit dans les jambes de Beth, tout le monde recule.

« Tu crois p'têt qu'en restant silencieux ça t'obligera pas à d'prendre d'décisions ? » Il l'attrape par le col, le relève avec une force sauvage. « Mais réveille-toi, putain ! Arrête d'être aussi mort ! »

C'est vrai, quoi. Il ne savait plus qui était vraiment mort, à la fin. Merle ou Phil ? Et Tek, alors ?

Merle se laissa faire, pauvre pantin déséquilibré, et posa sa main sur son bras, comme pour l'arrêter. Mais à peine l'effleura-t-il que le plus jeune le repoussa avec violence contre le mur, électrifié par le contact.

« Me touche pas ! » Hurla-t-il. « T'es dégueulasse ! Si c'est pour faire le mort, autant l'être pour de bon ! Tu ne nous sers à rien ici ! »

Carol pousse les autres vers les cellules, consciente du besoin évident d'intimité pour les deux frères. Mais Daryl le Traître, tout lâche qu'il était, décida de fuir une nouvelle fois, crachant une dernière injure en direction de son aîné. Celui-ci le regarda partir d'un air impassible, comme oublieux du monde, et finit par s'isoler dans un coin reculé de la prison, son paquet de cigarette bien abîmé dans la main, toujours aussi silencieux et froid, au grand damn des derniers restants.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Andréa s'essuya le visage, gémissant un peu. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et des points de sutures au niveau des tempes et pommettes, mais la douleur la plus terrible était morale.

Fantôme avait été mutilée pour un de ses caprices. Parce qu'elle avait voulu une arme, alors qu'au final, le 'don' de Fantôme lui permettait de s'assurer la tranquillité avec les Rôdeurs. Et la pauvre femme avait été punie.

Brayne avait bien joué. Tous ceux présents avaient rejeté la faute sur Andréa, et Fantôme n'avait été que sa victime. _Andréa voulait être armée, non ? Elle a impliqué Fantôme en pensant pouvoir avoir le droit de prendre une arme et être supérieure aux autres ! N'était-ce pas Andréa qui avait avoué un jour avoir failli tuer un ami à elle avec un fusil, la même qui a tué cette pauvre Vicky ?_ Les conclusions hâtives des habitants avaient le mérite d'être légitimes. C'était un des nombreux talents de Brayne, ça : retourner les actes des gens contre eux. Il était imbattable. Peut-être que si elle n'avait jamais confié à quelqu'un l'accident avec Daryl à la ferme, l'avocate aurait eu une chance de se défendre. Mais ce n'était plus possible, désormais.

Pas depuis que certains s'étaient amusés à balancer des déchets douteux contre les fenêtres de son appartement. Aux yeux de tous, Andréa était coupable. Il en fallait bien un, pour cacher leur passivité face à l'horreur.

Et surtout, elle l'était aux yeux de Fantôme. Et c'était ce qui lui avait fait perdre toute colère, mis à part pour elle-même –la haine avait laissé place au doute. Le regard de Fantôme…c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi _présent_ , aussi vif. Et Andréa avait eu peur.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, évitant son reflet, et traversa le couloir dans la semi-pénombre pour rejoindre le salon. Fantôme était toujours dans un coin de la pièce, prostrée, la tête dans les bras et un gros bandage sur l'oreille. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Des heures entières, probablement.

C'était une autre de leur particularité, ça. Le _trio_ passait beaucoup de temps à rêvasser. Une fois, Fléau s'était même endormi sur un toit, créant la panique dans la ville.

Et parfois, les F avaient des absences. Mais ça, seule Andréa l'avait remarqué, vivant avec eux depuis le début. Des absences étranges : ils pouvaient rester immobiles de longues minutes, le regard complètement vide, respirant à peine. Ça les prenait soudainement, sans raison. Andréa avait beau crier, les secouer, ils ne clignaient même pas des yeux. Et puis, à un moment, ils s'ébrouaient, et semblaient s'éveiller d'une longue sieste.

Fantôme était donc restée au sol très longtemps, avant de bouger un bras, prendre une grande inspiration, boire de l'eau. Deux verres en tout. Puis elle revenait dans son coin et ne bougeait plus.

On ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'entrée, la faisant sursauter, et elle recula avec précipitation. Martinez lui jeta un regard emplit de pitié, avant de déposer dans la cuisine deux assiettes remplies d'haricots et d'écureuil selon elle. Il voulut s'approcher, tendit la main, mais elle recula encore en gémissant. Martinez leva les paumes et sortit rapidement, et Andréa se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Ses prunelles allaient de gauche à droite sans trêve, et elle pencha souvent la tête du côté de son oreille mutilée avec gêne. Andréa vint s'assoir sur le canapé, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, faible. Elle était traumatisée. Et elle souhaitait ne plus jamais sortir de chez elle.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. »

Elle jeta un œil blessé à Fantôme mais ne répondit pas, comme morte.

« Tu voulais une arme…tu n'as pas compris. Avec moi, tu n'en as pas besoin. » La voix est éraillée, le ton brisé, mais les mots percutent Andréa avec encore plus de violence.

« Fi. » Andréa soupira bruyamment, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Toi…tu es innocente. Nous sommes vicieux. Le monde est dangereux. Quand bien même les Rôdeurs ne te feront pas de mal, les vivants le peuvent. »

Le regard de Fantôme se posa sur elle à nouveau, et il n'y avait plus de rancœur ou de colère dans ses prunelles. Elles étaient pleines d'interrogation.

« Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce la peur qui vous pousse à la violence ? Pourquoi vous en avez tant besoin ? Tuer tuer tuer, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! »

« Parce que... » La blonde marqua une pause, accablée par la fatalité. Elle en avait marre des enfantillages des Ceara. « Ça fait partie de nous. Et ici, nous n'avons pas le choix. Certains dérapent, et ce qu'a fait le Gouverneur…Ce que j'ai fait…c'est irréparable. Tu comprends ? Il faut que tu te méfies. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous. » Il fallait bien qu'elle joue le jeu, pour le lui faire comprendre. « Méfie-toi des hommes, Fi. Du Gouverneur, de ton frère, de tous les habitants. Tu dois leur survivre, ne te laisse pas abattre maintenant. »

« Alors, je devrais vous tuer. Avant que vous ne me fassiez encore plus de mal. »

Blessée, l'avocate baissa les yeux. Les tuer… Oui, c'était peut-être la solution. Mon Dieu, mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Vicky ne lui avait pas suffi ? Combien de victimes, encore ? Etait-elle coupable de tout, elle qui ne cessait de plaider l'accident et l'involontaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses actes ?

 _C'est con, hein ? Moi je trouve ça con. Mais en fait, c'est cette vie qui l'est. Et puis, Shane me manque. Un peu… c'est un mec bien, tu sais. Il a juste… dérapé. Qui ne l'a jamais fait ? Moi, j'ai dérapé. J'ai mis de côté Amy en me rapprochant de Dale -et maintenant, elle est morte. C'est vraiment très con. »_

Quand avait-elle dit ça, déjà ? Ah, oui…dans la maison des Ceara. Là où elle et Michonne avaient passé l'hiver.

« Mais je ne pourrais pas tous vous tuer. » Lâcha Fantôme de sa voix sourde. « Et je ne suis pas comme vous, non ? Seulement, ce serait trop facile…Mais si c'est dans votre nature, alors ce n'est pas de votre faute. La…torture. »

« Non ! Non, jamais ! » S'écria la blonde. « Ce n'est pas _normal !_ Blake est un animal, Fi. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Mais on n'est pas tous comme ça. Il faut se méfiern mais pas forcément tuer. »

« Ah bon ? Et sur quoi te bases-tu ?Comment peux-tu juger qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Si c'est un animal, il ne mérite pas de vivre ? Alors aucun animal ne devrait vivre, pas même vous, les _humains !_ C'est comme ça que tu as jugé que Vicky devait mourir ? »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Ce que tu voulais dire ? Mais tu ne sais jamais, Andréa ! » Cria Fantôme en se levant brusquement. « Tu n'es qu'une imbécile égoïste qui cherche des excuses et ne cesse de se lamenter ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous n'apprenez pas ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants mal-éduqués ! Ce monde n'est pas le vôtre ! Quand le comprendrez-vous enfin ? »

Andréa cligna des yeux, perdue, et ouvrit la bouche sans omettre un seul son. Des enfants ? Le Gouverneur, un _enfant ?_ Et quelle était cette histoire de monde qui n'était pas le sien ? Mais enfin, où voulait-elle en venir ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, c'était Brayne.

Andréa sauta du canapé et saisit le cendrier à sa portée avant de le balancer avec force sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci l'évita souplement et ricana d'un ton acide, puis pointa son arme sur la blonde.

« Dieu ! » S'écria Fantôme, avant de se précipiter pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. « Dieu, tu m'as manqué ! »

Il tapota son dos sans quitter l'avocate des yeux, goguenard. _Dieu._ Pour les F, ce mot n'était rien d'autre qu'un surnom, pas une entité. Mais au fil du temps, le surnom était devenu plus sacré, plus intime. Brayne n'était le Dieu de personne, mais en les forçant à l'appeler ainsi, il était devenu le leur. C'est comme si les F avaient oublié jusqu'à la notion du bien et du mal, du sacré et du profane. Ils se conduisaient comme des enfants et raisonnaient en adultes. Ils étaient très naïfs mais bigrement perspicaces, ne prétendaient ne rien connaître du monde d'avant mais se considéraient comme les ' _Visionnaires de l'Apocalypse_ ' (surnom trouvé par Peter). A croire qu'ils veillaient à être paradoxaux en tout point…c'était incompréhensible pour Andréa.

« Ça va mieux, vous deux ? »

« Oui. Dis Dieu, je peux sortir maintenant ? »

« Je dois d'abord vérifier ton oreille, Fi. »

Sur ce, il retira délicatement le bandage, observant le trou et le petit morceau de peau qui faisait office d'oreille. Andréa eut une grimace de dégoût à la vue de la chair nue, mais la blessure n'était pas infectée. Evidemment. Les F et Brayne guérissaient bien trop vite. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que l'oreille repousse.

« Ça va redevenir comme avant, tu penses ? » S'écria Fi en écho à ses pensées.

« Non…mais je pense que tu iras mieux, maintenant. »

« Mieux ?! » Cracha Andréa avec véhémence. « Et comment ? Ce connard a mutilé ta sœur ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la blonde avec surprise, concentrés sur leur discussion. Elle n'était qu'une étrangère, une fille _normale,_ sans don comme eux. Elle n'était personne.

« C'était nécessaire, regarde. »

Il passa la main dans les cheveux courts de Fantôme mais cette fois-ci, aucun ne resta dans sa paume. Il réitéra son geste pour le même résultat et il sourit, satisfait.

« Tu te sens mieux, non ? Ça ne fait que quatre jours, mais d'ici une semaine, tu n'auras plus de vertiges, et, sans doute, tes cheveux repousseront. »

« Mais comment.. ? » Andréa s'approcha lentement, et Brayne baissa son arme en reculant. La blonde vint vérifier par elle-même, mais elle les sentait bien implantés dans le crâne de la femme.

« La mutilation. Tu sais que mes F ont des problèmes de santé, non ? Je crois bien que je viens d'en résoudre un chez Fantôme. Avec un tel choc, le corps a dû éveiller en elle des défenses, ou stimuler sa guérison…étant donné que l'oreille ne peut être remplacée, la guérison se rabat sur sa santé en général. »

« Tu veux dire…que plus elle aura des morceaux en moins, plus sa santé s'améliorera ? »

« Exactement. » Il ricana encore, comme s'il se fichait d'elle, puis Martinez apparut.

Il donna un large sweat à capuche à Fantôme, qui le prit sans un mot. Maintenant que son frère était là, elle se fichait éperdument de sa blessure. D'ailleurs, elle la laissait à l'air libre, à la vue de tous.

« Andréa, tu es à nouveau libre de circuler à ta guise. Bien sûr tu seras surveillée et fouillée selon notre bon vouloir, tu es interdite de sortie de ville et si tu t'approches des murs, tu seras fusillée. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Andréa, et elle plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

« Pourquoi tu me laisses sortir ? Je pourrais tenter tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. Qui t'écoutera ? Tu as blessé Fantôme, et…tu as tué Vicky. Tu te souviens ? »

Salopard. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait, elle y pensait à chaque instant.

Avant, quand tout allait encore bien et que le Gouverneur tentait de la séduire, il la faisait souvent boire un peu, rien de bien dramatique, mais Andréa avait fini par en prendre l'habitude, encore plus lorsqu'on avait entrepris de l'isoler. Elle n'était jamais en manque de bouteille : saoule, elle passait sa vie sur le canapé et ne faisait chier personne.

Mais le soir où elle avait eu du retard, Brayne avait oublié de fermer l'armoire où se trouvait l'arme à clé. C'était vraiment bien trouvé, cette histoire de flingue sous clef : on pouvait le faire sortir au meilleur moment, selon le désir de Brayne.

Elle avait trop bu, ce soir-là, encore. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que le Ceara ait pu oublier une telle chose. Personne ne l'avait réprimandé sur son retard, elle se sentait puissante. A ce moment-là, elle se disait juste que Dieu lui donnait une dernière chance.

Et puis elle avait entendu des bruits, dans le jardin d'en-bas. Elle avait vu des silhouettes s'agiter dans l'obscurité. Elle les avait vu, ce n'était pas son cerveau alcoolisé et la peur quotidienne qui lui avaient joué un tour, ça non. Elle vivait seule dans cette immeuble de deux étages. On ne pouvait le vouloir que du mal, dans la ville de Satan.

Elle était sortie de l'appartement, le cœur battant la chamade et la vision brouillée. Elle allait tuer Brayne, ça ne pouvait être que lui en bas, c'était du tout vu.

Il y avait eu une ombre, dans l'arrière-cour, juste derrière ses draps qui séchaient encore. Cette ombre faisait la taille de Brayne, et marchait vers elle.

Pourquoi Andréa n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus ? Etait-ce dû à la tension, la violence, la fatigue qui pesaient chaque jour sur ses épaules ? Ou bien la peur, la folie qui la guettait, l'obsession de la survie l'avaient-elles fait appuyer sur la gâchette ?

Des habitants avaient trouvé le corps juste après qu'elle comprit son erreur. Les hurlements, les accusations et les pierres jetées, le sang de Vicky partout autour d'elle lorsqu'elle avait voulu la réanimer…La gamine avait dix ans. _Dix putains d'années._ Et elle l'avait tué.

Un petit silence ponctua sa déclaration, et Andréa attrappa ses clés, les plantant là. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée, se précipita dans les escaliers, courut dans la rue, s'oublia dans ses pensées, soudainement oppressée. Elle-même portait un sweat à capuche, elle rabattit cette dernière sur sa tête et traversa la rue principale avec peur. Oh oui, elle était terrorisée. Les habitants pouvaient la tuer, personne ne prendrait sa défense. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus en insécurité qu'ici.

Oh, elle aurait voulu partir maintenant pour voir Rick. Elle avait voulu tout lui expliquer lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé derrière la grille, mais…

Et même si elle partait, les F ne la suivront jamais. Ils ne seront jamais des leurs, ne redeviendront jamais des membres de leur famille à part entière, à l'instar d'Andréa. Ils seront toujours les frères de Brayne. Et ce dernier le savait, c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle trouva un banc éloigné où elle s'assit avec tristesse, inspectant les alentours pour vérifier la quiétude des lieux. Puis, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, elle se mit à pleurer.


	4. The game is on

**Turyne :** désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai d'autres fics et une vie IRL... en espèrant que ce chapitre te plaise plus ;)

 _Romani holiday (Antonius remix) – Hans Zimmer (Sherlock Holmes soundtrack)_

.

.

* * *

.

.

« Pas ce soir, Glenn. »

L'Asiatique soupira, frustré. Il s'éloigna de Maggie, qui baissa les yeux avec gêne. Ils étaient encore de garde dans la tour, mais contrairement à d'habitude, ils y étaient par contrainte. Avant, ils y siégeaient sans honte, profitant de ces nuits emplies de grognements pour s'accorder du temps. Ah ! Mais le temps, si court d'ordinaire, s'était fait très long depuis Woodbury.

« Putain, Maggie ! Tu pourrais au moins me parler ! » S'indigna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne le regardait pas, fixant la cour. On pouvait apercevoir la fourrure de Jon sous l'éclat de la Lune, seulement par intermittence. En se concentrant, Glenn voyait une lueur rouge au loin, et il aperçut enfin Merle Dixon assis au milieu de rien, fumant une cigarette.

La haine gronda en lui. _Merle_. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?

C'était lui, le problème. Il l'avait toujours été. S'il ne les avait pas emmenés dans le repaire de l'autre malade, jamais…

Non. C'était pire. S'il n'avait pas fait le con sur ce toit, ils n'auraient pas été obligés de revenir le chercher. Amy, Jim, et tous les autres…ils seraient encore vivants.

Et maintenant, il siégeait là, à fumer ses maudites clopes, à se prélasser aux yeux de tous, comme s'il avait droit au bonheur ! Et Maggie, alors ? Et lui ?

« J'en ai assez. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme. »

Elle tourna violemment la tête dans sa direction, ne comprenant pas. Maggie ne comprenait plus rien. La mort des Ceara l'avait plus que chamboulé : elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Elle se sentait faible. Inutile. Esseulée. Elle aurait dû mourir à la place de Phil. Phil et les autres qui étaient venu les sauver, James qui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, et Brayne… Brayne, qui selon Rick et Daryl, s'était reconnu comme le commanditaire du _sabordage_ de la prison, condamnant T-Dog et Lori à une mort affreuse….comment avaient-ils pu se tromper à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce groupe pour qu'une telle chose se produise ?

« C'est de sa faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. » Gronda Glenn en écho à ses pensées. « S'il n'avait pas été si stupide, les Ceara… »

« Non, c'est faux. » Sa langue claqua comme un fouet, et il s'éloigna un peu, vexé et intrigué. « C'est James…il aurait dû nous parler, lui dire pour Daryl. S'il avait fait confiance à Merle, je suis sûre qu'il nous aurait aidé. »

« Bien sûr que non, il aurait vendu l'info à cet enfoiré de Blake ! »

« Non…il aurait protégé sa famille. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir fait sortir plus tôt alors ? Tu dérailles, Maggie. »

Soupirant, la femme prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le manque de confiance et de communication, voilà ce qui n'allait pas chez eux. Elle ne pouvait pas résoudre tous leurs problèmes seule. A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait même pas résoudre les siens.

Glenn voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se recula et, poussant un juron, l'homme finit par descendre de la tour et s'enfuir loin d'elle. Le point rouge disparut, signe que Merle avait fini sa clope. Etait-ce vraiment de la faute de Merle ? Ils avaient tous merdé. Y avait-il seulement un fautif à leur mal-être commun ?

En bas, Merle écrasa son mégot sous son pied, observant d'un œil mauvais le jeune Carl s'approcher tranquillement, son holster bien accroché à ses hanches. Il avait bien grandi, le Carl, mais Merle s'en foutait. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ils étaient peu du groupe a encore prendre leur repas ensemble. Les enfants, Carol, Hershel, parfois Rick. Les autres se contentaient d'un quelconque grignotage au coin d'une ombre. Pour peu qu'ils aient envie de manger, d'ailleurs –c'était pour ça qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids. Jon vint mordiller la chemise de Carl, qui lui adressa quelques caresses avant de se tourner enfin vers le Dixon.

« Salut, Merle. »

Ledit Merle haussa un sourcil au ton volontairement _cool_ du garçon, qui perdit un peu son sourire, laissant apparaître un certain malaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, putain ?

« Il fait beau ce…ce soir. »

…Le garçon avait perdu sa tête, super. Et bien sûr, c'était à lui de gérer ça. Où était Rick quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il sortit une autre cigarette, un peu pataud. Lent, aussi.

Carl avait déjà remarqué ça, chez l'homme. Des moments où il n'était pas _là._ Il était silencieux, certes, mais parfois, ses gestes étaient mous, sans volonté, comme s'il était complètement crevé ou…

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu prends de la drogue ? »

Merle se figea. Glacial, il tourna deux flammes sauvages vers les yeux curieux et plus si innocents que ça du petit Grimes.

« Enfin, le prend pas mal hein, mais c'est que heu, parfois j'avais l'impression que, tu vois, t'avais l'air fatigué et je me disais que bon, tu vois… »

Ah. Oui, vu comme ça, c'était étonnamment plus clair.

« Et donc j'me suis dit que tu heu…voilà. Je sais. Mais je ne dirais rien, même si mon père est flic. »

Wow. Le gamin était vraiment en train de lui faire du chantage, là ? Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler, ça non – mais il osait le _menacer ?_

Il se tourna véritablement vers lui, menaçant, dans l'espoir de le faire reculer –il restait un enfant !- mais Carl porta la main à son holster par reflexe.

Seigneur de Dieu. Les gosses changeaient trop vite.

Qu'importe, Merle n'est pas effrayé par un petit garçon. Il s'avance vers lui, lentement, et il recule de deux pas. Il ne peut pas laisser l'enfant répéter à son connard de père qu'il consomme en cachette. Daryl lui péterait un câble et ça tournerait au drame.

Et puis, il n'était pas le seul coupable, dans cette histoire. Il y avait Carol. Carol qui avait gardé son sac de drogues depuis la ferme d'Hershel, persuadée que cela pouvait servir un jour. Et elle avait eu raison, cette idiote. Et Merle, en fin toxicomane expérimenté, y avait mis une bonne quantité de Valium. Pour sortir de la dépendance en douceur, et pour planer au besoin.

Mais Carol n'était pas mauvaise en tant que nouvelle dealeuse. Elle ne lui avait pas donné le stock, elle contrôlait les doses et les jours : elle avait caché si bien son sac que même en fouillant chaque recoin durant une semaine, il avait fait chou blanc. Elle lui en donnait pour le contrôler : le Valium l'abrutissait, le rendait malléable, silencieux, passif. C'était un excellent accord qu'ils avaient passé.

Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser Carl le hurler sous tous les toits. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de parler. S'il effrayait suffisamment bien le gosse…

« C'est à cause de ça que tu ne veux pas aller chercher ton frère et ta sœur ? Parce que tu es drogué ? »

Le ton n'était pas méchant, simplement curieux. Il ne devait rien connaître des dangers des drogues. Merle se stoppa, fronça les sourcils. James et Phil, vivants. La meilleure et la pire nouvelle de l'Apocalypse.

Sans compter Andréa. Andréa qui l'avait aidé à retrouver son frère comme elle le pouvait. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de vivre à Woodbury pour lui à certains moments, alors pour elle…

« Tu n'es pas curieux ? Triste ? »

« Barre-toi. » Siffla-t-il avec violence, ne supportant plus ce sale gamin insolent. « Ou je te jure que je te pète les dents. »

Mais Carl le défia d'un regard fier, provocateur et puissant, qui lui rappela ses jeunes années où le petit Merle défiait n'importe qui malgré les coups.

« Vas-y. Moi je n'ai pas peur. Ni de toi, ni du Gouverneur, ni de Brayne –je le tuerai. Avoir peur, c'est dangereux. Tu vas faire tuer tout le monde. Sofia avait peur, et elle est morte. Tu ne peux pas avoir peur, tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Peur ? _Moi ?_ Mais je suis la Terreur à moi seul, gamin. Je tue, je cogne, je menace, je brise. C'est moi le méchant de l'histoire, tu l'as oublié ? Ton père a dû souvent te le répéter, non ? Arrête de jouer au con et fais gaffe à ta gueule, où je t'assure que tu vas avoir des emmerdes. »

L'héritier Grimes ne répond pas tout de suite. La menace a fait mouche, Merle s'en félicite mais la prunelle du plus jeune ne perd pas son arrogance, et il relève le menton, presque avec indécence.

« Tu peux pas avoir peur », répète-t-il lentement, « parce que ton petit frère compte sur toi. Comme Judith avec moi. Si j'ai peur, qui la protègera ? Si j'ai peur, comment je pourrais me lever chaque matin pour pouvoir la nourrir et la garder en vie ? »

La réplique a le mérite de faire réfléchir Merle, qui crache au sol de dégoût.

« Bordel de mes couilles, tu parles comme ton enfoiré d'père ! Ecoutes, gamin, j'sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais t'as intérêt à aller faire ta putain de crise d'adolescence ailleurs, j'suis pas là pour entendre des discours à la sauce Grimes. Maint'nant disparais ou j'te jure que j'te fais passer l'envie d'raconter d'la merde. »

Sentant l'agressivité du plus vieux s'accroître, Carl admet sa défaite, l'œil du Dixon commençant à pétiller méchamment. Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne, le laissant à ses réflexions, tandis que le concerné tente de le fusiller du regard, sans succès.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur._ Merle n'avait jamais peur. Il n'avait juste pas envie de retourner se salir les mains. Il était fatigué, il se faisait vieux. Il avait bien le droit d'être lâche. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour sa Fratrie, il avait payé ses dettes. Daryl finirait par comprendre, c'était mieux ainsi. Ils les avaient oublié, les Dixon devaient en faire de même.

Mais qu'en savait-il, après tout ?

James, Phil. Fantôme, Fléau. Des noms étranges…avaient-ils une vraie signification ? Avaient-ils réellement perdu la tête ?

 _Tu n'es pas curieux ?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fléau frotta ses yeux pour la énième fois, gémissant de douleur. Ils piquaient depuis maintenant deux heures entières, et une migraine commençait à le prendre. Il s'assit sur le tas de feuilles humides, poussant un soupir. Martinez lui avait donné ses lunettes de soleil, ce qui le soulageait un peu, mais la douleur restait forte.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Rôdeur de Brayne s'avancer vers lui, et il sourit faiblement.

« Oh, Grrru _._ Je suis content de te voir. J'ai mal à la tête…comme si on m'y enfonçait des aiguilles. » Murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Grrru s'approcha, tendit la main vers la sienne. Soupirant, le garçon la leva et le mort vint la renifler, grognant doucereusement.

Grrru était son seul véritable ami, ici. Il le suivait depuis si longtemps… depuis le début. Fléau avait l'impression d'être né il y avait peu, quelques mois peut-être. Le monde lui paraissait aussi inconnu que douloureux, tel un souvenir oublié, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Dieu disait que c'était à cause de sa résurrection. Qu'il allait avoir cette sensation un petit bout de temps, comme lui. _Le mieux,_ disait-il, _c'est de te persuader que tu n'existes que depuis peu de temps, parce qu'avant tu dormais. C'est bizarre, je sais mais crois-moi, tu vas guérir._ Dieu avait toujours raison.

Il avait parfois aussi l'impression d'être une autre personne que lui, comme si quelque chose le séparait de son corps. Comme s'il avait dû être autre.

Et cette sensation était renforcée avec sa rencontre avec Daryl, cet homme si étrange. Qui prétendait le connaitre depuis longtemps. Qui l'appelait _James._

Fou, cet homme était fou. Il ne connaissait aucun James. Lui, il était Fléau, un des trois immunisés capable de survivre, et _vivre_ dans ce monde. Ce Daryl avait dû perdre la tête avec le temps, comme plein d'autres.

« Tu sais, Grrru…les hommes de ton époque me font de la peine…ils vivent aveuglés par leur propre ignorance, ils pensent que vous n'avez ni conscience ni sentiments…s'ils savaient ! »

Grrru pencha la tête, marchant calmement à ses côtés.

« S'ils étaient comme vous, ils pourraient comprendre… Vous êtes tellement mieux, ainsi ! » Il posa sa main sur la joue putréfiée de Grrru, qui se laissa aller au contact en reniflant sa paume avec bonheur. « Lavés de tous vos pêchés, vous êtes innocents…Purs. Francs. »

« T'as raison. Les autres, c'est tous des menteurs. »

Fléau sursauta et se tourna vers l'enfant blonde qui se tenait à quelques mètres, lui souriant timidement. Il eut le réflexe de retenir Grrru, qui, prêt à se jeter sur la gamine, grogna d'indignation.

« Non, Grrru ! Pas elle ! Promis, on trouvera quelqu'un après ! » Il repoussa le Rôdeur, qui finit par s'éloigner avec déception, outré que le jeune homme ne lui accorde pas cette faveur.

Fléau soupira en frottant à nouveau ses yeux, qui se faisaient douloureux. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami pour supporter la souffrance. Il se tourna vers la blonde, fronçant ses sourcils si bas qu'ils disparurent sous les lunettes de soleil.

« Que fais-tu ici, Lizzie ? »

« Je voulais prendre l'air. Me vider la tête. »

« Encore ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Lizzie ne répondit pas, le regardant de haut. Il affronta son regard une longue minute avant de se détourner, frustré. Il s'éloigna dans la direction de Grrru, comme pour le rattraper, mais la petite Samuels courut pour rejoindre sa droite. Il s'arrêta, méfiant, et pencha la tête, cette fois-ci en haussant les sourcils.

« Mais que veux-tu ? Te voilà sortie, tu es libre ! »

« Mais je veux me promener avec toi ! »

« Dieu ne va pas aimer ça. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Il n'aura qu'à me punir ! Et puis que peut-il bien faire de plus que me gronder ? »

Fléau la considéra longuement, ne trouvant rien à y redire. Bien sûr, son frère ou le Gouverneur pouvait tuer. Mais il s'en fichait.

Fléau se fichait de tout, à part lui-même. La gamine tenait à lui tenir compagnie ? Soit. Elle était assez petite pour que sa présence la cache aux yeux des morts.

C'était une autre particularité des Ceara. Ils pouvaient 'cacher' les vivants _normaux_ des morts, à condition que ceux-ci ne soient pas trop nombreux (au-delà de trois cela se compliquait) et que l'odeur du vivant n'était pas très forte.

Car les vivants puaient. Particulièrement les enfants. A la longue, on s'y habituait, mais plus la personne était jeune, plus elle empestait. Comme Lizzie.

« Et si on allait voir July ? J'ai peur que les herbes sauvages envahissent sa tombe, avec le temps. » Demanda Fléau.

Lizzie accepta la proposition avec joie, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il se dégagea en sursautant, ne comprenant pas.

« Pourquoi prends-tu ma main ? » Demanda-t-il en se mettant en route. « C'est étrange. »

« Non, c'est humain, imbécile. » Renifla Lizzie, vexée de son rejet. « C'est parce que je t'aime bien, voilà tout. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Crétin. » Grommela-t-elle en le dépassant. Il la rattrapa, souriant légèrement.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais c'est nouveau pour moi. Je veux comprendre. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de marcher. Un Rôdeur les regarda passer, mais en reniflant, il sentit l'odeur de l'Immunisé et lorsque celui-ci le chassa de la main, il détourna la tête.

« Hé bah…je sais pas. C'est un réflexe, je crois. Par exemple, quand t'as peur, tu prends le bras de quelqu'un. Toucher…c'est savoir que quelqu'un d'autre est là. »

« Et ça te fais du bien, de prendre ma main ? »

« …oui. »

Il sourit, et prit la sienne. Allons bon, si ça l'amusait. Sa main froide serrait un peu la sienne, et il porta son regard vers les arbres, se coupant de la réalité. En vérité, Lizzie le guidait plus qu'autre chose, tirant son bras lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour observer une feuille, un tronc, un insecte, n'importe quoi qui n'était ni Rôdeur ni humain.

Ils avancèrent ainsi durant dix minutes, discutant de tout et de rien, puis Grrru s'approcha à nouveau. Il se mit à la droite de James, et celui-ci commença à lui parler.

« Ha, t'es là, toi. On va voir July. Elle doit se sentir seule, sous la terre. » Le ton triste alerta les deux autres, et Lizzie lui fit un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant qu'elle est vraiment morte, elle est heureuse. »

« Ce n'est pas la solution, Lizzie. On ne peut pas tous les tuer pour les rendre heureux. Il faut s'occuper d'eux. »

« Je suis d'accord, tu le sais ! » S'écria-t-elle, vexée par les reproches suintant dans la dernière phrase de Fléau. « Mais personne ne veut comprendre…ils ont trop peur. »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. Fléau avait du mal à accepter l'idée de tuer. Lui n'en avait pas besoin. Il le faisait parce que Brayne le lui demandait. Par prudence, les gens de la ville ne sortaient pas dehors avec lui. Fléau ne prévenait pas de l'approche d'éventuels Rôdeurs, il laissait faire les choses.

Enfin, une petite clairière apparut devant eux, et ils se glissèrent sous les bosquets pour la joindre. D'à peine une dizaine de mètre de circonférence, elle n'abritait qu'une croix en bois, où était inscrit au charbon _July._ Fléau s'arrêta une minute, observant les environs, et Grrru le dépassa. Le mort-vivant s'avança et s'écroula au pied de la tombe, grognant.

Ils vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais Lizzie se leva assez vite pour cueillir quelques fleurs, chantonnant doucement.

« Je la sens….je la sens sous la terre. » Chuchota finalement James au bout de cinq longues minutes, les paumes posées sur la tombe de fortune.

Il respira à fond, renversant sa tête en arrière, yeux clos. Derrière lui, Grrru se pencha, grondant sourdement à son oreille. Le chant de Lizzie s'éloigna.

« Oui, elle est là. Pas vrai, Grrru ? Ça bouge. »

Le zombie ne répondit pas. Mais, là, juste sous ses mains, il sentait la terre se réchauffer. Frémir.

Il s'allongea convenablement, laissant les rayons du soleil chauffer son visage. Une minute passa, et il se concentra, humant profondément la terre sous son nez.

Il voyait dans sa tête le corps de July, ses os sans peau, les derniers muscles rongés par les insectes, ses orbites oculaires vides…il voyait tout. Les insectes aussi, il les imaginait parfaitement. Grrru grondait, de concert avec la terre et son cœur, lui laissant une drôle de sensation. Pouvait-il l'entendre hurler ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'un cri percuta ses oreilles, se dégageant avec surprise. Mais ce n'était pas July, plutôt Lizzie, qui avait disparu.

« Lizzie ? LIZZIE ! » Il se releva et se précipita vers sa voix, brusquement paniqué.

Il courut, les yeux fous, mais son hurlement résonnait dans les bois. Hurlement qui s'était déjà tu, et son cœur s'accéléra.

Il respira à fond, et se dirigea vers l'odeur de sueur et de peur qui lui vint aux narines. Et, rapidement, il vit un homme tenir contre lui l'enfant, lui cachant la bouche de sa main.

La colère monta en lui. Il y avait Grrru, pas très loin, et celui-ci cracha de fureur. Fléau traça, et il sauta sur l'homme si violemment que Lizzie tomba au sol, touchée par l'impact.

L'homme se renversa sous la violence de l'assaut, et Fléau le frappa de ses poings à plusieurs reprises, complètement soumis à la colère.

« James ! Bordel, James, arrête, c'est moi ! »

Mais il continua. James n'était pas lui. Il ne connaissait pas de Fléau. Ses poings se firent plus durs, ses yeux plus furieux.

Merle Dixon lui asséna un coup de genou dans les côtés, lui coupant la respiration. Il lui administra ensuite un uppercut qui le cloua sur l'herbe.

« Arrêtez, tous les deux ! » Cria soudainement Lizzie, saignant au niveau de la lèvre inférieure.

Merle se dirigea vers la gamine, arme au poing. Il fixait le Rôdeur avec une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil.

« Lizzie, recule. » Lui ordonna-t-il en la plaçant derrière lui.

« Non ! » Crièrent les deux autres en le voyant tenir en joue Grrru.

Celui-ci se détourna et commença à partir, encouragé par Fléau. Surpris, Merle se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas.

Il était venu jusqu'ici pour vérifier les dires de Daryl. James avait coupé ses cheveux, et ses yeux clairs l'intriguèrent un peu. Ce dernier se releva, observant Lizzie agripper le pantalon de son agresseur, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui. C'est Merle. Un ami de Mika. »

Fléau haussa les sourcils. Vraiment, un ami ? D'une jeune enfant, qui plus est ? Un ami qui l'attrapait pour l'empêcher de crier ?

« Hé, dit comme ça, ça sonne bizarre. » Grogna le chasseur, vérifiant les environs. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur un Woodburyen. « James, c'moi, Merle. Tu ne t'souviens pas ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il n'avait même pas d'arme sur lui. James…il ressemblait tant à ce mec ? C'était bizarre.

En vérité, il ne se souvenait que de Woodbury. Il s'était réveillé un matin, et Brayne était là. Il savait qui était Brayne, Fantôme, Milton ou Philip. Il avait cette impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Ils étaient sa famille. Le Gouverneur était comme un père pour lui. Et Penny…il adorait Penny. Et Andréa aussi ! Elle était une véritable amie, elle l'adorait, et lui aussi.

Merle ferma les yeux, terrassé. Bien sûr que non, il ne se souvenait pas.

Et il était vivant. Devant lui, sur lui, avec les coups qu'il avait reçu. Vivant, après trois mois de deuil. Il secoua ses épaules, redressa la tête.

Ses yeux durs affrontèrent brutalement Fléau, qui recula un peu. Grrru était définitivement oublié, et ils n'entendaient déjà plus ses grognements.

Ils s'observèrent longtemps, sans un mot. Le plus vieux avait bien quelques larmes dans les yeux, mais le benjamin n'en n'était que légèrement curieux. Une impression de déjà-vu, un truc dans les iris de Merle qui lui rappellait un peu ce Daryl.

« James…Je suis ton grand frère, tu le sais… » Tenta une dernière fois le chasseur.

L'immunisé, un peu attendri par l'émotion dans la voix de l'homme, secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« Ecoute…toi et les autres types, vous avez l'air de tenir à ce James. J'suis désolé que vous ne le retrouviez pas. Mais ce n'est pas moi, tu comprends ? Et vous ne pouvez pas vous acharner ainsi. Faites votre deuil et laissez-moi tranquille. »

Lizzie observa les deux hommes en silence. Elle se rappelait bien de James, elle était déjà là quand il était arrivé en ville. Mais elle ne l'avait pas aimé, comme les autres survivants qui ne faisaient que mentir et tuer. Fléau... Fléau était bon. Franc, loyal. Il comprenait les morts. Pourquoi James devait-il revenir ?

Merle ratissa à nouveau les environs de ses prunelles, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Phil et James étaient bien là, il devait les sauver. Personne ne l'aidera à la prison, il fallait donc qu'il se démerde. Comme d'habitude.

« Tu as raison… Fléau, c'est ça ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, agréablement surpris.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mec. Sans rancune ? » Il était à nouveau maître de lui, si ce n'était que son accent sudiste était un peu trop prononcé.

« Bien sûr ! » Et Fléau serra sa main, toute colère évanouie. Lizzie exprima l'envie de retourner voir July, et elle ramassa ses fleurs avant de se mettre en route.

« Comment va Mika ? » Demanda brusquement Merle, inquiet pour l'enfant.

« Oh, elle va bien. Tu lui manques. » Chuchota Lizzie, un peu amère. « Je lui dirai que tu lui passes le bonjour. »

« Non, fais pas ça ! » Lizzie s'en effraya un peu, mais il reprit d'une voix plus douce. « C'est que…j'suis pas censé être là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'suis pas l'bienvenu à Woodbury. »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Les yeux de Fléau étaient plein de curiosité. C'était bien rare qu'il soit aussi attentif.

Ils étaient déjà à la clairière, et ils s'assirent au sol. Merle avait le flingue entre les jambes. Il regarda son filleul avec suspicion. Voyons…il ne pouvait admettre l'idée d'être James. Peut-être que…

« Mon frère James est v'nu ici y'a longtemps. J'ai voulu l'récupérer avec Daryl mais…Le Gouverneur l'a tué. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne l'aimait pas. »

« Alors il devait être méchant. Le Gouverneur nous garde tous en vie. » S'exclama Lizzie, de peur que Fléau ne comprenne.

Merle la foudroya des yeux, mais la gamine tint bon. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal.

« James était un gentil garçon, espèce de petite chieuse pourrie-gâtée. » Cracha-t-il avec colère. « Pas comme toi, qui fait si peur à… »

Il s'interrompit. Mika…la gamine l'avait adoré, du temps où il était encore à Woodbury. Mais Mika avait peur de Lizzie, qui ne cessait de parler des morts-vivants. Il savait la gamine folle par Mika, mais ce n'était pas son histoire. Le fait qu'elle se mêle à la sienne l'agaçait profondément.

« Va donc cueillir tes stupides fleurs et laisse-nous discuter, c'est compris ? » Le ton brutal eut le mérite de la faire fuir, et il se tourna vers Fléau. « Alors, tu viens d'où, gamin ? »

« Oh, je suis né à Woodbury. Brayne, mon frère, était avec moi. Ma sœur aussi, mais elle dormait encore. C'est ainsi que nous sommes nés. »

« Vous êtes nés…de rien ? »

« Exactement. Nous sommes éveillés depuis si peu de temps…nous nous retrouvons auprès des Mordeurs. Grâce à eux, nous avons des informations sur les mondes d'avant et d'aujourd'hui. Depuis, nous grandissons. »

Merle le considéra avec sérieux. Le garçon était franc, innocent. Il y croyait vraiment.

Et son expression, sa gestuelle…il n'y avait rien de James en lui. James avait un éclat vif dans les prunelles, les yeux toujours bien grands ouverts, pour ne rien rater. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis, il avait un air de lutin malicieux.

Fléau avait une mine rêveuse sur le visage, des gestes approximatifs et lents, des yeux mi-clos et la tête qui penchait un peu trop sur le côté. Il avait le visage pur d'un enfant qui découvre seulement le monde. Ou d'un mec qui, effectivement, viens tout juste de se réveiller.

L'aîné fut pris d'un frisson. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants, même si Mika était dans sa vie. Il n'aimait pas Lizzie, la seule qui l'effrayait un tant soit peu. Ici, les enfants ne devenaient pas des gens _bons._ Ils voyaient ce monde et ces règles comme normales, basiques, même le fait de tuer. Pas que ça le dérange, non…mais ils changeaient.

Et il comprit, à l'expression de Fléau, que celui-ci pouvait être dangereux. La violence de tout à l'heure, et là son calme assoupi…cela reflétait bien son habitude des choses et des procédés. Il était comme une machine. _Quand il faut tuer, je tue_. Il avisa la tombe, envahie par l'herbe et les fleurs sauvages.

« Y'a qui, là ? »

« July. »

Le nom fit frissonner le chasseur. July…Brayne avait parlé d'elle, pour piéger James. Alors elle existait vraiment ?

Merde…Brayne avait-il menti sur tout, au final ? Qui était cette July ?

Au loin, cassant des branches sur son passage, Grrru pointa son nez, humant l'atmosphère. Merle saisit son pistolet mais le jeune homme l'arrêta d'un geste, les sourcils froncés.

« Il a le droit de voir July. Laisse-le venir. »

« Il va essayer de nous bouffer, Fléau ! »

« Mais non ! Regarde, lui aussi c'est un gentil garçon ! »

Sur ce, il se leva et trottina gaiement vers le Rôdeur, avant de le prendre et l'attirer par la main. Merle se leva et recula, méfiant. Mais Grrru ne le regardait pas, seulement la tombe. Il s'écroula devant, et ne bougea plus.

« Que…qu'est… »

« Il veille. »

« Quoi ? »

« Veiller. Cela leur arrive de temps en temps. Ils s'arrêtent et ne bougent plus. On ne les entend pas, lorsqu'ils sont dans cet état. C'est dangereux, parce qu'on ne les repère pas. »

Merle eut l'image d'un Rôdeur assis contre un mur, qu'il croirait mort et qui s'accrocherait à sa jambe à son passage, comme pour Hershel.

« Comment ça, tu les entends ? Ils te parlent ? »

« D'eux, principalement. De la vie ici. Ce ne sont pas des mots, mais des sensations, des ressentis…c'est très étrange. C'est comme si, d'un coup, je pensais à cette cousine éloignée du Kentucky et que j'avais un pincement au cœur mélancolique. C'est grisant. »

Et il se pencha vers Grrru, de l'expression d'un enfant écoutant une douce symphonie. Le vent secouait ses cheveux courts, et ses yeux clairs se perdirent dans ceux, blancs, du mort-vivant. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, un rire entre les dents, et Fléau renversa sa tête de bonheur.

Merle ferma les yeux avec douleur. Le garçon était heureux. Heureux et inconnu, dangereux, inconnu, étrange, inconnu.

Ce n'était pas son frère – celui-là était un enfant vivant pour la vie. Un enfant de l'Apocalypse, que son flair de vieux chasseur pouvait sentir à des kilomètres. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, dans son aura et ses veines, qui lui faisait bien penser qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

Qu'était-il venu chercher, réellement ? James, une excuse ou une explication ? Serait-il reparti avec James en laissant Phil ? Et si Fléau n'était pas sorti, se serait-il présenté à la porte ?

Il lui fallait laisser partir James maintenant. Et malheureusement, il n'en prenait conscience que lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

C'était fini, il le savait. Mais depuis quand Phil et James étaient morts, c'était autre chose. Des années avant, lorsqu'il s'était enfui après avoir tué son père, certainement.

« Je voudrais que tu fasses un truc pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu me pardonnes. »

Il lui devait bien des excuses, après tout. Il n'était plus lui, il avait tout perdu sans même le savoir, il vivait dans une ville qui avait plus de ressemblances avec Guantanamo que Fairview et Wysteria Lane. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas accompli son devoir de grand frère jusqu'au bout.

Fléau perdit son sourire, ayant conscience que ce que lui demandait Merle était sérieux. Mais il ne comprit pas sa requête, et se remit à sourire, légèrement amusé.

« Soit. Je te pardonne, Merle. » Répondit-il sur un ton goguenard, retournant déjà à la contemplation de Grrru.

« Promets-moi de vivre bien et longtemps, Fléau. »

« Heu… »

« Parce que c'est c'que j'te souhaite, à jamais. Une longue vie d'bonheur. 'Merde pas comme on a pu l'faire, p'tit mec. »

Et il se leva, lui tournant le dos, s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

« Où vas-tu, Merle ? » Fléau ne l'appela qu'une seule fois. Puis Grrru saisit sa main.

Lizzie baissa la tête, serrant ses fleurs avec honte. Elle était jalouse de Merle, parce que Mika l'aimait. C'était normal, après tout. Mais le voir le dos si bas, si vieux, partir en espérant survivre à un tel choc, la brusqua légèrement. Il ne méritait pas ça, le Grand Merle.

Lizzie eut soudainement envie de rentrer. Comme pour fuir, ou bien par respect pour Merle. Fléau ne devait pas l'oublier et retourner à son Grrru. Il lui fallait rentrer avec elle en silence, pour qu'il se souvienne encore et encore. Comme un deuil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

« Tu es rentré. »

Merle se tourna vers Carl, les yeux lourds. Le garçon vint s'assoir à ses côtés, observant d'un œil confiant la prison et la forêt, les pieds dans le vide.

« Comment t'as trouvé, pour l'entrée du toit ? » Gronda Merle, pas vraiment heureux de lui faire à nouveau face.

« C'est James qui me l'a montré, un soir. Il disait que c'était notre secret. Je savais que tu serais là. »

Merle eut un sourire. James était comme lui, il ratissait toujours de fond en comble les endroits où il pouvait vivre. Famille d'accueil, squat, centre correctionnel…c'était l'habitude. Pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, que la prochaine nuit serait tranquille.

« Tu as vu Phil ? »

« Non. James. »

Enfin, James…fallait voir la gueule de James.

« Comment il est ? »

« Bien. Il est…bien. »

« Mais c'est plus le même ? »

« Non, gamin. »

Silence. Carl hésite, mais finit par s'assoir à côté de lui, timide.

« J'sais bien qu'on peut pas aller les chercher. Mais… »

« Ouais, j'sais. »

L'honneur. La dignité. La reconnaissance. Voilà pourquoi la situation était si complexe : c'était une question d'honneur. On ne laisse pas les siens derrière, surtout pas dans un monde pareil. Mais la raison indiquait d'autres priorités, malheureusement.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, soupirant d'un air las. Carl lui jeta un drôle de regard, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux essayer ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Fumer. Je peux ? »

« Crève. »

Et puis quoi encore ? Pour sûr que ça lui retomberait sur la gueule !

Mais Carl continuait de le regarder d'un œil vaillant, et il leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il finit par hausser les épaules, et lui tendit sa cigarette d'un air méprisant.

« C'est une de mes dernières, tu l'as fait tomber, je te tue. »

Le garçon ne l'écoutait déjà plus, brandissant l'objet de toute convoitise avec suspicion.

« Dépêche-toi bordel, elle va se consumer ! Allez, ça n'va pas te tuer ! »

Carl finit par porter la tige de tabac à sa bouche, tirant timidement dessus. Il hoqueta brusquement, fit tomber la clope, et se mit à tousser hystériquement.

« Raaaah, putain de sale gosse ! » S'écria Merle. « Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! »

Voyant le garçon tanguer, il le repoussa en arrière, où il s'écrasa sur le bitume chauffé par le soleil. Il le releva et tapota son dos, grognant des insultes et des menaces, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire goguenard fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« O.K. p'tit con. » Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il respira plus librement. « La prochaine fois qu'tu voudras m'faire chier, n'oublie pas qu'ton père sait pas qu'tu fumes. » Le regard outré du plus jeune lui arracha un ricanement aigre.

Bizarrement, ça lui faisait du bien. Pas autant que le plaisir procuré par une cigarette, mais…

« Et tu me dois une clope p'tit salopiaud ! » Gronda-t-il en lui rabattant son chapeau de Sheriff sur le crâne.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Carol s'acharnait à laver Jon lorsque Merle fit irruption dans son champ de vision, la coupant dans ses pensées. Jon était plutôt docile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eau fraîche sur son pelage plein de poussières. Il poussait parfois un petit grognement de satisfaction lorsque la femme lui massait les oreilles et l'encolure, appréciant elle aussi l'activité. Une fois la douche improvisée terminée, Jon ne se laissera plus caresser, et elle pourra dire adieu avec cette proximité tout inédite pour elle.

« Hé, Carol, faut que j'te parle. »

« Si c'est pour un autre cachet… » Commença-t-elle, déjà agacée.

« Non, j'en veux pas. » La coupa-t-il brusquement. « J'n'en veux plus. »

Surprise, elle accorda toute son attention à l'homme, et Jon eut un gémissement plaintif.

« Comment ça ? »

« Jette le sac, c'est tout. » Sa langue claqua, signe de sa nervosité. Il piétinait légèrement, ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. « J'n'en ai plus besoin, alors…vire-le. »

Puis, trouvant sans doute que l'explication était suffisante, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, sous ses yeux ébahis. Allons bon. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette prison pouvait arrêter de s'exprimer à demi-mots ? Elle en avait assez de tout devoir déchiffrer.

Jon jappa, et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Oh ça va toi, on n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires, vilaine bête ! » Chuchota-t-elle collant son visage contre son museau.

.

.

* * *

.

.

« …Et il est reparti sans un regard en arrière. »

Brayne considéra un long moment son amie, qui finit par détourner le regard. Il était affalé dans un fauteuil chez le Gouverneur, un verre de whisky à la main. Capuche sur la tête, son regard noir semblait prendre feu tant il réfléchissait.

Lizzie soupira, et finit par s'approcher doucement, avant de se caler dans le canapé face à lui. Elle sortit son couteau, se mit à jouer avec d'un air blasé, se fichant éperdument du regard menaçant de Brayne.

« Tu es sortie. »

« Oui. »

« Alors que je te l'avais interdit. »

« Oui. » Sa langue claqua, agacée. « Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. »

Il se leva brusquement, serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il en porta un à sa bouche, tremblant de colère, et renversa le pot en porcelaine décoratif de la table de salon d'un mouvement violent. Lizzie sursauta, mais il se détourna, sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Il l'alluma difficilement tant il était agité, et il passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux.

« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras, putain ? Tu vas **mourir** si tu sors ! » Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisé durant l'Apocalypse, Brayne était le plus étrange. Ces scènes étaient plutôt régulières entre eux. Il la couvait comme personne, encore plus que son père.

Lizzie n'était pas une idiote. Le Gouverneur avait enrôlé son père juste après l'arrivée de Brayne, l'éloignant de ses deux filles. Ryan Samuels était devenu quelqu'un d'affairé, important, qui laissait à l'aînée le soin de s'occuper de Mika. Mika qui l'évitait depuis Merle, avec qui elle passait du temps, avant. Leur amitié inédite avait fait des gorges chaudes dans la ville, et Ryan était devenu jaloux. Mais à cette époque, il n'était personne. Maintenant, c'était lui le nouveau Merle Dixon. Mika avait fini par oublier le Grand Merle, parti dans d'étranges circonstances, retournant à ses jeux enfantins. Lizzie était seule. Elle n'aimait pas rester à l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Alors elle sortait, le plus souvent possible.

Et si elle voyait moins son père, elle avait le loisir d'occuper ses journées avec Brayne. Brayne qui lui apprenait à tirer, faire des pièges pour chasser, nettoyer des armes, manipuler un couteau ou une machette, trouver de l'eau en forêt…Tout ce que son père aurait dû faire. Il en était obsessionnel, s'énervait quand elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à s'entraîner, ou bien en sa compagnie. Il était possessif, jaloux. Lizzie était son amie, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il l'oppressait.

« Tu n'es rien dans ce monde, pas plus dangereuse qu'une mouche, espèce d'idiote ! Les règles sont faites pour ta survie, quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? »

« Tu m'as appris à survivre, je peux le faire. »

« Non ! Pas encore ! Pas toujours… Il faut que tu restes avec moi pour ça ! » Il s'était si bien rapproché que leur nez se frôlait presque, et il se recula pour tirer sur sa tige de tabac.

« Tu oublies Merle. » Tout. Tout pour le distraire. Elle n'aimait pas le ton étrange qu'il employait. « Il est parti comme ça, c'est grave. »

« Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'à la prison, ils risquent de ne pas vouloir voir Fantôme ou Fléau. »

« Non, ils ont trop d'honneur et de sentiments pour ça. Ils cèderont. »

« Eh bien, il faudrait peut-être, heu…accélérer les choses… » Finit-elle par répondre avec hésitation.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois que Fléau recommence à avoir des migraines. »

Brayne ne répondit pas, se figea.

« Pas possible. Tu te trompes. »

« Il porte des lunettes de soleil parce qu'il a mal aux yeux. Il dit qu'on enfonce des aiguilles dans sa tête. »

« Non. Non ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! »

Il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus qu'on entra dans le grand appartement. Martinez leur adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut, et Lizzie lui offrit un sourire.

« Ah, Martinez, parfait, je voulais te voir. » Brayne l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'assoir. « Philip m'a dit de te faire monter en plus, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Je vous laisse. » Lizzie s'en alla et l'Hispanique tapota sa tête à son passage, appréciant l'adolescente.

« _Entonces Martínez, esto acuerdo con el viejo Barthélemy, ¿es de actualidad o no?_ » Chuchota Brayne d'un air conspirateur.

« _Si, es firmado. Pero debemos esperar y ver la reacción de sus amigos._ »

« _Muy bien, es perfecto. El Gobierno me ha dicho que estas personas…_ »

Il fut interrompu par une nouvelle entrée, celle de Philip, qui leur adressa un regard glacial.

« Vous êtes déjà là, étonnant. Sers-moi un verre, Brayne. » Celui-ci s'exécuta et remplit un deuxième pour Martinez, qui le refusa.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il manque de la nourriture et des armes. » Lâcha Blake d'un ton las, avalant une gorgée d'alcool. « J'aimerais te mettre sur le coup, Martinez, mais je préfère pour te garder pour le problème de la prison. »

« Je te l'ai dit, ça n'est pas un problème, je gère. » Commenta Brayne dans un soupir.

« Ah, vraiment ? Tu m'as pourtant promis la tête de Rick sur un plateau il y a déjà un mois. »

« Ça prend du temps. Laisse mes F s'en occuper, ils vont les mener à leur perte. »

Philip soupira, puis l'ignora. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre sur ce sujet maintenant.

« En vérité, Ryan m'en a parlé. Il pourrait s'en charger. » Répondit l'Hispanique, gêné de se retrouver entre les deux psychopathes de Woodbury.

Il n'avait pas le choix, cependant. Cet accord avec Barthelemy était la seule porte de sortie possible pour lui. Oh oui, Martinez allait fuir cette ville démoniaque. Il était grand temps.

« Qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide sans venir m'en parler. S'il y a des enfoirés qui me volent, je veux régler le problème.»

Un échange visuel entre le soldat et Brayne, si court que Philip n'en tint pas compte. Bah, ils devaient avoir peur de lui. Blake ne savait pas ce que les deux manigançaient, mais cette histoire de vol l'interpellait. Il se rendait bien compte de l'influence grandissante du Ceara. S'il croyait qu'il allait se laisse prendre sa place gentiment, il n'était alors pas si intelligent que ça.

Il se mit à ricaner, et porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres. Quelque chose de sombre se tramait dans son dos, il le sentait. Il n'était pas le Gouverneur pour rien.

Brayne écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, cachant la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux. Ryan était le pion parfait pour ce qui se préparait. Les dés étaient lancés.

Allons bon, les choses sérieuses s'annonçaient enfin. Le jeu promettait d'être follement amusant.


	5. Civil War

Et c'est dans un bien triste jour que je me décide à publier…cet épisode m'a retourné la tête….

Mais je suis là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 _ **B :**_ patience, Daryl arrive au prochain chapitre ! Tu m'as donné une idée avec ton commentaire, j'espère que le rythme de l'histoire te plaira maintenant. Et non, comme dit au premier chapitre, pas de couples (mais de la bromance). Daryl restera célibataire, même si avec Fantôme... héhéhé. Tu verras bien mais merci pour ta review, je prends en compte ce que tu as dit pour la suite.

Par contre, je l'annonce à tous, si je peux poster plus souvent en ce moment, c'est parce que je suis en vacances. La fac me prend tout mon temps, et ça, j'y peux rien. Cela dit pas question que je mette en hiatus cette fic, ni même que je ne l'arrête. J'ai tout en tête. Alors j'essayerais de tenir le rythme de deux chapitres par mois, mais je ne promets rien, désolée.

 _ **New Yorkaise :**_ huuum, comment te dire ? J'ai commencé à évoquer les sœurs Samuels dans les derniers chapitres de The Game, donc non, j'en parle depuis un p'tit bout maintenant. Et tu fais comment toi pour introduire des nouveaux personnages ? Ce n'est pas ta remarque qui est un peu con ?

Allez, enjoy tout le monde !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fléau suait à grosses gouttes, gémissant sourdement. Sa sœur l'observait depuis la table du salon, ses yeux grands ouverts, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle, se grattant l'orifice béant qui lui servait d'oreille. Son frère avait de la fièvre depuis ce midi, et depuis, il n'avait bougé du canapé, dormant à moitié. Andréa caressait son visage et lui passait des serviettes fraîches sur le front et la nuque, le docteur S n'ayant réussi à apaiser la fièvre.

A côté d'elle, Fantôme avait laissé son assiette vide, ayant dévoré son cochon cru si vite qu'elle s'était mis du sang sur la poitrine. Elle lécha à nouveau ses doigts, ne voulant pas gâcher le précieux liquide si délicieux, sous l'œil inquiet d'Andréa, qui ne savait comment réagir.

« J'ai faim, Andy. » Se plaignit-elle sans quitter Fléau des yeux, et la blonde soupira.

« Je suis un peu occupée, là. Tu n'as qu'à aller te servir chez ton si bien-aimé Brayne ! »

« Je ne peux pas laisser Fléau tout seul maintenant. »

Le regard de l'avocate s'adoucit, et elle tourna une moue attendrie vers la femme.

« Il n'est pas tout seul, je suis là moi. »

« C'est pire. »

Vexée, Andréa l'ignora, habituée à ce genre de remarques. Et l'état de Fléau l'inquiétait bien plus.

Il était tombé malade si vite que rien ne pouvait l'expliquer. Deux jours avant, il empruntait les lunettes de soleil de Martinez. Ce matin, il ne supportait plus la lumière du soleil. Et cette nuit, il avait de la fièvre.

Brayne était passé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais il était très vite reparti, comme effrayé. _Effrayé._ Impossible.

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait commencé à avoir peur. Surtout que Fantôme se comportait étrangement, aussi. Elle rôdait autour de son frère depuis des heures, peinant à la quitter du regard, mais n'essayant pas de s'approcher. Comme si elle aussi avait peur.

Ce n'était pas normal. Elle était cloitrée ici, avec deux soldats pour _veiller_ sur eux, en bons gardes. A croire qu'on ne voulait pas que le mal de Fléau se propage.

Et si c'était le virus ? Si jamais il était sur le point de se transformer, Fantôme la laissera-t-elle l'achever ? Peut-être qu'elle ne rôdait pas autour de son frère, mais d'Andréa, au cas où.

« Il doit sortir. » S'exclama cette dernière, rongeant ses ongles.

« Hors de question ! Brayne a vraiment besoin de le voir. La priorité est qu'il se rétablisse ! »

Brayne l'avait toujours préféré à Fléau. Fléau était plus tempétueux, plus prompt à une bêtise. Fantôme réfléchissait, analysait la situation. Elle était capricieuse, certes, mais cela était dû à son rang. En tant qu'Enfant du Nouveau Monde, elle avait droit à certaines faveurs du Ciel. Fantôme, Fi pour les intimes, aimait être la préférée. Elle était terriblement jalouse. Si Fléau passait en tête de préférence pour Brayne, elle aurait du mal à le supporter.

Brusquement, elle renversa son assiette au sol, où elle se brisa dans un bruit sec.

« Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? » S'indigna Andréa, qui se méfiait de plus en plus.  
La blonde finit même par se décaler, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur elle, sans pour autant quitter le chevet de Fléau.

« Elle était vide, et donc inutile. » Les gros yeux d'Andréa n'eurent pas l'air d'accepter l'explication, mais elle haussa les épaules.

Elle ne mangeait que du porc, ici. Elle voulait innover. Même cru, elle trouvait cela fade. Elle ne cuisait pratiquement jamais sa viande. Pourquoi la cuire ? Les saveurs se perdaient. Or, tous le faisaient, jugeant d'un mauvaise œil de telles pratiques. Allons bon…n'avait-on pas déjà mangé de la viande crue, à une époque ? Et les animaux, comment faisaient-ils ? Décidément, les hommes étaient un vrai mystère pour elle.

Fléau gémit, passant une énième fois sa main devant son visage.

« De l'air ! Je veux de l'air ! » Le garçon avait ouvert les yeux avec terreur, et il repoussa Andréa lorsqu'elle voulut l'aider à se redresser.

Fantôme se gratta le menton, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je viens de le dire à Andréa mais comme d'habitude, elle n'écoute pas, cette idiote. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, aujourd'hui ? T'es vraiment imbuvable ! » S'écria la susnommée, la voix plus aigüe qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

« Il y a que je ne supporte plus ton odieuse personne qui passe sa vie à se plaindre et gémir. Que j'en ai marre de vivre entouré de faibles pleurnichards et pas débrouillards pour un sou. Que ton odeur est juste répugnante. »

Véritablement blessée, la jeune femme recula. Encore marquée par les coups, un éclat vif et animal gît dans le fond de ses pupilles, mourant. Elle papillonna des yeux, tenta de répliquer, mais le regard froid et implacable de la Ceara lui imposa le silence. Dans son canapé, Fléau étouffait et paniquait, tenta de se lever, s'écroula sur le tapis. Il rampa jusqu'au fauteuil, s'y accrocha par désespoir, comme poursuivi par quelque chose d'affreux.

Fantôme tenta de le toucher, mais il la frappa avec ses pieds, hurlant.

« Laissez-moi ! Je veux sortir ! »

« Non, tu es trop faible ! » Andréa s'interposa, mais Fantôme, grognant de colère, l'attrapa par les épaules et la poussa contre le mur, loin de son frère.

Andréa percuta violemment son bas-ventre avec son genou, avant de lui administrer un coup de poing qui lui éclata l'arcade. Au sol, Fléau hurlait, blanc comme un linge, et la porte d'entrée se fracassa soudainement. Fantôme secoua la tête en grognant, et se saisit de sa gorge qu'elle empoigna fermement.

Mais Cody, le soldat de garde, l'attrapa à bras-le-corps et l'éloigna d'Andréa. Travis vint se placer devant elle pour la protéger, à sa grande surprise.

« Lâche-moi, pauvre merde ! » Hurla la Ceara, et Cody finit par obéir, choqué et abasourdi.

« Fantôme, mais… »

« La ferme ! Depuis quand vous la protégez ? Elle n'est personne, et moi, je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux la frapper je la frapperai autant de temps que je le souhaite ! »

Sur ses propos, elle se jeta à nouveau sur la blonde, mais Travis faisait rempart. Elle le gifla, et il lui rendit la pareille, mais il l'envoya à terre.

Silence. Même Fléau, bavant au sol, s'était figé.

Fantôme contempla, sidérée, le soldat devenu blanc, tremblant et s'excusant déjà, et Cody tira Andréa en arrière, la menant droit vers la sortie. La Ceara se releva dans un cri de rage, et s'empara du bol en terre cuite de la commode, qu'elle jeta de toutes ses forces sur Travis.

« Sortez ! _Sortez !_ Je vous ferai tuer ! Je vous découperai vivant ! _Je vous dévorerai tous ! »_

La porte claqua, et Andréa écouta, mortifiée, les coups sourds de l'appartement, signe du saccage de Fantôme. Travis et Cody se jetèrent une œillade entendue, seuls dans ce couloir sombre, et Andréa recula, inquiète pour sa sécurité.

« Du calme. » Tempéra Cody, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. « On vous fera pas de mal, _nous_. »

Elle ne répondit pas, méfiante, et recula encore. Travis soufflait lentement, se mordant le poing, s'imaginant déjà subir un Jugement.

« Je l'ai frappé. Putain, je l'ai touché. Ils vont me tuer. Ils vont me… »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Dédramatisa Cody, persuadé que les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger. « On…on parlera au Gouverneur. On avisera Ryan, il nous défendra devant Brayne. C'était un malentendu, le coup est parti tout seul… ça va aller, je peux te l'assurer ! »

« Non, ça n'ira pas. » La voix rauque et brisée d'Andréa faisait écho aux coups, de plus en plus sourds, de l'autre côté du mur. « Fléau est malade, mais personne ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Fantôme est complètement barge. Mais ils vont vous battre à mort. Ils en sont capables. »

« N'importe quoi, on n'est pas comme ça ! » Se défendit Cody, ses grands yeux noirs bien ouverts. « Woodbury est juste devenue meilleure. Le Gouverneur et Brayne sauront t'aider. »

« Il s'agit de sa sœur, imbécile. C'est vous deux qu'on va faire tuer, et moi avec. » Elle eut un rire cynique, presque rancunier, et elle finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur. « Vous êtes foutus. Au départ, ça fait un peu étrange, mais à la longue, on s'habitue. »

Elle renifla d'un air blasé, se préparant mentalement à se prendre une raclée. L'habitude, exactement. Andréa avait laissé tomber. Personne pour l'aider ou l'aimer, elle n'avait qu'à atteindre qu'on lui assène le dernier coup. Elle était faible, et n'avait même pas la force de se suicider.

Travis gémit, fit quelques pas en se tapant la tête, tandis que Cody continuait de nier l'évidence en souriant. Peine perdue, Travis envisageait déjà de fuir.

« Tu connais la prison, pas vrai ? » Il s'était baissé à son niveau, l'empoignant par les épaules dans la panique. « On n'a qu'à partir maintenant ! »

« Et que fais-tu des gardes ? Des Mordeurs, une fois les murs franchis ? Il fait nuit, et je n'ai pas d'arme ni de carte. Vous avez quoi, vous ? Et quand bien même, ils ne veulent pas de moi là-bas, alors… » Elle se tut et haussa les épaules, un pâle sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Mieux valait en rire que pleurer, non ? Elle avait déjà versé trop de larmes. Elle était si fatiguée…

« Il faut qu'on le dise à Karim. Il faut qu'il sache. » Chuchota Travis à Cody, qui eut une moue gênée, inquiète, et il recula avec crainte.

« Ecoute, mec, je le sens pas du tout, Karim. Il parle de trucs bizarres, il n'arrête pas d'insulter les chefs… »

« Karim ? Karim des cuisines ? » Questionna Andréa, curieuse. Karim était un jeune Arabe très attachant, n'hésitant pas à faire la conversation entre deux casseroles, même si le contenu brûlait.

Il avait été un des premiers à lui parler. Il faisait partie de l'équipe qui nourrissait tout le _personnel_ de la ville, et il ne travaillait pas souvent. Il voulait être pilote de ligne, voilà tout ce dont Andréa se souvenait.

Travis la jugea sévèrement du regard, mais sa décision semblait déjà prise. Après tout, l'avocate ne risquait pas d'avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler.

« On n'est pas tous d'accord avec eux. » Il parlait si bas qu'Andréa avait du mal à comprendre. « Y'en a ici qui veulent pas des Ceara. Qui trouvent que le Gouverneur va trop loin. Qui…qui t'aiment bien. »

Andréa papillonna des yeux, stupéfaite. Cody se tortilla, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, l'intimant de se taire. Travis le foudroya des yeux et il baissa la tête, se tournant vers la porte d'entrée avec terreur.

« Qui ? Karim ? »

« Entre autre. On n'est pas beaucoup, mais… » Coup d'œil circulaire, mais personne, pas une ombre. « Mais on va bientôt partir. »

« Partir ? Comment ça ? Où ? »

« On va quitter la ville. »

Le cœur de la blonde rate un battement, et sa respiration se bloque, de même que le temps. Un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, le sang battant les tempes, elle porte la main à son cœur et balbutie.

« Mais…mais… »

« On a tout prévu. On savait pas quand, mais là, on n'a plus le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'on me découpe mes oreilles, je n'compte pas rester plus longtemps ! Tu pourrais venir avec nous. T'as vécu dehors, tu connais bien les Rôdeurs et les gens. Tu pourrais nous être utile. Et on essayera quand même d'aller à cette foutue prison. T'en dis quoi ? »

Elle ne dit rien, trop choquée pour s'exprimer, mais n'en pensait pas moins. La flamme dans ses yeux suffisait amplement comme réponse.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fantôme retira son pied de la planche qui faisait jadis partie de la bibliothèque, qu'elle avait renversé avant de s'épuiser à la piétiner pour un piètre résultat. Elle tremblait encore, mais elle était plus calme.

C'était à cause de Fléau, tout ça. Son mauvais état de santé impactait sur son état mental. Ils s'influençaient l'un l'autre, et elle ne supportait pas ça. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, consciente que c'était lui le plus dangereux des deux.

Son ventre lui faisait mal. Elle avait grand faim, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Devant elle, Fléau se relevait en toussant, se grattant la gorge. Il attrapa le broc d'eau posé sur la table de la cuisine, en renversant dessus, et but à grande goulée. Son t-shirt blanc collait à sa peau par la sueur, dévoilant des os un peu trop voyants.

« J't'en prie, j't'en supplie ! » Gémissait-il, « laisse-moi jouer ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Il faut que Dieu vienne avec nous pour ça. » Gronda Fantôme, venant l'aider à s'assoir sur une chaise. « Je pourrais pas nous contrôler. »

« On s'en fiche ! On ira loin, on fera attention. J'en veux juste un, s'il te plait, juste un et on en parle plus… »

Mais Fantôme secoua la tête, imperturbable. En plus de ne pas contrôler le jeu une fois commencé, elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était bizarre de faire ce genre de choses. C'était le rôle des morts-vivants, pas le sien. Mais pourtant, elle en avait besoin.

« Ce sera comme la dernière fois », continuait Fléau. « On trouvera bien quelqu'un errant dans les bois. Il fait sombre, on apercevra son feu de camp de loin. Ce sera rapide. Et on rentrera avant le matin, hein ? »

Elle l'ignora, et s'appliqua à lui enlever son t-shirt trempé. Il s'allongea plus ou moins sur la table, la respiration sifflante, et elle soupira.

Jouer à ce genre de chose la mettait dans un état étrange. La première et seule fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle ne se souvenait que de sa tête dans les entrailles d'un quelconque survivant, découpant avec son couteau la chair qu'elle avalait avec riant. Tout cela en ayant l'horrible sentiment que ce qu'elle faisait était contraire à sa nature.

Fléau s'en était très bien accommodé, au contraire. Il avait même adoré. Ce qui était normal, évidemment. On n'était pas immunisé sans quelques changements en retour.

La viande humaine leur était nécessaire. Ils en avaient besoin pour rester équilibré. Ce n'était pas la seule chose que leur imposait leur condition, mais c'était l'une des plus importantes.

Elle s'arrêta en apercevant sous l'éclat de la lune le dos de son frère. Depuis son épaule droite, là où il avait cette marque profonde de morsure, le sang s'était noirci sous la peau, s'étalant progressivement sur ses omoplates. Le virus s'étendait seulement sur une dizaine de centimètres, mais son avancée prouvait bien qu'il avait besoin de viande humaine.

Brusquement, son ventre te tordit plus fort, et elle hoqueta avant de se plier en deux, et vomir son repas. Fléau lui jeta un regard las et fatigué, et sa voix basse en était presque moqueuse.

« Tu vois, ton corps à toi aussi à faim. Il ne veut pas du cochon. D'ici quelques jours, tu seras comme moi. »

.

* * *

.

Martinez vérifia que la nuit était bien noire et que personne ne le suivait avant de s'enfoncer dans l'allée centrale, fusil à la main, comme pour n'importe quel tour de garde. En levant les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir quelques habitants guetter aux fenêtres les rues et les gens. L'atmosphère en était alourdie, très pesante. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde.

C'était effrayant, la rapidité avec laquelle les habitants avaient changé.

Les Jugements étaient sujet à terreur, ici. Trois Juges. Milton, Brayne, et le Gouverneur. L'Etat tout-puissant. Il n'y avait eu que cinq Jugements depuis leur création : le premier fut une privation d'une journée de denrées. Le suivant, une gifle en public ainsi que des pardons devant la victime (tout ça pour un poulet volé…), puis l'autre une marche dans les rues avec jets de détritus, la quatrième un confinement de huit jours, et le cinquième, celui Andréa, il y avait plus d'une semaine.

Les punitions croissaient au fur et à mesure, pour des « délits » de moins en moins graves. Eradiquer toute forme d'opposition, voilà ce que c'était.

Mais bon, ils avaient tous un toit et une assiette pleine, ainsi qu'un entraînement en bonne et due forme. Une sécurité. Les Jugements n'étaient peut-être pas aimés, mais acceptés.

Comme la délation, d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde nettoyait son linge sale en public depuis l'apparition des Jugements. Martinez pensait que cela résultait de l'attaque du groupe de Rick Grimes : la population, choquée et se sachant comment réagir, s'était donnée corps et âme aux dirigeants. Ne voulant plus de secrets qui pouvaient compromettre la vie de toute la ville, ils avaient inconsciemment décidé de tout révéler au grand jour si besoin.  
Et cela passait par lui, le chef des Soldats. Martinez étant _le grand Manitou_ , troisième homme fort de Woodbury, supervisant tous les corps, Soldats comme Chasseurs et Rôdeurs. Tout passait par lui, et chacun venait se plaindre ou parler d'un quelconque ressentiment ou soupçons. Un tel furetait bien trop près des murs, une autre avait planté plus de légumes qui lui en fallait, encore un qui veillait jusqu'aux aurores…la plupart du temps, ce n'était rien, juste une question de sécurité.

La sécurité était divisée en trois branches : les Soldats, ceux qui allaient à l'extérieur au besoin de la ville, les Rôdeurs, qui se révélaient importants en cas de retard de ceux dehors et qui se réunissaient chaque semaine pour gérer l'intérieur…et puis les Silencieux. Des gros bras violents qu'on n'avait encore jamais utilisés, car ils n'étaient là que pour calmer un hypothétique soulèvement ou une bagarre générale. Et puis, avec les Rôdeurs qui surveillaient tout le monde, brisant l'intimité ou les limites de la bienséance, les gens n'osaient pas trop l'ouvrir. Les Silencieux, sans avoir encore pu agir, causaient déjà du tort à Martinez : c'étaient des espions, voilà tout. Et il avait bien trop de secrets pour se permettre une oreille indiscrète.

Il salua des Rôdeurs, trois gamins à peine majeurs, mais qui prenaient leur rôle très à cœur. Brayne leur donnait une occupation, sans doute.

Il y avait donc les trois groupes pour la sécurité, mais pour la vie commune, la population était aussi divisée. Les Constructeurs, d'abord, qui veillaient sur les murs et la ville. Associés aux Chasseurs et aux Rôdeurs, en plus de garder tout le monde sous surveillance, ils représentaient la police à Woodbury. Brayne s'assurait du contrôle de cette police par le biais des Soldats et des Silencieux.

Du grand n'importe quoi. Tous ces noms n'étaient que chimère, qui leur faisait croire qu'ils étaient utiles, les rendant dépendants et redevables envers le Gouverneur et Brayne. C'était dingue, totalement stupide et futile de faire ça. Ils étaient pas mal à remettre lourdement en question ce système. Les gens étaient perdus, méfiants, apeurés. Mais ils continuaient de faire confiance au Gouverneur, pour la plupart.

Et le voilà ici, à trahir son chef, se dirigeant vers les quartiers Est, ceux occupés par les cochons, inhabités. Un homme était déjà là, assis dans l'ombre, une pipe à la main. Il s'engagea dans l'allée sombre, droit sur l'ombre, le cœur battant la chamade.

« T'es en retard. »

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Barthélemy. Tiens, voilà ce que tu voulais. » Il lui tendit la boite de munitions pleine et les deux Glock allant avec, vérifiant que personne ne s'amenait dans la rue.

Ledit Barthélemy s'empara du présent et le rangea sous sa veste, le remerciant du bout des lèvres.

« Alors…vous faites ça quand ? » Chuchota l'Hispanique avec hésitation.

« Tu verras bien. » L'homme s'emblait déjà prêt à partir, mais le soldat mit une main sur son épaule.

« Non, dis-le-moi. Je pars avec vous, et Andréa viendra avec moi. Vous aurez besoin d'un toit, c'est pour ça qu'on a convenu d'aller à la prison, parce que sans nous, ils vous refuseront. Alors dis-moi quand. »

Son partenaire le considéra longtemps, mais finit par murmurer que cela ne prendrait pas plus de trois jours, si tout se passait bien.

« Vous avez pensé à la diversion ? Je peux vous obtenir encore un fusil, et voler quelques munitions de plus en partant. »

« Bien sûr que nous y avons pensé. Et le Gouverneur, dans tout ça ? »

« Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Ryan commence à me soupçonner. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant le grand jour. »

Barthélemy ne répondit pas, se méfiant encore. Il avait beau l'aider depuis le début, Martinez n'était pas son allié pour lui. Il pensait souvent au fait qu'il pouvait les mener dans un piège, et il ne comptait pas vraiment sur lui. Pourtant, la flamme déterminée dans ses yeux le faisait douter.

« Mouais, le grand jour. Et bah prépare-toi, ainsi qu'Andréa. Je ne vous attendrai pas. Tu sauras quand bouger lorsque les cochons hurleront. »

.

* * *

.

Phillip chuchotait. C'était doux à l'oreille, mais terriblement agaçant pour Brayne. Plus le temps passait et moins il était patient. La compagnie humaine était trop fade et creuse pour lui. Les morts, par contre…C'était une échappatoire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait affaire à quelque chose d'autre que la nature humaine.

Les morts ne parlaient pas. C'était une attitude, un ton dans les grognements, une pensée…il ne pouvait pas clairement l'expliquer. Ils l'apaisaient. C'est comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui en eux, qu'il se reconnaissait. Il n'était pour autant pas question de quitter la ville, il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait les autres. Les vivants étaient stupides, cloitrés dans leur morale de la vie sacrée, qui avait plus de valeur que la mort.

Et le Gouverneur était ennuyant. Depuis qu'il avait « retrouvé » sa fille, il ne cessait de la couver, lui parler, faire semblant de voir des progrès. Parfois, Brayne passait quelques nuits dans sa cellule sans lumière, couché à côté d'elle. Ses doux grognements imitaient une faible respiration, malade et imaginaire, mais qui l'aidait à s'endormir. Les deux développaient un lien vraiment particulier. Brayne voulait l'adopter.

Or, Penny appartenait déjà à un père. Un père qui ne la comprenait pas, qui risquait de la tuer avec son amour naïf d'être humain. Est-ce que Brayne aime ? Pas vraiment. Il possède. Et il chérit ses objets jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus d'utilité.

Et il avait beau dire, il jalousait son père, le mot était dit. Ou bien il délirait. A ce stade, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Il sortit un paquet de Lucky Strike et s'en grilla une, ouvrant le panneau de verre. Il fumait depuis peu, il avait ressenti ce besoin en pleine nuit, comme s'il _fallait_ qu'il s'y adonne, à l'instar de toute la Fratrie.

Et il était stressé. Fléau était venu se plaindre de migraines qui se faisaient plus longues, et lui-même commençait à les ressentir. Les maux de tête allaient empirer. Fléau allait être incontrôlable.

Il manquait de temps. Il avait commencé à construire quelque chose, ici. Et il avait tout chamboulé en se révélant à Rick et Daryl.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le choix. Il s'était dit qu'une fois la ville occupée à se déchirer, il aurait carte blanche pour s'occuper de ses F. Il avait pensé que Woodbury pouvait protéger les siens, plus qu'à la prison.

Mais non. En trois mois, il avait tout réussi autant qu'il était en train de tout perdre.

La _crise_ , pour commencer. Celle que subissait Fléau en ce moment. Son côté Rôdeur qui devenait brusquement prioritaire. Ils étaient des vivants-morts, alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas être des morts-vivants ? C'était à double tranchant. La première fois, il avait bien géré. Ils étaient sortis et avaient trouvé un couple caché dans une cabane misérable. C'avait été facile, mais ils avaient eu du mal à s'arrêter, attirant les morts qui se joignaient au festin. Les F avaient besoin de lui pour faire ça en gardant un minimum de raison.

Brayne possédait une autre créature, à défaut de Penny. Lizzie, la fille de Ryan. Cette enfant était exceptionnelle. Sur le point d'être folle, mais terriblement intelligente. Elle était peut-être loin de la vérité, mais elle avait senti le côté vivant des morts, elle les respectait. Il l'aimait bien. Pas Ryan, quand il y repensait. Maintenant que Lizzie traînait avec lui, il devait se sentir bien démuni. Ryan était le seul de la ville à ne pas se pâmer devant lui. Ils lui offraient faveurs et services, jolis mots et beaux sourires d'hommes prêts à tout pour être dans son cas…c'était bien connu, la richesse qui faisait le bonheur des uns attirait tous les autres. Il était l'objet de toutes convoitises.

Son petit royaume était bien fragile, au final. Les gens se rendaient bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas les sauver. Qu'il n'était là que pour laisser grandir ses deux _enfants,_ Fantôme et Fléau. Woodbury ne pouvait imaginer ce que lui réservait Brayne. Les privilèges minaient le moral des plus faibles. D'autres n'adhéraient pas à sa gouvernance. Ces gens-là étaient une menace. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper des siens tant que les contestataires n'étaient pas éliminés, d'où l'utilité de Martinez. Il avait besoin d'un espion pour surveiller Barthélemy et son groupe, il lui avait promis la liberté en échange d'informations. C'est fou comment les gens pouvaient être crédules.

Oh, il avait hâte de voir les choses se dégrader. Avec un peu de chance, le Gouverneur fera partie des dommages collatéraux, comme Ryan. Si Martinez avait bien armé les dissidents, le carnage promettait d'être magnifique. Mais il devra être là pour les mener au massacre. Une guerre civile, où il n'y aurait que lui comme chef. Voilà pourquoi lui, Fantôme et Fléau, devaient rester ici encore quelques jours. Mais son frère tiendra-t-il le choc ? Avec sa crise…

C'était vraiment bête. D'abord le saccage de Woodbury, afin de tuer ceux qui ne servaient pas sa cause, ensuite la prison, quelques temps après, où Daryl et Merle finiraient par céder et tout faire pour sauver les Ceara. Les Dixon étaient comme ça, la famille avant tout. Ses F avaient faim ? Très bien. Une fois le nettoyage fait, le garde-manger qu'était la prison devrait amplement suffire à un bon festin. Seulement, il était dorénavant obligé de mener les deux de front.

Une porte claqua, le sortant de ses pensées, et il observa le Gouverneur revenir dans la pièce, ayant apparemment ramené sa fille dans sa chambre.

Philip Blake était peut-être fou, mais il n'était pas bête. Martinez avait toujours été son homme le plus proche, le premier à l'avoir rejoint, celui qui l'avait aidé à faire de Woodbury ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Son air sombre et son soudain éloignement n'était pas passé inaperçu. Blake n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'observer. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Et Ryan Samuels, cet imbécile qui était dévoué à Woodbury et son Gouverneur, lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes quant à un vol général, comme si des gens se préparaient à se battre ou s'enfuir. Ce n'était que des hypothèses, mais Philip avait fait le lien avec Martinez.

Il n'avait rien dit, laissant à Ryan le soin d'éclaircir cette affaire. Il préféra s'en référer à ses vrais hommes, ceux présents bien avant Brayne, qui étaient prêts à bondir à son signal. Il ne faisait pas confiance au Ceara. Il avait bien remarqué ce regard étrange qu'il portait sur Penny. Les messes basses au creux de l'oreille de sa fille. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour la calmer, mais il ne notait aucune évolution. Il finissait par se dire que c'était même mieux avant.

Toujours est-il qu'il le laissait agir pour l'instant, mais se préparait dans l'ombre. Il fallait bien qu'il se débarrasse de lui un jour, surtout s'il commençait à détourner ses hommes.

Il revint s'assoir dans le canapé, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, buvant tranquillement son verre de whisky. Il passa un moment à contempler sa maison, appréciant chaque détail, pour finir par poser ses yeux sur le garçon, toujours posté à la fenêtre.

Philip lui jeta un long regard haineux, que Brayne soutint sans peur. Les deux se figèrent, se souriant mutuellement, bien que Brayne montrait légèrement ses dents.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant. Enfin, chez Milton ou tes précieux F. »

« Oui, je vais vous laisser. »

« Avant que tu ne partes… » L'homme changea de position, posa son verre. « Et Grimes ? Tu as l'air toujours aussi certain qu'ils voudront reprendre Fléau et Fantôme. Pourtant ils ne sont pas venus… »

« Je ferai venir mes F à eux. Il suffit d'un peu de patience… » Et d'une guerre civile. Eliminer ceux qui pourraient leur nuire ici puis ensuite ceux dehors. « Croyez-moi, ils vont le faire. Très bientôt. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour dévoiler une langue rose pâle. Blake considéra longuement l'adolescent. Il avait encore grandi où… ? Un mètre soixante, facile. De grandes cernes, du fait de ses insomnies répétées, des yeux plus si porcins que ça, une peau pâle comme un suaire, des cheveux noirs mi-longs. Epuisé mais respirant force et santé. Un air étrange, une aura qui se dégageait de lui, le rendant plus si humain que ça.

Qu'avait bien le Gouverneur en face de lui ? Une aberration de la nature, un ennemi, un allié ? Un homme à tuer, c'était évident.

Il n'avait plus qu'à choisir le moment.

.

* * *

.

Ryan quitta les stands de tir une fois la séance terminée, profitant de la douceur de la matinée. Il avait entraîné les plus jeunes, aujourd'hui, de même que Mika. Une fois remis aux mains des parents et baby-sitters, ceux-ci s'empresseront de répéter aux enfants que les armes à feu c'était mal et qu'il ne fallait s'en servir qu'en cas d'urgence, tout arriérés qu'ils étaient. Mais pour bien défendre leur maison, il fallait que les habitants sachent se défendre eux-mêmes. Alors, deux fois par semaine, les Soldats prêtaient leurs silencieux et on sortait les balles à blancs. Les enfants étaient les plus performants.

Il détestait peut-être Brayne, mais il n'allait pas le nier : ça faisait du bien d'avoir un garçon comme lui. Ryan était quelqu'un, ici. Ses filles apprenaient à se défendre, à survivre dans un monde aussi tordu. Ryan ne l'aimait pas, mais il savait faire la différence entre le professionnel et le personnel.

Plus loin, Edward et son fils Anthony se disputaient avec Brooke, un des organisateurs des entraînements. En tant que Soldat, Ryan se dirigea vers eux en espérant apaiser les tensions, déjà fatigué d'une énième dispute Woodburyenne. Les gens étaient ennuyants, toujours à critiquer et dénoncer.

« Non, je refuse qu'il se prête au jeu ! C'est malsain, cette histoire ! »

« Il va avoir quinze ans, il pourrait aller dehors pour aider les autres ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ah, Ryan, tu tombes bien ! »

Mais… Parfois, quand il prenait la peine de bien écouter et d'essayer de confirmer les dires des habitants, il tombait sur des petits détails qui, au fur et à mesure, devenaient d'énormes doutes.

Des absences maladie à la garderie, récolte, inventaire, construction. Des veillées avec quelques voisins. Des pertes à l'espace alimentaire, qu'il avait dû cacher pour éviter la panique générale. Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, quelques conserves et bouteilles d'eau, mais qui avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne les note. On préparait quelque chose, juste sous son nez. Par sécurité, il avait assigné ses trois meilleurs hommes à l'armurerie, le Gouverneur supervisant tout ça de loin. Des gens se réunissaient de manière aléatoire et volaient de la nourriture dans l'optique de s'enfuir, visiblement. Des lâches. Des parasites qui n'hésitaient pas à se servir dans leur garde-manger pour leur survie. Or, _on ne fait pas partie de Woodbury, on ne dispose pas de Woodbury_. Ryan allait punir les traîtres, pour leur montrer qui était le chef. Maintenant qu'il en avait les moyens, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Ryan ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non, désolé. Que disais-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas que mon fils touche à une arme. Je suis en mesure de le protéger, il sait se défendre avec un couteau. »

« O.K., Edward. Je vais être clair : tu es stupide. Dehors les morts veulent te bouffer, tu ne seras pas suffisant pour protéger ton fils. Donc soit tu l'emmènes l'entraîner, et vos espoirs de survie seront meilleurs, soit tu refuses et on vous sortira de la ville. »

Edward, choqué, recula de deux pas. C'était comme ça, maintenant. Marche ou crève. Pas de place pour les profiteurs.

« Comment peux-tu… »

« Je te retourne la question : il s'agit de la survie de ton fils. Mes propres filles s'entraînent, et bientôt, Lizzie m'accompagnera dehors. Hors de question qu'elles restent ici à coudre et faire la vaisselle comme les autres enfants alors qu'elles doivent savoir tirer en pleine tête pour espérer vivre le lendemain. »

Edward le considéra longuement, pâle comme jamais. Il finit par essayer de parler à Brooke, en charge des inscriptions, mais celui-ci ne cessait de répéter _c'est comme ça qu'ça marche maint'nant, je ne fais pas les règles, t'as eu la réponse de Ryan,_ et le père de famille finit par s'étouffer de colère.

« Mais vous êtes tous dingues ma parole ! Quand est-ce que vous ouvrirez les yeux putain ? Quelque chose cloche dans cette putain de ville ! Il vous faut l'autre oreille de cette pauvre Fantôme pour le comprendre ? »

Brooke ouvrit la bouche de choc, et se mit à trembler. Ne voulant pas être mêlé à de tels propos, il prit la décision pure et simple de s'enfuir, ne prenant même pas le temps de choisir un créneau horaire pour le fils. Autour d'eux, les gens s'arrêtaient pour écouter, curieux.

Ryan toucha son holster, s'approchant dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, hein ? T'as un truc à m'confier, hm ? »

Il n'allait pas se mentir, il aimait ça. Le pouvoir. Et il était fatigué. S'il n'était pas compétent, il sera remplacé. Il fallait être intransigeant.

Edward recula, son fils tenta de s'interposer, mais Ryan le repoussa brutalement. Des habitants les fixaient depuis leur fenêtre ou maison, l'air inquiet et indécis.

Un instant, Ryan eut peur de se faire réprimander –puis il se rappela qu'il était libre de ses actes, tant qu'il faisait régner l'ordre. Bordel, il n'avait qu'à se faire obéir, non ?

« Non…Non je… »

« Dis-moi Edward, tu travailles bien au stockage sec, non ? Il y a eu deux absences injustifiées ce mois-ci, mais je n'ai pas les noms…pourrais-tu me les donner ? »

« Oh, ça, je…Je ne sais pas, tu devrais demander à Samia, c'est elle qui… »

« Quelque chose me dit que tu sais quelque chose. » Il s'amusait, oui, ça l'excitait presque. Le pouvoir. Il était accro, ça y est.

Il lui décocha une droite qui l'envoya au sol, faisant crier le fils. Il lui intima violemment de se taire, et il releva par le col son père, alors qu'une femme s'approchait lentement.

« N'essaye pas de me mentir, sombre imbécile. » Siffla-t-il en lui postillonnant dessus. « Tu veux un Jugement, c'est ça ? Tu caches des p'tits enfoirés qui s'permettent de nous voler ? T'es avec eux, c'est ça ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à quelques mètres, hésitante. Autour d'eux, une dizaine de regards braqués sur lui était en train de le juger. Le défier. Aucune Soldat ou Rôdeur pour l'aider dans la rue. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, il sentait que la suite allait beaucoup jouer dans les ragots Woodburyens.

« Cet homme » cria-t-il haut et fort, « dissimule des informations sur certains voleurs qui s'amusent à disparaître durant leurs heures de pointe et nous prendre des vivres. » Visages choqués, dubitatifs, déçus. Qu'importe, rien ne l'arrête. « Je ne vais pas laisser une telle chose arriver, croyez-moi ! »

« Ed ? C'est vrai ? »

« Toi aussi tu remets mon jugement en cause ? » Elle l'agaçait, cette sale blondinette. Comme Andréa. Il fallait la recadrer, elle aussi.

Mais _Ed_ ne répondit pas, ne sachant comment se défendre, et deux habitants poussèrent des cris offusqués.

« Qui ! Dis-nous qui ! » Cria Rachel, depuis sa fenêtre, en bonne vieille folle.

« Je…Je…»

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Très bien, j'te fourre en isolement. On va voir si à moi et Martinez, tu nous répondras ! »

« Non, attendez ! » S'écria quelqu'un. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? C'est un mec bien, j'le connais moi ! »

« Oui ! » Renchérit la femme. « Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de l'emmener ? »

« Laissez-le faire son boulot, il n'avait qu'à pas voler ! »

« Dis donc vous, on vous a pas sonné ! »

La situation dégénérait. Les cris se faisaient plus fort, la foule plus compacte. Quelques soldats vinrent prêter main forte à Ryan, et l'un deux repoussa la blondinette, qui trébucha. Deux hommes la défendirent, poussant à leur tour le soldat, tandis qu'un autre insultait Ryan.

En un instant, la simple arrestation se mua en bagarre générale. La vieille s'étouffait depuis sa fenêtre, des gens se frappaient et se piétinaient, jusqu'à ce que Samuels sorte son arme. Il tira en l'air deux fois, un camarade l'imita. Les gens se dispersaient, complètement fous, et jetaient en retour des pierres et des détritus. Celui qui avait tiré après Ryan paniqua, pas habitué et sans doute trop jeune, tira dans le tas. Un homme tomba, la blonde intervenue plus tôt se précipita en hurlant. Ryan aussi, ordonnant au garçon de reculer, emportant avec lui celui qui était arrêté, mais d'autres personnes, plus téméraires, s'avancèrent à nouveau. C'est presque toute la ville qui tenait dans une rue, et les véritables soldats intervinrent enfin, menaçant de leurs lourds fusils ceux qui osaient les défier. Ryan, catastrophé, ne pouvait que traîner le prisonnier sous l'ordre d'un Philip Blake atterré, et les huées de la foule.

« Ça suffit ! » Hurle le Gouverneur. « _RECULEZ ! »_ Ils obéissent enfin, laissant les nouveaux infirmiers venir au secours des blessés, tandis qu'il s'approche d'un homme au sol, portant sa main à sa jugulaire pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Il a beau lui demander de se calmer, respirer lentement, l'homme gigote et se débat, prit de spasmes hystériques, agonisant dans la plus sombre terreur. Il meurt dans ses bras, une flaque rouge s'étalant sous son corps, tandis que la foule assiste, impuissante, à la tragédie.

Silence. Ceux qu'on a désigné comme infirmiers n'y connaissent rien, blessent plus qu'ils ne sauvent, paniquent autant que les victimes. Enfin, Brayne, accourant parmi les derniers, observent la chute de tout son petit royaume éphémère.

Plus aucune excuse, maintenant. Son illusion de sécurité et d'ordre intérieur venait de tomber aussi vite que le premier mort. Qui, maintenant, pour défendre son système, face à un tel drame ? Les blouses blanches, désespérées et sous le choc, demandent aux autres quoi faire, ne sachant comment aider. Les Soldats, ceux qui veillaient à leur protection, avaient failli à leur mission par inexpérience.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Sa voix porte loin dans le silence, et Brayne s'approche de Blake, l'air dévasté. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Gouverneur ? »

« Pardon ? » Celui-ci leva les yeux du cadavre encore chaud pour poser un regard glacé sur l'adolescent. « C'est de ta faute, tout ça. »

« Comment je pourrais….je n'ai pas un tel pouvoir…Les soldats n'obéissent qu'à un seul homme, ici ! »

La foule, pleurant encore, ne sait à qui se fier, et observe les deux hommes s'affronter de leurs prunelles incendiaires. Officiellement, c'était le Gouverneur qui dirigeait la ville. Et puis, c'était vrai. Brayne n'était qu'un adolescent. Même si…

 _Mais c'est toi qui as voulu tout ça. Que des gamins apprennent à tirer, que tout le monde puissent participer à la sécurité afin de rendre les gens suspicieux, c'est toi qui est l'organisateur de tout ça, tu as retourné nos forces contre nous !_ Avait envie de lui hurler le Gouverneur. Mais c'était admettre qu'il s'était laissé avoir par un pré pubère devant son peuple. Qu'il n'avait pas été capable de diriger sa ville, qu'il n'était pas un Gouverneur. Et puis, les idées de Brayne lui avaient aussi plu, il y avait participé. Après tout, c'était toujours mieux d'avoir une ville entière prête à se jeter dans la bataille lorsqu'il attaquait d'autres groupes, non ?

« Vous n'auriez jamais du toucher à ma sœur. Vous l'avez mutilé. » Le garçon frissonnait. Les gens n'étaient que des spectateurs dociles, malgré leur regard noir et méfiant. Le docteur S et quelques-uns de ses meilleurs assistants reprenaient en main le secours des blessés avec l'aide de certains soldats.

Il s'avança encore mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. C'était Hank, l'un des plus fidèles du Gouverneur, qui devait d'ailleurs avoir l'âge de ce dernier.

« Ça suffit, maintenant. Si c'est pour créer des problèmes, rentre chez toi. T'en as suffisamment fait aujourd'hui. »

Et il le repousse en arrière, le défiant de se défendre. Brayne contempla les regards lourds des habitants, tournés autant vers lui que le Gouverneur, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, après d'interminables secondes, il abdiqua.

Autant laisser les autres cogiter, choisir leur camp. C'était clair qu'on ne pouvait plus vouloir lui et Philip comme dirigeant. Il avait ses chances, il restait immunisé. Il était temps de le rappeler.

.

* * *

.

Andréa observait depuis sa fenêtre les gens rentrer chez eux, les larmes et la terreur au fond des yeux, tous choqués par un évènement auquel elle n'avait pas assisté.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit couteau, qu'elle cachait sous une latte de plancher en cas d'urgence. Travis et Cody étaient venus la voir juste après qu'elle ait entendu des tirs, lui disant qu'ils partaient le surlendemain. Qu'elle devait être prête dans deux jours à l'aube, au pied de l'immeuble, prête à décamper. Prête à les emmener à la prison, surtout ils lui avaient même donné une carte. Depuis, elle peinait à ne pas se ruer sur la porte. Fantôme l'avait laissé rentrer au bout de deux longues heures, et toutes deux avaient passé une sale nuit. Fi avait vomi, et Fléau ne s'était pas réveillé depuis déjà huit heures entières. La fièvre avait baissé, mais son pouls était faible. Fi, elle, était irascible. Elle se rongeait les ongles et ne cessait d'arpenter l'appartement en parlant seule, renfrognée. Dès qu'Andréa pénétrait une pièce, elle s'empressait de la quitter, comme dégoûtée. La blonde se méfiait de plus en plus, d'où le couteau dans sa main.

« Sortir. Je dois sortir. » Murmurait Fantôme, saignant du bout des doigts et de l'oreille, à force de se gratter.

Elle était tarée, et Andréa ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. La ville l'avait déglingué. Vivement qu'elle parte avant de finir comme elle.

En bas, Martinez passa dans sa rue, jetant une œillade à son appartement, lui faisant même un signe de la main, auquel elle ne répondit devra peut-être le tuer pour s'enfuir, elle ne devait pas hésiter. Elle sentait que c'était bien sa dernière chance de s'échapper.

Brayne était passé voir son frère,et Andréa avait observé les Ceara se réunir autour du plus faible, le palpant, le reniflant, lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort. Du moins, Brayne le faisait, Fantôme n'observant qu'avec une certaine rancune malsaine ses deux frères. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à mordre le pauvre Fléau tant les petites attentions de Brayne ne lui plaisait n'était pas resté longtemps, il lui avait donné une boite d'anti-vomitif, lui intimant de lui en filer un à son réveil. Fantôme avait encore voulu faire sortir Fléau, ou alors juste elle, mais il avait refusé, proclamant qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour mener à bien sa mission. Andréa n'avait pas compris, mais s'en fichait. La bagarre qui avait eu lieu plutôt avec chamboulé le Ceara, ce qui la faisait rire. Il s'était disputé avec sa sœur, qui hurlait qu'elle était capable de jouer, qu'elle allait lui prouver, et il avait claqué la porte en lui promettant de lui retirer son oreille si elle sortait sans lui. Il avait ensuite refusé de punir Travis et Cody, jurant qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, ce qui eut le don de faire s'étouffer de rage la Ceara.

Depuis, Andréa ricanait, malgré le regard vicieux et méchant de Fantôme. Andréa se sentait revivre, prête à se battre, maintenant qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir. Elle aimait de moins en moins les lourds regards avides de la Ceara, elle avait l'impression d'être un rosbif sur pattes.

Et elle avait cette irrépressible envie de rentrer à la maison. Revoir Michonne, Carol, Lori, Carl…Rick et Shane. Oui, elle allait sortir, et retrouver sa famille. Et peut-être qu'ensemble, ils seront en mesure d'aider ces pauvres Ceara qui n'en finissaient de virer dingues. Tuer le Gouverneur et Brayne, aussi. Etre heureux, pour changer.


	6. RUN

Bon là, vous pourrez pas dire que y'a pas d'action et pas de Daryl. Quant à Tek, **Lolita,** il arrivera dans quelques temps...Si c'est un mystère, c'est pas pour rien :) En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

 **Mind Heist - _Zack Hemsey_**

* * *

.

.

Elle inspire profondément, yeux clos. Noir. Elle ne voyait que noir, mais elle sentait toute la vie de la forêt nourrir ses poumons. Noir. La sueur coule sur son front et sa nuque mais elle n'en a cure, pouvant presque sentir du bout des doigts cette vie palpitante, gorgée de couleur et de sang, qui n'attendait qu'elle, Fantôme.

Fantôme et les dix morts autour d'elle, grognant à tue-tête, sa meute, prête à déchiqueter de ses dents empoisonnées le premier vivant à portée de crocs. Fantôme règne, couverte du sang et de la chair des siens, se fondant dans le petit groupe tout en le menant d'une main ferme. Fantôme règne, joue, et tue.

Le jeu, la chasse…c'était exactement pareil. Elle tremblait, excitée et apeurée, se sentant autant proie que prédateur. Deux heures qu'elle arpentait la forêt avec sa meute, pleine de joie à l'idée de tomber sur un groupe d'humains, qu'elle pourrait tuer avec l'aide des autres. Ils s'étaient joints à elle au fur et à mesure de sa balade, mais à part un chevreuil, les hommes se faisaient rares. Inexistants. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle angoissait à l'idée de rentrer bredouille. Elle avait faim. Si faim que cela la coupait en deux de longues minutes, tant son ventre criait famine.

Elle était partie le lendemain de la bagarre générale, pour prouver à Brayne qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui. Il ne voulait pas l'accompagner jouer ? Très bien, elle jouera seule ! Fléau ne pouvait plus attendre, et elle non plus. Qui sait quels dégâts il fera à l'intérieur de la ville…

Et depuis vingt minutes maintenant, elle avait repéré les traces d'un homme, avec un peu de difficulté. Il semblait faire attention à son passage, comme si lui-même avait l'habitude de jouer. Cela l'intriguait. Avec les morts, qui semblaient se diriger instinctivement vers lui, elle était sûre qu'elle le débusquerait d'ici peu.

Sa prévision fut révélée juste lorsqu'elle aperçut au moins trente mètres plus loin une silhouette, ce qui fit grogner d'autant plus les morts. Ils se pressaient autour d'elle, tirant sur sa veste, ses cheveux, humant son odeur. Ils attendaient son départ pour se jeter à l'attaque, mais elle décida de rester en retrait, les poussant devant elle, et ils finirent par se mettre en marche, l'appel de la viande plus fort que le reste. Elle observa, tapie contre un arbre, l'homme se retourner au premier grognement lui parvenant aux oreilles, lever un drôle d'instrument devant lui, et voir deux morts s'écrouler au sol, une flèche dans l'œil. Il avait une arbalète ? C'était un chasseur ! L'idée lui était venue soudainement, comme si c'était logique, et elle fronça les sourcils.

Un chasseur ? Plus dur à avoir, surtout avec de tels reflexes. Il les avait repérés bien vite, et n'attendait pas que la horde l'atteigne pour se battre. Il acheva même les derniers au couteau, calant l'arbalète dans son dos, silencieux comme une ombre. Ses longs cheveux cachant ses yeux ne semblaient pas le déranger, ayant l'aisance de l'expérience. Il maniait un grand couteau, une sorte de petite épée qu'il faisait presque voler tant sa danse meurtrière était rapide.

Elle se rapprocha de quelques mètres, profitant de son inattention pour trouver une meilleure cachette, et elle s'accroupit derrière un rocher plein de mousse. Elle était fascinée.

Il était sale, portait de véritables loques boueuses, mais il avait une sorte d'assurance animale qui faisait de lui un survivant. Elle ne connaissait que ceux de la ville, elle n'était pas habituée aux gens extérieurs. Il devait vivre en pleine nature, pour être aussi crasseux. Depuis un bout de temps, aussi. Son expression était insondable, fermée et menaçante, lui intimant de prendre des précautions pour le tuer.

Elle en bavait presque. Un homme aussi énergique et combattif…ça lui donnait encore plus faim. Le jeu promettait d'être exaltant.

Il tournait maintenant un regard circulaire à la forêt, cherchant une autre menace, reniflant presque l'air, méfiant. Est-ce que son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul ?

Un éclat noir attira son regard, et elle arrondit ses yeux de surprise. C'était un gros chien aux yeux jaunes, l'air plus loup que chien, qui venait vers en maitre en grognant. Une bien belle bête, qui rendait sa tâche plus difficile. L'homme se pencha, lui murmurant quelque chose, et l'animal partit droit devant eux, tandis que le chasseur scrutait encore les environs, arbalète pointée dans sa direction. Il avança un peu, tournant sur lui-même, et elle se figea, le souffle coupé, attendant qu'il s'éloigne et baisse sa garde. Il était le premier qu'elle croisait, elle n'allait pas abandonner si vite.

Mais le vieux loup sauvage qu'était Daryl Dixon n'était pas prêt de baisser sa garde. Son instinct lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était la proie d'un autre. Il le sentait, quelqu'un le suivait depuis un petit moment déjà. Il avait bien aperçu un éclat coloré du coin de l'œil, mais n'avait réussi à déterminer correctement la chose. S'il avait vu juste, alors le petit Poucet qui le suivait était seul. Autrement dit, facile à avoir. Daryl n'allait pas le tuer tout de suite ou lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait remarqué, il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il lui voulait d'abord. Et puis, qui sait ? Cette personne était peut-être juste dans le besoin. Il n'avait remarqué sa présence que quelques minutes avant l'attaque de la horde, le suiveur était peut-être là depuis longtemps. Des talents qui pourraient se révéler essentiels à la prison.

Mais en attendant, il ne pouvait qu'être un appât, le laisser approcher un peu plus histoire de savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il se détourna complètement de l'inconnu, suivant son loup, parti à la conquête du daim qu'il chassait au départ.

Il continua ainsi à avancer durant dix bonnes minutes, cassant quelques branches pour être certain que l'autre ne perdait pas sa trace, réfléchissant intensément. D'habitude, son terrain de chasse était moins large, mais avec l'approche de l'hiver, les animaux s'exilaient plus au sud, l'obligeant à aller toujours plus loin. Merle aussi ramenait des animaux de plus en plus petits, malgré qu'ils se partageaient le territoire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de baraques occupées, ni même de traces humaines récentes, et il se demandait bien qui pouvait le suivre ainsi. Un paumé, sans doute.

Qu'importe, il se rapprochait de plus en plus, assez pour que l'oreille fine de Daryl l'entende. Discret mais pas assez, ce mec n'avait certainement pas l'habitude. Fini de jouer.

Fantôme se plaqua derechef contre un arbre lorsque le chasseur s'arrêta, sortant son large couteau de boucher, se léchant les lèvres. L'homme se baissa, fouillant les feuilles au sol, et elle approcha à pas de loup, n'osant respirer, arme levée. Elle allait l'avoir, c'était sûr. Un vrai festin, sans Rôdeur pour lui voler sa part ou celle de son frère. Elle avait prévu des sacs en plastique, ainsi une fois la viande découpée, elle pourrait aisément la glisser dans son sac-à-dos et la rapporter à son frère sans encombre. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait pris un plaisir particulier à déguster un mollet. Il aimerait certainement qu'elle lui en ramène un. Elle préférait la cuisse, de toute façon. Et les hanches, c'était plus gras.

Soudainement, Daryl se retourna, bondissant sur la jeune femme qui, déstabilisée, tomba au sol, lâchant son arme. Il lui administra un coup de poing en plein visage, lui faisant cracher du sang, mais elle leva sa main, enfonça son pouce dans son œil. Il grogna et secoua la tête, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il avait du mal à la maintenir au sol et enlever ses doigts de son visage, elle en profita donc pour lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire, n'hésitant pas à réitérer son geste, mais Daryl finit par se dégager d'un mouvement de hanches.

Fantôme n'attendit pas pour riposter. Elle reprit son énorme couteau, alors que Daryl titubait pour s'éloigner. Elle courut en poussant un cri et le renversa, mais se prit un coup de coude dans le nez, achevant de le briser. La douleur était étrangement similaire à une autre, lointaine et sourde, qui lui fit perdre ses moyens l'espace d'une seconde. A nouveau, Daryl cogna, cette fois-ci dans les côtes, mâchoire serrée. Cette personne était tarée, elle allait le tuer. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de vérifier si c'était un homme ou une femme, tant son assaillant était mince et agile. Celui-ci se servit de ses pieds pour l'éloigner, et il voulut sortir son Espada, ce long poignard au manche représentant une tête de loup, mais elle était déjà sur lui, la main levée, prête à le décapiter.

Ne réfléchissant plus, Daryl attrapa la première chose qu'il lui vint sous la main, et le propulsa contre la tête de l'inconnu de toutes ses forces. C'était une pierre, et le coup fut si violent que Fantôme tomba sur le côté sans un bruit, assommée sur le coup.

Daryl souffla, se laissant mollement retomber. C'avait été vraiment juste. Au loin, il entendit Darius courir, et très vite, sa truffe fut sur son visage, tandis qu'il couinait d'inquiétude.

« Ça va mon vieux. » Chuchota-t-il en le faisant doucement reculer. « Tout va bien. »

Il contempla l'inconnu reposant au sol, se demandant s'il était mort. Il était plutôt bien habillé, et propre. Ses cheveux courts lui présageaient un homme, et il la retourna sur le dos pour inspecter son visage.

Il se figea, pendant que Darius se mit à gronder. Ce n'était pas possible. Phil ?

Il vérifia son pouls avec empressement, lui claqua les joues pour la réveiller. Elle respirait, mais elle était dans les vapes. Elle saignait de la tête mais à vue de nez, ce n'était pas dramatique. Darius s'approcha pour la renifler mais il le repoussa, regardant autour de lui, ne sachant que faire.

Et merde. Pourquoi lui ? Est-ce qu'elle savait qui elle pourchassait, même ? Si oui, quelqu'un l'avait-il envoyé faire ça ? Brayne ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Fléau était-il avec elle ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, grognant. Non, elle était seule, il le savait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

Il inspira profondément, jeta une œillade dégoûtée à la femme qui fut autrefois sa sœur et amie. Il n'allait pas la laisser là, mais il n'allait pas non plus la ramener à la prison. Il avait bien repéré une vieille grange à un ou deux kilomètres, mais avait-il envie de la traîner là-bas ? C'était dire adieu à sa journée de chasse.

Il avisa son loup, qui fixait la femme avec méfiance, la reniflant de loin, pas certain que ce ne soit la femme qui s'occupait de lui plus jeune. Il faisait l'aller-retour entre elle et son maître, attendant une réaction de ce dernier.

Non, il ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça. Il fallait qu'il connaisse la raison de son attaque. Glenn avait raison, Brayne pourrait très bien les envoyer pour tous les tuer. Qu'il vérifie si la Phil d'avant avait disparu comme avec James. Il avait une corde pour rapporter ses prises, il n'avait qu'à la ligoter avec.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un hurlement réveilla Andréa, qui sursauta depuis son fauteuil. Le hurlement s'interrompit, vite suivis par d'autres, plus tenus mais tout autant effrayés. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre, le cœur lourd. C'était aujourd'hui. Elle allait enfin partir. L'aube était déjà passée, et elle scrutait avec impatience les rues, observant quelques silhouettes se faufiler dans les zones d'ombres, habillées et armées. Elle reconnut Karim, et vit un peu plus haut un nuage de fumée s'élever d'entre deux rues, au niveau de la porcherie. Les hurlements….c'était ceux des cochons.

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant des coups de feu, et des cris véritablement humains. D'un coup, la ville entière était aux fenêtres, sur les perrons, et elle réalisa enfin qu'il était temps de partir. Elle se tourna vers Fléau, allongé dans le canapé et immobile comme un mort. Il finit par se réveiller difficilement, battant des paupières, et elle s'approcha, le cœur serré.

« Je reviendrai pour toi, James. » Une promesse qu'elle comptait bien tenir, si elle s'en sortait vivante.

Des coups de feu dans le couloir du petit immeuble la figèrent, et elle ramassa son sac préalablement fait ainsi que son couteau. Fléau, n'ayant pas encore repris pleinement conscience, ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle laissa tomber.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître Connor et Karim, déjà en sueur et complètement paniqués.

« Andréa ! » Hurla Connor, s'éloignant déjà dans le couloir. « On y va ! »

Ni une ni deux, Andréa baisa le front de celui qui fut un jour son amant, le cœur définitivement brisé, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement. Fantôme était partie quelques heures avant sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Peut-être qu'elle était encore dehors, et avec un peu de chance, elles se croiseront.

Mais elle passe déjà l'entrée, prenant l'arme que lui tendait Karim, retirant le cran de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Barthélemy, le vieux…il a enflammé la porcherie. Pour l'instant, tout le monde tente d'éteindre le feu, ils ne feront pas attention aux murs. C'est notre chance ! »

Ils franchirent le hall et atterrirent dans la rue, où tant de gens couraient dans tous les sens. Karim la poussa dans des buissons lorsque Ryan Samuels, à peine réveillé et paniqué, passa devant eux sans les voir, arme au poing, avec deux de ses hommes. Une jeune fille, Erika, vint les rejoindre, tremblante et effrayée, chuchotant que l'un des leurs s'était fait attraper et qu'ils étaient au courant de la fuite d'un groupe entier. Mais déjà, certains Soldats parcouraient les rues et arrêtaient des passants du bout de leurs armes, hurlant que des traîtres voulaient les tuer, et qu'il fallait les débusquer. Il était à peine huit heures du matin, mais Andréa comprit que leur plan venait sérieusement d'être compromis.

.

* * *

.

Daryl s'amusait à envoyer une balle de tennis contre le mur en face de lui depuis déjà une heure lorsque Fantôme commença à s'agiter. Ils étaient cachés dans la grange, perdue au milieu de la grande route qui serpentait la forêt, et le soleil avait commencé sa course. Deux heures qu'il avait passé à observer sa sœur évanouie en face, entrecoupé par un sommeil léger et perturbé, le laissant aussi perdu que plus tôt.

Il avait néanmoins mis ce temps à profit pour réfléchir posément, maintenant qu'il tenait un Ceara loin de Woodbury et de la prison, appréciant ce moment de solitude entre eux, malgré l'inconscience de Fantôme. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et à demander qu'il ne savait toujours pas par où commencer.

La balle de tennis rebondit contre le front de la brune, qui ouvrit les yeux d'un geste brusque. Il récupéra la balle revenue vers lui, figé comme une statue. Elle secoua la tête, papillonna des yeux, perdue.

Elle n'avait pas la même expression rêveuse que Fléau. Elle optait plutôt pour une moue enfantine et renfrognée, qu'elle avait étant enfant. Elle gigota, testa les liens qui l'enserrait, et fini par fixer son attention sur sa personne, les yeux voilés par l'incompréhension.

« Salut. » Grogna-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard indigné, ne répondant pas. Il se sentit brusquement stupide et il haussa les épaules, tandis que Darius grondait sourdement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui me pourchassais et qui a essayé de me tuer. C'est à moi de poser cette question ! »

« Je pensais que c'était pourtant évident. Je chassais. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me chassais moi ? »

« Parce que j'avais faim. »

Silence. Darius agitait la queue, ainsi que ses oreilles. Fantôme attendait, observant plus en détail l'homme en face d'elle. Grand, plutôt mince, une apparence assez étrange. Et qui ne sentait pas très bon, de surcroît.

« Tu ne te laves jamais ou quoi ? Ton odeur est infecte. »

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla le chasseur, surpris et indigné face à une telle attaque verbale. « Tu t'es regardé, toi ? T'as l'air d'une tarée avec toute ta boue sur la gueule, et tu ne sens pas la rose non plus ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, plus vexée que de raison, et pointa du menton le loup qui ne cessait de gronder.

« Il est à toi ? »

« Ouais. C'est Darius. » Même de lui elle ne se souvenait pas…

Son amnésie devait être grave, mais pourtant…Daryl reconnaissait ce visage indigné et boudeur qu'arborait Fantôme. Plus il l'observait et moins il avait de doutes : c'était la Phil enfant qui avait pris le dessus. Il devait l'énerver, la pousser à bout, pour en être sûr, mais il connaissait sa sœur.

« Comment il va, ton frère ? »

« Qui ? » Le regard est paniqué, fuyant. La femme n'a pas l'air d'aimer la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Fléau. Ça fait quelques jours que je l'ai pas vu, alors j'me demandais comment il allait. »

« D'où tu le connais ? »

« C'est un ami. »

« Fléau n'a pas d'amis. C'est n'importe quoi. » Elle fit claquer sa langue pour abattre toute opposition, mais Daryl tiqua, cachant le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Bah si, il m'a moi. Et Merle, mon frère. On le connait bien, il est plutôt sympa. »

« Mon frère est stupide, et méchant. Ce n'est pas un ami. »

« Pourquoi, ça te gênerait ? »

« Non, c'est juste que…c'est pas quelqu'un de bien. »

Daryl pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. James était plein de bonté, il ne voyait pas comment Fléau pouvait être si différent.

« Ouais et bah, pas quand il est avec moi. T'es jalouse ou quoi ? »

« Pff ! » Fantôme ouvre la bouche pour riposter, mais elle ne peut contredire l'homme. Elle fronce ses sourcils et plisse son nez, le fixant avec colère.

Il ne peut empêcher le sourire de fleurir, et Daryl baisse la tête pour le cacher. Oui, c'était Phil enfant. La même jalousie qu'elle avait développé pour James à sa naissance…

Il la fixa encore un long moment sans mot dire, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle jetait des œillades désespérées à son couteau de boucher, posé aux pieds du chasseur, essayant de se défaire des liens. Il avait attaché ses poignets et ses chevilles si fort que la corde lui rongeait la peau.

Il finit par se lever, s'approchant à pas de loups, tandis que Darius s'éloignait un peu. Elle ne savait qui était le plus dangereux entre les deux. Daryl s'assit face à elle, à deux mètres de distance, et Fantôme finit par ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Ces mêmes petites tâches dans ses yeux verts que dans ceux de Fléau, avec cependant plus de vie. Mal à l'aise, la femme gémissait, mais il ne baissait pas la tête, imperturbable.

C'était sa sœur. Il fallait que ce soit elle. Il n'allait pas la laisser repartir comme ça.

« Donc t'es jalouse de ton frère…t'as pas d'amis, toi ? » Un ton cynique et moqueur, pour l'obliger à s'énerver. Ça marchait comme ça entre eux, avant. Ils s'énervaient, se battaient, puis ils avançaient ensemble.

« Bien sûr que si, j'ai des amis. J'ai une ville entière qui m'aime. »

« Ah ouais ? Et comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce qu'ils obéissent à mon frère Brayne. Parce qu'ils font ce que je dis. »

« C'est qui _ils_? »

« Bah mes amis, imbécile. »

Il plissa les yeux mais elle haussa les épaules, plutôt fière. Mais au fond d'elle, ça cogitait.

Déjà, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Fléau ne lui aurait pas parlé de cet homme. Fléau lui racontait toutes ses aventures, aussi dérisoires soient-elles. Il pouvait être très bavard, quand il le voulait. Alors Fantôme avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Et puis, quand l'aurait-il vu ?

« Tu le connais d'où, mon frère ? »

« Depuis longtemps, trois mois j'pense. » Autant mentir pour mieux déceler le vrai du faux. « Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils obéissent à Brayne qu'ils sont tes amis. T'es toute seule, pas vrai ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Siffla-t-elle avec mépris. « Andréa ! Andréa est mon amie. Elle le dit tout le temps. »

« Andréa…une blonde aux yeux bleus ? Pas très grande, plutôt jolie ? »

Fantôme le fixe avec une colère noire, se sentant piégée, et elle se tortilla de nouveau pour défaire ses liens.

« Comment tu l'as connais ? Et elle n'est pas si jolie. »

« On a passé du temps ensemble. Comme j'ai passé du temps avec Brayne. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Et si tu lui demandais ? »

Nouveau silence. Fantôme repousse les mèches folles devant ses yeux, se gratte l'oreille, touche la blessure à sa tête, constatant que le sang ne coulait plus.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi, à l'oreille ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » Elle l'agresse si fort que Darius se remet à gronder, menaçant, mais ne bouge pas de là où il est.

« Par curiosité. On fait connaissance, non ? »

« Parce que tu attaches les gens pour faire connaissance ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a attaqué. Ecoute, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. On pourrait être potes, pas vrai ? Tu m'as vraiment l'air seul. »

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à se faire des amis. Les gens étaient trop différents, ils n'étaient pas immunisés. Cet homme était le premier à lui parler sans une certaine crainte au fond des yeux. Les gens avaient peur de Brayne, et donc d'elle. Elle n'y avait jamais vu d'inconvénients, mais elle aimait bien le fait que cet homme lui réponde avec autant d'insolence.

« J'm'appelle Daryl Dixon. » Finit-il par dire le chasseur, un peu hésitant.

« …Fantôme. »

« T'as un drôle de nom. »

« Et t'as une drôle de gueule. »

Choqué, Daryl entrouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Elle eut un petit ricanement hautain, mais le frottement des liens contre sa peau l'empêchèrent d'en rajouter une couche. Dommage, cette petite discussion l'amusait bien. Le chasseur ricana, reconnaissant que c'était de bonne guerre, et constatant qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Et toi, tu viens d'où ? » Finit-elle par demander, curieuse.

« D'une prison, pas loin. Tu pourrais y venir, de temps en temps. Avec Fléau, et Andréa. Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? »

« Heu…bien. Elle ne peut plus sortir, maintenant. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est punie. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai plus mon oreille. Du coup elle n'a pas le droit de sortir. »

« Comment ça à cause d'elle ? Tu ne vas pas m'dire qu'elle t'l'a coupé ou un truc dans l'genre ? …Elle t'aurait pas tiré dessus, par hasard ? Parce que je sais qu'avec un fusil… »

« Oh non ! » L'interrompit Fantôme en riant. « Andréa avec une arme… ! Tu es drôle ! On ne lui laisse jamais d'arme, elle a déjà tué quelqu'un avec. Elle ne sait pas s'en servir. »

Daryl hocha la tête, mi-figue mi-raisin. C'est qu'il se souvenait atrocement bien de son tir à la ferme d'Hershel, alors qu'il rentrait de sa recherche de Sophia…

« Mais c'est Philip qui m'a coupé l'oreille, parce qu'on avait désobéi. Enfin, elle a désobéi, donc tout est de sa faute. »

Le faible sourire du Dixon disparait immédiatement, et il se figea. Fantôme fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment…Andréa et Philip…. »

« Bah, on a des règles, tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, contrairement à toi. Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque. C'est normal, après tout. »

.

* * *

.

Caesar Martinez n'était pas un lâche. Ça faisait combien de temps que c'était la fin du monde, déjà ? Un, deux ans ? Il avait survécu tout ce temps grâce à sa volonté alors pensez-vous, il n'avait pas peur de se battre et confronter les autres. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était le Gouverneur, il n'avait su lui tenir tête. C'était son chef et d'un certain côté, son idéal. Même si Penny gâchait un peu la belle image de Philip Blake. Mais on avait tous nos démons et nos secrets, alors il ne disait rien. Comme il n'avait rien dit quand Merle avait trahi la ville pour son frère, ni quand on lui avait ordonné de le tuer. Ni même lorsqu'Andréa se faisait battre, ou quand Brayne se servait de lui pour détruire la ville de l'intérieur. Il avait pensé pouvoir y échapper en décidant de partir avec les fuyards, tournant le dos à cette ville sordide. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que Brayne pouvait prendre le pouvoir et gérer les problèmes seul et si vite. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, et le Gouverneur était un monstre. Les monstres mangeaient les enfants, alors les deux allaient s'entretuer, et lui, il pourrait s'enfuir avec Andréa, histoire de se racheter un peu.

Mais il avait oublié une chose bien importante. Dans son monde, ce n'était pas l'âge qui importait, mais comment on survivait. Celui qui survivait le mieux était le plus écouté. Et Brayne était immunisé, vivait sa vie comme si ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu. Il était fou, mais pas idiot.

Martinez n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de la porcherie en proie aux flammes qu'on avait frappé à sa porte avec tant de violence qu'elle était sortie de ses gonds. Il avait déjà un pied sur la fenêtre, prêt à partir, mais Ryan Samuels et quelques autres soldats étaient venus lui demander secours en criant que tout le monde devait être sur le champ de bataille, et surtout lui. Et il s'était retrouvé sans comprendre devant la porcherie, mitraillette dans le dos et seaux d'eau aux mains, à réparer des dégâts qui devaient lui donner de précieuses secondes pour fuir. Blake et Brayne étaient déjà là, ordonnant aux habitants de s'armer de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et arrêter n'importe quel individu trop bien habillé pour cette belle matinée. Les habitants tirés de leur lit, pieds nus et débraillés, ne tardèrent pas à repérer deux jeunes frères qui, rangers bien lacées, essayaient déjà de gravir les murs de Woodbury. On les descendit de ces derniers, et on les tabassa si vite et si bien qu'ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience et faillirent se vider de leur sang si Martinez ne les avait pas arrêtés. Ryan contesta sa décision, il tenta de le tempérer.

Les flammes, les cris, l'odeur du sang et de la peur animèrent les esprits et échauffèrent les corps, et la foule, nourrie par les encouragements haineux du Gouverneur qui, soulagé de pouvoir dévoiler enfin son vrai visage, n'en pouvait plus d'un tel pouvoir. Brayne, lui, se tenait bien en retrait, riant méchamment, continuant avec d'autres d'éteindre les flammes, leur chuchotant des choses que l'Hispanique n'entendait pas. Et, soudainement, il vit les hommes de Brayne braquer des prunelles révulsées sur sa personne, tandis que le Ceara levait son Glock et le visait.

 _Pan !_ Le cri surpassa les foules, et la balle se ficha là où aurait dû être la tête de Martinez. Il se mit à courir droit devant lui, sous les cris surpris de Ryan, mais celui-ci n'eut le temps de courir derrière lui qu'une autre balle se fichait dans sa nuque. Caesar se retourna, et contempla avec stupéfaction Samuels tomber sur le bitume, raide mort.

Brayne baissa son arme, reniflant avec mépris. Et d'un. Blake était déjà parti avec un petit escadron pour faire le tour du mur, et il se tourna vers tous ceux qui, indécis et choqués, l'observaient avec terreur.

« Ne craignez rien. Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, à vous. Mais Ryan Samuels était des leurs. Il a aidé le vieux Barthélemy à vous trahir. »

« Jamais ! » Cria quelqu'un, offusqué. « C'est qu'un p'tit vieux qui sait même pas où il est ! »

« Regarde en face de toi ! » Hurla le Ceara en pointant du doigt les cochons qui hurlaient encore d'agonie, certains complètements rongés par les flammes.

Deux d'entre eux s'étaient enfui, et gisaient dans la rue, le corps criblé de balles pour éviter qu'ils n'enflamment d'autres lieux.

« C'est ta nourriture qui brûle ! Ton foyer, ta sécurité ! C'est ta vie qu'on est venu brûler ! Tu vas te croire dans l'ancien monde encore longtemps, ou tu vas te décider à prendre une arme et défendre ta peau ? Si tu ne le fais pas, si personne ne le fait, qui, alors ? Comment pourriez-vous vous regardez en face si vous n'osez vous défendre face au danger ? Ne soyez pas lâches comme ce Martinez, et tuez tous ceux qui s'opposeront à notre survie ! »

Foule décidée, foule meurtrière, Brayne danse et chante dans leur cœur, ravive les âmes de ses flammes de haine, brûlant toute innocence sur son passage, des langues de feu réduisant en cendres tout ce qui fut humain et raisonnable, continuant de scander la mort des traîtres, courant dans les rues pour rassembler ces braves qui ne faisaient que survivre, semblables à une horde de morts cherchant sans fin la vie, mais sans jamais la retrouver.

.

* * *

.

Martinez atterrit durement contre le plan de travail, mais eut le temps de se redresser pour encaisser le coup suivant du Gouverneur, qui abattit un vase sur sa tête. Celui-ci se brisa sous le choc, l'étourdissant, et il tomba sur le ventre. Philip le releva un peu, et lui asséna son poing en plein visage, prenant son plaisir et son temps. Il le laissa même s'éloigner en rampant, appréciant ce sentiment puissant de domination qu'il ressentait à ce moment-même.

Ils étaient dans une petite maison dans laquelle Martinez s'était réfugié pour lui échapper, et il se mit à ricaner. Il court vite, le Caesar, mais la haine donne des ailes, alors Philip avait été le plus rapide. Les cris et les tirs se faisaient encore entendre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Qu'importe, il était seul avec sa victime, autant en profiter.

« Oh, Martinez, mon pauvre Martinez…. » Il fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, faisant craquer son cou, et il redressa ses mains. « Tu es pitoyable. » Il abattit son pied sur ses côtes à plusieurs reprises, le faisant couiner.

Il l'observa s'accrocher à la table du salon, tenter de se redresser, en vain.

« C'est toi qui est pitoyable, Blake. » Répondit-il en crachant du sang.

« Ah bon ? »

« T'as laissé un gamin te détruire. Et détruire tout ce qu'on s'était évertués à bâtir ensemble, avec Milton et quelques autres. C'est vraiment trop bête.»

Le Gouverneur ne répondit pas. Que dire, de toute façon ? Il allait le tuer. Caesar soupira, et se laissa retomber, la main gauche sous la cuisse, cachant un morceau du vase qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Il pouvait très bien se lever, mais il préférait le laisser approcher.

« Aie au moins le courage de me tuer de tes propres mains, fils de pute. » Le provoqua-t-il, et Philip lui sourit.

Blake fonça sur lui, et s'écroula de tout son poids sur sa poitrine, serrant sa gorge. Martinez plongea sa main vers sa tête, mais Blake le bloqua du coude, ne cessant d'appuyer. Il réussit à le renverser, et en profita pour lui assener un coup de poing, mais tel un pitbull, Blake ne cessait de l'empêcher de respirer. Alors il finit par plonger le morceau pointu du vase dans les côtes de son assaillant à deux reprises. Malgré sa veste, l'arme ressortit rouge, et le Gouverneur cria de douleur en le relâchant.

Martinez s'éloigna, reprenant de grandes goulées d'air, et abattit son pied en pleine face. Puis, ne se souciant plus de son sort, il sortit de la maison, tremblant encore, ayant récupéré son arme échouée dans le vestibule. Dehors, c'était l'anarchie, et il observa les uns courir pour échapper aux autres, les habitants qui avaient répondu à l'appel des deux chefs, et qui statuaient du sort de chacun selon leurs soupçons imaginaires. D'autres se dressaient face à eux, se faisaient tuer, et ripostaient en blessant autant que possible. Il fallait des coupables, une raison évidente pour se permettre un nouveau massacre. Ils y étaient habitués, après tout. Martinez avait participé à tout ça, lui aussi. C'était les chefs, les vrais coupables, et il en faisait partie. Les combats de Rôdeurs, puis les Jugements, la méfiance générale et la peur…tout cela était leur œuvre. Ils avaient donné aux habitants le pouvoir de détruire cette ville.

.

* * *

.

Andréa ordonna à Karim de reculer, tirant sur leurs adversaires, deux femmes armées de couteaux et pelles, et qui venait de tuer Connor et un autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les deux s'effondrèrent, et Andréa s'avança un peu plus dans la rue, visant et tirant en fonction de ceux qui venaient vers eux. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver ses vieux instincts, ceux qui l'avaient gardé en vie tout le long de l'Apocalypse, et particulièrement à Atlanta. Elle n'hésitait pas, ne réfléchissait pas, se contentant de sauver son petit groupe. Ils étaient au final une quinzaine, et quatre au moins étaient déjà morts. Pourtant, les corps s'amoncelant dans les rues étaient bien plus nombreux –mêmes quelques enfants, victimes de la folie des adultes. D'habitude, il fallait quoi, sept minutes de son appartement aux grandes portes ? Ils en avaient mis vingt tant ils avaient dû se cacher. Même les soldats étaient dépassés et se faisaient tuer.

Ils étaient six devant les portes, passant les uns après les autres, lentement, parfois s'éloignant pour fuir les tirs. Elle était la dernière avec Karim, s'acharnant à stopper tous ceux qui s'amenaient. Elle en blessa et tua près d'une dizaine lorsqu'elle fut enfin en mesure de passer, et elle se rappela d'à quel point le bruit attirait les morts. N'entendait-pas elle une rumeur sourde de grognements à travers les cris et les tirs ?

.

* * *

.

« Non, c'est pas normal, putain. Andréa à le droit de se défendre, et t'as pas à prendre pour elle ! »

« C'est les règles, si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, ce n'est pas mon problème ! »

N'y tenant plus, Daryl s'empara de sa tête, dégageant ses cheveux, et appuya sur sa blessure, la faisant crier.

« Alors, ça t'plait ? Tu l'sens, l'pardon à travers ta douleur, hein ? C'est c'que tu méritais, pas vrai ? C'est normal que t'aie mal, pauvre conne, tout est d'ta faute ! Tu l'méritais ! Et ton oreille s'ra jamais comme avant, t'entends ? Est-ce que t'entends encore, hein ? »

« Arrête ! »

Il retira ses doigts, observant le trou saigner un peu. Il y était allé trop fort, encore une fois. Qu'importe, elle était stupide. Il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« C'est pas normal putain ! »

« T'es mort ! Tu vas te faire tuer pour avoir osé me toucher ! _T'es mort !_ »

La jeune femme continuait de s'égosiller de longues minutes, jusqu'à s'épuiser, des larmes de haine au fond des yeux. Il l'observa se débattre et claquer des dents sans mot dire, laissant une sauvagerie s'éprendre d'elle, jusqu'à ce que sa voix baisse, se brise et se taise. Et même après, elle continuait de bouger les lèvres en silence, tête baissée, perdue et esseulée. Darius finit par s'approcher, truffe en avant, lentement. Il vint renifler Fantôme, se collant contre elle, et la femme enfouit sa tête dans sa fourrure. D'un geste prudent, le chasseur lui défit les liens emprisonnant ses mains, et elle entreprit d'enserrer la bête dans ses bras, les épaules tremblant un peu.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. » Murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

« O.K. » Accepta-t-il sans se plaindre. Ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui, et la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il fallait qu'il rentre avant que Merle ne s'inquiète. « J'voulais pas te faire autant mal…j'voulais que tu comprennes. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. »

« Tu pourrais me dire. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Andréa était sous ma responsabilité. Si elle avait tant envie d'une arme pour se défendre, c'est parce qu'elle ne jugeait pas ma protection suffisante. C'est un manque de confiance qui nous aura bien fait du mal…mais maintenant, elle sait que je peux la protéger. Qu'elle ne peut pas se méfier de ses amis sans conséquence. C'est logique, non ? Si on ne se fait pas confiance et qu'on ne s'entraide pas, on meurt. Non ? »

Si. C'était ainsi qu'on survivait, que tout leur groupe survivait. D'un certain côté, elle n'avait pas tort.

« Et ça valait le coup de ton oreille ? Qu'Andréa s'fasse rouer d'coups par _vos_ amis ? Elle est où la protection dont tu parles ? »

Fantôme ne répondit pas, un peu mouchée. Il soupira, puis sortit son couteau. Il le mit devant son visage quelques secondes, puis coupa lentement les derniers liens l'empêchant de se lever. Elle le remercia d'un bref mouvement de la tête mais ne bougea pas, indécise.

« J'passerai par ici tous les trois jours. » Grogna-t-il en s'éloignant et en récupérant ses affaires. « Si tu veux parler, si t'as l'moindre problème, si Andréa à besoin d'quelque chose…J'serai là. » Il revint vers elle, hésitant un instant, puis lui tendit sa main. « Amis ? »

Fantôme hésita à son tour, mais finit par la prendre en se relevant.

« Amis. »

.

* * *

.

« COUREZ ! » Hurla Barthelemy, continuant de tirer devant lui, la bouche en sang. A ses côtés, Karim et Elliott, se battent comme des lions pour protéger les leurs. « NE VOUS RETOURNEZ PAS ET COUREZ ! »

« On te laissera pas, Barty ! Tu viens avec nous ! » Hurla Karim à son tour, et se baissa derechef lorsqu'une balle frôla sa joue.

Andréa débarqua soudainement derrière eux, un fusil à la main.

« Suivez-moi, tous ! » Dit-elle en échangeant son fusil contre le pistolet de Karim, qu'elle rechargea.

« On peut pas, les Soldats ne nous lâcheront jamais ! » Dit-il en se remettant à tirer.

« Alors balance-leur ta grenade ! »

« Et risquer la vie de tous les autres habitants ? » S'écria Elliott.

L'avocate ne sut défendre sa cause. Non, Fantôme et Fléau étaient quelque part dans la ville.

Soudainement, les coups de feu s'interrompirent, et ils attendirent, anxieux, une autre salve qui ne vint pas. Quarante mètres derrière eux, tapis à l'orée du bois, Nat, Erika et les six autres les attendaient impatiemment, leur hurlant de venir au plus vite.

Fronçant les sourcils et ne comprenant pas leurs grands gestes désespérés, elle finit par jeter un œil au-dessus du capot pour observer les portes de Woodbury s'ouvrir. Un soldat gisait au sol, et un adolescent se présenta aux portes. Il avait un lance-roquette dans les mains. Un peu indécis, il les regarda, puis le soldat l'accompagnant lui ordonna de viser, trop blessé pour le faire. Elle retourna ses yeux bleus ciel vers ses camarades _,_ mais ils pointaient du doigt une autre menace.

« Barty. » Chuchota avec terreur Elliott en lui empoignant le bras.

A leur droite, à moins de vingt-cinq mètres, une horde s'avançait déjà vers eux, grognant avec avidité. Il en venait de partout, Andréa ne pouvait même pas les compter, lui glaçant le cœur si fort qu'elle crût qu'il s'était brisé. Elle se détacha de cette vision un instant, juste pour apercevoir le gamin tanguer sous le poids du M72. Il semblait pleurer.

« Le M72 Rocket. Ils ont dû voir la horde, alors ils vont se débarrasser d'elle et de nous avec... »

« Quoi ? Non, pas possible. » Karim hochait hystériquement la tête, serrant son fusil contre lui. « On connait tout le monde ici, ils peuvent pas nous faire ça. »

« On fait quoi ? On fait quoi ? »

Andréa fixait la horde, qui était déjà bien proche, plus que quinze mètres, puis le gamin qui visait.

Barthelemy hurla. Il se leva brusquement, jouant le tout pour le tout, et se mit à mitrailler l'entrée.

« Allez-vous en ! MAINTENANT ! »

Andréa connaissait ce genre de situation. Elle savait ce qui allait advenir du vieux Barthelemy. Elle non plus ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, elle dormait encore dans le salon.

Un regard pour Karim, un autre pour la horde. La décision est prise. Elliott ne veut pas partir, alors l'Afro-Américain l'empoigne et le soulève. _Non,_ gémit-il. _Tire,_ rétorque Andréa. Ils courent, tirent effectivement sur les Rôdeurs, Andréa en tue trois, Karim tue un Soldat. Le char est prêt et bien placé, il va tirer. Ils courent, mais Barthelemy est à nouveau touché, cette fois il tombe à genoux et ne se relève pas, _tout ira bien Barty,_ aimerait dire Andréa, et _merci,_ mais Elliot se dégage, s'égare, accourt pour Barty, _partez sans moi c'est pas grave,_ Karim entraîne Andréa, _de toute façon j'vous aurai ralenti, j'suis plus utile ici, pas vrai Barty ?_ Et ils tirent, leur donnent quelques précieuses secondes de plus, puis le premier Rôdeur agrippe Elliot, alors Andy se détourne, pleure déjà, ils y sont presque, les autres commencent même à courir, et le M72 frappe. Les voitures abandonnées dans la rue explosent et hurlent.

Un souffle brûlant, puissant, qui la propulse en avant, elle qui pensait être assez loin vole, sent la main de Karim se détacher de la sienne, elle percute un arbre, et plus rien.

.

* * *

.

De longues minutes s'écoulent. Erika voit Cameron se lever, complètement hagarde. Mais Cameron est bizarre, son corps n'est pas normal. Ah, oui, voilà : un bras. Il lui manque un bras.

Cameron louche, touche son épaule, puis le vide, là où aurait dû se trouver son bras, mais il n'est pas là, elle s'entend poser la question, _où es-tu Bras ?_ Mais il ne lui répond pas, où alors elle ne parle pas, tout ce qu'elle voit c'est du sang, elle baigne dans son sang, alors elle le cherche pour pouvoir le recoller, après tout ce n'est pas si compliqué, mais elle tombe, trop de sang peut-être, qu'importe il ne peut être qu'au sol, mais la voilà qui s'écroule, un peu morte, un peu…

Erika a un poids sur sa poitrine, c'est un corps, c'est Tim, le fils du pauvre Edward, lui aussi il est mort, et elle veut respirer, elle le repousse, reste au sol, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'atténue. Elle palpe son corps, de peur de finir comme Cameron. Non, elle va bien, elle peut bouger, alors elle s'assoit, essaye d'écouter les alentours. A une quinzaine de mètres, Andréa se relève, la tête en sang. Erika a mal à l'oreille. Sa mâchoire est bizarre, elle craque quand elle ouvre la bouche. Karim titube puis s'écroule face à elle. Il est en sang et sa jambe tremble violemment. Il saisit son menton et le redresse d'un mouvement sec, essayant de lui parler. Déboitée, sa mâchoire était déboitée.

« …Ka ? Tu m'entends ? »

Elle hoche un peu la tête. C'était des tirs, qu'elle entendait au loin ?

Andréa la force à se lever, elle tient debout, miracle. Karim, lui, a plus de mal. Où est son arme, son sac ?

« Personne d'autre… ? »

« Je crois que j'ai perdu ma chaussure. »

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille. »

Oui, des tirs et des Mordeurs, c'était ça. Ah ! Le sac, là !

« Attendez, je dois trouver ma chaussure ! »

« Ils vont venir voir. Faut qu'on s'en aille. »

Mais ils ne font que tituber et s'effondrer d'arbres en arbres. Il leur faut une longue minute, alors que des Soldats approchaient déjà, pour se mettre véritablement en route. Nat, petit roux d'à peine dix-sept ans, les rattrape et se met à courir aussi, tenant dans sa main sa chaussure, ignorant que sa chemise avait fondu sur la peau de son dos.

.

* * *

.

Erika s'écroule, épuisée, terrorisé par les cris du jeune Nat qui est en train de se faire dévorer. Karim s'avance et tire dans la tête du Mordeur, qui choit et est vite remplacé par un autre, emportant dans son sillon le garçon. Joseph a la moitié du visage dévoré, il n'est pas capable de se lever. D'autres morts arrivaient, ainsi que les deux derniers soldats qui les suivaient, mais Karim et Andréa épuisent leur chargeur sans les atteindre. L'Arabe revient vers elle, la relève et l'enlève, et Andréa abandonne Joseph, déjà mort.

« On y est presque, continuez ! » Hurle-t-elle, le visage en sang et les yeux fous.

Karim n'hésite pas et la porte sur son dos, trottinant entre les arbres pendant qu'Erika tire depuis son épaule sur les morts. Andréa, toujours derrière, sort son couteau et continue de les encourager, mais le _clic_ caractéristique du chargeur vide panique Erika. Elle gigote, crie, Karim titube, s'écroule.

« Partez sans moi ! Je vais tous vous faire tuer ! » Crie Erika, songeant déjà à Dieu, se demandant quid de l'Enfer terrestre ou céleste aura sa peau.

Mais Karim ne renonce pas, jamais. Andréa non plus, surtout si proches du but. Les soldats s'époumonent, vaincus par la horde. Andréa leur jette un dernier regard et se fige lorsqu'elle croise les yeux de Martinez, sauvé in extremis des dents de la Mort en personne, et qui leur crie de l'attendre.

« Ne l'écoutez pas ! » Clame Andréa en ramassant son sac. « COUREZ ! »

.

* * *

.

Fléau délirait. Il avait chaud, et avait déjà vomi sa bile deux fois. Il avait bien tenté de suivre Martinez, mais il l'avait abandonné, étant trop fatigué pour continuer. L'Hispanique était venu le chercher un peu plus tôt puis n'avait pu le sortir de la ville, préférant s'enfuir seul. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé et il s'était évanoui sur le bitume. A son réveil, il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappelait juste de la chaleur étouffante des flammes et des cris des Woodburyens qui ne cessaient de tirer à tout-va. Des tonnes de corps, des tonnes de viande, et sa terrible faim.

Il avala la grande bouchée, manqua de s'étouffer, et replongea ses doigts dans sa victime, vérifiant que personne ne le voyait. Mais il avait transporté il ne savait comment le corps à l'abri des regards, juste à l'extérieur des murs, où il pouvait manger en toute tranquillité. Il avait vu l'explosion mais il était trop loin pour être touché. A présent, il partageait sa prise avec deux Mordeurs, qu'il éloignait parfois pour en garder plus pour lui. Ils étaient chiants, à vouloir lui voler sa part, se gardant les meilleurs morceaux, et il les repoussa toujours plus violemment. N'y tenant plus, il sortit ses doigts de la cage thoracique du Woodburyen, et les plongea dans les yeux du premier mort. Aveugle et déstabilisé, celui-ci chancela, et il en profita pour le faire tomber, avant d'éclater sa tête sous ses Rangers. Il attrapa à bras-le-corps l'autre morte et entreprit de réitérer son geste avec démence. C'était sa proie, il était à lui. Brayne lui disait qu'il fallait toujours partager sa prise avec eux, mais Fléau ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Brusquement, quelqu'un le poussa violemment en arrière, et sa tête percuta le sol, l'étourdissant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! »

Il gémit et se prit la tête dans la main, rouvrant les yeux. Il les plissa pour discerner son agresseur, qui fixait avec horreur le mort. Il était brun et n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'était une saleté qui semblait incrustée à sa peau.

« Qui t'es, toi ? »

« On n'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

L'homme le fixa avec stupéfaction, l'air outré.

« Putain de merde, tu m'as encore oublié. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mec, c'est moi. Tu me reconnais pas ? »

Fléau contempla bouche bée le garçon et haussa les épaules. Il vit le mort ouvrir les yeux, et commencer à bouger les doigts. Il grimaça, déçu. C'était fichu pour le festin. On ne mange pas ce qui bouge encore. Il retourna son attention vers l'homme, qui soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Bordel, t'es une galère monstre. »

« Ah. » Et celui-là ? Il n'avait pas l'air armé. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait…

« N'essaye pas de me manger, je t'exploserai avant. » Grogna l'homme en interceptant son regard et sortant un pistolet de son jean. « C'est James, abruti. » Il fit un tour sur lui-même, montrant que c'était l'évidence-même. « James Ce-a-ra ! Tu t'rappelles, maintenant ? Va falloir te bouger, mon vieux. On a beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , de choses à faire ensemble. »


	7. To stay alive

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pour **Logis** et **Ponyme,** c'est tout simplement Fléau qui hallucine. Comment, pourquoi, vous allez le voir au fil du temps. Le dialogue entre Fléau et Hallucination-James est très important pour la suite. Je pense y revenir souvent pour éclairer cette discussion étrange, so don't worry :) et merci !

Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

Fléau cligna des paupières, essuyant le sang qui commençait à couler sur son menton. Il regarda sur les côtés, mais personne. Juste ce James, et un horrible silence. Pas un mort. C'était étrange. On aurait dit que tout se taisait autour de lui…

« Hé, mec, je suis là. » James agita la main devant ses yeux, méfiant. « Je ne peux pas rester, alors faut que tu sois attentif. Tu vois qui je suis ou pas ? »

« Des hommes te cherchent partout, James Ceara. Ils me confondent avec toi. » Grogna Fléau en s'éloignant de sa main. Il était bizarre, cet homme. Il le dérangeait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Tu n'as rien à faire là. » C'était sorti tout seul, mais la grimace de l'étranger lui donna raison.

James s'assit en face de lui, sortant une cigarette.

« Ah ? Ils sont stupides de croire que nous sommes la même personne. On est vraiment différents, pas vrai Fléau ? Et bien sûr que si j'ai le droit d'être là, au même titre que toi. »

Il lui souriait d'un air dément, se grattant le menton du bout du canon de son arme. Ledit Fléau fronça les sourcils, toujours au sol. Il lui tendit la tige de tabac d'un air mutin, mais Fléau la refusa.

« _Qué ? Tú no fumes ? Desde cuándo ? »_

 _« Desde siempre, pendejo, tú lo sabes muy buen. »_

Fléau sursauta lorsqu'il répondit dans la même langue que l'inconnu, qui eut un sourire grotesque, l'air de s'amuser de sa blague.

« Ah ! T'as pas tout oublié, c'est bien ça ! » Il rit, ses boucles brunes voilant ses yeux. « Bon, c'est rassurant. On ne repartira pas de zéro. Tu dois être assez curieux, mais t'inquiètes pas, ça va être très drôle. »

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« Allons, toi et moi, on n'est pas des inconnus. » Il tira sur sa cigarette, regardant la prise de Fléau se lever et prononcer ses premiers grognements. « L'en a, une sale gueule, c'ui-là. Mec, faut qu'on parle de Brayne. » Il redevint sérieux, ignorant le mort qui se leva, observa les alentours, et s'éloigna sans les regarder.

« Pourquoi…il aurait dû te manger ! Et d'où tu connais mon frère ? »

« Je suis immunisé. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le connaîtrais pas. » Il ricana encore, son air de lutin se gaussant de l'expression outrée du F.

« T'es pas immunisé ! Tu me les brises avec tes énigmes à la con. Dis-moi ce que tu me veux ! »

« Ouais eh bah, mes énigmes à la con comme tu dis, vont te sauver la vie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Aucune importance. » Il balaya sa question du revers de la main, l'air de celui qui en dit trop. « Mais maintenant qu'on s'est enfin retrouvé, tu crois pas qu'il est temps de fuir Brayne ? »

« Quoi ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel, harassé de ses réponses stupides.

« Parce qu'en plus de m'avoir oublié, t'as oublié notre principale mission ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Rester en vie. »

Fléau haussa un sourcil, jetant une œillade significative vers les murs. Comment vivre mieux qu'à Woodbury ?

« Alors là, rêve. » Argua James d'une voix sourde. « Eux là-dedans, ils vont avoir notre peau. Et en plus je ne peux pas rentrer. Il me faut aussi un endroit à moi. Une place pour nous deux. »

« Bien sûr que si. Si tu es vraiment un immunisé, alors ta place est parmi nous. Prouve-moi que tu es des nôtres, et… »

« Tu comprends pas, je ne peux pas. Ils vont nous tuer, Brayne va le faire. Si je rentre et qu'il arrive encore à me faire fuir, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revenir une deuxième fois. Il a complètement changé…Je ne le reconnais plus. On va tous y passer si on reste avec lui. Il faut que tu t'en débarrasse. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi ? Comment ça, la première fois qu'il t'a fait fuir ? »

« Mon vieux, on est deux, dans cette histoire. Et ton frère m'inspire pas confiance, il passe un peu trop de temps avec Penny, pas vrai ? Et puis avec ce qui vient de se passer, il va complètement péter les plombs et toi aussi. »

Perdu, Fléau regarda autour de lui. Il n'y comprenait rien. James eut l'air d'écouter un bruit derrière lui, et il grimaça. « Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Surtout, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu. Je repasserai dans pas longtemps, c'était juste pour te prévenir que j'étais toujours en vie. » Il s'éloigna, et Fléau se releva.

« Attends, James ! » il se mit à lui courir après mais rien à faire, il était plus rapide, une vraie flèche.

Omnibulé par sa course, il percuta Fantôme qui revenait de son étrange rencontre. Les deux tombèrent au sol, et sa sœur le frappa avec agacement. Ils se considérèrent avec un drôle d'air, tous les deux surpris dans la même bêtise, celle d'être sorti sans l'autorisation de Brayne.

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Martinez a voulu me faire sortir, et puis je me suis évanoui. Toi ? »

« Juste partie faire un tour. »

Les deux savaient que l'autre mentait par omission, mais ils n'en dirent rien, ne voulant pas s'expliquer. Ils se relevèrent et se hâtèrent de rentrer, Fantôme aidant son frère à nettoyer les traces de sang sur son visage et sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas pu chasser, mais le fait que son frère ait l'air si reposé et repu sembla apaiser sa faim, malgré l'odeur du sang qui entêtait ses narines –un des plus beaux parfums qui fut donné sur Terre. Autour, Fléau fut surpris de voir autant de Mordeurs assiéger les murs, et s'étonna de ne pas les avoir entendus avant. Ils étaient partout, pourtant…

Ils découvrirent avec une certaine horreur ébahie le carnage qu'était la ville. Partout, du sang, des morts, des blessés. L'incendie de la porcherie avait réussi à s'étendre à deux maisons avant qu'on parvienne à le stopper. Il y avait des brûlés qu'on soignait à même le bitume, et les blessés étaient étendus dans la rue principale, une fois les premiers soins administrés. Les gens pleuraient et contemplaient avec un air catastrophé le massacre. Ceux qui l'avaient perpétrés tanguaient désormais entre les cadavres, ne se reconnaissant plus, mais tentant néanmoins de garder contenance en jetant des regards méfiants et faussement assurés. Fantôme buta contre le pied d'un petit enfant, qui avait été piétiné par les foules. Un peu touchée, elle le positionna de telle sorte qu'il n'eut plus l'air démembré puis, satisfaite, elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, reprenant sa marche.

On commençait aussi à disposer des draps ou des vêtements sur les visages des morts, et Fléau frissonna. Manger l'avait revigoré. Il en était même ivre. Il chancela un peu, le ventre lourd, et ferma les yeux en se laissant guider par sa sœur. Bientôt, Brayne apparut dans une rue barbouillée de sang jusqu'aux balcons, hache à la main, lui aussi couvert de sang. Trois adultes étaient autour de lui, l'écoutant en pleurant.

« …sais que c'est terrible, mais il nous faut achever les victimes. Cela nous évitera aussi de déplorer de nouveaux infectés. »

« Mais Brayne… »

« On en parlera plus tard, Peggy. Tâchez de m'obéir, pour le bien de tous. »

Il les laissa à leur détresse, sachant très bien qu'ils s'exécuteront. Il s'avança vers ses F, fronçant les sourcils.

« Où étiez-vous, hein ? Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

Il remarqua la lumière étrange dans l'œil de Fléau, et comprit assez vite la cause de leur disparition.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » Grinça-t-il des dents d'une voix sourde. « Je vous avais dit de m'attendre ! »

« On peut s'occuper de nous tout seuls. » Répondit Fantôme, encore secouée de sa rencontre avec Daryl. Elle avait toujours du sang sur le cou, mais elle avait déjà envie d'y retourner pour lui poser plus de questions.

« Et puis, tu étais teeeeellement occupé ici, on ne voulait pas te déranger ! » Scanda Fléau d'un air de pur mépris.

Brayne le considéra un instant avec surprise. Jamais Fléau ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Même Fantôme semblait choquée. Mais Fléau ne baissa pas le regard.

« Bah oui. Tu veux absolument que cette ville soit notre maison, alors tu as décidé d'en tuer le plus grand nombre histoire qu'on soit tranquille. » Il chuchotait, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. « Tu fais fuir ou tu tues les gens, pas vrai ? »

C'était ce qu'avait dit James, non ? Que Brayne l'avait fait fuir. Mais Brayne tuait, c'était une question d'éthique et de sécurité. Alors pourquoi le Ceara serait-il toujours en vie ?

« De quoi tu parles ? »

De James, voyons. Mais le garçon lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de le trahir. Il voulait en savoir plus, le revoir au plus vite. Et ce n'était pas en le dénonçant que ça pouvait se faire…quelque chose au fond de lui l'intimait de garder ses secrets.

« Rien. Absolument rien. Je vais aller me reposer, maintenant. »

Il les quitta ainsi, laissant la sœur comme le frère aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre. Brayne soupira puis se détourna de Fléau, ayant des choses plus importantes à gérer. Il regarda sa sœur et fronça les sourcils à la vue de son sac. Elle se dandina, gênée, et recula un peu.

« Et toi, tu étais où ? »

« Avec Fléau ! » Mentit-elle effrontément, n'hésitant pas à lui sourire.

La douleur de son oreille et les paroles de Daryl l'avaient brusqué. C'était les mêmes mots qu'Andréa, qui avait voulu lui faire comprendre à quel point cette mutilation était mauvaise. Fantôme en voulait au Gouverneur même si elle comprenait les règles, et Andréa comme Daryl insinuaient en elle doute et colère. Contre Brayne, aussi, qui n'avait rien fait pour la protéger.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non, vraiment pas. » Le ton était trop sarcastique pour être ignoré, et Brayne pencha la tête sur le côté avec méfiance.

Mais on l'appelait déjà, certainement pour savoir quoi faire des corps. Il eut un tic nerveux de la mâchoire, ne supportant pas que ses F lui échappent aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas normal. Tout se déroulait si bien pour Woodbury, et voilà que les deux commençaient à avoir des secrets.

« On en rediscutera plus tard. » Elle haussa les épaules, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. « Essaye de trouver un mort pas trop vieux et apporte un morceau à Penny, okay ? »

« Où est Andréa ? »

Brayne eut un ricanement dégoûté, et il lui sourit à son tour, railleur.

« Andréa ? Cette petite conne a fui. Elle est dans la nature, maintenant. Ce sont toujours les faibles qui survivent le mieux, avec les humains, alors elle doit encore être en vie.

« Co…Comment ça, elle a fui ? »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être heureux face à la détresse de sa sœur, il haussa à son tour les épaules en levant ses bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Elle est partie. Elle t'a abandonné par égoïsme. »

« Non, impossible. C'est…c'est mon amie. »

« Ouais et bah, plus maintenant, apparemment. » il ricana une dernière fois, observant avec jouissance la colère et la rancœur monter au sein de sa sœur, et il la laissa à ses réflexions sans plus de cérémonie.

.

* * *

.

Daryl sursauta lorsqu'il entendit l'explosion au loin. Il observa les oiseaux s'envoler de la cime des arbres, méfiant, mais le silence revint. Il avait entendu de longs échanges de tirs, pendant qu'il rentrait, et le silence soudain le fit frissonner. Il se doutait bien de la provenance de ces tirs, mais n'osait y penser. Il était déjà aux portes de la prison, Axel et Beth ouvrant le portail, et il échangea un regard inquiet avec la plus jeune. Les autres étaient à quelques mètres, tous inquiets, et personne ne posa de question sur son retour sans avoir réussi à attraper quelque chose.

« Vous avez entendu ? » Carol fronçait les sourcils, et Carl sortit son arme de son étui, inquiet. Des tirs et des râles se faisaient entendre dans le bois face à la prison, et Rick et Merle s'avancèrent jusqu'aux portes, observant avec des lunettes l'entrée du bois.

« Quelqu'un approche. » Lâcha Rick, le poil déjà hérissé face à l'arrivée des intrus. « Ils sont plusieurs. Daryl, Merle, avec moi. »

Les deux Dixon hochèrent la tête, préparèrent les armes, en bons seigneurs de guerre, et le chef de meute fit de même, concentré. Il siffla, et le gros et grand Darius fut à ses pieds, obéissant au Maître avec dévotion. Jon vint aux côtés des Dixon, reniflant l'air avec méfiance, et le petit groupe dépassa l'entrée, que Carl referma avec Carol. Dans sa tour, Glenn avait déjà commencé à éliminer les premiers Rôdeurs cherchant à manger les trois hommes. Ces derniers s'emparèrent de couteau, machette et arbalète, n'hésitant pas à tuer, trancher, décapiter et trouer chaque corps à portée de lame ou flèche, fixant avec appréhension l'orée du bois, qui ne cessait de s'agiter.

Merle s'avança un peu, plissant les yeux, voyant déjà les premiers arriver. Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant des cheveux blonds au loin, ainsi que des yeux bleus effrayés qui se braquaient sur sa personne sans pour autant le voir vraiment.

Andréa s'arrêta, tournant autour d'elle un regard désespéré. Des morts de partout, et Karim peinant à les distancer, avec Erika sur son dos.

« Hé ! » Hurla Martinez. « Me laissez pas là ! »

Elle rangea son arme et sortit son couteau, qu'elle planta dans trois morts, laissant le pauvre Karim remonter jusqu'à elle.

« J'en peux plus. » Murmura-t-il. « J'en peux plus. » Il tomba à genoux, et Erika se mit à pleurer.

« Laissez-moi ici. Je vais m'en sortir. »

« C'est hors de question ! » Brailla Karim, essayant déjà de la replacer correctement sur lui, mais elle se détacha, les larmes et le sang se mêlant sur ses vêtements.

« Je vous ralentis trop, partez sans moi ! »

« Andréa ! » Supplie Karim.

Mais Andréa ne savait pas. Les morts étaient en train de les encercler, Martinez n'était plus qu'à vingt mètres, les grilles à plus de cinquante. Elle fixa la pauvre Erika qui tentait de sourire, mais qui se crispait déjà en imaginant sa chair être arrachée. Andréa ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle savait très bien que la douleur d'un tel acte tuait plus vite que les morts. Ils y étaient presque…

« Non. » Un nouveau mort, un nouveau coup de lame. « Tu vas venir avec nous. Je refuse que tu meures comme ça. » Et ni une ni deux, elle la redressa d'une main ferme, passa son bras ensanglanté par-dessus ses épaules, fixant avec inquiétude la tâche rouge qui s'agrandissait au niveau des côtes droites d'Erika, et Karim fit de même.

Ils se mirent à avancer ainsi, l'un deux s'éloignant parfois pour tuer les macchabées, tandis qu'Andréa priait. Quarante, trente mètres…qui paraissaient aux yeux de l'avocate des kilomètres. La tour de la prison se faisait voir, puis la cour intérieure, enfin, trois hommes, qui pénétrèrent lentement la forêt, armes bien aiguisées.

Et, tout d'un coup, alors qu'il lui semblait avoir les dents d'un mort juste sur sa nuque, ne sachant plus si c'était son sang ou celui d'Erika qui mouillait sa chemise, elle aperçut enfin avec netteté un visage familier, qui semblait complètement dépassé par sa présence.

Elle ne put retenir le cri qui sort de sa bouche. Si proche et pourtant si loin, Erika venait soudainement de se laisser aller contre elle, la déstabilisant. Karim tenta bien de les redresser mais en vain, elle flanchait sous le poids de l'adolescente, son pied glissait contre de la mousse, et elle tomba. Mais Andréa ne quittait pas des yeux ce visage tant attendu, continuant d'hurler, reculant sans dignité face aux griffes qui voulaient la mutiler.

 _ **MEEEEERLE !**_ Le Dixon se figea et se glaça face à ce cri inhumain, reconnaissant Andréa et Karim, un jeune plutôt sympa de Woodbury. Il ne comprit pas la raison de leur présence, il n'entendit pas Rick dire qu'il y avait trop de morts, ni son frère qui tenta de le retenir. Ses réflexes furent plus rapides, et il se précipita droit devant lui, tel un bouledogue plein de haine. C'était des gens de Woodbury, avec qui il avait vécu et protégé. Pourquoi ne pas perpétuer sa mission de bras droit ?

Daryl était derrière lui, rangeant son arbalète et sortant son couteau de chasse, tandis que Rick veillait leurs arrières en tirant sur les plus proches. Karim aida Andréa à se lever, cogna de ses poings un Rôdeur beaucoup trop proche. Ils allaient s'en sortir, il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent. Karim s'en était toujours sorti dans la vie, malgré l'Apocalypse. Malgré la mort de sa famille entière. Malgré Woodbury et sa folie. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Deux autres lui tombèrent dessus, Andréa fit reculer Erika, à demi-inconsciente. Il percuta un arbre, les tint à distance à bout de bras. Et dans sa tête, il n'arrivait qu'à se dire : _ils veulent tous m'embrasser, ils veulent tous m'embrasser !_ Oh oui, le baiser de la mort, rougeoyant et mortel.

Le couteau de Daryl acheva son tracé meurtrier dans la tête du premier, et se planta si bien dans l'œil du deuxième qu'il manqua de peu Karim. Les morts s'écroulèrent, et il fixa le chasseur avec incrédulité, faisant facile une tête de plus que lui. Daryl ne s'attarda pas, retournant déjà au combat, alors que Rick envahissait son champ de vision.

« Hé ! Mec, tu m'entends ! Regarde-moi ! » Il le saisit par les épaules, et le secoua. Karim s'ébroua, papillonna des yeux, tendit le doigt derrière le policier. Une masse sombre se jeta violemment sur un zombie, si vite que l'Arabe crut avoir rêvé. « Mec, j'ai besoin de toi. T'es avec nous ? » Il hocha la tête, ramassa son couteau.

Merle, bélier indomptable qui ne pensait qu'à tuer, défendait Andréa de la force de sa volonté, son handicap le poussant à toujours plus de violence. Il tuait et égorgeait, ne s'arrêtant pas pour achever ceux au sol. Il lança son Glock à Andréa, qui le rattrapa d'un coup adroit, la survivante n'hésitant pas à tirer. Tirer en même temps qu'elle tirait Erika, véritablement inconsciente. Elle ne lâchera rien. Les morts étaient moindre, maintenant, alors elle rangea l'arme dans son dos et souleva la fille, poussant un râle inhumain. A moitié sur son dos, les jambes traînantes, Erika avait encore un souffle, qui donna la force à Andréa d'avancer. Rick aussi, pour protester, levant déjà une main devant lui, mais Andréa n'acceptera pas. Elle ne sera plus victime. Elle ne sera plus fuyante. Elle ne sera plus celle qu'on oublie, celle qu'on abandonne, qu'on bat, qu'on insulte et qu'on rabaisse. Elle était Andréa Harrison, nom de Dieu. Elle avait survécu au CDC, à la ferme d'Hershel, à Philip et à Brayne.

« _QUOI ? »_ Sa voix était si sourde et rauque que Daryl avait cru à un homme. « Dégage de mon chemin, _tout de suite._ »

« Non. » Rick était plus sauvage, plus sombre qu'Andréa. Ce n'était plus vraiment un homme, maintenant. Et il était chef. De clan et de meute, l'Alpha, pas celui qui se laissait faire par une femme qui n'était plus des siens. « Toi tu peux rentrer. Mais on ne prend pas les deux autres. On ne les connait pas, ils viennent de Woodbury, et on n'a pas de quoi soigner la fille. »

Andréa tremblait. Ratatinée sur elle-même sous le poids d'Erika, couverte de sang et de boue des pieds à la tête, le regard fou, elle ne faiblissait pas, l'aura dangereuse. Daryl recula, mais trouva le choix de Rick légitime.

« J'peux leur indiquer une cabane où s'reposer. J'peux même les accompagner. » Proposa-t-il, sachant très bien qu'ils n'atteindront pas l'endroit vivants. Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas d'eux ici.

Karim leva les deux mains, tenta d'avancer, mais Darius bondit et claqua sa mâchoire à deux centimètres de sa jambe.

« Rick, écoute-moi très attentivement. C'est moi, Andréa. Moi, j'ai sauvé tes fesses à Atlanta, j'ai appris à tirer avec toi et Shane, j'ai protégé Lori et Carol à la ferme, moi qui tu as laissé derrière toi, moi qui depuis trois mois s'acharne à garder les deux autres encore là-bas en vie. Karim et Erika sont avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. On n'a pas fait ce qu'on a fait pour rien. Tu me dois bien ça, et tu as besoin de moi. Alors tu vas m'ouvrir la porte, et Hershel va sauver Erika, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est encore des gens biens. »

« ESPECE DE PETITE PUTE ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Merle, qui tabassait quelqu'un un peu plus loin. Daryl jeta un regard à Rick qui hocha la tête, et il courut vers son frère. Le policier, arme brandie sur Karim mais tourné vers Andréa, la jugea longuement du regard. On l'appela, et Andréa s'écria en découvrant une Michonne essoufflée au sabre bien dressé. La samouraï s'arrêta à leur niveau, un peu méfiante, tentant de mesurer la gravité de la situation.

Rick se tourna vers Karim, mais celui-ci fixait avec terreur les deux loups plantés devant lui, et eut un petit sourire faible. Il rangea son Colt, appréciant une fois de plus l'avantage qu'étaient Jon et Darius. Il regarda à nouveau Andréa, qui pointait le menton d'un air de défi. Il avait l'air tellement épuisée, tellement tendue, prête à tout, et pourtant si faible, au bord du suicide.

« Michonne, aide Andréa et ramène-les à la prison. » Céda-t-il enfin, et Andréa poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, murmurant des _merci_ fiévreux.

D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua à Karim de se mettre devant lui, sous l'œil attentif des loups. Le silence était revenu. Des dizaines de corps s'amoncelaient sous ses pieds, et Karim acheva les têtes qui bougeaient encore. Au loin, Daryl avait arrêté son frère, et les deux soulevaient un homme bien abîmé, revenant vers eux.

« C'est qui, lui ? »

« Martinez. » Gronda haineusement Merle. « Ce connard vous a suivi, j'vais pas l'laisser repartir comme ça ! »

Rick hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Daryl fixait Karim avec un drôle de regard, alors que celui-ci se tortillait, ne sachant comment réagir. Il regardait Martinez avec inquiétude, sourcils froncés, et le policier pencha la tête, la machette goutant encore.

« T'as quelque chose à dire, sur lui ? »

« …Ouais. » Finit par répondre le jeune homme en affrontant ses prunelles bleues. « Il nous a aidé à sortir, moi et les…autres. » Il se tût, papillonnant des yeux. Les autres…

Rick comprit assez vite, et il baissa la tête. Le garçon avait encore les yeux exorbités et le souffle court, mais il suivit néanmoins le groupe sous la menace de l'arbalète de Daryl.

.

* * *

.

Andréa posa son lourd fardeau sur la table de la salle commune du block C, aidée par Michonne. Carol courait un peu partout pour rassembler bassine, eau et linge, tandis qu'Hershel auscultait déjà la femme. Il mesura son pouls à plusieurs reprises, pendant qu'Andréa s'affalait au sol, les jambes lourdes, soudainement épuisée. Carol et Beth s'approchèrent pour lui donner de l'eau et la débarrasser de ses affaires, sous l'œil méchant de Jon, qui ne cessait de tourner en rond en jappant de mécontentement.

Hershel eut un soupir las et se redressa, secouant la tête avec tristesse.

« Je suis désolée, mais elle est morte. »

« Quoi ? » Andréa se releva si vite que des points noirs vinrent danser devant ses yeux, et elle chancela, vite rattrapée et soutenue par Carol. « Non, c'est impossible. Elle respirait encore il y a…Non, vérifie. Vérifie ! »

N'y tenant plus, elle le fit elle-même, appelant Erika d'une voix rauque, lui donnant des claques, tapant sur sa poitrine. Karim, qui venait tout juste de pénétrer les lieux, ouvrit la bouche de choc, portant ses mains sur son crâne et son front.

Morts, tous morts. Sur les quinze qui faisaient partie du plan initial, seulement lui avait survécu. Barthélemy avait donné sa vie pour rien.

Carol éloigna Andréa qui pleurait et hurlait, relâchant toute la pression de cette journée avec hystérie. Même Rick sembla touché, et il s'avança vers la blonde, avant de reculer. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

« T'es rentrée à la maison. » Chuchotait Carol en caressant son visage. « T'es rentrée à la maison, ça va aller maintenant. »

« Le M72… » Le petit groupe se tourna vers Karim qui, complètement abattu et les yeux vides, revivait encore la scène. « Le gosse qui tenait le M72 et qui a tiré…C'était le petit cousin d'Erika. Elle était venue avec lui, à Woodbury. Et il l'a tué. »

.

* * *

.

Andréa était allongée sur le bitume froid depuis quarante bonnes minutes lorsque Rick se décida enfin à l'aborder. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, les avant-bras sur les genoux, fixant les horizons de son œil fauve. Il faisait nuit noire, mais les grognements aux abords des grilles voilaient la vie nocturne d'une ombre mauvaise, promesse d'horreur. Il détestait ça. Le Shérif se disait pourtant qu'un jour, à force de les entendre, cela deviendrait un bruit indistinct, mais il ne cessait…

« Shane est mort. » Lâcha subitement Andréa, le coupant dans ses pensées.

« Ouais. » Il se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise, mais la femme ne le regardait pas, absente.

« Et Lori aussi. Et T-Dog. »

« Ouais. »

Elle soupira.

« Alors y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment un monde de merde. »

Silence. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il n'avait pas pensé à Shane depuis un certain moment –depuis la naissance de Judith. Penser à lui, c'était remettre en cause sa paternité, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa fille, il avait peur que cela ne le ternisse.

Elle finit par le regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée. » Une supplique, un cri étouffé, il ne saurait choisir. « Tellement, tellement… »

Quelques minutes passèrent, où elle pleura en silence. Rick contempla les étoiles, écouta les grognements, et Daryl passa un peu plus loin en discutant avec son frère. Les deux leur jetèrent un coup d'œil étrange, et Rick fut saisi par leur ressemblance. L'attitude, l'expression commune, prouvaient bien leur lien de fraternité. Il les imagina un instant plus jeunes, avec les Ceara, et sourit face au potentiel exceptionnel de conneries qu'avait dû être la Fratrie. Bon Dieu, la Fratrie lui manquait.

« T'es prête ? » Finit-il par dire lorsqu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision. Elle hocha la tête, se remémorant les évènements.

« Ça va vraiment mal, là-bas. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Les choses ont mal tourné. Brayne, quand il est arrivé…il faisait des choses biens. Malgré tous les interdits, il apprenait aux gens comment vivre dehors. Moi, j'étais à part, mais les habitants avaient leurs raisons. Et puis, au fil du temps, les gens ont commencé à être plus violents et durs. On en punissait certains, on en privilégiait d'autres. Ça sentait mauvais. Et un jour, Blake a coupé l'oreille de Fantôme devant la foule qui applaudissait en criant. On avait une police qui a tiré sur la foule pas plus tard qu'hier. Et là… pouf. »

« Quoi, pouf ? »

« Je sais pas. Pouf. Ils sont tous devenus tarés, comme ça. Je n'sais même pas combien j'en ai tué. On était une quinzaine, et il ne reste que moi et Karim. Et puis y'a eu le lance-roquette. Tu sais, la plupart, c'était juste des gosses, moins de 20 ans. J'ai essayé de les protéger, j'y étais presque et…et un de ces gosses a tiré avec la roquette. Des rôdeurs, aussi. Des tas. Du sang. »

Elle renifla et retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse, laissant un Rick plus qu'indécis.

« J'ai tué des gens biens, Rick. Des innocents. Je sais ce que ça fait maintenant. »

Puis, elle prit son bras dans sa main, le serrant avec force. Il se pencha vers elle, un peu inquiet, mais la force de son regard apaisa ses craintes.

« Toi et moi, on a déjà assez fui nos responsabilités. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais il faut vraiment qu'on tue Brayne et Blake. Parce que si on ne le fait pas, ce seront eux qui auront notre peau. Quoiqu'on fasse, nous sommes déjà en guerre. Ça peut être demain comme dans six mois, mais plus le choix. Et on sauvera Fantôme et Fléau, parce qu'ils commencent vraiment à se détraquer, et qu'ils méritent mieux. »

« Les sauver… »

« Rick. Ils méritent mieux. Ils sont en train de devenir fous avec Brayne. Alors si on ne peut pas les sauver, et si on ne peut pas tuer Brayne…on fera en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus à souffrir de leur frère. »

.

* * *

.

Merle déposa Martinez au fond de la cellule, que Daryl ferma une fois qu'il fut sorti. L'hispanique était évanoui, et Karim observa les deux hommes avec pitié, complètement démoralisé.

« S'il vous plait, vous avez une cigarette ? »

« Nan. » Grogna Merle en s'en allumant une. Beth qui passait par là lui fit les gros yeux, n'appréciant pas qu'il fume à l'intérieur, mais s'éloigna sans mot dire. « Elle est bizarre cette gamine. » Chuchota-t-il à Daryl. « Je crois qu'elle me trouve trop sexy. »

Daryl l'observa une longue seconde, essayant de mesurer le degré de stupidité de son aîné, mais voyant à quel point c'était incalculable, il abandonna très vite. D'un côté, il était content de retrouver son frère, qui peu à peu, recommençait à parler et vivre avec les autres.

Il se retourna vers Karim, qui s'acharnait à mettre Martinez sur la couchette. Il était vraiment très grand, et se cognait partout, ce qui donnait un bien étrange spectacle.

« Merle, j'peux te poser une question ? »

Merle se figea face au ton un peu trop confidentiel de Karim, mais hocha la tête, le regardant hésiter un bon moment.

« Tu comptais vraiment nous trahir, quand t'es parti ? »

Merle ne savait quoi répondre, mais il fit signe que non sans le regarder. Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça.

« Ah. » Karim s'assit et se concentra sur ses mains, dont la peau crissait sous le sang. « Les gens ne t'en veulent pas, tu sais. Enfin, pas tous. Ceux qui ne sont pas devenus dingues. Toi au moins, t'avais encore l'sens des priorités. »

Touché, Merle le remercia du regard mais Karim demeurait tête basse. Daryl s'éloigna un peu mais les observa longtemps, se demandant ce qu'avait pu être son frère à Woodbury pour être si respecté.

« Si t'avais été là, t'aurais pu raisonner l'Gouverneur, à la place de cet enculé de Martinez trop faible pour nous sauver. Mais bon, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut, dans la vie, hein ? »

« Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? »

« T'as déjà vécu dans une dictature, celle de la peur ? Crois-moi, ça te rend dingue. On avait tous peur de pas assez bien travailler pour mériter notre place, subir un Jugement, et tout simplement peur de l'autre, qu'on soit dénoncé. Et j'ai prié longtemps pour que les autres meurent à ma place. Dieu m'a écouté, au final ! » Ricana-t-il. « Mais bon, là, j'ai juste un pass VIP pour l'Enfer. »

Merle soupira, collant son front contre les barreaux, son regard fermé fixé sur son ami Caesar.

« Au moins, on s'y retrouvera tous. »

.

* * *

.

Brayne observa les morts derrière les murs, qui tendaient tous les mains vers lui, avides et infatigables. Ils avaient réussi à s'enfermer sans trop de dégâts, et une horde qui se faisait de plus en plus conséquente avait fini par les encercler. A côté, Emeric le pressait de question, ne sachant que faire.

C'était mauvais. Sur les soixante-quinze habitants, quinze fuyards avait été trouvés, quatorze du premier groupe étaient morts, et ils avaient réussi à tuer six soldats et quatre civils. Douze victimes civiles de plus, issues de la guerre interne. D'autres habitants avaient réussi à tuer deux autres soldats, ce qui faisait un total de _trente-huit morts._

En une journée, c'était plus de la moitié de la population qui avait été réduite en cendres. Les derniers soldats vivants lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, aussi catastrophés que les autres. Après le saccage, ils avaient diablement besoin d'ordre et une raison pour ne pas devenir fous. On avait retrouvé le Gouverneur assez mal, au bord du coma, avec deux plaies peu profondes en pleine poitrine. Il était maintenant dans l'hôpital improvisé, au milieu des autres blessés, le docteur ayant jugé que ce sera dans les deux prochaines nuits qu'on saura s'il se remettra ou non.

Tss, c'était nul. Martinez n'était pas mort et il n'avait même pas réussi à tuer Blake. Il allait le retrouver et le bouffer, pour le punir de son incompétence. M'enfin, il avait toujours Penny.

Et puis, qu'importe, il avait enfin l'opportunité d'utiliser un nouveau jouet qu'il s'était approprié. Lizzie Samuels allait enfin entrer en scène. Où était-elle, d'ailleurs ?

« Assez, Emeric. » Dit-il en levant sa main. « On est en train de dresser l'inventaire de ce qu'il nous reste. Une fois cela fait, j'en guiderai certains vers nos fosses. »

« Nos…nos fosses ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas un habitué…Et bien, nous avons creusé des fosses tout autour de la ville, à un kilomètre environ. Je les attire là-bas, et avec d'autres, on les tuera une fois dedans. En attendant mon retour, essayez de les…compter. Peu importe si c'est approximatif, mais qu'on sache au moins combien ils pourraient être. »

Il pouvait le faire lui-même, mais les Woodburyens se devaient de se mettre à la tâche. Une fois qu'ils sauront ce qu'était la survie, ils lui seront si reconnaissants qu'ils le suivront jusqu'en Enfer.

Il s'éloigna et descendit le petit escalier, se dirigeant vers la maison des Samuels.

.

* * *

.

Mika pleurait, serrant sa peluche contre elle, se laissant complètement aller dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui, pâle et tremblante, se retenait d'hurler à s'en briser les os. Une femme était là pour veiller sur elles, ne cessant de répéter que c'était bien triste que de si jeunes filles perdent leur traître de père, qui en plus de trahir la ville – la _ville !_ \- trahissait aussi ses filles. Des enfants qu'il fallait nourrir, laver, soigner et protéger, des boulets, des victimes, de biens pauvres p'tites, ça oui, leur père s'était tué tout seul par sa bêtise et son égoïsme, c'était à se demander comment il avait élevé ses filles, si elles n'étaient pas comme lui.

Mais heureusement, la femme veillait au grain, ne quittant pas les gamines des yeux, aussi perdue qu'elles, au fond. Elle avait laissé son mari à l'hôpital, avec peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte. Mais il allait le faire, il allait revenir. Elle n'était pas à son chevet parce que c'était inutile, il n'avait qu'une simple égratignure, voilà tout. Le docteur avait tendance à tout exagérer, soi-disant la balle était restée logée dans son œil, le tuant sur le coup. Le docteur était jaloux.

Lizzie n'en pouvait plus de cette surveillance. Plus que tout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'empêchait de voir son père. Qu'on ne lui disait pas clairement ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle récoltait, c'était des regards aussi méfiants qu'attendris. Elle avait peur. Son père n'était plus là pour assurer leur sécurité, maintenant. Et qui savait de quoi les Woodburyens étaient capables après ça…

Allait-elle encore travailler à l'infirmerie ? Personne n'était venu la chercher, après le massacre, alors qu'on avait besoin de bras pour les blessés. On l'y avait assigné deux mois auparavant, et elle apprenait vite et bien, elle était la protégée du docteur S. Mais quand elle avait voulu sortir de son appartement, deux voisins armés l'avaient intercepté dans le hall d'entrée, lui disant que toute sortie était interdite, la menaçant presque. Ils étaient en charge de la surveillance selon eux, mais Lizzie savait qu'ils en avaient décidé ainsi tous seuls. Puis il lui avait demandé si elle sortait souvent, si son papa ne lui avait pas donné quelques indications pour une fuite prochaine, s'il n'était pas au courant de quelque chose. D'autres étaient venus, la pressant de questions tout en l'enfermant chez elle, où elle avait décidé de se taire et de rester avec sa sœur. Les intrus, tout en essayant de les consoler, fouillaient et occupaient les lieux à tour de rôle, leur sourire hypocrites lui donnant envie de vomir.

Elle sursauta lorsque Brayne apparut dans sa chambre, tout couvert de sang mais étrangement serein. La femme se tourna vers lui, bien heureuse qu'elle le surprenne en train d'aider, se persuadant qu'ainsi, on saura qu'elle était bien du groupe et qu'elle travaillait comme les autres.

Parce que tous avaient peur de passer pour un traître, dorénavant. La leçon avait été apprise : on était avec tout le monde ou on n'était personne.

Mais Brayne la congédia, la remerciant de ses bons services, et elle obéit instantanément, de peur d'avoir peur, se rassurant de sa bonne conduite et morale, oubliant jusqu'à l'horreur et la terreur.

Lizzie se détacha de sa sœur, qui s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, ne supportant pas le Ceara.

« Brayne…Brayne, je… »

Elle tremblait, les larmes encore abondantes, et il s'approcha lentement pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, ayant enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa peine, et il caressa ses cheveux, la couvrant de ses meurtres par tâches de sang.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmurait-il le regard froid, pensant déjà à demain. « T'en fais pas, on survivra. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, que Lizzie passa à remercier le ciel d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle. Elle qui lui reprochait son excès d'affection se rendait bien compte d'à quel point elle en avait besoin.

« Il n'était juste pas assez fort…Il ne comprenait pas. »

« Je sais bien, mais Brayne… » Elle se tut, la tête toujours enfoncée dans son cou. Il lui restait encore une chance de voir son père, et il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. « Est-ce qu'ils ont…ils ont…son cerveau… »

« Il ne reviendra pas, Lizzie. »

Alors elle hurla. Elle ne cassa pas ses os mais s'en brisa la voix. D'abord sa mère, et maintenant Ryan. Lizzie était une bonne enfant-adulte, alors même si son père les délaissait, elle survivait. Elle sortait de temps à autre et affrontait le dehors, elle comprenait ce qu'était les morts-vivants. Elle aurait pu le revoir, et il aurait enfin compris. Avec Brayne, il aurait pu survivre, même s'il était différent. Mais la barbarie de Woodbury avait fait que Ryan était définitivement parti, une balle dans le crâne.

Brayne jugea le moment adéquat lorsque les hurlements ne furent plus que des chuchotis contre sa peau, et il se dégagea un peu pour mieux la voir. Son regard dur l'hypnotisa, et soudainement, elle le trouva beau.

« Le Gouverneur est toujours en vie. »

Elle battit des paupières, fronça les sourcils.

Lui ? Toujours en vie ? Le monstre qui se vantait d'avoir sauvé sa vie un jour alors qu'elle n'avait vu que le démon ? Celui qui avait coupé l'oreille de Fantôme, qui l'avait privé de son père et avait fini par le tuer par sa folie ?

Les habitants ne voyaient-ils pas le danger qu'il est, surtout après ce matin ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas achevé comme les autres ?

« Certains refusent encore de voir la culpabilité de Blake. » Continua Brayne, faisant peu à peu monter la rage en elle. « Ils disent qu'il avait raison de tuer les fuyards, et qu'il n'a rien à voir dans la mort de ton père. Mais toi et moi, on sait comment il est. Il est à l'hôpital, et on gaspille des soins pour lui alors qu'on aurait pu les donner à ton père. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, pas vrai ? Ryan méritait mieux. On devrait le venger, tu ne crois pas ? »

Oh oui. Lizzie se pensait déjà adulte, et oubliait sa naïveté d'enfant, qui la poussait à croire son idole et seul ami, l'immunisé qui la comprenait et voyait l'humain au sein des morts.

« Tu te rappelles, quand je te disais d'aller cueillir des fleurs ? »

« Oui ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle ravala ses larmes, mais pas sa haine. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour son père. Le venger, honorer sa mémoire. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers son armoire, qu'elle déplaça un peu. Elle se baissa, récupérant un petit sachet contenant quelques baies noires et brillantes. Elles étaient un peu flétries, mais cela ne posait aucun problème. Cueillir des baies empoisonnées, voilà pourquoi elle sortait vraiment. C'était Brayne qui avait eu l'idée. Il disait que ça pouvait toujours servir pour une occasion spéciale, et ça faisait des semaines qu'elle en cueillait puis les jetait quand elles étaient trop abîmées par le temps. Au départ, cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, mais comme cela lui permettait de sortir, elle ne disait pas non.

Au bout de six cueillettes successives, Brayne tenait enfin son occasion. Lizzie les lui remit, et s'assit à côté de lui, lui demandant comment il allait s'y prendre.

« Bien… » Il se tut quelques secondes, le temps de tester ses options. Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, et il comptait sur elle pour s'en charger. « Je ne peux pas lui faire avaler, le doc' en verrait les traces. Et puis je serais trop suspect. Martinez aurait pu s'en charger, mais il a disparu. »

« Mais moi je travaille à l'infirmerie. »

« Lizzie, je peux pas te demander ça, surtout maintenant… »

« Non, je veux venger mon père. Je veux le faire. »

Il eut un petit sourire. Quelle conne.

« Tu es vraiment trop gentille. »

« Non, c'est toi. Tu es le seul qui me comprenne, ici. Merci. Dis-moi quoi faire, maintenant. »

« Attendons quelques jours, histoire de voir s'il survivra de lui-même. On n'a qu'à réduire en purée les baies, je les mettrai dans mon frigo. Si ça se fait…alors tu attendras d'avoir un moment pour le faire. Tu mettras la purée dans une seringue, et tu lui injecteras dans les veines. Tu pourrais le faire avec une bulle d'air, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Même si son cœur s'arrête, on pourra toujours le faire repartir. Alors que du poison… »

Elle hocha la tête, et appela sa sœur. Mais celle-ci était toujours enfermée, et n'était pas prête de sortir.

« Il faudra aussi que tu piques un endroit pas trop visible, et dans une veine, pas à côté. »

« Je sais comment on fait. »

« O.K. »

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, il se leva, un peu gauche.

« Tu repasseras ? »

« Bien sûr. Parle à Mika, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Surtout, Lizzie… » Il hésita, passa la main dans ses cheveux, fixant la porte. « Ta sœur doit être ta priorité. La famille, c'est le plus important. »

.

* * *

.

Fantôme pénétra l'appartement du Gouverneur avec une certaine crainte. Mais constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle s'enfonça un peu plus, couteau dans la main. Celui-ci goutait un peu sur le sol et, sans réfléchir, elle lécha la lame. Déjà, elle entendait Penny du fond de sa cellule taper contre la porte. Soupirant, mais désireuse d'en finir au plus vite, elle ouvrit la première porte, fixant les têtes dans les bocaux avec un air de profond ennui. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Milton, qui brandissait une casserole à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il se recula hâtivement, la casserole en l'air, ne sachant que faire.

« Il a dit que je pouvais me cacher ici. » Se justifia-t-il avec terreur, cherchant le Gouverneur des yeux.

Fantôme le considéra avec mépris et dégout, l'expression haineuse, s'écartant de lui.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de vous cacher, ils sont tous morts. Allez fuir ailleurs. » Gronda-t-elle en ouvrant déjà la grille, appelant Penny et posant son sac désormais lourd.

Mais Milton ne bougea pas, l'observant détacher la chaîne du cou de la petite fille et lui retirer son capuchon. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, attendant qu'il s'en aille, mais il n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir.

« Où est le Gouverneur ? »

« Mort. »

Il laissa retomber son bras, choqué.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. Mais j'aimerais bien. » Elle dégagea les cheveux de Penny de son visage, caressa sa joue, mais la gamine était attirée par Milton. « Pouvez-vous partir ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Haussant les épaules, elle ouvrit son sac, et plissa le nez face à l'odeur. Elle sortit un avant-bras sous les yeux d'un Milton horrifié, qui hurla et tenta de l'en empêcher. Mais elle le repoussa aisément, grognant d'avertissement.

« Quoi ? Vous saviez ce que Philip faisait, mais quand c'est moi, ça vous dérange ?! »

« C'est juste…juste… » Mais Milton n'avait pas les mots pour qualifier une telle atrocité. Penny, bien contente du cadeau, s'empressait de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur sans le quitter des yeux, retenue par Fantôme. « _Comment peux-tu faire ça ?_ »

Il eut des haut-le-cœur face à une telle vision, et se retourna avec horreur.

« Et le Gouverneur, alors ? Elle n'a pas survécu tout c'temps le ventre vide ! »

Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas faire ça. Chasser, manger, nourrir les morts…tout le monde trouvait ça barbare, fou, inquiétant, horrifiant. Personne pour la comprendre. Pour voir qu'elle y était obligée. Que c'était dans sa nature, tout simplement.

« J'y peux rien. » Chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête. Elle renferma la petite fille dans son trou, sans prendre le temps de l'attacher ou lui couvrir la tête. « Je veux pas, mais je dois le faire. C'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était mon côté mort et que c'était nécessaire. »

« Pas _ça_ ! » il se retourna enfin, le cœur encore au bord des lèvres. « Nourrir cette pauvre enfant et…et…tout est dans la mesure, enfin ! Et on n'en sait rien, si t'as vraiment besoin de nourriture humaine. Vous êtes juste tous les trois complètements tarés. »

« Andréa est partie. »

Il se tut, reculant déjà vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas être le prochain, il ne voulait plus vivre dans cet Enfer.

« C'était notre amie et elle est partie. Elle nous a abandonné. »

« Et bien je suis plutôt content pour elle ! Tout plutôt que cette ville maudite ! »

.

* * *

.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

Daryl ne répondit pas, jouant avec son couteau d'un air pensif. Lui et Merle s'étaient éloignés pour plus de tranquillité, et Merle tapa dans une poubelle du pied en jurant, outré. Phil –non, Fantôme- mutilée ? Son amie qui avait complètement perdu la tête, torturée ?

« Elle n'a pas l'air de s'rendre compte dans quel bordel y sont. » Finit-il par reprendre. « Faut qu'on y aille et… »

« Non. » Merle n'admettait aucune réplique, et fit taire toute protestation par son regard. « On va pas foncer dans l'tas, faut être plus intelligent. »

« Ouais bah avec toi ça va être compliqué… »

« Ta gueule. » Il soupira, passa sa main sur son visage. « On va faire les choses bien, c'te fois-ci, c'compris ? »

Daryl haussa les épaules, plutôt réticent. C'était trop inhabituel de faire les choses _bien_ avec Merle, ça partira forcément en sucette, et ce sera à lui de réparer les dégâts, comme toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer. Il posa son couteau au sol et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma deux et en tendit une à son frère, qui la prit avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, nerveux. Il tremblait et était agité, et la violence qu'il avait eu pour défendre Andréa avait quelque chose de fou, d'animal. Daryl connaissait Merle par cœur. Il savait quand celui-ci était en manque.

Pourtant, il n'en tint compte. Merle s'était assagi, il avait découvert une face bien étrange de lui, celle du bras droit fidèle et responsable. Son côté adulte, sans doute. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, ça lui plaisait.

« Tu proposes quoi ? » Finit-il par demander, le visage enfumé.

« Tu vas y retourner dans trois jours, et on verra bien si elle vient. J'te suivrai de loin. On n'peut rien faire de plus. On va les convaincre de sortir d'ce truc, faut que ça vienne d'eux, sinon c'est inutile. Mais putain, on va les récupérer. Fratrie. »

« Fratrie. » Répondit le jeune Dixon au bout d'une seconde, telle une promesse.


	8. I'm the Governor now

**Guest :** énormément déçue ? Je dis pourtant dans le premier chapitre du premier tome "pas de couple". Mon histoire n'est pas une romance. Y'a des relations fraternelles ambigües, des p'tits gestes, et y'en aura toujours, mais pas de couple. Vous êtes peut-être déçus mais je vous l'avais dit. Les je t'aime et les fleurs bleues, c'est pas mon truc. Mais en parlant de Tek, le voilà ! :)

.

* * *

.

 _« La photo était plutôt surprenante. Elle avait été prise depuis le bras d'un canapé rouge semblait-il, et un homme d'une trentaine d'année et était allongé (…) Sur son dos était allongé un petit garçon de six ou sept ans, qui souriait timidement et qui n'était pas très beau. Il avait la peau pâle et de gros yeux, des traits légèrement difformes et des prunelles noires sans fond. Ses cheveux gras et noirs pendaient autour de son visage, mais il avait l'air calme et doux. Sur la droite, un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ou dix-sept ans grimaçait devant l'objectif (…) Tous à l'exception du cadet ressemblaient à des lutins, et dégageait une assurance malicieuse. La fille, elle, était à la gauche de l'autre homme, et tenait l'appareil d'un bras (…) son visage avait été brûlé, formant un trou noir à la place de son visage, et le fin papier glacé avait brunit et une cloque s'y était formée. »_ The Game, chapitre huit.

.

* * *

.

« Ce sera tout pour ce soir, merci à vous, allez vous reposer. » Brayne congédia les deux hommes, Frank et Théo, ses nouveaux soldats-en-chef, d'une trentaine d'années tous les deux et qui aimaient ce que Brayne faisait de la ville.

Il alla se servir un verre d'eau, observant Milton prendre place dans le salon, un carnet dans la main.

« Ah, vous ! » S'écria-t-il en s'approchant, pointant du doigt le carnet. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le demander, mais vous avez bien remis le faux à Hershel ? »

« Oui. Celui où tu m'as dit d'écrire ce que tu voulais, c'est bien celui-là que j'ai donné. »

« On dit _vous_ quand on s'adresse à Monsieur Ceara ! »

Milton sursauta et contempla le jeune adolescent qui lui faisait face, une mitraillette à la main, l'air furieux.

« Ça ira, Bertrand, tu peux disposer. » Lança Brayne en le chassant de la main. « Et merci de veiller l'entrée. » Bertrand lui sourit et sortit de l'appartement, fier d'hériter d'une telle responsabilité. « C'est mon garde personnel. »

« Il n'a même pas quatorze ans… »

« Et alors ? Il sera mort d'ici peu. »

Brayne ricana et s'alluma une cigarette, s'enfonçant dans son canapé.

« Je compte emménager chez le Gouverneur. Après tout, maintenant, c'est moi, le Gouverneur. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? » Changea de sujet Milton, n'aimant pas se retrouver seul avec le Ceara. Celui-ci fixait son verre en faisant la moue, soupirant.

« Parce que je m'ennuie. Rick n'est toujours pas à mes portes à jouer les super-héros et mes F deviennent insolents. Je veux démarrer mon projet, Milton. Alors, ce carnet…est-il vraiment le bon ? »

Le scientifique le lui tendit, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il le feuilleta rapidement, hocha la tête lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas ses mots, et décida de la garder avec lui.

« Mais c'est le mien, de carnet…Toutes mes observations… »

« J'en prendrai grand soin. J'espère simplement qu'Hershel a fait passer le message, j'ai veillé à ce que l'analyse des F soit bourrée de signes positifs pour eux…ça les persuadera de nous attaquer. Je sens que mes F commencent à se poser des questions, et que bientôt, ils se méfieront de moi. Alors on va tout reprendre. »

« Co…Comment ça ? »

« Je vais les enfermer à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est la voix de Daryl et Merle, qu'ils entendront. Je vais les persuader que leur amnésie a été provoquée par Rick et les autres. Un lavage de cerveau par-dessus le premier, en somme. Et _là,_ ils seront disposés à les tuer. »

Il avala son verre d'une traite, tandis que Milton frissonnait. Il était complètement barge. En plus de tuer un à un les habitants, il allait tuer les deux immunisés qu'étaient les F en les obligeant à combattre leur ancien groupe. Ne serait-ce qu'au niveau mental, Milton n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent y survivre. Brayne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant son verre sur la table. De là où il était, Milton ne pouvait pas voir qu'il sortait lentement un couteau de son dos, lui souriant toujours avec douceur.

« T'es mon ami, Milton, c'est pour ça que je te le dis. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

« Non. C'est fou. Tu es fou. »

« Tu ne comprendras donc jamais, alors…Tu ne pourras pas être un des nôtres. » il caressa sa joue, observant le scientifique froncer les sourcils.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Brayne plongea la lame meurtrière dans sa gorge, avant de la ressortir rouge de sang, laissant l'homme s'écrouler.

« Tu aurais dû me vouvoyer, tu sais. » Et il planta cette fois-ci son couteau dans l'œil du pauvre homme.

.

* * *

.

Judith pleurait. Pour Daryl, elle pleurait très –trop- fort. Mais pour Merle, c'était un déferlement d'hurlements tous plus atroces et insupportables les uns les autres qui semblaient surgir du fin fond des Enfers pour venir lui arracher ses oreilles. C'était pourquoi il s'était dirigé d'un pas vif vers le berceau de la petite, tandis que Daryl suivait derrière, au cas où.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur le berceau, tentant de calmer la gamine, étant donné que ni Beth ni Carl ne semblaient être là pour aider. Judith s'égosillait donc, et Merle s'énervait.

« Mais où est c'putain d'bâtard de Grimes quand on a besoin de lui ? Bordel, c'est d'sa mère qu'elle a hérité de ce volume sonore ou quoi ? »

« Oh ça va hein, t'as qu'à aller faire un tour si c'est si horrible ! » Grinça Daryl en attrapant la petite, lui intimant de se taire par des _chh chh,_ ce que Merle ne trouvait pas efficace.

« Mais r'garde comment tu l'as tiens c'te pauvre môme ! Pas étonnant qu'elle crie si elle se retrouve à dix centimètres de ta gueule ! »

« Ouais bah mieux vaut ma gueule qu't'as putain d'odeur d'porc ! »

« Quoi ? _Quoi ? Kesstadi ?_ » Siffla l'aîné en plissant les yeux.

Merle était rouge, mais il ne tenait pas à s'énerver et crier devant la pauvre enfant, qui devait certainement se demander qui lui avait foutu des baby-sitters aussi stupides.

« Elle date de quand ta dernière douche, hein ? Et que j'me souvienne c'toi qui, a onze ans, changeait d'caleçons tous les trois jours seulement ! »

Daryl se figea, bordant toujours Judith, qui se taisait peu à peu, ses grands yeux indignés fixant Merle. Ah, il voulait la jouer comme ça, ce sale chacal ?

« Et qui a treize refusait d'laver les dents en disant qu'il voulait une haleine virile ? »

« Qui finissait les restes de pizza d'l'avant-veille et qui commençaient d'jà à moisir ? »

« Qui fouillait les poubelles quand il avait _absolument_ b'soin d'se trouver une bouteille et récurait les fonds d'bières ? »

« Qui s'lavait jamais les mains ? »

« Tu t'fous d'moi ? C'est toi ça, enfoiré ! » S'écria Daryl, outré de passer pour un tel souillon. Trop fort sans doute, car Judith se remit à crier en tendant les bras vers Merle, ne supportant plus le jeune Dixon.

« Ah-ah ! » S'exclama Merle en levant le poing en signe de victoire. « Faudra t'y faire frangin, elles me veulent toutes ! »

Dégoûté, Daryl passa l'enfant à Merle, qui la coinça avec un bras contre lui. Immédiatement, il se mit à bouger de façon à la border un peu mieux que son frère, lui chuchotant des choses sur un ton enjoué.

« Me dis pas qu'tu vas lui chanter une chanson, aussi… » Grogna Daryl, stupéfait de voir son frère étonnamment bien s'y prendre avec l'enfant. Et, en l'observant être si paternel, il se demanda s'il avait été pareil avec lui, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Souriant d'un air pervers, Merle ne tarda pas à trouver la chanson adéquate, qu'il s'appliqua à chanter haut et fort.

« Bali-Balo dans son berceau, bandait déjà comme un taureau ! Fils de putain lui dit sa mère, tu l'as aussi grosse que ton p… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez nom de Dieu ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent vers Hershel et Rick, peu avenants. Le policier récupéra sa fille, jetant un regard méfiant à Merle, et Judith se laissa aller dans les bras de son père, beaucoup plus calme.

« Tu viens de chanter _quoi_ à ma fille ? »

« Bah, tu sais, des chansons populaires qu'tout le monde connaît… » L'explication n'eut pas l'air de plaire au père de famille, qui lui fit les gros yeux, l'air de lui dire _tu me prends pour qui_ et qui arracha un sourire goguenard aux Dixon. « Sortez d'ici. _Tout-de-suite._ »

Ils obéirent en ricanant, les deux continuant de s'insulter et se disputer en s'éloignant. Hershel s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Avec précaution, Rick vint s'asseoir à côté, babillant de concert avec sa fille, lui faisant des chatouilles avec son nez dans son cou.

« Ce n'est pas super, de voir les Dixon si unis et attentionnés avec les enfants ? »

Rick approuva, voyant depuis quelques jours Carl traîner avec Merle, trouvant là un ami comme il l'avait fait avec Phil. Et, lorsqu'il les espionnait de loin, il voyait son fils rire et rougir face aux propos du Dixon. Qui réapprenait à vivre et s'ouvrait grâce au gamin. Andréa disait qu'il était très proche d'une enfant, à Woodbury, et qu'il devait probablement avoir un faible pour eux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela du vieux et stupide Merle.

« Ouais, c'est plutôt agréable, malgré les insultes et…Bali-Balo. D'ailleurs jeune fille, tu vas me faire un plaisir de ne jamais te souvenir de ça, hein ? » Dit-il à Judith, qui riait encore des chatouilles.

« L'absence des Ceara les a considérablement marqué. » Continua Hershel, perdant un peu son sourire.

Rick fronça les sourcils, et Hershel sortit un petit carnet de sa poche. Il le tendit au chef, qui le feuilleta avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le carnet d'observation de Milton. »

Choqué, le policier lui jeta un regard méfiant, se demandant comment il avait pu le récupérer.

« C'est un très gentil garçon. » Se justifia Hershel.

« Tu t'es fait un ami, c'est ça ? » Lança avec sarcasme le père de famille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'arrêta en milieu de page, et commença à lire.

« _**Jour 63**_ _: Brayne a de la fièvre, et les deux F commencent à suivre. B perd sa logique, il parle de morts venus le chercher, il hurle qu'on doit le laisser mourir, qu'il doit devenir leur roi, je crois qu'il délire. Il s'est coupé le cou en se débattant contre les soldats qui voulaient le maîtriser, et le sang a coulé sans interruption durant une heure, le clouant au sol malgré les anticoagulants, comme si tout d'un coup, son corps s'était décidé à mourir, lui aussi…._ Tu m'expliques ? » Demanda-t-il en arrêtant sa lecture.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de continuer. »

« … _Sorti avec ses F, une fois remis de son hémorragie, du moins à peine, et n'est pas revenu avant de longues heures, revigoré._ D'accord, Brayne était malade. Et après ? »

Courroucé, fatigué, voyant que Rick n'était pas prêt de s'y intéresser plus que de raison, Hershel perdit son air bienveillant pour adopter une expression inquiète et sérieuse.

« Et après, ils sont allés chasser des humains qu'ils ont mangé avant de rentrer. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que pense Milton. Ils sont tombés malades si vite et si bien que seulement quelques personnes furent au courant. Ils sont devenus des cannibales. »

Silence. Rick, dépassé, perturbé et figé, alors que Judith essaye d'attirer son attention, rouvrit le petit carné relié en cuir, et replongea dedans.

 _Ils sont revenus couverts de sang, en pleine nuit, et cela a été dur pour les soldats et pour le Gouverneur, qui a dû leur inventer une histoire pour laisser les Ceara rentrer à l'intérieur. Les symptômes de ces derniers (vomissements, fièvre, maux de tête, délires) ont, semble-t-il, disparu. Je ne sais comment._

 _Au niveau mental, Brayne avait l'air stable, lorsque je l'ai interrogé. Il a répondu assez bien à mes tests, portés sur la réflexion, les sentiments qu'il développe à l'égard des humains normaux, de même qu'il se souvient de qui il est et de son passé._

 _Fléau a eu plus de mal, beaucoup de concentration qu'il n'était pas en état de fournir. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, les yeux brillants, et comme d'habitude, il ne se souvient pas d'un quelconque James Ceara. Sa vision de l'homme change lentement, il le voit de plus en plus comme un outil, quelque chose qui peut assurer sa survie dans des moments pareils. Fléau a un côté Mordeur très développé par rapport aux deux autres._

 _Fantôme n'a pas parlé. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle tordait ses mains en fixant ses pieds. Pas de réponse lorsque je lui ai demandé comment elle comptait s'alimenter, à présent qu'elle avait découvert la viande humaine. Une certaine tristesse dans son attitude, un besoin de refouler, peut-être. A croire qu'une telle chose l'a traumatisé. Le côté humain est plus fort chez elle que chez ses frères… La seule qui pourrait un jour se souvenir du traumatisme._

« Mon Dieu…mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait d'eux… » Rick jeta le livre au sol, révulsé. « C'est inhumain ! Quel traumatisme ?! »

« Eh bien, de ce que j'en ai lu…James et Phil ont été torturés. Enfermés dans une pièce, battus et affamés. »

Il eut un rictus horrifié, serrant par réflexe sa fille dans ses bras.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que Daryl et Merle les revoient dans cet état. Apparemment, Brayne a beaucoup plus d'influence sur James que Phil. Peut-être que la fille a encore des chances de revenir à son état normal, mais James… »

« Il faut les séparer, les éloigner. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir t'en charger ? Je ne suis pas pour de les laisser là-bas, tu le sais, même si je comprends tes raisons, tu veux nous protéger. Si tu veux les aider, je ferais du mieux que je peux pour t'épauler. Mais ça déclenchera une guerre…il faut que tu sois sûr de toi. »

Rick soupira, fixant sa fille. Si petite, si faible…il imagina les Ceara manger Judith, et ferma les yeux avec une certaine douleur. Fantôme ne semblait pas aimer ce genre de chose, alors peut-être…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision, alors que le groupe commençait enfin à se ressouder. Brayne était fou, et il n'imaginait pas quel autre plan il pouvait bien leur concocter.

Il relut le passage, et fronça les sourcils face au mot soldat. Attendez…des soldats étaient au courant d'une telle barbarie ? Alors le pauvre merdeux dans sa cellule….

Il se leva brutalement, s'attirant un gémissement indigné de Judith, et il tendit l'enfant à Hershel, le visage fermé. Une fois l'acquisition en mains, Hershel voulut le rattraper, et il observa Rick se pointer face à la cellule de Martinez, qui lui jeta une œillade inquiète. Il lui montra le petit carnet en s'approchant de deux pas, furieux.

« Tu savais ? T'étais au courant, pas vrai ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Fais pas le malin avec moi ! » Il s'approcha et s'empara du trousseau de clé à sa ceinture, avant d'ouvrir la cellule. Karim recula au fond, tandis que Martinez fut sommairement expulsé de la petite pièce.

Les autres s'approchaient, tendus, ne comprenant pas la réaction du chef de meute.

« _Ils sont revenus couverts de sang, en pleine nuit, et cela a été dur pour les soldats et pour le Gouverneur, qui a dû leur inventer une histoire pour laisser les Ceara rentrer à l'intérieur. »_ Cita-t-il avant de le frapper avec le livre. « Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir-là, avoue-le ! »

Martinez ouvrit la bouche, leva les mains en signe de dénégation, ignorant tout de la découverte du Grimes.

« Mec, je t'assure que… »

« Y'a trois mois, tes gars ont fait passer les miens pour morts. En plus de les avoir lobotomisés, ils les ont transformés en _cannibales._ Ça te parle, là ?! »

Beth porta la main à sa bouche, et Carol tourna ses yeux vers Hershel, qui baissa la tête, signe de la véracité des propos de Rick. Rick qui se tourna vers eux, et qui lança le carnet à Glenn, pour qu'ils vérifient eux-mêmes. Martinez baissa la tête, l'horreur et la culpabilité peignant ses traits.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« O.K., langage universel. » Gronda Rick en s'armant de son Colt Python.

Le silence sembla figer les murs, et plus personne n'osa bouger. Les Dixon et Andréa arrivèrent à leur tour, Merle s'approchant lentement en levant les mains, sous le regard dissuasif du chef.

« Bah alors Ricky, y s'passe quoi, ici ? » Tenta-t-il sur un ton léger, mais personne ne lui répondit, à part Daryl qui lui intimait de reculer.

« Attends, attends ! » Lâcha précipitamment Martinez en bougeant par peur ses mains. « Je vois de quoi tu parles. Je peux m'expliquer. Je t'assure que je ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire avant le retour. Tous les gars ont eu peur, et c'est comme ça qu'il a commencé à prendre le pouvoir. »

« Qui, il ? »

« Brayne. » L'évidence suintait des lèvres de l'Hispanique. « Quand le Gouverneur a approuvé ce qu'ils avaient fait, on a compris qu'on était plus ou moins dans la merde si on fermait pas notre gueule. Et au fil du temps, c'était devenu eux ou nous. »

Il se tourna vers Karim, qui depuis la cellule n'osait bouger sous la menace du katana de Michonne.

« Nous…la population se doutait de rien. Mais moi, j'ai fini par comprendre. Ils mangeaient des humains, et Blake nourrissait sa fille ainsi. Certains gars se sont dit qu'ils allaient suivre le mouvement, parce que les immunisés étaient notre seule chance de survie. Moi, j'voulais juste que James reste en vie. J'voulais qu'il vienne avec moi, j'voulais qu'il sorte de ce que lui fait Brayne. Brayne va les tuer. »

« Toi, les aider ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, hein ? » Lâcha Merle, qui se planta devant le Colt de Rick, les mains toujours levées. Celui-ci plissait les paupières, mais le Dixon ne se démontait pas. « Je le connais, Martinez. C'est un mec bien, quand il n'joue pas aux cons. »

« Ah oui ? » Répliqua Rick sur un ton doucereux. « Et lorsqu'il était prêt à vous tuer et Daryl, c'était encore un mec _bien_? »

Piégé et un peu vexé, Merle mit quelques secondes à répondre, commençant à s'énerver. Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'était rassemblé, tendus.

« Dis donc, Shérif-Fais-Moi-Peur, j'te signale que tu t'es pas posé la question quand on était sur ce putain d'toit ! »

« Ah, on y arrive ! » S'exclama Rick en levant les yeux au ciel. « Faut toujours qu'on en revienne à toi, évidemment ! »

« _Quoi ?_ Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai perdu ma main à cause de tes conneries ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas fait le con à gaspiller des balles et attirer des Rôdeurs, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! » S'écria Rick, alors que Carol tentait de le faire reculer.

Daryl, lui, était plongé dans sa lecture du carnet, de plus en plus pâle au fil des anecdotes.

 _ **Jour 54**_ _: Brayne teste leur mémoire, il leur parle en espagnol, leur donne des armes, utilise un langage familier, et ils sont réceptifs à ce genre de choses. Mais concernant leur passé et identité, les deux F refusent de s'en souvenir. Pour eux, ils se sont simplement réveillés à Woodbury et leur vie a commencé ainsi. Leurs cauchemars se font moins intenses et présents, ils refusent d'admettre qu'ils étaient d'autres personnes, avant. Brayne a réussi son coup : leur emprisonnement a été si violent qu'ils ont préféré l'oublier, par peur ou par douleur._

« T'es qu'un enfoiré de fils de pute qui s'cache derrière la _sécurité_ pour pas t'dire que t'es qu'un sale putain d'égoïste ! » Hurlait Merle en le poussant.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Rick riposta et lui administra un violent coup de poing, tandis que Martinez reculait avec hâte dans sa cellule.

« Hey, ça suffit ! » Intervint Andréa en se dressant entre les deux, mais ils se tournaient autour en attendant le prochain coup. « C'est exactement ce que veut Brayne ! »

« Non, c'que veut Brayne, c'est qu'on le laisse déconner avec mon frère et ma sœur parce qu'il sait qu'Rick aura pas les couilles de l'tuer ! »

Le policier tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais Glenn l'en empêcha, hurlant à Merle de se taire. Mais celui-ci, retenu par Maggie, Beth et Carol, l'obligeant à se tenir à distance des autres, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Phil et James n'étaient pas des cannibales, et il allait leur prouver.

« Mais vous êtes tous complètement cons ou quoi ? C'est cette putain de prison qui vous rend si peureux ? Alors c'est comme ça, avec vous ? Vous m'avez abandonné moi, Andréa, et vous comptez l'refaire avec les Ceara ? »

Le groupe entier se figea, et Andréa s'approcha de Merle, le visage fermé. Elle croisa le regard de Michonne, qui secouait lentement la tête, mais Andréa n'allait pas laisser Merle seul sur le coup. Ce dernier respira fort, le visage rouge, la marque du poing de Rick le rendant encore plus menaçant.

« Il a raison. » Proclama Andréa en passant ses yeux sur chaque visage présent. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, d'être abandonné. Fantôme et Fléau sont en train de devenir fous, c'est vrai. Et qui sait ce qu'il nous prépare ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on y aille, avant que ça nous retombe sur la gueule. »

« Si…Si j'peux m'permettre… » Les regards se braquèrent sur Martinez, et il attendit l'accord de Rick pour continuer. « Milton ne vous a pas donné son carnet sans raison. J'le reconnais, c'est l'sien, il l'a en permanence sur lui. C'est un peureux, mais le message me semble clair. Faut que vous les aidiez. Et moi, j'suis avec vous. J'veux sortir James de c'guêpier. »

« Pareil pour moi. » Chuchota Karim. « J'vous aiderai. C'est ce que Barthélemy aurait fait. »

.

* * *

.

Fléau était sur le toit de l'immeuble central, là où on avait rassemblé les blessés. Il sentait la douleur, le sang et la mort depuis son perchoir, se rongeant l'ongle du pouce en scrutant les environs.

Il avait absolument besoin de voir James. Comprendre le lien étrange qui l'unissait à son frère, il voulait des explications. Mais il ne pouvait pas le contacter, ni même le trouver.

En bas, les habitants se rassemblaient dans la rue principale. Etant deux fois moins nombreux, les gens déménageaient pour ne pas se retrouver seuls. La nourriture avait été bien abîmée par l'incendie, et ils avaient déjà commencé à rationner la population. Les blessés mourraient peu à peu faute de soins, et les gens qui les avaient tués avaient été choisis comme soldats pour remplacer les autres. Son frère s'était bien débrouillé pour se débarrasser de ses opposants. Ils disaient que maintenant, c'était à eux d'être les Rois.

Mais Fléau voyait des failles dans son plan. De ce qu'il en savait, on ne contrôlait pas la violence humaine. Les Woodburyens y prenaient trop de plaisir. A se demander si James n'avait pas raison, quand il disait qu'ils se feront tous tuer…

La porte donnant accès au toit s'ouvrit brusquement, et il se retourna pour voir la petite Lizzie s'avancer en suffoquant, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, et s'accrocher au parapet comme si c'était tout sa vie. Il la regarder se pencher, pleurant hystériquement, avant de se hisser au-dessus.

« La chute ne te tuera pas, si c'est ce que tu cherches. »

Elle sursauta, s'agrippa encore plus fort par réflexe, puis darda un regard étrange sur sa personne. Il se tenait en équilibre sur le bord, les jambes dans le vide et une capuche sur la tête. Il avait l'air complètement indifférent, mais amorça lentement un geste pour venir vers elle.

« Cela dit, je veux bien te voir sauter. Savoir si ce sera la tête qui explosera en première. »

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que Lizzie, pâle comme un suaire, continuait de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? »

« J'ai…j'ai… »

Il soupira, et se décida enfin à s'approcher. Elle avait fini par se laisser glisser sur le sol, serrant dans sa main une seringue. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à son niveau, tendit la main pour prendre l'objet, mais elle serra son poing en le repoussant violemment.

« Donne-moi ça. » Il arracha la seringue de sa main, et observa avec curiosité le liquide rouge à l'intérieur. Du moins, pas tout à fait rouge…. « C'était pour qui, ça ? »

« Il m'a dit de le faire. Que je me sentirai mieux après. Que c'était la meilleure chose à… »

« Pour qui ? » Répéta-t-il, pas vraiment inquiet mais voyant bien la panique qui la prenait. Lizzie s'effondra véritablement en larmes, et il soupira. « Arrête de pleurer, tes cris sont exaspérants. »

« Pour le Gouverneur ! » Finit-elle par lâcher avec douleur.

Des cris montèrent des étages plus bas, et en se penchant, il vit l'entrée de l'immeuble s'agiter avec les pseudo-infirmiers. Une autre raison pour laquelle ils mourraient tous, était que personne n'avait de vraies connaissances médicales hormis le docteur.

« Ils vont me tuer. Je vais avoir un Jugement, et Mika aussi… »

« Mais non. » Bien sûr que si. Elle risquait d'être pendue, ou lynchée, si le Gouverneur était bien mort. « Tu es sûre de l'avoir tué ? »

« J'ai rempli la seringue avec la purée de baie diluée avec un peu d'eau, comme Brayne m'a dit de faire. J'ai attendu deux jours avant que le doc' m'autorise à m'occuper de lui. Et après… »

« Est-ce qu'il est mort, Lizzie ? »

« Oui ! Oui. Son cœur…il a eu des tremblements au bout de quelques minutes, et après, son cœur ne battait plus. C'était ce matin, il y a une heure…et là… »

En bas, on hurlait que le Gouverneur s'était transformé, et qu'il mordait quelqu'un. Fléau n'y croyait pas. C'était trop facile…le Gouverneur, _mort ?_

Il rangea la seringue dans sa poche, se mordant les lèvres. N'y tenant plus, Lizzie se précipita dans ses bras, et y pleura longuement. Etonné et peu réceptif à ce genre de choses, il la laissa inonder son tee-shirt avec un certain dégoût, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. En bas, deux coups de feu se firent entendre, ainsi que des lamentations. Hé bien, la mort du Gouverneur avait été à son image : pathétique.

« Toi aussi, tu devrais le haïr. »

Il pencha la tête sur la petite forme blonde qui s'était réfugié contre sa poitrine, et qui essuyait ses larmes.

« Ah ? »

« Il a coupé l'oreille de ta sœur. »

« Ah. Et alors ? »

Lizzie soupira. Fléau n'avait pas de sentiments. Il se contentait d'observer et d'attendre, se riant des drames et des moments de bonheur. Pour lui, la vie des hommes ne menait à rien. Il préférait la compagnie des morts, qu'il trouvait plus sages et justes que les vivants.

« J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes avec toi loin d'ici. Tu nous protègeras, moi et Mika. Tu sauveras tous ceux qui sont différents, et on sera heureux. »

Fléau porta son regard aux cieux, posant une main lasse sur le crâne de la plus jeune. Il n'allait certainement pas partir avec les Samuels sous le coude, ça non. S'il partait, c'était seul, et pour trouver James. Il était devenu la priorité.

« Rentrons. Tu seras trop suspecte si on s'attarde ici. »

Lizzie acquiesça, ravala ses larmes.

« Tu vas me dénoncer ? »

« Non. » Il la releva, épousseta son dos et ses épaules. « Je me fiche totalement de Blake. Et puis il était entre la vie et la mort, non ? On ne peut pas toujours s'en sortir. »

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans leur petit hôpital, c'était la zizanie. On pleurait et courrait partout où l'on pouvait, et Fléau cacha Lizzie dans son dos, tentant de se frayer un passage vers la sortie. On lui barra la route à la minute où il apparut dans le couloir, et une femme au visage déformé par la colère et la peur agrippa violemment de Lizzie, s'emparant de son bras et la faisant crier.

« Petite garce ! C'était à toi de le soigner, je t'ai vue entrer à l'intérieur ! » Elle lui arracha les cheveux, tenta de lui asséner des gifles, et le sang de Fléau ne fit qu'un tour.

Il plongea ses doigts sur le visage de la femme, le lacérant de profondes griffures, tandis qu'un homme dégageait l'enfant des bras de la folle en la repoussant. Fléau se jeta sur elle mais fut intercepté par un soldat, qui le fit reculer du bout de sa mitraillette.

« Vous êtes complètement malades ! » Hurla le docteur Stevens en protégeant Lizzie de ses bras qui tremblait des pieds à la tête. « Brayne aura votre peau ! »

« Et qui a eu celle de notre bien-aimé Gouverneur, si ce n'est cette saloperie de traîtresse ! C'est elle, c'est son père qui l'a élevé ainsi ! » Se défendit la femme, les yeux fous. « Vous le savez tous, cette gamine n'est pas normale ! »

« Il n'y a que vous qui n'êtes pas normale, bon sang ! Lizzie lui a administré un stimulant que _je_ lui avais donné ! »

« Et comment pourrait-elle tuer quelqu'un, hein ? » Lança Fléau, fixant la femme avec une telle haine que celle-ci recula. Il jeta un regard froid au soldat qui recula, et il s'avança en élevant la voix. « Regardez-là. Son père est mort, elle n'a personne autour d'elle, elle est pitoyable et pleure pour un oui ou pour un non. Sincèrement, ça me dépasse qu'il puisse encore y avoir des gens faibles à ce point. Cette gamine ne sert à rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'est le monde aujourd'hui. »

Les gens baissèrent la tête, reconnaissant que c'était ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Fléau récupéra Lizzie des bras du docteur, observant le corps du Gouverneur qui gisait sur le sol, une balle dans la tête. C'était Fantôme qui allait être contente.

« De toute façon, l'enfant sera morte d'ici un mois, vu que personne ne s'occupera d'elle. Autant qu'elle passe ses derniers moments avec son autre chouinarde de sœur. »

Lizzie n'en revenait pas d'être si humiliée. Elle gardait les poings serrés, la tête douloureuse et des mèches à moitié arrachées pendaient devant ses yeux. Fléau la poussa vers la sortie, et elle jeta un regard noir embué de larmes au corps de Philip Blake, définitivement mort. Tant mieux, c'était toujours un de moins.

Quelque chose s'anima alors en elle. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas très _stable,_ mais la haine qu'avait si bien nourri Brayne venait de prendre tout son sens à ses yeux.

Ce qu'elle avait fait était la bonne chose à faire. C'était légitime. Un meurtrier de moins, celui de son père, qui devait la féliciter là où elle était. Malheureusement, le mal du Gouverneur s'était étendu à toute la ville, menaçant d'exploser dans le cœur de chacun des habitants encore vivants. Il fallait qu'ils meurent tous, oui…

La lumière lui agressa les yeux, mais elle n'en n'avait cure. Elle se dégagea de la main dans son dos, alors que Fléau haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son rejet. Brayne s'approchait, attiré par le bruit, et il jeta un bref regard à Lizzie, d'un œil indifférent. Mais Fléau ne rata pas l'éclat victorieux dans son expression, avant de reprendre un masque inquiet.

« Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? » Se lamentait Lizzie en reculant, mais il la rattrapa.

« Parce que sinon, tu ne serais jamais sortie d'ici vivante. » Chuchota-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il croisa le regard quelque peu méfiant de deux soldats, qui discutaient ensemble. « Bon. On va aller chercher ta sœur, et on va prendre vos affaires. Il vaut mieux que vous veniez vivre à la maison, histoire d'éviter ce dont je te parle. »

.

* * *

.

 _Elle était assise sur un canapé, en train de rouler son joint, lorsque Daryl se présenta dans le salon. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans, cigarette au bec et de longs cernes noirs qui dévoraient son visage, s'assit à côté de la femme, et les deux poussèrent un profond soupir en adoptant la même mimique._

 _Fantôme savait qu'elle rêvait, parce que l'atmosphère étrange et sa vision floue de la scène le lui indiquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement l'appartement, et il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu ce moment, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était d'un point de vue extérieur._

 _La fille lui ressemblait beaucoup, quoique les cheveux plus longs. Le garçon aux yeux vert et à l'expression fermée était à l'évidence Daryl, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence._

 _« Bon, tu l'allumes, ce tarpé ? »_

 _« Oh ta gueule, j'ai roulé aussi vite que j'ai pu ! » Répliqua la femme sur un ton acide. L'homme soupira un passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules, gémissant pour manifester son impatience._

 _« Allez, Phil, c'que t'es lente ! »_

 _« J'n'aime pas qu'on m'observe quand je roule, tu le sais. »_

 _« Je t'ai vue rouler des tas de fois, fais pas ta prude. »_

 _« Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de Fantôme. Elle est là. »_

 _Ladite Fantôme se figea, et fronça les sourcils. Elle était en face mais ils ne la regardaient pas, l'ignorant royalement. Daryl retira son bras et plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens, la faisant frissonner. Son regard était accusateur, et elle se sentait culpabiliser._

 _« Ah, ouais. » Renifla-t-il avec dédain en éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. « Bah 'serait temps qu'elle se réveille, hein. »_

 _« Tu parles ! Elle ne se souvient même pas de nous, c'est pour dire ! »_

 _« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Fantôme, qui se sentait trembler. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de capital. « Je ne te connais pas, toi ! » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt Phil._

 _Celle-ci, choquée, se leva avec colère, le joint à la main. D'un coup, elle fut devant elle, et l'appartement disparut, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait plongée dans le noir. Elle était dans une pièce qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'aérer, tant l'air était étouffant. Daryl avait disparu, et elle se mit à paniquer en reculant._

 _« T'es vraiment trop conne. Il t'aura enculé jusqu'à l'os. » Ricanait Phil en tirant sur son joint. « On aurait pu être meilleures, toi et moi. On aurait pu… »_

 _« Laisse-moi ! Je ne te connais pas ! »_

 _« Mais tu m'as connu, avoue-le ! Même Daryl te l'as dit, tu nous connais ! » Et elle empoigna son oreille mutilée, la faisant hurler sans pouvoir se soustraire à sa poigne. « Souviens-toi de la douleur ! Souviens-toi de la colère ! Souviens-toi, réveille-toi bordel ! »  
_

Fantôme ne s'éveilla que lorsque le soleil se coucha, la tête lourde. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, et y avait passé la veille déjà. Elle avait fermé tous les volets de l'appartement et hurlait si quelqu'un essayait d'y entrer. Elle grimaça, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts pour chasser son mauvais rêve.

Andréa l'avait abandonné. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Certes, Fantôme se moquait d'elle et la rabaissait de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas méchant. Elle avait dit être son amie, elle aurait dû être plus loyale que ça.

Andréa méritait de crever. D'être torturée puis brûlée vive, donnée en pâture aux morts. Fantôme était sidérée par sa fuite, elle ne valait décidément rien, comme les autres, et elle n'avait aucun courage. Demain, elle était censée retrouver Daryl dans la forêt. Peut-être qu'il saura où se cachait Andréa.

Allumant une bougie, elle inspecta son doigt mordu en fronçant les sourcils. Il commençait à devenir tout violet, presque noir, depuis quelques jours. Pour l'instant, ce n'était que sur quelques centimètres, mais bientôt ce sera toute sa main qui sera atteinte. Elle massa la peau, qui lui faisait légèrement mal, et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit les clés dans la serrure. Elle attrapa le flingue qu'elle gardait près d'elle depuis peu et le cacha sous son oreiller, avant de sortir de sa chambre, prête à gueuler contre l'intrus.

Mais c'était Fléau qui pénétra les lieux, les bras chargés et lui jetant un regard vide. Suivi de deux enfants, Mika et Lizzie, chacune avec un carton dans les mains.

Révulsée, elle recula avec horreur, et les deux Samuels se dirigèrent dans le salon sur l'ordre de Fléau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Elles vont vivre ici maintenant. »

« C'est hors de question. Jette-les dehors. » Gronda-t-elle, le dos légèrement rond, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents.

Calmement, il posa son propre carton, et affronta son regard noir. Il soupira, toujours aussi blasé, et s'approcha lentement.

« Hé bah alors ? On veut mordre, peut-être ? »

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, Lizzie dans le dos. Il lui montra ses ongles, qu'il n'avait pas coupé depuis quelques jours. Du sang y était incrusté.

« Viens donc, je te défigurerai comme l'autre pétasse. »

« Non, faîtes pas ça ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Lizzie, qui les regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, terriblement inquiète. Fantôme voulut s'approcher d'elle, les poings serrés, mais son frère lui barra la route, grondant sourdement. Il avait une attitude clairement sauvage, l'œil fou, énervé, prêt à en découdre.

« On ne touche pas à l'enfant. » Continua-t-il de gronder férocement.

Fantôme le regarda de bas en haut, légèrement surprise. Il était bizarre, son frère, depuis ces deux derniers jours.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce genre de détails ? »

« On ne touche pas à Lizzie et à Mika, c'est tout. »

Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il sentait que James l'avait chamboulé, et avait la très nette impression que ses actes étaient directement liés au garçon. Avant, il en était persuadé, il aurait laissé les Samuels chez elles. Mais James avait dit que Brayne allait tous les faire tuer, et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à quelqu'un d'autre, il le pensait déjà. S'il sortait aussi souvent, au contraire de sa sœur, c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas cette ville.

« Fais attention, Fléau. » Chuchota doucereusement son aînée. « Tu perds le sens des priorités. Elles ne sont pas de la famille. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne supportes pas le fait qu'Andréa t'aie laissée comme une pauvre mer-»

La claque fut si violente qu'il sentit sa pommette s'ouvrir. La main encore levée, Fantôme tremblait, prête à se jeter sur lui. Il la regarda froidement, Lizzie reculant dans son dos, et Mika serra son carton contre elle. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant que Fantôme ne se détourne et sorte de l'appartement, laissant son frère avec les deux enfants, et se retrouva dans les rues encore souillées par le sang séché. Dans la rue principale, les habitants s'étaient réunis et avaient allumé des bougies, alors que Brayne, au centre et en hauteur, parlait. Curieuse, elle s'approcha mais resta dans l'ombre du soir, ne souhaitant pas être vue. Elle observa Brayne manipuler la population, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« …Et ce soir, malgré les pertes et la douleur, nous nous tiendrons debout, et nous trouverons la force de survivre pour ceux qui n'auront pas pu. Vous n'êtes pas rien. Vous êtes les gardiens d'un passé, d'une histoire, d'une famille…Vous avez des valeurs, des habitudes, des philosophies, et même si aujourd'hui cela vous paraît flou, il nous faut les honorer. N'ayez ni peur, ni honte. Pas comme cette femme, Gladys, qui a violenté une enfant, une des _nôtres,_ lui arrachant ses cheveux par poignées, et l'aurait tuée si on ne l'avait pas arrêtée. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tendit un peu mieux l'oreille, n'en revenant pas. C'était elle ou Brayne prenait véritablement la défense de Lizzie ?

« Cette enfant, Lizzie Samuels, subit d'affreuses remarques depuis que son père le traître est mort. Mais Lizzie n'est pas Ryan, et bientôt, je ferais d'elle un vrai membre de la communauté. J'ai le sentiment que Lizzie est une fille capable d'apprendre, de vous comprendre. Et surtout, c'est encore une enfant ! Devons-nous encore tuer des gamins comme il y a deux jours, ou devons-nous préserver notre descendance ? »

Regards coupables, encore hantés par la véritable guerre civile qu'ils venaient de vivre. Pour Fantôme, ce n'était que du baratin maladroit qui ne semblait pas avoir de but. Elle battit des paupières, et observa pour la première fois de sa vie les visages qui composaient son groupe. Plutôt jeunes, paumés, la plupart se retrouvant sans famille…c'était tellement facile de leur mentir.

« Car oui, nous avons si peu d'enfants, maintenant, ne sont-ils pas notre richesse ? Et plus encore, c'est notre groupe qui l'est ! C'est pourquoi nous devons nous unir et faire face, pas nous entretuer ! Gladys n'a pas voulu le comprendre. Alors, nous allons la punir. »

Les cœurs s'animèrent et les esprits s'échauffèrent. Un nouveau Jugement allait avoir lieu pour le plaisir de leurs yeux. Car, malgré leur tristesse et peur, ils ne se laissaient pas de la violence, ce que Brayne était prêt à leur donner.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne resteront pas simples spectateurs. Woodbury devait grandir, s'endurcir. Et c'était à Woodbury de punir ses fauteurs de troubles.

On amena la femme, dont la joue gauche était striée de trois profondes griffures, celles de son frère. Elle retint un ricanement en pensant aux conséquences d'une telle blessure, et la regarda être offerte au public avec un certain plaisir. Hé, la violence, c'était contagieux. De là où elle était, elle voyait l'envie de son frère de rire et danser sur les futurs cadavres des Woodburyens.

On fit asseoir la femme à même le sol, et tous se mirent en rond autour d'elle.

« Pour comprendre sa faute, elle doit comprendre sa douleur. Le Gouverneur nous a peut-être, mais c'est le même qui, un jour, a sauvé la vie de Lizzie. Perpétrons sa mémoire ! Que chacun de vous lui arrache une poignée de cheveux ! »

D'abord incertains, les habitants se concertèrent du regard, puis les quelques soldats survivants décidèrent de montrer l'exemple, et ils obéirent à Brayne. Peu à peu, d'abord timidement, puis sauvagement, chacun dépouilla la femme de sa chevelure, qui hurlait et implorait pitié, excitant les habitants, qui finirent par la pincer, la griffer, la frapper, et crier.

Mais tout ce que voyait Fantôme, c'était le geste de son frère pour Lizzie. En plus de l'avoir plus ou moins disculpée, il lui offrait une revanche en malmenant la vieille folle. Elle, sa propre sœur ? Elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à la mutilation.

 _Alors, ça t'plait ? Tu l'sens, l'pardon à travers ta douleur, hein ? C'est c'que tu méritais, pas vrai ? C'est normal que t'aie mal, pauvre conne, tout est d'ta faute ! Tu l'méritais_ ! La voix de Daryl sifflait dans sa tête, et elle se détourna du spectacle, ignorant les cris de la femme, se revoyant à sa place, alors que les autres applaudissaient et riaient. Et Andréa, la seule qui avait voulu l'aider…

Quittant la place, elle se mit à courir dans le noir, se cognant lorsqu'elle tournait dans les rues, et arrivée au mur, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. Il n'y avait personne, et le silence lui fit du bien.

Soudain, un arbre de la forêt se mit à trembler, ses branches craquèrent, et elle aperçut un éclat métallique à quelques mètres à sa droite. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fixa les horizons, et hoqueta en observant une masse sauter ou chuter d'un arbre avec discrétion.

Elle grimpa le mur, curieuse, et le descendit pour s'approcher, vérifiant que personne ne la suivait. La masse sortit des fourrés, et elle entendit un grognement. Elle accéléra le pas, et la forme leva sa tête, croisant brusquement son regard.

C'était une femme blonde, dont le visage était caché par un foulard. Les deux s'observèrent en chien de faïence une seconde, puis l'inconnu se détourna et courut dans le bois.

« Attends ! » S'écria Fantôme en la poursuivant.

Son agilité était bluffante. La blonde se glissait aisément entre les rares morts surpris d'une telle rencontre, et semblait avoir un but précis en tête.

Fantôme avait du mal à la rattraper, se cognant aux arbres et bousculant les Rôdeurs, mais ne se faisait pas distancer. Bientôt, elles sortirent de la forêt et se retrouvèrent sur la route, près d'une station-essence détériorée et pillée depuis longtemps. Fantôme n'allait pas la laisser repartir, ainsi, ça non. Le bout d'un canon se faisait voir dans le dos de l'inconnue. Elle aurait pu la tuer, mais avait préféré fuir, et cela inquiétait d'autant plus la Ceara. La blonde était chargée d'un sac et d'un fusil, elle se fatiguait plus vite que Fantôme, qui en profita pour la rattraper. Elle lui sauta sur le dos, l'aplatissant au sol. Elle la retourna pour voir son visage, mais elle reçut un coup de genou dans les reins, lui faisant lâcher prise. La blonde sortit un couteau et elle recula. Désormais face-à-face, Fantôme pouvait enfin la détailler. Plutôt grande, elle portait un vieil uniforme et une veste toute crottée, comme si le sang avait fini par former une nouvelle couche, de même que pour ses bottes en cuir.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors que la blonde hésitait à l'attaquer. « Pourquoi t'étais dans cet arbre ? »

« …Si tu veux vivre, toi partir. » Dit-elle avec un fort accent germanique. « Furtifs tueront toi. »

« Les Furtifs ? Qui sont les Furtifs ? »

« Moi Furtif. » Et elle s'élança sur elle, lame en avant, droit sur son visage.

Fantôme l'évita de justesse, et elle jeta son pied contre les côtes de la blonde.

« Et si on discutait, hein ? Tu comprends ce que je te dis, pas vrai ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

La femme recula, et elle fronça les sourcils. Comme si elle essayait de gagner du temps, elle rangea son couteau, mais garda la main dessus, la fixant durement.

« Ton peuple a fait guerre à ton peuple. Vous avoir tué un Furtif à moi pendant la guerre. »

« Tu parles du massacre ? C'était entre nous, ça ne vous concernait pas ! »

« Non. Furtif à moi à l'intérieur. Mort. Vous avoir tué lui. »

 _Clic._

« Elle n'a pas tort, Fantôme. Vous avez tué l'une des nôtres sur l'ordre de ce connard de Brayne. »

Fantôme se retourna, et un homme assez grand lui offrit un sourire désabusé tout en la tenant en joue avec un Glock.

« Salut ! » Lança-t-il, l'air aussi excité qu'inquiet. La blonde le rejoint immédiatement, décrochant son fusil de son épaule. « J'suis Tek Ceara. Tu te souviens de moi ? » Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et il soupira. « Pas étonnant, ouais. »

Il était habillé avec des vêtements sombres des pieds à la tête, mais elle voyait bien à quel point il était grand. Son visage n'était pas couvert, et ses yeux verts percutèrent les siens. Il était en partie défiguré, l'un de ses yeux tirant étrangement vers le haut, la peau de sa tempe étant brûlée. Désarmée et seule, elle savait qu'elle était dans la merde. Gagner du temps était tout ce qu'elle avait pour se protéger.

« Qui est-ce qu'on aurait tué, d'après toi, hein ? »

Le visage de l'homme se fit beaucoup plus dur, et il serra son arme avec colère.

« Erika. Brayne et ses foutus soldats ont tué Erika. »

« Erika, c'était une traître, elle voulait s'enfuir et… »

« Ce n'était pas une traître ! » Hurla-t-il, et un mort approcha. La blonde trottina jusqu'à lui et ressortit son couteau, qu'elle planta avec vivacité dans son crâne. « Erika était une fille bien qui ne faisait que son boulot. »

« Je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça, moi… »

« Tu ne connais plus personne, de toute façon. Tu ne te rappelles même pas de nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Daryl, Merle, Rick, et les autres…Moi. Ou même toi. »

« Je suis Fantôme. »

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se tut, tendu. Elle recula, de plus en plus inquiète. Ce Tek lui faisait peur, comment pouvait-il connaître Daryl ? Et pourquoi tout le monde la connaissait, elle ?

« Tu es du groupe de Daryl ? »

« Je l'étais. Maintenant, je suis un Furtif. »

« Ah. Et vous êtes nombreux ou… »

« Erika était des nôtres. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre à elle. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que ce que vous avez fait. »

Les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, elle fit un pas sur le côté, et eut une mimique qui rappela à Tek Daryl.

Tek revenait de loin. Mais pourtant, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être là. Depuis l'accident de voiture qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, ainsi que cette de Phil et Daryl, et depuis qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau groupe, il ne cessait d'aller et venir entre chez lui, la prison et Woodbury, pour prendre des nouvelles tout en restant en retrait.

« Que t'as fait Brayne, Phil ? » Dit-il, désireux de savoir. Il avait suivi l'évolution de Woodbury depuis le début, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Elle porta instinctivement la main à son oreille, et baissa les yeux.

« Avant la mutilation…avant que Brayne ne dirige Woodbury. »

« Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle s'éloigna à nouveau, dégoûtée. Cet homme était trop bizarre, et la femme qui l'accompagnait dangereuse. Elle ne voulait pas rester là, elle avait peur. Parce qu'elle doutait si fort qu'elle avait peur de voir son monde s'écrouler.

« Pourtant, moi, je te connais. Je sais que tu as peur des souris. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les courgettes, et que ta couleur préférée est le noir, ton chiffre favori le 2. » Récita-t-il inconsciemment. « Tu n'aimes pas dormir du côté droit du lit, et si tu le peux, tu évites de dormir seule. »

C'était vrai. Avant, elle dormait avec Andréa ou Fléau, cela dépendait, mais depuis peu, son lit était froid. Et elle avait toujours aimé le noir. Elle arrêta de s'éloigner, secouant la tête. C'était impossible. Elle ne le croyait pas. Mais pourtant…

« Prouve-le. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il hésita, réfléchissant un long moment, mais finit par hocher la tête, et sortir une photo d'une de ses poches intérieures. Elle était abîmée et cornée, mais il la posa sur le sol, lui indiquant qu'elle la récupérera une fois qu'ils seront partis.

« Dis bien à Brayne qu'il a déclaré la guerre aux Furtifs. Nous vengerons Erika. Que moi, Tek Ceara, je viendrai à sa porte pour le tuer d'ici peu. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ceara ? Comment…Etait-il vraiment de sa famille ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir la tête de son frère ? Brayne était son Dieu, sa vie !

Il commençait déjà à partir, et il lui jeta un regard grave qui la fit frissonner.

« Parce qu'il vous a tué, toi et James. »

.

* * *

.

« Toi dire son nom. »

Tek jeta un lourd regard à sa partenaire, qui retirait sa veste. Ils habitaient pour l'instant la petite maison que Tek avait trouvée avec sa famille, juste avant de rencontrer Daryl et Rick, au tout début de l'Apocalypse. Il se rappelait même avoir cédé sa chambre à Lori, la pauvre Lori. Cette petite maison, même Daryl l'avait oubliée, ce qui était parfait pour leur espionnage régulier.

Quatre mois qu'il avait rejoint les Furtifs, et il avait toujours du mal à se dire qu'il adhérait tant à ce groupe.

Les Furtifs étaient partout. Vivants dans la forêt, ils se relayaient nuit et jour pour surveiller les différents groupes alentours. C'était ainsi que les Furtifs recrutaient des gens. Ils l'avaient sauvé après son accident de voiture, et comme il avait un groupe dans les environs, les Furtifs le gardèrent d'abord comme prisonnier, au cas où ils auraient un problème avec le clan de Rick, puis ils l'avaient complètement intégré, ses compétences miliaires et naturelles étant devenues un atout pour eux, à condition que Tek puisse régulièrement voir ses anciens compagnons et sa famille, de loin et avec discrétion. Depuis, Tek avait assisté –ou on lui avait rapporté des nouvelles- à la montée en puissance de Brayne à Woodbury (grâce à un Furtif qui s'était intégré à la ville, mais qui était mort durant le massacre), ainsi qu'aux rencontre entre Woodbury et la prison. Il n'avait pas le droit de les approcher ou de leur laisser un quelconque signe de sa survie, mais cette rencontre avec Phil l'avait démasqué. Et, maintenant, il devait faire face aux conséquences.

Les Furtifs, c'était la police de l'Apocalypse : quand un groupe ne leur plaisait pas ou semblait s'en prendre aux autres, ils étaient les premiers à vouloir régler le problème, de peur que cela n'impacte sur leur survie d'une quelconque manière. Actuellement, ils n'en surveillaient que deux, Woodbury et la prison, mais Kilian, le mécanicien, avait repéré à la radio le _Terminus,_ et ils prévoyaient une mission de reconnaissance. Tek avait la responsabilité de la surveillance de la ville, et à force de passer ses journées dans des arbres avec son appareil d'écoute à distance, il savait presque tout de Woodbury.

Les arbres…Jamais il n'aurait cru que vivre en forêt pouvait être aussi physique qu'exaltant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, de la discrétion des Furtifs, et de leur adaptation aux conditions naturelles.

« Maintenant elle savoir qui nous sommes. »

« J'essaye de croire qu'elle ne dira rien, alors sois sympa et… »

« Toi stupide. » Dit-elle en se détournant, astiquant son arc. « Skin tuer toi. Moi pas très envie, mais moi pas pouvoir sauver ta vie. »

Il grimaça, pris au piège. Skin, ou _boss,_ était le chef des Furtifs. Il en imposait, avec ses muscles et ses yeux couleur acier, et il était du genre intraitable. Du moins, en apparence. Ce que Skin voulait, c'était une cohabitation sans heurt. Avec l'approche de l'hiver, Daryl et Merle empiétaient de plus en plus sur leur territoire de chasse, et une fois, Merle avait même suivi les empreintes d'un Furtif, avant de perdre sa trace. Au départ, les surveillances imposées et le fait que les _éclaireurs_ chargés de ça ne soient jamais vraiment au campement, lui avait laissé penser que le chef se débarrassait ainsi des plus forts du groupe. Mais en écoutant ses dires sur Rick et sa fratrie, et après un large espionnage, Skin avait décidé de rencontrer ce Rick pour discuter. Se partager le territoire, s'entraider, s'allier. Eviter de s'entretuer le jour où les deux groupes se rencontreront, surtout.

C'était là qu'Erika devait intervenir. Elle avait infiltré Woodbury depuis presque six mois, les aidant parfois en leur donnant des informations, lorsque le Barthélemy avait parlé de fuite. Ils visaient la prison, et c'était pour cela qu'Andréa avait pu sortir. Erika, une fois à la prison, aurait dû leur parler des Furtifs et engager la discussion. Erika était morte, et la mission semblait tomber à l'eau.

Plus Woodbury devenait folle, et moins Skin avait envie de rencontrer attendait de voir si Brayne allait faire la guerre au policier, il voulait voir l'ampleur des dégâts avant de se montrer. Il était très stratégique et froid quand il s'agissait des affaires.

Seulement, Tek n'en pouvait plus de l'attente. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que les Furtifs et la prison se dressent ensemble contre Woodbury, qui formait des soldats prêts à tout pour Brayne. Il connaissait son cousin, il en gardait même la trace. Brayne n'allait pas s'arrêter, il allait détruire tout ce qui était autour de lui. Le _Rick Squad_ avait besoin du soutien de Tek et des siens.

Et Fantôme pouvait être le pont pour tout ça. Si Tek n'avait pas le droit de leur parler s'il n'avait pas d'intermédiaire comme Erika, alors il choisissait un Ceara. Fantôme finirait bien par revoir Daryl, elle lui parlera de lui. Tek était encore un prisonnier des Furtifs, à ses yeux, et il était temps que Skin lui laisse respirer.

« Tek. » Finit-elle par dire, cherchant ses mots. « Toi être second de Skin. »

« Je sais, j'ai des responsabilités, etc… » Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne partait pas.

« Non. Si toi second, toi prendre les bonnes décisions. Pour le bien de nous. »

« _Notre_ bien, bordel. Ça fait combien de temps que tu vis aux Etats-Unis, déjà ? »

Reniflant avec dédain, elle cassait des noix pour leur repas du soir, et ne répondit pas.

« J'sais pas si c'est la bonne décision d'informer Phil, mais je devais l'faire. Elle a besoin de savoir, comme James. Et il est temps de tuer Brayne. »

« Guerre. »

« Ouais, bah pas le choix. Parce que si Brayne attaque Rick, j'n'imagine pas les conséquences. Et s'il gagne, alors tôt ou tard, c'est aux Furtifs qu'il s'en prendra. Dans le milieu, on appelle ça de la _guerre préventive,_ très chère. »


	9. Parasite

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle, les Samuels dormaient à poings fermés dans la chambre de Fléau, tandis que celui-ci se tenait à la fenêtre, rêvassant. Tremblante, elle retira sa chaude veste en cuir, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts, la photo dans l'autre. Elle ignora le salut de son frère, et se réfugia dans sa chambre, allumant deux bougies. Puis, poussant un long soupir, hésitant un instant, elle finit par rapprocher le papier glacé à la lumière des bougies, se mordant les lèvres d'appréhension.

Ce qu'elle vit au premier abord fut la brûlure qui lui empêchait de discerner le visage de la fille qui tenait l'objectif. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, c'était que son frère était dessus, l'air complètement différent et parfaitement heureux, alors que Brayne, lui, était juché sur le dos d'un autre homme, souriant à demi.

Elle battit des paupières, le cœur lourd. L'homme au milieu devait être Tek, elle ne pouvait pas nier la ressemblance dans les expressions des trois garçons. La photo inspirait la joie de vivre, et tout ce qu'elle y voyait, c'était une famille.

Le monde sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, tandis qu'elle haletait, chancelante. La pièce tourna autour d'elle, et elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer, s'efforçant de réfléchir un minimum.

Ce n'était pas elle, sur la photo. Du moins, elle n'en n'était pas sûre : mais ses frères, eux, étaient bien là. Alors si ce Tek était son cousin, il était aussi celui de Brayne et Fléau, donc le sien.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas pu oublier tout ça, je… » Elle continua de chuchoter, tournant sur elle-même, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais c'était impossible. Tout était impossible. Tek disait être son cousin, Daryl était persuadé de la connaître, cet étrange Merle Dixon avait dit avoir confondu James et Fléau, comme on la confondait avec cette Phil… Tek qui avait su la trouver dans cette forêt en pleine nuit, avant de s'enfuir dans l'ombre…il n'avait même pas de sac sur lui, juste son arme, comme s'il n'habitait pas loin.

Mais pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Pourquoi ces hommes ne lui inspiraient-ils pas confiance ? Ce n'était pas sa vie, non, elle refusait d'y croire ! Elle était Fantôme, pas Phil, elle venait de Woodbury, pas de…

« Yo, tu vas bien ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant son frère entrer dans sa chambre, et il la dévisagea avec curiosité.

« Je… » Elle cacha la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean, et il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fel' ? »

« Hé bah…Je viens dormir avec toi. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu me forces à dormir avec toi depuis qu'Andréa est partie, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Railla-t-il, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit se laisser tomber sur le matelas, la tête entre ses mains. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus. J'ai tout oublié. » Gémissait-elle, toujours cachée derrière ses mains. Il s'approcha, et vint prendre place à côté d'elle. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on était, avant ? On ne s'est pas réveillé un jour comme ça ! »

« Hé bah…Si. »

Elle releva la tête mais il ne la regardait pas, fixant le mur face à lui. De là où elle était, elle pouvoir voir la morsure de son frère à l'épaule noircir comme la sienne.

« Je pense qu'avant, on n'était rien. Tu sais, comme un profond coma. Sauf qu'on n'a pas de passé. »

« C'est impossible. Tout le monde a un passé. »

« Eh bien, si on l'a oublié, c'est qu'il n'était pas important. Moi, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas James Ceara, mais Fléau. »

« Et comment tu peux le savoir, hein ? »

Il eut un sourire mutin, tel un lutin, et elle réalisa à quel point il ressemblait au James de la photo. Mais Fléau n'était pas prêt à lui parler de sa rencontre avec James. C'était son secret.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Non, c'est faux. T'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis, on n'a aucun souvenir ! «

« Et alors ? Je sais que je ne suis pas James, comme tu n'es pas Phil ! » Explosa-t-il, las d'une telle discussion. « Je comprends que tu veuilles en savoir plus et que tu doutes. Mais crois-moi, nous ne sommes pas eux. Et un jour, je te le prouverai. »

« Fel. On doit savoir qui nous sommes. Moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. Et comment comptes-tu me le prouver ? Comment peux-tu dire qu'on n'était rien, avant ? Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu te méfies de Brayne. Et quelque chose me dit que tu _refuses_ d'essayer de te souvenir. »

Fléau eut un étrange sourire mutin, dévoilant ses dents blanches, l'air de détenir le secret du monde.

« Un jour, tu sauras, ma sœur. » Répéta-t-il sous ses yeux méfiants. « En attendant, prend ton mal en patience. »

« Non. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu me dises ce que tu as sur le cœur. Demain, je vais voir Daryl Dixon. Viens-tu ? »

Fléau réfléchit une minute, pensant à Merle. Il serait peut-être là, et il était plutôt sympa. Parler à des gens extérieurs à Woodbury lui faisait du bien. Et puis, avec James dans les parages, il avait intérêt à en apprendre plus sur lui.

« Bien sûr, oui. »

Fantôme hocha la tête, puis souffla sur la bougie, plongeant la chambre dans le noir, avant de s'allonger en soupirant.

Derrière la porte entrebâillée, Lizzie les fixait intensément, ayant tout entendu de leur conversation. Elle avait feint d'être endormie pour mieux les espionner, et elle attendit dans le salon qu'ils s'endorment avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte d'entrée et quitter l'appartement. Elle croisa un Soldat qui stationnait dans le couloir, et qui lui barra le passage avec son fusil. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait chez Brayne, et il l'autorisa à passer, étant l'amie du Gouverneur.

Il ne dormait pas, comme à son habitude, et leva les yeux de la carte qu'il avait posé sur la table de sa salle à manger pour l'observer entrer. Inquisiteurs, les yeux fouillèrent la silhouette des pieds à la tête, et elle frissonna face à une telle intrusion. Mais elle serra les poings et s'avança jusqu'à être à côté de lui, tapotant des doigts sur le bois.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Tu savais que tes F sortiront voir les Dixon demain ? »

Soupirant, il leva les yeux au ciel, s'emparant du verre d'alcool posé sur le bord de la table. Il étudiait un plan de la ville, mais il le fit rapidement disparaître, le roulant en boule et le jetant au fond de la pièce. Un grognement le fit se retourner, et il eut un piètre sourire d'excuse.

« Oh, désolé, Penny. Parfois, j'oublie que tu es là. »

La morte-vivante, attachée au mur, tendit les bras vers Lizzie, qui s'approcha avec un petit sourire.

« Tu m'apprendras à lui parler, un jour ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant ses doigts face à ceux de la morte.

« Hum. Penny, calme-toi. » Intima Brayne sans les regarder, rangeant la pièce. Les râles de l'enfant se tarirent et elle mit moins d'énergie à vouloir attraper Lizzie, sans pour autant lâcher l'affaire. Surprise, Lizzie cilla et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Brayne, qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire de fierté.

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça avec elle. Elle ne m'obéit pas mais…je crois qu'elle m'entend. »

« C'est sûr. Ils sont vivants. »

Il eut une grimace désabusée, avant de s'enfoncer dans son canapé, verre à la main.

« Je n'pense pas, non. »

« Bien sûr que si, vu que tu arrives à leur parler ! Ils t'écoutent, c'est une preuve, non ? »

Il ne répondit pas, jouant avec le liquide ambré dans le verre, pensif.

« Tu parlais bien des Dixon, tout à l'heure ? »

Elle hocha la tête en prenant place à côté de lui, un peu gênée. Il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, maintenant. Il n'était plus un enfant, et elle sentait le fossé inséparable entre eux.

« Parfait. Il était temps qu'ils se bougent. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« N'essaye pas. C'est entre eux et moi. » Il vida son verre d'une traite, et la fixa soudainement.

L'adolescente en elle était fascinée par cet étrange personnage. L'enfant en avait peur. Elle baissa les yeux, frissonnante, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise en dénonçant Fléau, son ami, et sa folle de sœur Fi.

« J'ai de grands projets pour toi, Lizzie. A partir de ce soir, tu ne me quittes plus. Je vais faire de toi une survivante, comme un bon nombre de gamins ici présents. »

« Et les adultes ? »

« Ils sont pourris, Liz'. Leur âme est morte. On ne peut pas les sauver. Mais les enfants peuvent apprendre à cohabiter avec les _Mordeurs_ , comme vous aimez les appeler. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Dès demain, on renforce les entraînements. Je suis en train de monter des nouvelles équipes pour les missions de ravitaillement. Vous serez tous des soldats capables de survivre à tous ceux qui s'opposeront à moi…à nous. »

.

* * *

.

Daryl jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère lorsqu'il aperçut Fantôme se glisser entre les arbres jusqu'à lui, et il fit deux pas en avant, le visage fermé. Lui qui n'avait pensé qu'à leur rencontre ne pouvait oublier que les Ceara avaient viré cannibales. De quoi étaient-ils capables, vraiment ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Il leva son arbalète quand elle fut assez proche, de même que Merle arma son bras mutilé de sa lame, tout aussi sombre que lui. Fantôme leva un sourcil, blasée, et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable.

« Où est Andréa ? » Grogna-t-elle avec véhémence, et il tiqua. « J't'ai posé une question ! »

« J'sais pas qui c'est, Andréa. »

« Et lui, là, c'est qui ? »

« C'est Merle Dixon ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, et Fléau apparut en souriant, tenant dans sa main celle de Mika, qui s'écria à la vue de Merle.

« Monsieur Merle ! » Elle lâcha sa main et se précipita vers le Dixon, à la surprise de tous.

Un peu gauche, il la réceptionna contre ses jambes avec maladresse, tapotant son dos, l'air gêné mais content de la revoir, Daryl lui jetant un regard aussi curieux que stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Fléau ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as amenée avec toi ? » Son frère l'ignora, haussant les épaules, et s'avança jusqu'à Merle, qui lui souriait. « Fléau ! »

« Merle…. » Grogna Daryl sans le regarder, visant toujours Fantôme. « On a déjà discuté de ça. »

Soupirant, Merle fit reculer Fléau, qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Puis, lentement, il sortit son arme à feu, alors que Mika se plaquait contre lui.

« Désolé, p'tit mec, mais va falloir qu'tu restes à distance. » Grogna-t-il en se rapprochant de Daryl.

Fléau retourna auprès de sa sœur, les sourcils collés tant ils étaient froncés, et les deux Ceara reculèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je croyais que nous étions amis. » Grinça-t-il des dents en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ouais, hé bah les amis s'chassent pas entre eux dans l'objectif de s'bouffer. » Le ton plus virulent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Daryl leur jeta un regard haineux, qui les blessa plus que de raison. « Pas vrai, Fantôme ? Tu m'chassais, la dernière fois, hein ? Vous bouffez les vivants, non ? »

La femme recula, mal à l'aise. Fléau, lui, scrutait les horizons avec inquiétude, des grognements se faisant légèrement entendre. Merle mit la petite fille dans son dos, qui commençait à paniquer. Mais Daryl n'avait pas envie de se taire ou de laisser tomber maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu devenir de tels monstres. C'était sa famille, putain. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ?

« Alors, vous répondez pas ? C'quoi l'problème, z'avez plus rien à dire, hein ? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« _Quoi ?_ Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? Tu m'chassais y'a trois jours ! »

« C'était nécessaire, mais plus maintenant, je… »

« Arrête de mentir ! » Cria-t-il, baissant inconsciemment son arme pour s'approcher, malgré les remontrances de Merle. « T'es qui, putain ? Comment tu peux faire ça ? »

Et voilà, on y était. Encore le rejet des gens, leur incompréhension qui se muait en violence, alors que manger n'était que dans sa nature. Personne n'avait dit qu'être immunisé était une chose facile à vivre.

N'en pouvant plus d'entendre les autres se plaindre de ce qu'elle était, la colère montant en elle, Fantôme se dirigea droit vers Daryl, et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre, cherchant ses mots.

« … Je sais que cela peut paraître inhumain pour les autres. Bizarre, fou, dégueulasse, ce que tu veux. Mais moi, c'est comme ça que je vis, c'est les règles. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : _je ne suis pas toi._ Moi, je suis différente, comme Fléau, nous avons évolué. Toi, tu tues les étrangers pour survivre, pas vrai ? Moi, je les mange. Mais au final, ils n'en resteront pas moins morts, avec toi comme moi. C'est comme ça. Maintenant qu'on se connait, t'as l'choix : j'peux bouffer des gens qui ne sont pas tes amis, ou j'peux te bouffer toi. »

Fléau leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond gémissement, ce qui attira l'attention de Merle. Ses mains toujours dans ses poches, sa posture nonchalante, et son air blasé lui rappelaient bien James.

« Super, Fi. » Grogna-t-il. « Maintenant ils vont nous tuer, bravo, cette journée commence bien. »

Merle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, et Daryl, nerveux, se dérida légèrement face à la réplique du plus jeune. Fantôme tourna un regard courroucé vers son petit frère, mais il se contenta d'hausser à nouveau les épaules, avant de jeter un œil aux environs.

« Dites… »

« T'as pas b'soin d'bouffer des gens, Fantôme. J'sais que t'aimes pas ça. » Chuchota Daryl en penchant sa tête vers elle, pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Elle soutint son regard avec une certaine douleur, pas prête à l'avouer. « C'est Brayne qui t'pousse à l'faire, pas vrai ? C'est lui, hein ? »

« Pas du tout. Brayne est bon avec moi. »

« Dîtes… »

« Allez Darylina, laisse-la respirer un peu, c'que t'es casse-couilles ! »

« Et pour ton oreille, faut qu'on en r'parle, espèce de conne ? »

« Arrête avec ça. Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. Ce n'était qu'une oreille, bon sang. »

« Non. Il s'agissait d'ta dignité. Il s'agit de ta vie, là, maintenant. Il s'agit d'savoir si tu laisseras ce connard de Brayne te tuer. Et quand il l'aura fait, il s'attaquera à Fléau, et ensuite, à nous –sauf que quand viendra l'moment, ce sera à nous d'le tuer. »

« Tu devrais arrêter de te soucier autant de lui. Il n'est pas le seul à être tapi dans l'ombre. »

« DITES ! »

« QUOI PUTAIN ! » Hurlèrent Daryl et Fantôme d'une même voix en se tournant vers Fléau, qui eut l'air choqué.

Mais ils n'eurent le temps d'en dire plus que des morts apparurent tout autour d'eux. Merle perdit son sourire, et Daryl releva son arbalète avec surprise. Mika cria et se mit à courir, vite suivie par Merle, tirant sur les Rôdeurs les plus proches. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, mais la panique de l'enfant entraîna tous les autres, à l'exception de Fléau, qui observa le petit groupe disparaître à l'horizon sans avoir eu le temps de dire un mot. Sa sœur pourchassait Daryl qui pourchassait Merle, et il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction face à une situation aussi cocasse. Un mort le bouscula, le surprenant, et il le poussa par vengeance.

« Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'étranger, qui n'était autre que James, nonchalamment posé contre un tronc, bras croisés et cigarette au bec.

« Toi ! » S'exclama-t-il, avant de se mordre la langue, ne sachant que dire.

« Oui, moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je suis censé ne pas te quitter. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de m'éloigner de toi. En fait, je ne peux pas. » Il ne le regardait pas, triturant dorénavant ses ongles, avant de se mettre à suivre les quelques morts restant sur place.

Fléau le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils, soupirant. Ce mec commençait à réellement lui taper sur le système. Ses apparitions incongrues et ses phrases énigmatiques lui laissaient à penser qu'il surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, chose qu'il n'appréciait guère. Ce James avait tout l'air d'un parasite.

« Bon, tu te magnes le popotin, là ? On va mettre des années à les rattraper, sinon ! » Cria-t-il lorsqu'il fut à dix mètres de lui, levant les bras pour témoigner de son impatience. Fléau le rejoignit à contrecœur, préférant l'avoir à l'œil.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là. Pourquoi tu n'as pas le choix ? »

« Parce que pour l'instant, dans ce monde-là, on n'a pas le choix. Avant toute cette merde, j'aurais pu m'en tirer. Plus maintenant, et ça m'fous en rogne. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux dire que les immunisés doivent vivre ensemble pour survivre ? »

« Pas tous. » Grimaça James. « Toi et moi, on est différents. On est dépendants l'un de l'autre. »

« Je n'crois pas. J'pense que tu devrais partir. J'suis sûr que tu pourrais disparaître et ne plus me suivre partout. T'as pas de vie ou quoi ? »

« Plus maintenant. Et ça, c'est en partie de ta faute. »

« Je ne t'ai rien fait. Alors soit t'arrêtes de me sortir tes conneries de merde, soit tu m'expliques correctement ce qu'il se passe. »

« Mais tu le sais ! Tu dois juste t'en souvenir ! »

« Je ne me souviens de rien, et surtout pas de toi ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu le refuses ? Pourquoi tu refuses de t'poser des questions, comme Fantôme s'en pose ? C'est quoi l'problème ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois si fermé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, putain ! » James se retourna brusquement, lui administra la gifle de sa vie, et Fléau le contempla avec choc et douleur.

« Rien ! Rien ! Je me suis réveillé y'a quelques mois, et c'est tout ! » S'écria-t-il, mais James continua de le frapper. « T'es complètement malade ! »

« C'est faux ! C'est toi qui es fou ! On se souvient de tout mais tu refuses de l'admettre ! »

« Mais je te dis qu'il n'y avait rien, avant ! Rien, que du noir, du noir partout ! Il faisait sombre, j'voyais rien, j'ai jamais rien vu, je n'avais pas l'droit, y'avait qu'du noir et des cris, et j'criais, j'criais…. »

Fantôme hurlait, s'arrachait les cheveux, fermait ses yeux si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'en saigner, tandis que ses cris se répercutaient dans sa tête, qu'il se sentait ligoté, enfermé dans sa terreur, et sa sœur se joignit à ses hurlements, mais il n'arrivait à la voir, il faisait trop noir, trop…

Il reçut soudainement un coup brutal à l'arrière de son crâne, et il se tût, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

« Putain de bordel de merde, Tek ! Ton cousin, il crie comme une fille ! »

« Ferme-là, Cal. »

Tek Ceara contempla ledit cousin avec souffrance, tandis que Cal s'approchait, un arc à la main, se grattant la barbe. Il avait l'air d'un hipster, avec ses lunettes et sa casquette, mais il était aussi agile et meurtrier qu'un Furtif se devait d'être. Il vivait dans cette communauté depuis deux ans, et Tek lui-même s'en méfiait.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, maintenant ? Si tu le ramènes à la maison, la Ruskoff et Skin vont nous tuer, et si cela te sied, j'aimerais autant garder ma tête intacte. »

« On pourrait pas, de tout façon. Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi, non ? »

« De quoi ? Le moment où il s'est mis à parler tout seul ou bien quand il hurlait à la mort en se frappant la tête ? Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais tes cousins sont légèrement instables, hein. »

Tek ne répondit pas, retournant son James pour mieux l'observer. Il avait l'air épuisé, et il caressa son front avec inquiétude.

« … J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, ce serait lui, le plus malade de toute la Fratrie. J'pensais que ce serait Merle qui aurait hérité du mal de nos parents… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, quand tu vis dans une famille d'alcooliques, toxicomanes et malades mentaux, faut pas t'étonner que l'un des enfants le soit aussi. Pour moi, Merle et Phil étaient les plus prédisposés à ça. Pas mon James… »

Cal ne répondit rien, tirant une flèche sur un Rôdeur, qu'il récupéra par la suite.

« J'suis sûr qu'il irait mieux s'il sortait de cette ville de merde. Ce qu'on va s'assurer de faire lorsque la prison et les Furtifs tourneront leurs armes contre Woodbury. En attendant, on n'a qu'à cacher le corps pas loin et le laisser se réveiller tranquillement. La Russe nous attend pour rentrer au camp, et on doit encore prendre note de l'évolution de leurs retrouvailles. »

« Je déteste ce foutu travail. »

« Je sais. »

« Et la Russe a un nom, c'est plus la Guerre Froide putain. »

« Je sais. Elle s'appelle la Russe. »

Grognant contre cet idiot, Tek chargea son cousin sur son dos, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il allait le laisser. A côté de Woodbury ou en pleine forêt, vers la prison ? Comment garantir qu'il pouvait le laisser ainsi sans danger ?

« Et si on l'utilisait comme appât, ou prisonnier ? »

« Tu déconnes ? Hun-hun. Hors de question. Pas de ç _a_ chez nous. Pas d'immunisé. Ils apportent la souffrance et la mort. »

Tek loucha sur Caleb, qui haussa les épaules.

« Réfléchis, mec. C'est tes frères, après tout. Mais j'vois bien ce James-Fléau nous ramener des morts une fois au camp, et surtout je vois Brayne tirer sur tout le monde pour le trouver. Déjà que ça risque de nous faire de la mauvaise pub et faire de nous les méchants, Skin n'aimera définitivement pas ça. Alors on va marcher et le poser pas loin de cette maudite ville, puis on s'barre. »

Ils se mirent en route, silencieux et maussades. Mais, au bout de deux minutes, Caleb s'arrêta net, sourcils froncés. Tek en fit de même, récupérant lentement son Glock alors que Cal s'emparait de son arc, encochant une flèche dans le même mouvement.

Pourtant, malgré ses sens aguerri, il ne vit pas la balle fuser vers sa poitrine et l'érafler salement. Cal cria et s'éloigna sous le choc, et Tek se baissa en entendant d'autres tirs.

« Putain de merde, comment ils nous ont trouvés ?! » S'écria-t-il alors que Cal se réfugiait derrière un arbre. « Hé, Cal, me laisse pas là ! »

Il vit des hommes approcher, alors il tira à son tour, mais Fléau bascula soudainement de ses épaules, l'entraînant dans sa chute, et il lâcha le Glock par inadvertance. Derrière, Cal semblait hésiter quant à la décision à prendre, ce qui l'alarma. Il allait le laisser là.

Ils avaient pourtant fait gaffe en surveillant le petit groupe. Ils avaient vérifié que personne ne campait dans les parages, mais trop vaguement, concentrés sur la discussion Dixon-Ceara, et ils s'étaient fait avoir.

« Bouge pas ! » Hurla le premier homme, AK-47 dans les mains, prêt à le tuer. Tek leva les mains et se mit à sourire.

« Salut ! Dites, j'suis bien content d'voir des gens en vie, mon frère et moi on cherche une maison où… »

« La ferme ! On suit Fléau depuis qu'il est sorti de la ville, alors nous raconte pas d'conneries ! »

Il n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'un deuxième homme lui asséna un coup de crosse derrière la tête et, sonné, il se laissa menotter sans discussion, la tête lourde et le sang commençant à coller ses cheveux. On le releva brutalement, tandis que deux autres hommes s'occupaient de Fléau et que le cinquième vérifiait les alentours.

« Il est passé où, ton copain ? » Lui siffla le premier, son canon toujours pointé sur son visage. Tek haussa les épaules, et pointa la forêt du menton, avec une certaine déception. Cal s'était vraiment enfui.

L'homme se lécha les lèvres, se demandant s'il fallait partir à la poursuite de Caleb, mais un mort qui approchait lui intima qu'il valait mieux rentrer sans risquer bêtement sa vie. On obligea Tek à avancer, et il perdit son sourire pour une grimace inquiète, papillonnant des yeux, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il le sentait, les coups allaient pleuvoir, aujourd'hui.

.

* * *

.

« Fel ? Feeeel ! »

Daryl récupéra son carreau dans la tête du dernier mort, lorgnant Fantôme qui s'évertuait à hurler le nom de son frère. Merle, lui, intimait à Mika de se calmer et d'arrêter ses pleurs, mais trop brusque, il ne faisait que les amplifier. Lassé, le chasseur ramena ses deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla, faisant taire d'un coup les trois personnes.

« C'est bon, vous allez la fermer, maint'nant ? » Dit Daryl, et Mika hocha la tête pendant que Merle lui grogna quelque insulte. « Ton frère nous r'joindra, Fantôme. »

« Il l'aurait déjà fait. » Répliqua-t-elle en scrutant les arbres. « Il devrait être là. J'dois aller l'chercher. »

« Non, toi et moi, on a une discussion à terminer. »

« J'en n'ai rien à foutre, ce qui m'intéresse c'est mon frère ! »

« On s'dit c'qu'on a à se dire et j't'indiquerai où est Andréa. »

« Mika, faut plus qu'tu coures comme ça. » Grognait Merle à l'enfant, encore essoufflé. « C'est dangereux, tu comprends ? »

« Mais les morts… »

« Les morts, j'm'en occupe. Et toi, tu dois rester à côté de moi, compris ? »

« Donc tu la connais. Elle est chez toi, c'est ça ? » Siffla Fantôme, la surprise passée.

« C'est quoi l'problème avec elle ? »

« Elle m'a abandonnée. C'était mon amie et elle m'a trahie. »

Daryl ne répondit pas, jugeant sa sœur qui détourna le regard, les lèvres serrées. Elle scruta à nouveau les bois, puis la route sur laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés, hésitant longuement. Pourquoi Fléau n'avait-il pas suivi le mouvement ? Et que faisait Mika ici ? Fronçant les sourcils, et se tournant vers Merle et l'enfant, elle dépassa Daryl, frôlant son bras.

« Toi. » Siffla-t-il en se penchant sur la Samuels, alors que Merle se tendait, nerveux. « Pourquoi étais-tu avec Fel ? »

Mika la regarda, effrayée, puis Merle, qui hocha la tête pour la rassurer.

« Brayne… Brayne a pris Lizzie avec lui, et ils m'ont laissée seule. Alors Fléau a décidé d'aller dehors pour te rejoindre. »

« Mais…et ton père ? » Répondit Merle, curieux, avant de comprendre lorsque les larmes de la petite coulèrent à nouveau.

« Il ne reste plus personne, dans cette ville. » Rajouta Fantôme pour les deux Dixon. « Trente-huit personnes sont mortes le premier jour, et dix autres ont suivi depuis. »

Elle eut un sourire victorieux, et se tourna vers Daryl en ouvrant grand ses bras, l'air insolent.

« Le Gouverneur est mort ! Celui qui méritait tant de crever a fini par y passer ! »

Il resta interdit, et elle renversa sa tête pour rire. Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard, tandis que Mika observait la scène avec toujours autant de terreur. Fantôme finit par se calmer, et son rire mourut dans sa gorge, lasse.

« Tu veux dire que Brayne est tout seul, là-bas ? »

La femme se figea, eut un mouvement de recul, mais Merle ne lâcha rien. Le Gouverneur mort, ça changeait beaucoup de choses, surtout pour eux.

« Absolument pas. Il a des hommes à ses ordres. Tous prêts à mourir pour lui. »

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les Dixon qui hurlèrent de rire, sur cette grande route.

« Quoi ? » S'irrita la Ceara, serrant les poings et en haussant le ton. « Ça va, vous vous sentez pas trop cons, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Toi ! » S'exclama Merle en la pointant du doigt. « Toi et les conneries qu'tu sors ! »

Soupirant, la femme jeta un regard condescendant à Mika, l'informant que le héros qu'était Merle à ses yeux n'était pas vraiment approprié.

« Brayne, gouverner Woodbury tout seul ! Mais tu délires ! » Siffla Daryl avec mépris, se remettant aussi vite face à la gravité d'une telle situation. Parce que si c'était vrai, il n'osait imaginer comment cela avait-il pu arriver.

« Bien sûr que si ! Il tient toute la population en laisse, ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. » Une certaine rancœur trahissait la voix de Fantôme, mais elle n'en tint compte. « Ils sont jeunes, la plupart n'ont pas quitté la ville depuis leur arrivée. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Donne à n'importe qui vivant l'horreur un peu d'espoir en échange de loyauté, et tu te retrouves avec une personne prête à tuer en ton nom. » Grinça-t-elle des dents, se mettant à marcher avec Mika. Elle commençait à avoir froid, avec le vent, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant.

Etre loin de Woodbury était toujours un soulagement. Ici, elle se sentait libre. Loin des autres, si ridicules à vouloir rentrer dans les bonnes faveurs du Maître. Merle et Daryl échangèrent un regard catastrophé, mais finirent par les suivre.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, et les Dixon haussèrent les épaules.

« Y'a une p'tite bourgade, à deux ou trois kilomètres. Elle a déjà été pillée, mais on peut toujours s'y installer pour discuter, un peu. J'suis persuadé qu'tu meures d'envie qu'on t'ravive des souvenirs. » Lâcha Merle, avec un drôle de sourire pervers.

Elle plissa le nez, pas convaincue par ce quarantenaire louche comme personne. Mais Daryl s'avançait vers elle, l'air sombre, et elle fit un pas en arrière.

« T'as dit…T'as dit tout à l'heure que Brayne était pas le seul à être tapi dans l'ombre. De qui tu parlais ? »

Le regard fuyant, Fantôme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait bien la photo de Tek sur elle, mais les Dixon n'étaient pas dessus. Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ?

« Dis-moi, Phil. » Chuchota le chasseur en se penchant à nouveau sur elle, lui arrachant un soupir.

« Tek. Tek est venu me voir. »

Merle perdit son expression comique, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous la stupéfaction. Daryl cligna des yeux deux fois, secouant la tête pour chasser ses cheveux de son visage, et répéta le nom sans comprendre.

« Oui, Tek. Il m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez. »

« Un peu qu'on s'connait, c'ton cousin et mon frère d'arme ! » S'écria Merle. « C'est mon frère tout court d'ailleurs ! »

« Où est-il ? » S'excita Daryl. « Il va bien ? Pourquoi il est venu d'abord te voir _toi ?_ C'était y'a combien de temps ? »

« Stop ! » Glapit-elle en portant les mains à sa tête. « Je ne sais pas, O.K. ? Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait venger Erika, et que vous serez bientôt réunis… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me voulait, je…Je ne comprends pas. »

C'était presque un murmure, tant l'angoisse serrait sa gorge. Dans sa poche, la photo semblait brûler sa peau, alors elle la sortit et la tendit à Daryl, comme si elle voulait s'en débarrasser.

Le chasseur étudia la photo longuement, tandis que Merle jetait des coups d'œil derrière son épaule, la petite Mika sur ses talons.

« …Où t'as eu ça ? » Demanda Daryl, et Fantôme eut un ricanement désabusé.

« Tek me l'a donnée. Il voulait me prouver qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait, mon cousin. »

« Et il l'est. » Assura Daryl en se sortant une cigarette. Il l'alluma avec son gros briquet, inspirant une longue latte. Il lui en proposa une mais elle refusa, à sa grande surprise. « Depuis quand tu fumes plus ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais fumé. »

« Bien sûr que si, connasse. » Grogna-t-il en rangeant son paquet.

« Trouduc'. » Lâcha Fantôme sans réfléchir, et il la fusilla des yeux.

« Salope. »

« P'tite pute. »

« Saleté d'anorexique hypocrite. »

« Enfoiré de Redneck dégueulasse et puant pas capable de chier droit dans ses bottes ! » S'écria-t-elle enfin, sous l'œil choqué et admiratif de Merle.

« Alors ça, j'adore ! » Ricana-t-il alors que Fantôme levait les yeux au ciel. « J'vais vous la ressortir putain ! »

« Ta gueule. » Grogna le chasseur en faisant rouler sa cigarette dans sa bouche. Puis, il lança un regard complice à Fantôme, qui n'y répondit pas. « Y'a du progrès, à c'que j'vois. »

D'ordinaire, Fantôme n'était pas aussi grossière. Mais les deux hommes la poussaient au vice, et elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

« C'toi sur la photo. » Assura à nouveau Daryl. « Je l'sais parce que tu m'avais volé le haut qu'tu portes. »

« Moi, voler ? Absolument pas. »

« Tu déconnes ? » Lança Merle d'une voix nasillarde. « T'étais toujours partante pour un casse, t'étais la meilleure de la ville à ça ! »

« Et le sweat que porte Ja…Fléau était un cadeau qu'j'lui avais fait pour ses quinze ans. »

Voyant que son cadet s'occupait de Fantôme, Merle se concentra sur Mika, et ils discutèrent principalement de tout et rien, l'enfant vraiment heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très surpris, pour Tek. »

Daryl prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, les yeux dans le vague. Ils arrivaient à un carrefour, et ils prirent la route côté gauche, la bourgade n'étant plus qu'à un huit cents mètres.

« Je savais qu'il était en vie. Y'a quelques temps, toi, moi et Tek, on a eu un accident de voiture. Il avait juste disparu. Il sait se démerder, tout seul. Mais j'comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir en premier. » Daryl en était blessé, mais il n'allait pas le lui montrer.

« Il était pas tout seul. Il fait partie d'un groupe, les Furtifs. Apparemment, Erika était des leurs. »

« La jeune qui a fui Woodbury avec Andréa ? »

« Où est Andréa ? »

« Chez moi. Elle ne retournera pas là-bas. Erika n'a pas survécu. »

« Je sais, Tek me l'a dit. Ils vont la venger. »

« Mais…Comment pourrait-il le savoir si… » Le chasseur s'arrêta, sourcils froncés. « Il nous espionne. »

Elle hocha la tête, et il fit un pas sur le côté en se grattant le crâne, l'expression beaucoup plus dure.

« Alors il préfère agir dans l'ombre plutôt qu'passer dire bonjour, c't'enfoiré d'merde… »

« Mouais, pas si sûr. » Ils se tournèrent vers Merle, qui cracha par terre. « M'est avis que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'empêche d'nous voir. T'crois vraiment qu'ce branleur préfère des étrangers à la Fratrie ? Y'a anguille sous roche, moi j'dis. »

Daryl lui jeta un regard étrange, mais il l'ignora. Après tout, Tek pouvait très bien ne pas avoir envie de retourner dans la merde que pouvait être sa famille. Par contre, s'il s'en prenait à Brayne, ça pouvait leur être entièrement bénéfique. Daryl comme Merle n'était pas contre l'idée de lui filer un coup de main.

Bientôt, la bourgade se fit voir au loin et Mika, qui discutait avec Merle sur un ton plus joyeux, s'excita face à une telle découverte, faisant sourire à demi Daryl. L'enfant entraîna Merle, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils pénétrèrent enfin le terrain. Composée de vingt maisons, d'une Eglise et d'une petite dizaine de boutiques, la bourgade semblait être vide de toute vie depuis des décennies. La plupart des maisons avaient été saccagées, et ils marchèrent sur du verre et des morceaux de bois dans toutes les rues.

« Putain d'bon Dieu, c'est à s'peler les couilles, c't'endroit… » Frissonna Merle en caressant d'appréhension son arme.

« Les couilles ? » Demanda Mika, et il eut l'air gêné. « Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Heu…bah… »

« Bah oui Merle, ça veut dire quoi ? » Le singea Daryl tandis que Fantôme rit.

Le chasseur s'avança jusqu'à une boutique d'alimentation et, n'entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il se figea face aux visages morts et décomposés qui l'observèrent avec avidité.

« Reculez ! » Hurla-t-il en repoussant les premiers Rôdeurs, mais lorsque Merle voulut se détourner, une petite horde lui barrait la route. Il tira trois fois et en toucha deux, avant d'hisser Mika sur son dos.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés, et il n'y avait que le magasin d'alcool pour les protéger. Daryl se retrouva derrière Merle, qui utilisait une barre de fer trouvée là pour enfoncer des crânes. Le chasseur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Fi s'avancer face aux morts et leur bloquer le passage. De son côté, Merle n'arrivait à retirer la barre de l'œil d'un mort, et Daryl fracassa son arbalète contre quelques crânes pour lui faire gagner du temps, avant de revenir dans son dos pour emmener Fi avec eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! »

« Partez, je vais vous aider ! »

Merle dégagea enfin son arme, mais le geste fut si violent que son coude s'abattit contre la tempe de son frère, qui tomba sous le choc.

« Merde…Daryl ! »

« Calmez-vous ! Ecoutez-moi ! » Fantôme ne pouvait pas tous les retenir, et ils la repoussaient.

Merle fit tomber Mika au sol, relevant difficilement son frère, lâchant sa barre de métal. Daryl grogna, à demi-inconscient, saignant au niveau de la tempe. Il s'accrocha à son frère, et Mika agrippa son bras en criant. Ils titubèrent deux mètres, la boutique n'étant plus qu'à dix, lorsque Fantôme sortit un petit canif qu'elle planta dans son bras, traçant un long sillon de sang.

Immédiatement, les quelques morts autour d'elle furent subjugué par son bras, voulant lécher le sang, pendant qu'elle reculait.

« Vas-y Merle, t'occupes pas de moi ! » Cria-t-elle, se mettant entre eux et les morts, agitant sa peau pour que le sang éclabousse le sol. Merle profita de ce petit répit pour traîner Daryl et Mika à l'intérieur de la boutique, les premiers morts ayant déjà dépassé Fantôme.

A l'intérieur, les rayons poussiéreux dévoilaient encore des bouteilles intactes, malgré les innombrables morceaux de verre au sol. Il y déposa Daryl, qui resta dans les vapes malgré les claques qu'il lui mit. Même son coude lui faisait mal, il n'imaginait ce que ç'avait été pour Daryl. Fi entra soudainement, refermant la porte sur les morts, et ils barricadèrent l'endroit sous l'œil désespéré de Mika. Puis, Daryl saignant toujours, Fantôme appliqua un chiffon contre sa blessure avec une grimace. C'était plutôt moche, et son propre bras lui faisait mal.

« Ils vont nous manger ! » Pleura-t-elle.

« Mika, sois gentille, reste avec Daryl et tais-toi. »

« On pourra pas partir tant que Daryl ne sera pas debout. Je peux aller les tuer, mais… »

« Trop nombreux pour toi et moi, j'ai pigé. » Grogna Merle en se retournant vers les bouteilles. Il avisa le whisky, et avec un haussement d'épaules, il retira le bouchon de la bouteille choisie avant d'en boire une grand lampée sous le regard désapprobateur de Fi. « Quoi ? On en a au moins pour plusieurs heures. J'fais que tuer l'temps, et tu devrais en faire de même. »

.

* * *

.

Brayne et Lizzie observèrent le groupe d'hommes rentrer dans la ville, la fille se tortillant avec son nouveau holster. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Brayne voulait faire d'elle son second, alors qu'il avait tant d'autres prêts à beaucoup pour ça. Certains n'acceptaient pas qu'une fille aussi jeune soit si proche du chef, et ils lui lançaient des regards intimidants. Mais en vérité, c'était tous les jeunes de la ville qui peu à peu, se hissaient aux côtés de Brayne. Il restait une dizaine de vieux soldats du régime de Blake, et le nouveau Gouverneur s'assurait qu'ils étaient relégués aux missions extérieures et à la vigilance des portes, ce qui avait le don de les foutre en rogne. Les plus vieux avaient plus de sagesse, au contraire des autres qui commençaient à vouer un véritable culte à Brayne. La tension du massacre et des différentes altercations n'avait pas disparue, bien au contraire.

Les soldats portaient deux hommes à bout de bras, et Brayne s'approcha en reconnaissant son frère Fléau. Il était inconscient, mais pas l'autre, et il appela immédiatement le docteur S pour le Ceara, ignorant l'inconnu qui était molesté par les autres.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On a récupéré ce gars dans la forêt avec votre frère. » Expliqua Burke, un jeune étudiant en médecine. « Apparemment, il a assommé Fléau. Il n'était pas tout seul, mais son partenaire nous a échappé. Il courait vite, mais on a réussi à le blesser. Vous avez eu raison de les faire surveiller, Gouverneur. » Termina-t-il, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Ah, vraiment ? Et on pourrait savoir c'qui lui veut, à M'sieur Fléau ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix, qui n'était que celle de Boris, un trentenaire qui s'était isolé depuis le massacre. Il tenait une bouteille à la main, et sa petite-amie, Aminata, tentait de le raisonner. Mais le jeune homme continuait d'avancer vers Brayne, malgré les armes qui se levaient contre lui.

« Vous, vous êtes si spéciaux, si rares, tout le monde vous veut, hein ? » Il s'adressa uniquement à Brayne, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il parlait des Ceara. « Et pourquoi on ne les laissera pas vous prendre, hein ? Vous n'avez amené que la mort, ici ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Tu vas trop loin, ça suffit ! » S'étrangla Burke en s'emparant du col de Boris, qui se débattit mollement. Aminata voulut intervenir mais David, un autre soldat, l'en empêcha. « Excuse-toi, immédiatement ! »

Il l'obligea à s'agenouiller et il pointa son arme sur sa tête, ricanant alors qu'Aminata hurlait. Les habitants se rassemblaient, toujours plus avides de sensations fortes autant qu'ils en avaient peur. Brayne observa tous les visages un à un, puis termina par Burke, qui attendait son accord avec un plaisir incontrôlé.

« Vas-y, dis-lui de tirer ! » Cracha Boris, qui avait manifestement perdu toute raison de vivre. « T'en meurs d'envie, et c'est ce que vous voulez _tous !_ » Hurla-t-il à l'attention des spectateurs. « C'est rien d'plus qu'un putain de spectacle, pour vous ! Mais quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre qu'à force, on va tous mourir ! Vous ne voyez pas ce que cet _immunisé_ n'est pas là pour nous sauver ? Avant, la ville était unie, joyeuse, le vrai Gouverneur nous aidait à survivre ! »

« Ta gueule ! » Hurla un citoyen, rouge de colère –ou de honte. « Tu racontes qu'des conneries, on n'a jamais été aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, on apprend à survivre ! On a des potagers, des cochons et des lapins à manger ! »

« T'es qu'un traître ! » Hurla un jeune, par peur de se retrouver dans la même situation.

C'était à celui qui manifestera le mieux sa loyauté et bientôt, des concerts de cris et d'insultes fusèrent, écrasant tout sentiment de révolte de Boris, pendant qu'Aminata fixait la foule en pleurant, catastrophée.

« Traître, traître ! » Répétèrent les enfants, d'abord en rigolant, puis violemment, comme contaminés par la rage publique.

Brayne fixait uniquement Boris, souriant face aux accusations qui condamnaient le jeune homme. Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il s'était lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup, le suppliait de le laisser en vie, assurant qu'il allait partir avec Aminata, qu'on n'entendrait plus jamais son nom. Mais la foule, impitoyable et folle, en décida autrement, et quémandait avec hystérie un Jugement, bien inutile au vu des circonstances.

« Désolé, Boris, mais la ville a parlé. Et je serais toujours à ton écoute, n'est-ce pas, mon peuple ? »

Hurlements de joie, applaudissements et rires déments, voilà ce que devinrent l'espace d'un court instant les Woodburyens. Puis d'un léger mouvement de tête, Brayne signa son arrêt de mort, et Burke tira sous les hourras de la foule. Le cri d'Aminata fut couvert par les autres, et Brayne leva les bras au ciel, s'attirant encore plus de cris. Des jeunes, surtout, car les plus vieux fixaient toute cette effervescence d'un œil étrange. Tous les Jugements avaient visés des personnes matures voire fortes psychologiquement, et les adultes voyaient bien leur propre groupe se réduire peu à peu. A croire qu'aucun d'eux n'allait y échapper.

« Hé bah. T'es quoi, un Roi ? Putain p'tit mec, tu m'épates. »

Brayne jeta enfin un œil à l'inconnu, qui le fixait avec toute la haine du monde dans les yeux. Il se figea en reconnaissant Tek, son cousin, qu'il croyait mort.

« Non… »

« Hé si, ducon. » Ricana-t-il méchamment. « Content de me voir, _cousin_ ? »

.

* * *

.

« Bon. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Fantôme retira le chiffon de la tête de Daryl, qui ne saignait plus. Merle avait trouvé une couverture pour la petite Mika, qui dormait près du feu. Elle s'assit plus convenablement, observant le Dixon voguer de fenêtre en fenêtre pour guetter la horde. A ses pieds, l'Espada du plus jeune brillait légèrement dans le noir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'arme. Blanche de la garde à la pointe de la lame, elle caressa la tête de loup en bois. Ils avaient finalement décidé de passer la nuit ici, au vu de la disparition du soleil il y avait déjà trois-quarts d'heure.

« Tu devrais prendre Mika avec toi. Elle y sera plus heureuse, et vu comme elle t'apprécie, elle te préférera à sa sœur qui est le nouveau chien de garde de mon frère. »

« Hm. J'y penserai demain. »

« D'où on vient, Merle ? »

Le Dixon se tourna vers elle, l'observant longuement. Elle était impassible, songeuse, et il ne savait comment prendre sa question.

« …Atlanta. Enfin, d'sa banlieue pauvre. »

« On était une famille ? »

« On l'est encore. T'as dit que Tek était vivant, donc on l'est tous. Et bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais il regardait à présent la petite Mika, les flammes éclairant son visage par intermittence. Il finit par s'asseoir dos au mur et face à elle, se passant la main sur le visage.

« On a tous changé, mais c'est toujours pareil. On s'déchire toujours autant. C'est comme ça qu'on communique. »

« Pourquoi tu hais à ce point Brayne, alors ? N'est-ce pas ton petit frère ? »

Soupirant, Merle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le regard dur, il affronta les prunelles froides de celle qu'il avait probablement aimée un jour, la rancœur au bord des lèvres.

« Phil. T'as fait de moi le parrain de James, et un jour, je l'ai protégé autant que j'ai protégé Brayne. Je n'peux pas le haïr parce que Fratrie. Mais j'dois l'tuer, parce que Fratrie, justement. Avant, quand on vivait encore tous ensemble, c'était moi qui foutais la merde. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Toi et moi, on s'éclatait –mais Daryl et Tek s'prenaient tout dans la gueule à chaque fois. Maint'nant, Brayne a pris d'la graine, et il est mille fois pire que nous. Faut faire un choix, et j'vote pour la survie des autres. »

« Même si tu penses qu'il est atroce, Brayne a fait quelque chose de Woodbury. D'ici peu de temps, chacun des habitants pourra survivre seul, en théorie. Il leur apprend tout ça. »

« Il peut être le sauveur de la race humaine si ça lui chante, mais à partir du moment où il s'en prend à ma famille, il n'a plus le droit de vivre. Point barre. »

Elle quitta le chevet de Daryl pour s'allonger auprès de Mika, se blottissant contre le petit corps pour se réchauffer. Merle se décida à aller vers son frère, étendant ses jambes sur l'autre Dixon en poussant un gros soupir. La bouteille de Whisky dans la main, il buvait lentement, profitant du feu en jetant un regard morne aux quelques morts qui rôdaient autour de leur boutique d'alcool. Le silence entrecoupé de grognements avait quelque chose de soporifique et bientôt, Fantôme luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

« Tu peux dormir, c'est bon. J'veille sur Darly. »

« Parle-moi de cette Fratrie. »

Laissant sa tête cogner le mur, il leva les yeux vers le plafond, tentant de se remémorer une vie ancienne qui lui paraissait inaccessible aujourd'hui. Il but deux autres goulées, fermant les yeux en souriant doucement.

« C'était une putain d'Fratrie. On était les meilleurs. Toi, moi et Daryl, on f'sait souvent des casses et des vols, à Atlanta. Tu f'sais même partie d'une grosse organisation, t'étais une pro de l'escalade. Quand j'n'étais pas en taule on en service, on s'pétait la gueule comme il le fallait. Daryl suivait, mais il était plutôt rabat-joie, c'vieux con. »

Il ponctua ses mots par une tape virile sur l'épaule de Daryl, qui ne réagit pas, puis il but à nouveau en soupirant.

« J'vous ai pas mal bouffé, vous deux. Mais vous avez t'nu l'coup, parce que c'est c'qu'on fait chez nous. Alors j'n'vois pas pourquoi on n'survivrait pas à ça. »

« Putain d'bon Dieu, Merle, bouge tes jambes d'là… »

« Ah ! Pas trop tôt, la belle au Bois Dormant ! Whisky ? »


	10. La ceinture ou la morsure

_**Muse - Isolated System**_

.

* * *

.

« Jill ! »

La porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, tandis que le jeune Caleb se hissait sur le seuil en se tenant le ventre. Il posa sa main sur le mur pour refermer la porte, tâchant de sang toute l'entrée, avant que la Russe ne se pointe, kalachnikov à la main.

« Où Tek ? »

« Putain de bordel Jill, viens m'aider ! »

Elle s'approcha, assez surprise, l'aidant à avancer jusqu'au canapé.

« Balle toujours en toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant son arme, retirant la veste en cuir de Cal et remontant son tee-shirt. Puis, inspectant la plaie, elle rabattit le tissu sur ses côtes, le faisant crier de douleur.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Toi pas mortellement blessé, survivre. Où Tek ? »

« Prisonnier. A Woodbury. » Grogna Caleb, en décidant de prendre soin de lui-même. « T'es vraiment qu'une sale radasse, y'a que Tek qui compte, à tes yeux… »

« Il faut aller le chercher ! »

« AH-AH ! » Elle sursauta lorsqu'il tendit un doigt accusateur sur sa personne, tandis qu'il essuyait le sang sur son torse. La balle ne l'avait qu'éraflé, mais la plaie saignait toujours. « Tu vois quand tu veux, tu parles bien l'anglais ! »

« Caleb ! »

« Jill ! » L'imita-t-il en gémissant. « C'est bon, ils ne le tueront pas tout de suite. Ils vont essayer de le questionner, et c'est là que ça se corse pour nos gueules. S'il parle, c'est une trahison, et on sera obligé d'appliquer la sentence concernant les Furtifs devenus traîtres. »

« Lui pas parler. Jamais. Militaire. »

« J'espère bien, parce qu'on va être obligé d'aller sauver son cul. Sans lui, pas d'alliance Furtifs-Prison, ce qui serait terriblement dommage pour nous tous. Et Skin ne nous pardonnera jamais d'avoir laissé derrière son précieux second. »

« Quoi faire ? »

« Là ? Toi me faire à bouffer, moi me reposer, et ensuite nous rentrer aujourd'hui pour obtenir des muscles et des flingues en plus, et puis nous risquer nos vies pour cet enflure de Tek Ceara ! »

D'un coup de pied, Jill fit glisser la casserole à moitié pleine de raviolis en conserve dans sa direction, avant de l'insulter en Russe, la kalache à nouveau dans les mains. Il la laissa faire, assez intimidé, et ne reprit sa respiration qu'une fois la porte d'entrée claquée.

« Bon Dieu d'putain d'merde. » Ronchonna-t-il en essuyant le sang. « Depuis quand les femmes sont-elles aussi grossières ? »

.

* * *

.

« On pourra dire que tu m'auras tout fait, Tek. Survivre à ma balle à la prison, survivre à cet accident de la route avec Phil et Daryl…et finalement atterrir ici, mon frère sur le dos, et un tas d'histoires à me raconter. De toute la Fratrie, il va sans dire que c'est toi le plus surprenant. »

« Ah tu crois ? C'est que je n'voudrais pas t'voler ton titre, hein. R'garde, j'pars quelques mois, et quand j'reviens, t'as lobotomisé Phil et James en plus d'avoir pris le pouvoir dans cette ville…y'a pas à dire, t'es l'p'tit génie d'la Fratrie. »

Tek cracha le sang qui obstruait sa gorge, prenant de longues inspirations. Brayne caressait inconsciemment les montres qui lui servaient de poings américains, lui souriant avec froideur. Il était un peu fatigué, à force de cogner sur son cousin, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas à ses questions.

« Allez, dis-moi comment tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Pas seul, je suppose. On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas tout seul, dans cette forêt. Cela nous rendra la chose beaucoup plus facile, pour toi comme pour moi. »

« J'aime beaucoup comment tu as redécoré ta piaule. » Railla le militaire.

Il était dans l'appartement de Brayne, et il fixait le sang désormais noir qui avait imbibé le parquet. Le cadavre de Milton pourrissait dans la rue, devant l'immeuble des Ceara, sous les yeux catastrophés des habitants. Brayne n'avait absolument rien caché de son meurtre, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait bel et bien le pouvoir ici. Que des jeunes à ses ordres, ce qui avait fait réagir Tek. Des apprentis, qu'il pouvait tuer à mains nues…Mais ainsi ligoté, il n'était capable de rien.

Brayne avait grandi. Forci, aussi, gagné en muscles. Il faisait vraiment plus âgé que Carl, sans compter que les traits durs qui de son visage le rendaient que plus menaçant. Ses yeux noirs fatigués dardaient des éclairs meurtriers, il semblait n'être fait que de domination et haine. C'était un homme né comme chef, de ceux plus sanguinaires, plus fous que les autres. Les adolescents et jeunes hommes de Woodbury, lourdement armés et tous ayant fait partie du massacre, lui rappelaient les enfants-soldats qu'il avait vu lors d'une mission militaire en Afrique. Brayne était en train d'en faire des monstres.

Un nouveau coup le sortit de ses pensées, et sa cicatrice au visage s'ouvrit largement en saignant, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il siffla durement tandis que le sang envahissait sa vision, secouant la tête pour s'en défaire. Brayne se mit à ricaner, mimant quelques pas de danse, dodelinant de la tête, comme s'il écoutait un morceau de musique.

« Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir ici. » Chuchota-t-il entre deux ricanements. « Oui, très content. » Il attrapa les cheveux de son cousin, releva sa tête, et entreprit de lui briser méticuleusement le nez. « Alors, qui était avec toi ? »

« Faut avouer… » Murmura Tek une fois qu'il put inspirer l'air par sa bouche, sérieusement amoché et inquiet, « …que le rôle _salopard de la famille_ te va vachement bien. »

Poussant un gros soupir de lassitude, Brayne s'affala sur la chaise face à son aîné, posant sa tête dans sa main pleine de sang.

« Tu es vraiment fatiguant, quand tu t'y mets. »

« Tu m'connais, j'aurai toujours l'dernier mot. »

« C'est de la faute à Merle, d'ailleurs. Il a eu une trop mauvaise influence sur cette famille. »

« Nostalgique ? » Railla Tek avec tant d'ironie que Brayne rit, et sincèrement.

« Peut-être bien… » Il se tût, lui lançant un regard étrangement affectueux, un sourire chaud et avenant aux lèvres. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Troublé, Tek loucha un peu, inspirant à fond. Brayne déraillait complètement. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il lui fallait gagner du temps. Découvrir où on avait emmené Fléau, trouver Fantôme, sortir d'ici, ce genre de choses.

« Tu m'pardonneras d'être un peu sceptique face à de telles retrouvailles. »

« Qui aime bien châtie bien. »

« Petit con. »

« Alors, dis-moi. Tu comptais partir avec mon Fléau, en pensant vraiment que je ne vous aurais jamais retrouvé ? »

« Pas du tout. Ça t'étonnera p'têt mais figure-toi que j'te l'ramenais. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Si, j'te jure. J'me suis dit qu't'apprécierais d'le voir une dernière fois avant d'crever. »

« Moi, mourir ? » Ricanement hautain qui glaça le cœur de Tek, tant le son était inhumain. Brayne n'avait rien perdu de sa laideur, non.

La colère monta en lui, et il repensait à cette pauvre Erika, morte par leur faute. Celle de Woodbury et sa violence, ainsi que celle des Furtifs, qui l'avaient chargé d'une mission bien compliquée pour une jeune fille comme elle. Erika méritait mieux, comme Fantôme et Fléau.

« Tu les as détruit. T'as tué notre famille. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! » S'exclama Brayne en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'en ai fait de véritables survivants, qui feront des humains leurs proies. »

« Ah, oui, le cannibalisme, j'ai assisté à ça…J'ai tout vu. Je crois que tu les idéalises trop…Fléau, particulièrement. »

Concentré, Brayne jouait encore avec une de ses montres, les tâches de sang de son cousin sur son visage contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

« J'ai vu ce que tu comptais faire, et mes…amis t'ont vraiment pris au sérieux, surtout depuis le massacre de ton propre peuple. J'ai vu Fléau péter les plombs, j'ai vu le traumatisme dans les yeux de Fantôme…Tu ne pourras pas les contenir, ni effacer à jamais ce qu'ils sont. T'auras beau faire, c'est des Ceara. On est indomptables. »

Il cracha aux pieds de Brayne pour accompagner la menace, la respiration sifflante. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Caleb et Jill étaient-ils rentrés, ou bien étaient-ils à la prison ? Caleb avait été blessé, avait-il pu prévenir Jill ? Qu'allait-on faire de lui ?

« Les Dixon sont-ils au courant que tu as survécu, où suis-je un privilégié ? »

« Ouais, ils le savent. Et ils vont se demander où j'suis, ce soir. » Un mensonge ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, non ? Et puis, vu l'imperceptible inquiétude dans les yeux de Brayne, c'était bien joué. « On est tous plus ou moins en colère contre toi. La Fratrie va te tomber sur la gueule. »

« Dire que ma famille est mon principal ennemi, c'est bien triste…Alors, depuis quand nous espionnes-tu ? »

« Depuis l'début, pendejo. »

« Ah. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaqué, depuis ? Ton groupe plus la prison, et Woodbury tombe…Où sont-ils, tes alliés, aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as l'air plutôt seul, et quelque chose m'a dit que si ton ami a préféré fuir et te laisser derrière, c'est que tu n'as pas le soutien dont tu te vantes bien trop à mon goût…T'es seul, pas vrai ? »

La réplique fit mouche, et Brayne se mit à sourire en tapotant son menton avec son index ensanglanté. Puis il porta son doigt à sa bouche et le suçota, les yeux grands ouverts et fous, ricanant méchamment.

« T'as bon goût. P'têt que Fléau t'aimera, finalement. »

Brayne se leva et ramassa les affaires de Tek, qu'il posa face au militaire, son étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Un appareil d'écoute à distance, des lunettes de vision nocturne, des barres de bœuf séché…tu avais tout prévu. » Il jeta une œillade affectueuse à Tek, qui sentit son estomac se contracter tant cela le dégoûtait. « Tu aurais pu vivre avec nous, tu sais. Tu m'aurais secondé ici. »

Surpris, Tek haussa un sourcil, pas franchement convaincu. Il avait quand même essayé de le tuer, à plusieurs reprises, directement ou non.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je te l'ai dit, tu m'as manqué. Tu es un Ceara, et les Ceara doivent vivre ensemble, quand bien même tu ne serais pas immunisé. »

« J'le suis pas. »

« On devrait vérifier. »

« Non ça ira, j'préfère garder ma peau intacte, vois-tu. Parce que ça vous rend fous. »

Brayne perdit son sourire, et il se tut de longues secondes. Tek s'acharnait toujours à essayer de se défaire discrètement de ses liens, mais en vain. Finalement, le plus jeune s'approcha un peu, soulevant sa jambe et son jean pour lui montrer sa morsure. Tek ne put empêcher un petit cri de surprise face à la vue du membre.

La jambe était entièrement noire. Partout, les veines s'étaient teintes de cette couleur, et lorsque Brayne caressa sa peau, celle-ci était dure et rigide.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je vais te dire un secret. » Il retira sa jambe de la vue de son cousin, avant de se pencher sur lui. « _Etre immunisé, c'est être empoisonné_. Et c'est pile dans les normes de la Fratrie, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ta nature, Tek ? »

Le nez plissé, Tek lui jeta un regard si dégoûté et haineux que Brayne en fut blessé. Comme Fantôme, il en avait marre des remarques et des regards rejetant sa nature. N'avait-il pas droit d'être lui-même ? Depuis que le virus coulait librement dans ses veines, il se sentait heureux et entier. Comme si Brayne avait toujours dû être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Putain, Brayne. » La supplique le tira de ses pensées, alors que Tek cherchait ses mots. « Quand t'étais gamin, quand t'es né…Ta mère avait beau être seulement de passage, ton père complètement dingue, j't'aimais. J't'aimais comme un fou, encore plus que pour la naissance de James ou Phil. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, curieux. Allons bon. Voilà qu'il tentait la carte sentimentale pour sauver sa vie.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que d'nous tous, t'étais le plus apte à survivre. Tu serais devenu quelqu'un, t'aurais eu une meilleure vie qu'nous tous. »

« Vous m'avez abandonné. Tous. » Brayne tremblait, à présent, ayant terriblement pâli au fur et à mesure de la confidence de son cousin.

Il recula, et renversa d'un geste brusque le mobilier de la commode. Puis il revint vers Tek, et le frappa violemment à plusieurs reprises.

« J'ai jamais été un Frère pour vous ! » Hurla-t-il. « Vous viviez votre vie et vous m'avez laissé pourrir seul chez mon père ! J'devais tout faire moi-même, et quand vous vous êtes enfin tourné vers moi, c'est parce que vous aviez besoin de moi ! J'étais rien, pour vous alors que chaque décision, chaque mort était réfléchie selon _vous !_ »

Il renversa la chaise de Tek, qui gémit et toussa sur le sol, toujours ligoté.

« Et lorsque vous n'avez pu supporter cette vérité, vous avez décidé de me tuer ! Vous êtes trop bêtes et aveugles pour vous rendre compte de l'importance de la chose ! Vous avez tous besoin de moi, ici et ailleurs, Fratrie ou pas, parce que je suis votre avenir, votre seule raison d'espérer un monde neuf ! Mais devine quoi, bâtard ! Il n'y aura pas de monde nouveau, ce sera celui d'aujourd'hui qui aura votre peau ! Et en attendant, vous avez beau me haïr, personne n'osera me tuer, car mon sang représente votre vie et celle de vos descendants ! »

Il devenait fou, et frappait contre les murs avec force. Sous le choc, les barreaux de sa chaise s'étaient brisés, et bien qu'il ne puisse délier ses liens, Tek pouvait s'extraire, ramper, et se relever. Mais Brayne ne lui en laissa pas le temps, donnant des coups de pieds brutaux dans ses côtes, puis sur son dos, et enfin dans sa tête.

Il recula, essoufflé, et contempla son cousin encaisser lentement au sol, reprenant au bout de trente secondes une respiration faible, mais largement diminuée.

« Tu n'es même pas inconscient…J'dois l'avouer, tu es vraiment costaud. Mais fais attention à là où tu rampes. »

Un grognement lui fit lever ses yeux gonflés, et il aperçut à travers sa vision trouble une petite fille tendre les bras vers lui. Il se concentra sur son visage, et paniqua lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était morte et transformée. Il recula, se cogna contre le mur, entre Brayne et la Rôdeuse. Celui-ci avait retiré sa ceinture, et la tenait serrée dans sa main. La boucle de métal, lourde et imposante, se refléta dans les pupilles angoissées de Tek.

« Tu choisis. La morsure ou la ceinture ? »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant la gamine attachée qui tendait désespérément ses bras.

« Voici Penny, notre nouvelle petite sœur. » Chuchota Brayne, pétillant de joie. « N'est-elle pas _parfaite_? »

« Fais pas ça. On peut encore arranger tout ce qui va se passer. Réfléchis. Si tu me tues, tu vas déclencher un truc plus gros qu'tu penses. T'as pas les moyens de supporter une guerre. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Ce sera les deux, finalement. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, la boucle percutant son front et cette fois-ci, Tek ne se releva pas.

.

* * *

.

« Fléau ? Tu m'entends ? »

Les paupières lourdes, le garçon ouvrit les yeux, et Brayne lui sourit d'un air avenant. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et grimaça en sentant une plaie, se relevant lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« On t'as ramassé dans la forêt, alors qu'un homme essayait de t'emmener ailleurs. »

« Un homme ? »

« Oui, Tek Ceara. Tu le connais ? »

Fléau haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation, ne comprenant pas le regard si scrutateur de son frère. Il observa les deux gardes du nouveau Gouverneur lui jeter une œillade suspicieuse, et il remarqua le fin film de sueur qui recouvrait la peau de son visage.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste tabassé celui qui voulait te voler. »

« Me…voler ? » Le terme lui paraissait mal choisi, mais Brayne balaya sa question du revers de la main, agacé.

« Où est Mika ? Lizzie est très inquiète, sans sa sœur. Je suppose qu'elle est avec Fantôme ? »

Toujours dans son lit, Fléau répondit à l'affirmative, passant la main dans ses boucles. Son frère avait une respiration hachée, sifflante, et ses yeux luisaient d'un drôle d'éclat.

« T'as l'air bizarre. » Chuchota-t-il, de peur de le brusquer.

« Oui, je suis un peu, hum…Bouleversé. » Brayne passa la main sur son visage, et Fléau y vit les traces de sang de même que les tremblements. « Où est Fantôme ? »

« Je… »

« N'essaye pas de me mentir, Fel. J'en serais très, _très_ vexé. »

Les deux gardes enlevèrent le chien de leur arme, figés comme des statues.

« Je ne sais pas. On était en forêt, avec Mika et… »

« Oui ? »

« Grrru. »

« Grrru ? » Brayne papillonna des yeux, perdu. « Tu parles du Rôdeur ? »

Fel se tourna vers les gardes, qui n'avaient pas bougé. Brayne se leva et ferma la porte de la chambre, et l'autre Ceara se permit à nouveau de respirer. _Trouve quelque chose. Trouve quelque chose mais ne parle pas de moi,_ chuchota soudainement la voix de James dans sa tête, le figeant. Brayne se rassit sur son lit, et inspira longuement.

« Fel, tu n'étais pas avec Grrru. Tu étais avec un autre homme. Lizzie m'a parlé de Merle Dixon. »

Le cœur du plus âgé s'arrêta. Lizzie…Petite saloperie ! Mais qu'il avait été bête ! Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance, alors qu'il savait qu'elle était la balance de Brayne ?

… Non… Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il sortait. La décision avait été prise dans la chambre de Fantôme, alors… Elle les avait espionnés ? Le lendemain matin, elle n'était déjà plus dans l'appartement…

Il se dégagea violemment des couvertures, et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, dos à Brayne.

Celui-ci soupira, se tournant à demi vers lui tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Où est Mika ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Un grognement anormal, un peu trop rauque, et Brayne frissonna.

« Est-elle en vie ? »

« J'en sais rien, je n'étais pas avec elle, O.K. ? »

« Baisse d'un ton quand tu me parles. »

Fléau jeta un œil furieux à son frère, dont la poitrine grondait. Fléau faisait peut-être une tête de plus que lui, son petit frère était doté d'un sang tout aussi chaud que le sien. Quand il cognait, il n'y allait pas de main morte.

Mais il en avait assez. Brayne l'oppressait, l'infantilisait, voulait le rendre dépendant de lui. Mais on ne domptait pas Fléau, il était insaisissable. Il ne portait pas un tel nom pour rien.

Instinctivement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents, et les deux se jugèrent longuement, prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, la fumée de cigarette caressant leur visage.

« N'oublie pas qui je suis, Fléau. » Brayne avait perdu un peu de son agressivité, même si sa voix cassait sous la colère. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé plus tôt dans la journée ? »

Fléau détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre autant en colère, il s'agissait de son frère. Celui qui le protégeait à sa manière et qui le nourrissait. C'était James et ses idées stupides qui le rendaient parano, il l'influençait trop. C'était comme s'il pouvait entendre sa voix dans sa tête qui le…

« Fel ? Tu sais qui était ton agresseur ? »

« Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. » Il secoua sa tête, et se frotta les yeux.

« Très bien. » Nouveau soupir de Brayne, qui tapota les couvertures de la main. « On doit discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ton réveil. Là où il faisait noir. »

A ses mots, Fel se leva brusquement, secouant la tête avec violence.

Et voilà, encore une fois, on lui reparlait d'un truc qu'il voulait enterrer au fin fond de son inconscient. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ?

« Non, non ! On avait dit non ! T'avais promis que j'serais pas obligé d'en r'parler ! » Cria-t-il, tremblant. Brayne ne pouvait pas le forcer.

« Tu faisais des cauchemars, avant. Un soir, tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais d'un endroit où il faisait noir, et après, tu as refusé d'en dire plus. Fel, je suis ton frère, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça, à la fin ? Entre toi et Fi, j'commence à en avoir marre ! »

Brayne se leva, sourcils froncés. Les mains serrant la couverture, Fel gardait la tête basse, se mordant les lèvres. Il ne voulait plus voir de noir, il voulait que tout s'arrête.

« Que t'as dit Fi ? »

« Rien ! » Cracha Fléau en levant la main par colère, avant de la passer dans ses cheveux. « Elle a juste dit qu'on était…autres, avant. »

« Et elle a raison. »

L'aîné se figea, papillonnant des yeux.

« On nous a volés nos vies. Notre famille, plus précisément. Quand l'Ancien Monde est tombé, nous étions tous ensemble. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Merle et Daryl Dixon ? »

Fléau blanchit, et secoua la tête. Brayne connaissait vraiment les Dixon ? Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi sentait-il son petit monde s'écrouler ?

« C'était nos frères, en quelque sorte. Et avec Tek, notre cousin, ils ont…ils sont devenus fous. Ils n'ont pas supporté le fait que nous pouvions survivre au virus. Eux, ils étaient persuadés de ne pas être immunisés, et ils sont devenus jaloux. On vivait dans une prison, et c'était à nous de sortir chercher des vivres, nettoyer, parce qu'on leur devait bien vu notre chance. Et peu à peu, ils sont devenus violents. Un jour…Un jour ils nous ont enfermés dans une cave et nous ont torturés. Mais le Gouverneur nous a sauvés. Il nous a ramenés dans sa ville, et c'est là que vous vous êtes réveillés. Depuis ce jour, vous refusez de vous souvenir de quoi que ce soit, parce que c'était votre famille. Mais ils sont toujours à la prison. Apparemment, Tek a réussi à te retrouver, et il était prêt à te ramener là-bas, si nous ne l'avions pas intercepté. Alors j'ai peur pour Fantôme et Mika, tu comprends ? Ils sont très manipulateurs. Et je pense qu'ils vous ont attirés dans un piège. »

Le visage de Fel se décomposait au fil de son récit, et il n'arrivait à y croire. Il avait du mal à respirer, et sa vision devient floue. Fi qui était toujours pas revenue du dehors… Fel n'avait pas parlé d'eux à Brayne, alors il ne le voyait pas inventer un tel mensonge aussi vite. Les Dixon avaient toujours voulu la mort de Brayne. C'était eux qui voulaient tant qu'ils se rencontrent. Il avait beau vouloir nier, ça se tenait.

« Tu mens…tu mens ! » S'écria-t-il, mais Brayne secoua la tête.

« Alors expliqua-moi pourquoi tu ne te souviens de rien. Pourquoi Tek est ici, ce soir, et pourquoi il voulait t'enlever. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as si peur. »

N'ayant pas d'explication, Fel se laissa aller contre le mur, les poings serrés. Il ne savait plus qui croire, ni quoi dire.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, absolument rien passé. » Chuchota-t-il douloureusement, s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Tu sais bien que si. Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Ils sont un danger pour la famille, Fléau. »

« Fi est avec eux…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Gémit-il, alors que son frère se penchait à son niveau.

« C'n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû les tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, mais j'ai pensé qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquilles…On récupérera notre sœur, je te le promets. Dès l'aurore nous partirons à sa recherche. »

« Celui qui m'a frappé, il est toujours là ? » Hochement de tête. « Je veux le voir…Maintenant ! »

« Suis-moi. » Brayne ne put empêcher un micro-sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres empoisonnées. Putain, ce qu'il pouvait être doué.

.

* * *

.

Tek ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque la porte d'entrée grinça. Il était toujours au sol, mais menotté et bâillonné, et Penny grognait toujours en tentant de l'attraper. Il entendit des pas, et il se mit à ramper vers la fenêtre, s'imaginant sauter pour s'évader, mais se lever lui demandait trop d'efforts. Bientôt, deux silhouettes se dressèrent face à lui, et il écarquilla son œil qui n'était pas gonflé lorsqu'il reconnut Fléau.

Il s'agita, voulut parler mais gargouilla des mots incompréhensibles, alors que Fel le contemplait avec une expression surprise, haineuse et inquiète.

« Je ne le reconnais pas…Je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« Il t'as cassé une côte quand il nous torturait. Il t'as même interdit de porter des vêtements, avec Daryl Dixon. »

N'en revenant pas, Tek jeta un regard furieux et paniqué à Brayne, qui lui intima silencieusement de rester calme, lui-même ayant du mal à ne pas rire face à l'absurdité d'une telle situation. Fel fronça les sourcils, se demandant si la décision n'était pas précipitée. Tek vit enfin le Glock dans les mains de Fel, et il haleta, tentant de s'éloigner d'eux et de Penny. Fel le suivit, hésitant à lever son arme, mais Brayne l'encouragea, collant son dos, accompagnant le bras qui tenait l'arme.

« Souviens-toi de la terreur, des larmes, et des ténèbres qui t'empêchaient de vivre. C'était de la faute de cet homme, et tu _dois_ tirer. Tu seras enfin libre. »

Papillonnant des yeux, Fel braqua Tek, retirant le chien, de moins en moins sûr de lui. Tek secoua la tête, tentant de se défaire de ses liens alors que Brayne reculait pour s'emparer d'une statuette en métal. Pour Fel, il n'y avait plus que lui et Tek, qui continuait de le supplier du regard.

Il entendait le ricanement de James dans sa tête, et son cœur se mit à palpiter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait bien trop sombre, dans cet appartement.

Tek, Daryl, Merle…Au final, ils n'avaient apporté aucune preuve tangible de leurs dires. Si Fi avait été là, elle aurait pu lui parler de la photo, mais il n'y avait que lui et Brayne, le seul qui, malgré son rejet, restait à ses côtés. Ce Tek devait être son bourreau, après tout. Il mit son doigt sur la gâchette, et visa la tête. Il voulait juste en finir. Tuer Tek, c'était enterrer le passé.

…Non.

Il lui restait une chose de son passé qui ne disparaîtra ni avec Tek ni avec les Dixon : James.

Il voulut se retourner vers Brayne, pour lui demander qui était ce James, mais il reçut un nouveau coup à l'arrière du crâne, l'assommant pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Tek fixa, hébété, Fel s'affaler au sol, cette fois-ci saignant de la tête. Il leva ensuite l'œil vers l'autre Ceara, voulant comprendre, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser te tuer comme ça, cousin. » Railla-t-il alors qu'il récupéra le Glock. « Vous pouvez entrer ! » Cria-t-il, et le docteur S ainsi que deux infirmières pénétrèrent l'appartement.

Sans se soucier de Tek, ils s'occupèrent de Fel, dont la blessure n'était pas profonde, seulement un deuxième choc pouvait lui laisser des séquelles.

« Oh, pitié, j'attends justement des séquelles. Les gens sont couchés depuis une heure, maintenant. Emmenez-le là où il faut, et cachez son visage. »

Sans répondre, ils transportèrent le corps, alors que le docteur jeta un œil plein de pitié au militaire allongé-là. Brayne ferma la porte puis attrapa une chaîne et un cadenas, emprisonnant Tek qui n'avait plus d'échappatoire, la poitrine écrasée par le métal.

« Quoi ? Je n'allais pas le laisser te tuer. Maintenant qu'il doute de vous, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre en place une jolie mise en scène. Quant à toi…la ville décidera de ton sort demain matin. Je ne voudrais pas lui enlever ce plaisir. »

Toujours stupéfait, Tek l'écoutait sans comprendre, la baisse d'adrénaline rappelant à son corps combien il était fatigué. Brayne le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à l'épuisement, et Tek ferma les yeux en se disant que vraiment, il en avait marre de sa famille de tarés.

.

* * *

.

« C'est bon, j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'en vont. »

« Bien sûr que oui ils s'en vont. Ils n'ont pas une grande mémoire, et on a été plutôt silencieux. Maintenant qu'il fait jour, ils peuvent partir à la recherche de nourriture. Et joindre une horde plus grande. C'est l'hiver et ils ont faim. Le gel, le vent, les pluies... En groupe ils sont plus forts, ils chassent mieux et s'organisent un minimum. » Révéla Fantôme sur un ton badin, jouant avec l'Espada blanche.

Les Dixon la regardèrent longuement, et elle haussa les épaules. En tant qu'immunisée, les actes des morts ne lui apparaissaient plus comme irrationnels, loin de là. Ils avaient une logique, des techniques de chasse. Merle soupira et Daryl, remis de sa blessure, secoua la tête, la traitant de folle. Elle haussa les épaules, contemplant Mika qui venait de se réveiller.

Toute la nuit, les Dixon s'étaient succédé pour lui parler de leur vie de famille dans les moindres détails, sans rien vouloir omettre, jusqu'à décrire ses manies quotidiennes, ses insultes préférées, et même de soit-disantes recettes de soupe. Fantôme avait écouté, observé, analysé – mais rien ne lui avait paru réel. Rien ne lui était revenu. Ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu, persuadés que le temps viendrait à bout de son amnésie. Elle retrouvait certaines choses de l'ancien temps, déjà.

« Mika, tu veux aller vivre avec Merle ? »

La gamine ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis se tourna vers Merle, qui leva la main pour lui faire signe que la décision lui appartenait. Mika n'avait pas envie de laisser sa sœur toute seule, mais elle ne la reconnaissait plus, et ne la voyait jamais, Lizzie ne traînant qu'avec Brayne. Mika avait beau avoir huit ans, elle sentait que Woodbury n'était plus sa maison.

« …Je pourrais venir voir Lizzie ? »

Merle hocha la tête, sachant très bien que non, et l'enfant pleura en silence. Puis, au bout d'une minute, elle essuya ses larmes, et se leva en époussetant ses vêtements, décidée. Merle avait beau avoir l'habitude, il était toujours autant surpris de voir des enfants mûrir si vite.

« Tu sais combien y'en a dehors ? » Demanda Daryl, bien décidé à se rattraper de son échec de la veille, arbalète en main.

Fantôme ferma les yeux et leva son nez, qu'elle colla à la fenêtre poussiéreuse, inspirant longuement, sourcils froncés, à l'écoute des grognements.

« …Une douzaine. Je pense. Peut-être un peu plus. » Finit-elle par dire, se raclant la gorge face à leur silence stupéfait. « Je peux les sentir. »

« Oh putain d'bordel, mais j'en ai marre d'cette famille de tarés, 'chier… » Grogna Merle en récupérant ses affaires, pendant que Daryl et Fantôme échangèrent un regard las.

Ils se mirent en position devant la porte, la petite dans les bras de Fantôme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans un endroit plus calme.

Avant que Merle n'enfonce la porte, Daryl se tourna vers Fi, se mordant les lèvres d'hésitation.

« …Tu pourrais venir nous voir, nous et Andréa, à la prison, un jour. Tu lui manques. »

« Elle m'a… »

« T'sais qu'elle avait pas l'choix. Brayne l'aurait tuée, pas vrai ? »

Fantôme ne répondit pas.

« …Garde l'Espada, elle t'sera p'têt bientôt utile. »

.

* * *

.

« Je déclare officiellement l'ouverture des douches communes ! »

Un cri de ravissement accompagna les mots d'Axel, qui venait de réparer les tuyauteries. Rick tapota son épaule avec reconnaissance, tandis que Carol lui apportait une tasse de thé bien chaude, Mika sur les talons.

Quand les Dixon étaient revenus au petit matin, la gamine avec eux, Rick avait tiqué. Pas qu'il allait refuser une enfant, ça jamais, mais ça faisait une bouche de plus à nourrir et ils commençaient à être trop nombreux. Cela lui déplut encore plus lorsqu'il apprit que Mika avait été séparée de sa sœur Lizzie, confidente de Brayne, et que celui-ci dirigeait et armait une ville. Le groupe avait voté pour la prudence, préférant d'abord se protéger avant de s'intéresser à Woodbury, de peur de tout perdre, n'imaginant pas leur tank pénétrer la prison.

« Alors, Rick ? » Lança Axel, content d'être si bien intégré. « Tu comptes les tester en premier ? »

Le Shérif secoua la tête, sourit, jetant une œillade amusée aux filles qui n'attendaient que son accord pour s'y précipiter. Mika, surtout, avait les yeux qui pétillait tant que Rick ne se voyait pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

« Même si je le voulais, je crois que je ne pourrais pas… »

« Allez les filles ! A la douche ! »

« L'eau ne risque pas d'être très chaude… »

« On s'en fout ! » S'écria Maggie en attrapant sa sœur et Mika pour les traîner avec elle, excitée comme une puce. « _Douche_ ! » Le mot semblait tout expliquer, car elle s'éloigna rapidement sous l'œil bienveillant du chef.

Axel en profita pour lui parler un peu plus sérieusement, grattant sa barbe d'un air sombre.

« Dites, nos réserves de nourriture s'épuisent. J'ai fait l'inventaire ce matin et avec l'hiver, on ne tiendra pas trois semaines. »

« Pareil pour les balles. » Ajouta Glenn, revenu de sa ronde. « On n'en n'a plus beaucoup. Et il faut absolument qu'on bloque l'issue du bloc F. »

« Oui, ça aussi c'est problématique, le bâtiment s'est en partie effondré, et il va falloir qu'on entasse pas mal de trucs pour s'assurer d'être tranquille. »

Rick soupira, but son thé, observant la carte qu'avait apportée Glenn.

« Je l'ai trouvée dans le PC de sécurité de la prison. On y voit toutes les nouvelles petites villes de la région. Certaines étaient en construction, d'autres étaient déjà habitées. Et à 30 kilomètres, un nouveau centre commercial, en bordure de cette forêt, vous voyez ? »

« Hm. » Répondit Rick en suivant le trajet des yeux. « On a assez d'essence pour un aller-retour ? »

« Sans problème, on n'a pas beaucoup utilisé les voitures. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on trouvera là-bas, ou ce qu'on n'y trouvera pas. »

Grimes réfléchit une longue minute, méfiant. Un centre commercial avait de grandes chances d'avoir déjà été pillé, mais son emplacement éloigné et sa récente construction leur laissait une chance.

« Regarde la petite ville, à dix kilomètres. Elle n'a pas de nom, juste une marque. Ce qui signifie que personne ne doit connaître le centre, et qu'il doit encore être plein. » Proposa Axel. « La prison achetait pas mal de produits de ce complexe commercial. »

Ils se turent lorsque Karim pénétra le bloc, une pelle dans le dos et Hershel sur ses traces. Il les salua avec un petit sourire, auquel Rick répondit. Il appréciait le grand Arabe, qui aidait Hershel à faire son potager avec bonheur. Tout le groupe avait de bon retour sur le jeune homme, et Axel les quitta pour aller discuter avec son nouvel ami. Rick laissa la place à Hershel, fixant la carte et discutant des dernières modalités avec Glenn, décidant de partir dès demain.

« Et qui emmènes-tu avec toi ? » Demanda Hershel, un brin d'herbe entre les dents.

« Daryl, Michonne et Karim. » Finit par répondre Rick, puis fronça les sourcils face à l'air un peu gêné d'Hershel. « Un problème ? »

« Karim m'aide beaucoup, ce serait dommage de me priver de lui pour un potager, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Un potager en plein hiver ? Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne part qu'une journée… »

« On pourra faire pousser des patates d'ici quelques semaines. Et pourquoi ne pas prendre Martinez ? Il a assez croupi dans sa cellule, non ? »

Le Shérif consulta Glenn du regard, son véritable allié en ces temps compliqués. Celui-ci eut une grimace, assurant que Martinez n'était pas un homme de confiance, mais qu'il était content s'il n'avait pas à le surveiller toute la journée demain. Mais ici, il ne pouvait pas bouger, alors que dehors, personne ne pouvait prévoir ses réactions. Et s'il décidait de tuer l'un d'entre eux ou de retourner voir Brayne ? Cela dit, face à Daryl, Michonne et Rick, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il leur survive.

« Non, il reste ici un jour de plus. Si jamais il pose problème, je te laisse carte blanche, Glenn. Karim a besoin de sortir, surtout s'il veut rester ici. Je vais le tester et voir comment il se débrouille dehors. »

Hershel hocha la tête, dubitatif, mais ne contredit pas le chef. Celui-ci rangea la carte et, voulant prévenir Michonne, il sortit du bloc, Glenn sur les talons.

« Bon allez, dis-moi. » Siffla Rick, sentant que Glenn voulait lui parler. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu cautionnes le fait que les Dixon gâchent leurs derniers jours de chasse pour aller voir les Ceara et ramener une enfant ? »

Rick s'arrêta, appréciant la morsure du froid sur son visage, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son blouson, cherchant la samouraï des yeux.

« Ça fait une semaine qu'ils reviennent avec presque rien. Ils rentrent épuisés, et finiront par tomber malades s'ils continuent. Alors oui, comme tu dis, je cautionne. »

« Mais ils ne vont pas se balader, là, ils vont droit dans un piège ! »

« Brayne a l'air bien occupé par sa ville, et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne viendra pas de sitôt. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas un danger. Mais les Dixon ont besoin d'essayer, et je ne peux pas le leur reprocher. J'ai privé Merle de sa main, et Daryl de son frère. C'est maintenant que je dois leur laisser une chance. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu le sais. »

Rick ne répondit pas tout de suite, songeant aux Ceara. Phil lui manquait, tout particulièrement. Leurs conversations dans la cour, son rire un peu aigu, son sourire espiègle…Si les Dixon réussissaient à les ramener, au fond de lui, Grimes savait qu'il n'était pas contre. Parce qu'ils devaient aussi ça aux Ceara.

« Toujours est-il qu'il s'agit de leur famille. Cependant, je ne compte pas les laisser rôder autour de Woodbury tous les jours. Il faudra que tu surveilles un peu Merle, demain. Occupe-le avec le bloc F, O.K. ? »

Glenn eut un petit sourire contrit. Rick n'était pas dupe, empêcher les Dixon de faire quelque chose revenait à les pousser à le faire. Autant leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient le champ libre pour mieux les distraire par la suite, et c'était encore mieux s'ils les séparaient. Il reconnaissait bien là son chef.

« Et si…s'ils sont vraiment des cannibales ? »

Nouvelle grimace du Grimes, un pas sur le côté pour manifester sa gêne.

« Je pense qu'ils sauront quoi faire à ce moment-là. On saura les raisonner. »

« Wow. A croire que tu fais confiance à _Merle Dixon_ pour agir intelligemment, t'es sûr de ne pas avoir de fièvre ? »

Rick ricana, et il poussa légèrement Glenn de l'épaule. Ce dernier rentra à l'intérieur, le laissant seul. Rick s'avança jusqu'aux grilles, observant les Rôdeurs s'amasser. Michonne en tuait avec Andréa, et il s'approcha, curieux.

« Mais que faites-vous ? »

« Non mais t'as vu comment ils s'regroupent ces salop'ries ? Nos grilles vont péter, un jour ! » S'exclama Andréa d'un ton brut, et s'attira un regard outré de Michonne. « Bah quoi, c'quoi ton problème ? »

« Mon Dieu, je crois que tu traînes trop avec Merle. Il est en train de changer ta façon de parler… »

Andréa recula sa tête en levant un sourcil, la bouche entrouverte, l'air vexée.

« C'est une bonne idée, ouais. » Lança Rick pour éviter une dispute, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit son couteau, et le planta dans une tête. « Un peu d'aide ? »

« Dis pas ça Rick ! » Railla Michonne en se remettant au travail. « Andy va penser que tu fais ça car deux filles ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seules… »

« Oh, je te hais. » Siffla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel, et cette fois-ci, Rick eut un rire franc.


	11. Hectic Day part 1

**_KU - Da King_**

 ** _The High Decibels - That Dude_**

 **.**

* * *

.

« Tiens-toi plus droit, Albert. Et toi, Camilla, resserre ta prise sur ton fusil. Voilà, comme ça. »

Roy, dix-sept ans, troisième homme de Brayne, parcourait les rangs en observant les habitants s'entraîner au maniement des armes. De onze à vingt ans, par groupe de quatre, ils passaient sous ses yeux inquisiteurs, s'améliorant de jours en jours. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner, du temps de Philip Blake, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi intensif. Le nouveau Gouverneur voulait des jeunes à son service, car il considérait que les nouvelles générations étaient les plus aptes à survivre. Depuis, les parents mis à l'écart, les enfants s'entraînaient, apprenaient à faire des pièges, à nettoyer des armes…certains avaient été assignés aux Soldats en tant qu'apprentis, dans le but d'assurer plus de surveillance et d'hommes sur le terrain. Roy avait été choisi par Brayne en personne pour cette tâche, et il l'accomplissait avec zèle et plaisir. Lizzie passa enfin. Elle avait de l'assurance, et son maintien était parfait, signe que son apprentissage rentrait dans sa tête.

Depuis le monologue de Brayne, tout le monde lui avait accordé une seconde chance, et la traitait enfin correctement. La gamine avait encore un tas de choses à apprendre, mais c'était clair qu'avec sa formation spéciale (Brayne la gardait avec elle en tout temps) elle serait, d'ici quelques mois, aussi aguerrie que Roy et capable de les aider à survivre. Roy faisait partie du Conseil, il était important. Et Roy adorait Brayne, littéralement.

Il se tourna vers la grande porte lorsque les gardes s'animèrent et, laissant les autres s'entraîner, il s'approcha par curiosité.

« Vous pouvez pas passer par là, grimpez le mur ! »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ouvrez les portes ! » Cria Fantôme, à l'extérieur.

« Elles resteront closes jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » Répondit le soldat.

Roy la vit apparaître deux minutes plus tard, qui sautait le mur, se retrouvant dans la ville. Immédiatement, on la fouilla, et lorsqu'elle voulut se défendre, on braqua des fusils sur sa personne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » S'énerva-t-elle, mais personne ne lui répondit. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ça, c'est à toi de nous le dire. » Roy sursauta lorsque Brayne apparut derrière lui, lui lançant un regard étrange, et Roy retourna au travail.

Le Gouverneur se dirigea vers sa sœur, qui fronça les sourcils en reculant. Il était impassible, presque avenant, mais elle pouvait sentir la menace qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Dehors, des Mordeurs se rassemblaient, et les Soldats durent se remettre en position pour les tuer.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée, avec tes chers Dixon ? » Grinça-t-il des dents alors qu'elle se figeait, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. « Fléau n'est pas là. »

« Alors où… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, ici. »

Des gens, poussés par l'habitude, commençaient à se rapprocher, mais cette fois-ci, Brayne leur fit signe de se disperser. Un peu contrariés, mais ne tenant pas à désobéir, ils fuirent peu à peu, et du bout de son canon, un soldat lui fit signe d'avancer.

« Tu m'as trahi, Fantôme. Tu as trahi Woodbury, tu t'es alliée avec la prison. »

« Quoi ? Non, je… »

« Ils t'ont manipulée. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois, mais je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Je vais t'enfermer chez toi. »

Fi battit des paupières, ne comprenant pas, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble.

« Attends, Brayne, dis-moi de quoi tu parles ! »

« Je te parle de ta petite visite d'hier et de cette nuit. Je constate que Mika n'est pas avec toi. »

« Elle est, heu… » Elle se racla la gorge, alors que son frère semblait la tuer de son regard.

Elle entendit le _clic_ caractéristique du chien qu'on retire. Au loin, Lizzie semblait hésiter à approcher, l'air de paniquer, cherchant probablement sa sœur. L'enfant finit par se précipiter vers eux, mais un soldat l'arrêta, alors qu'elle appelait Mika. Brayne ne se retourna ni ne cilla, les cris lui donnant une étrange prestance.

« Elle est avec Merle Dixon. Elle va bien, elle ne voulait juste plus vivre… »

« Ah. Donc c'est _toi_ qui juge qui peut vivre ici ou non. Tu es devenue le Gouverneur ? »

« Non, je… Et comment as-tu su que... ? »

« Ferme-là. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas à toi de poser des questions. »

Le soldat ne réussit pas à contenir Lizzie, qui avait compris que sa sœur ne rentrerait pas. Elle se mit à courir et ramassa une pierre, qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces sur Fi. Celle-ci la réceptionna contre sa poitrine, dont la peau s'ouvrit légèrement sous le choc. On finit par attraper Lizzie et la ramener en arrière, loin des Ceara, alors que Brayne montrait le chemin à Fi.

Sous le choc, celle-ci obéit, et ils se retrouvèrent dans son appartement. On lui prit ses clés, et deux gardes restèrent dans l'appartement, alors que Brayne fermait la porte sur eux.

« Tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Proclama-t-il en guise d'adieu.

Puis, sourcils froncés et cherchant son paquet de cigarettes, il sortit de l'immeuble. L'absence de Mika allait être difficile à gérer pour Lizzie, surtout qu'il passerait pour responsable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de Fantôme, ayant l'impression qu'un second lavage de cerveau avec elle n'aurait pas les effets escomptés. Fléau et Fantôme devaient être traités différemment, au cas où l'un se substituerait à son autorité. Il lui fallait briser sa sœur, mais il ne savait comment.

Il soupira, la gorge sèche. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Non, de la bouteille entière. Ses migraines commençaient à le reprendre.

.

* * *

.

Michonne grogna de plaisir en sortant enfin de la voiture, s'étirant en même temps qu'elle vérifiait que personne de mort ou louche ne pouvait l'atteindre. Karim sortit de son côté, machette à la main, assez intimidé. Ses sorties depuis Woodbury se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main, et Rick lui jeta un regard dur qu'il n'osa affronter. Karim était encore en territoire ennemi, il le savait. Mais le voir dans les yeux du chef était une autre paire de manche.

L'Afro-Américaine, heureuse de pouvoir respirer un air pur, loin des effluves sordides des morts de la prison, et elle effectua un petit pas de danse à côté de Daryl, qui la lorgnait avec condescendance.

« Tu nous fais quoi, là, une danse de la pluie ? » Lâcha-t-il soudainement, s'attirant un regard outré de la part de la jeune femme.

« Je prie surtout le Dieu des Puces pour nous épargner la visite de tes potes. Tu sais, en Afrique, il est très connu, le Dieu des Puces. »

Vexé et se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être blessé la femme, il haussa les épaules en grognant une piètre excuse, et Michonne eut un rictus amusé.

« Les enfants. » Siffla Rick, observant l'immense bâtiment face à lui. « Fini de jouer. »

Le chasseur et la samouraï perdirent leur sourire, et elle dégaina tandis qu'il levait son arbalète. Ils effectuèrent un premier tour de la bâtisse, et s'étonnèrent de voir deux entrées sur trois condamnées. De plus, il n'y avait pas un chat. Pas même un corps pourrissant, mais pourtant, il y avait des traces de sang partout.

« On aurait nettoyé l'endroit ? » Demanda Karim, déplaçant son fusil de son épaule pour le prendre en main, abandonnant la machette.

« Peut-être bien. Ne vous séparez pas. » Ordonna le chef en retirant le cran de sûreté de son précieux Colt.

Ils entrèrent donc par la dernière porte accessible, aussi méfiants que rassurés par le silence environnant. Karim fermait la marche, et il cligna des yeux lorsqu'un éclat de lumière se fit entrevoir au coin de son œil gauche. Il tourna la tête, mais il ne vit rien, et il ferma la porte avec inquiétude, préférant taire cet incident anodin.

Le centre commercial était sale. Immense, avec son toit en verre transparent, de deux étages et un manège au centre. Le carrelage était strié de sang, mais il n'y avait pas un cadavre. Ils avançaient lentement, sur les nerfs, mais rien ne vint à eux.

« Vous avez remarqué ? Les magasins… » Chuchota Daryl en s'aventurant un peu.

Ils étaient tous fermés. Il y avait de tout, des restaurants aux magasins d'équipements sportifs, mais les stores étaient baissés ou bien les portes étaient cadenassées. C'était étrange, d'autant plus que tous les cadenas venaient d'un seul magasin du centre commercial.

« C'est à quelqu'un, tout ça. C'est juste son placard. » Finit par en déduire Rick, alors que Michonne s'attendait à ce qu'on lui saute à la gorge. « On peut voir qu'ils sont pleins, à l'intérieur. »

« On devrait partir. Chercher ailleurs. Ils ont nettoyé un centre entier, alors ils doivent être nombreux et avoir les moyens pour ça. » Lâcha-t-elle, fixant l'étage supérieur.

Mais Daryl grogna, secoua la tête, et il monta à l'étage malgré les remontrances de son groupe.

« On est v'nu jusqu'ici pour s'assurer d'tenir c't'hiver, j'vais pas repartir à cause de foutus cadenas ! » S'énerva-t-il en s'arrêtant en face d'un _Go Sport._

Il posa son arbalète, et avec son Glock, il visa le trou de serrure, avant de tirer. Le bruit les fit sursauter, et il résonna dans tout le bâtiment pendant de longues secondes, lui faisant prendre conscience que ce n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle.

« Génial, s'ils savaient pas qu'on était là avant, maintenant on peut être sûrs qu'ils nous ont entendu ! » L'engueula Michonne, mais il s'en fichait.

« Raison d'plus pour s'presser ! » Répondit-il en ouvrant les portes.

A l'intérieur, tout semblait neuf. Si certains rayons avaient été vidés avec minutie, d'autres restaient encore remplis, et il s'empara de tout ce qui lui semblait utile, entassant ce qu'il pouvait dans son énorme sac. Michonne chercha le soutien de Rick, qui eut un tic de la bouche, avant de détourner le regard et d'hausser les sourcils, l'air de dire _de toute façon on n'a rien de mieux à faire_ , et elle soupira.

« Michonne, tu te charges des chaussettes, gants, bonnets, chaussures, et toi Karim, tu…Karim ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers le garçon, mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas monté avec eux, et lorsqu'ils se penchèrent, il n'était pas à l'endroit attendu. En vérité, il n'était nulle part.

« Karim ? » Lança Michonne, alors que Rick rappelait Daryl. Personne ne répondit, et elle se mit à descendre lentement les escalators figés, Rick sur les talons.

Daryl sortit du magasin, sac et arbalète dans les mains, prêt à suivre le duo lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un enfant.

Il se figea, cligna des yeux, mais le gosse l'observait toujours, trente mètres devant lui. Il avait les cheveux longs et un bonnet péruvien sur la tête, et ses yeux marron clair, durs comme la pierre, alertèrent le chasseur.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, l'enfant fuyait déjà, et il se lança à sa poursuite. Rick ordonna à Michonne de le suivre, remontant l'escalator, lorsqu'un hurlement le stoppa dans sa hâte. C'était celui de Karim, et l'instant d'après, ils n'entendirent que les pas du chasseur, les tétanisant. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait se séparer, mais il ne pouvait aider qu'un seul des deux. Karim était moins important que Daryl, mais Daryl était à-même de se défendre seul. Alors, qui devaient-ils aider ?

Michonne décida pour les deux lorsqu'elle descendit définitivement et courut dans la direction du hurlement, alors que Rick grimaçait en la rattrapant. Il le sentait, aujourd'hui allait être une de ces journées qu'il détestait tant.

Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction des gouttes de sang sur le sol, qui menait à un petit couloir donnant sur les W.C. Ralentissant le rythme, le Colt Python en tête, ils s'avancèrent et tombèrent sur le corps inanimé d'Karim, mais vivant. Il gémit lorsque Michonne lui administra quelques claques, signe qu'il n'était pas profondément inconscient, et le sang de Rick se figea lorsqu'il entendit un _clic_ derrière lui.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un enfant un peu plus jeune que Carl, vraisemblablement métis. Battant des paupières, il l'observa pointer le fusil de Karim sur lui, ayant du mal avec le poids de l'arme. Michonne n'osait respirer, les mains figées au-dessus de la poitrine de l'Arabe, et Rick posa lentement son arme au sol.

« Hey, hey… » Chuchota-t-il en levant les mains. « Tout doux. Tranquille. On ne va pas te faire de mal. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, resserrant sa prise sur le fusil, titubant un peu. Il jugea le policier du regard, puis la femme noire. Il la fixa longtemps, et Rick en profita pour faire un pas en avant. Le petit garçon cligna des yeux, subjugué par la femme, mais finit par se refocaliser sur Rick, replaçant l'arme face à sa poitrine.

« T'as pas envie de faire ça. On peut t'aider. Tes parents sont là ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait discuter. Tu vois cet insigne sur ma veste ? Je suis chef de police. Je peux t'aider. »

Le garçon ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper. Comprenant qu'il aurait beaucoup trop de mal à tirer face à deux adultes armés, il décida de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, remettant le fusil dans son dos.

« Attends ! »

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il le distança et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair, sautant sur des cartons pour se hisser dans un conduit d'aération.

« T'as vu ça ? » S'écria Rick, mais Michonne s'acharnait à réveiller Karim. Il avait un tournevis planté dans l'épaule, mais pas assez profondément pour nuire à sa vie.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en omettant un petit cri, attrapant la main de Michonne avec force, ahuri.

« J'suis en vie. » Murmura-t-il, clignant des yeux d'incompréhension.

Michonne l'aida à se relever, et il était plus sous le choc que blessé. Le gamin lui était tombé dessus comme ça, lui avait planté ce tournevis et l'avait fait hurler, avant de l'assommer quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'il avait voulu s'éloigner. Au-dessus des gouttes de sang, un autre conduit d'aération donnant probablement accès au niveau supérieur avait permis à l'enfant de le surprendre.

« On doit trouver Daryl. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gosses, mais j'suis persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. »

.

* * *

.

Daryl s'arrêta face à une grande baie vitrée, qui donnait vue sur le parking et la forêt, cherchant des yeux le petit enfant. Mais le silence glaçant du bâtiment lui laissait à croire qu'il était seul, devant des magasins barricadés. Il s'avança dans un couloir, arbalète prête à l'emploi, et sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit des casseroles s'écraser sur le sol, le bruit faisant écho dans tous le centre. A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la source du vacarme, et s'arrêta face à une petite boutique de cuisine, _Hello Kitchen_. Cette fois-ci, l'entrée était libre, et il s'enfonça lentement, tombant nez à nez avec l'enfant.

Celui-ci était au milieu des casseroles, un poignard à la main et son bonnet péruvien toujours sur la tête. Il était petit, lui arrivait à peine à la taille, et portait d'étranges vêtements noirs. Un pantalon déchiré qui semblait avoir eu cinquante vies, et auquel on avait ajouté des morceaux de tissus enroulés autour des mollets et cuisses du garçon. En haut de ses jambes, il avait des poches où étaient stockés petits couteaux et ciseaux tranchants. Sa veste en cuir, courte et fourrée, lui remontait jusqu'au menton, mais on avait raccourci les manches pour lui laisser l'usage de ses mains. Un foulard cachait sa bouche, mais on devinait aisément ses origines Asiatiques. Et ses yeux, eux, brûlant d'une flamme de haine si pure que le chasseur se méfia immédiatement de lui.

Il entendit Rick et Michonne l'appeler, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Mes potes vont arriver. T'as trois s'condes pour déguerpir. » Cracha-t-il méchamment, mais le garçon ne bougea pas, se contentant de pencher la tête.

Il fixait son arbalète d'un regard froid, et Daryl comprit qu'il ne bougera pas tant que cette menace n'était pas levée. Doucement, il baissa son arbalète, promettant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'enfant sembla apprécier le geste, et Daryl soupira. Derrière lui, il ne vit pas le second enfant métis s'approcher, focalisé sur son arme, le fusil de Karim à l'épaule.

Levant les mains, Daryl garda son sang-froid et fit un pas vers l'enfant, qui leva son poignard d'un geste sûr.

« Tout doux, p'tit mec. J'n'suis pas là pour t'casser les burnes, alors fais-en autant, sinon ça va chier. »

L'enfant n'eut pas l'air de tout comprendre, car il ne baissa pas son arme. Son attitude et son assurance troublaient Daryl. Le gosse avait l'air dangereux, presque méchant, et sa curiosité n'en fut que plus grande. Au loin, Rick semblait s'approcher, l'obligeant à se presser.

« T'as quel âge, dis-moi ? T'es seul ? On a une maison, si tu veux. »

L'enfant sembla hésiter, mais il ne faisait que gagner du temps pour son partenaire, qui n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de l'arbalète. Il leva son autre main valide, dévoilant ses cinq doigts, avant d'en montrer seulement quatre.

« Neuf ans ? Ce n'est pas bon pour un p'tit gosse comme toi d'rester dehors. »

Les quatre doigts se muèrent en un seul, et Daryl contempla, la moutarde lui montant au nez, le doigt d'honneur que le garçon lui offrait.

« Espèce de… » Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, mais le raclement de son arbalète sur le sol attira son attention.

Le petit métis n'attendit pas pour se remettre à courir, ayant cette fois-ci deux armes du groupe. L'autre profita de la surprise du Dixon pour disparaître entre deux rayons, emprunter l'issue de secours et disparaître dans les couloirs internes du centre commercial.

Vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi naïvement, Daryl se lança à la poursuite de l'autre enfant, qui n'avait pas calculé le poids successif d'un fusil à pompe et d'une arbalète de cette taille. Très vite, Daryl le rattrapa et le fit tomber, avant de lui coller une gifle qui lui fit lâcher ses armes.

« Lève-toi, p'tit fils de pute ! » Dit-il en le hissant brutalement sur ses pieds, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

L'enfant se débattit comme un forcené, mais il avait beau être agile, face à un adulte comme Daryl, il n'avait aucune chance. Celui-ci le maîtrisa rapidement, et Rick apparut soudainement face à lui, attiré comme les deux autres par les cris. Michonne avait dégainé son sabre, et Karim s'approcha de Daryl, récupérant son fusil, alors que Daryl éloigna son arbalète du pied en voyant que le garçon était en passe de la récupérer.

« Bordel de merde, mais c'est quoi ces gosses ? Y'en a un autre planqué queq'part, faîtes gaffe ! » Gronda-t-il avec fureur, bloquant le petit métis contre ses jambes.

Rick s'avança, et se pencha au niveau de l'enfant, qui lui jeta un regard de pure terreur, gémissant. Ou plutôt, vagissant comme un veau, les lèvres entrouvertes, ignorant le policier qui tentait de lui parler.

Michonne, elle, voulut s'éloigner un peu pour trouver leur deuxième assaillant, avançant sa main pour ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur une issue de secours. Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, lui rentrant en pleine tête, et le coup fut si violent qu'elle tomba au sol. Rick voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais il aperçut du coin de l'œil une femme courir vers lui, et qui le renversa brutalement. Sous la surprise, Daryl lâcha l'enfant pour aider son chef, assénant à l'inconnue un coup de poing, le faisant reculer. Mais avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, la femme braqua un révolver sur sa tête, le visage caché par un foulard.

Karim leva son fusil, mais l'homme qui avait cogné Michonne se précipita sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur. Les deux se battirent un instant pour s'accaparer le fusil, alors que Rick et Daryl étaient tenus en respect par le revolver, et l'inconnu déstabilisa Karim par un coup de genou dans les parties intimes, puis en lui assénant un léger coup de crosse avant de pointer le bout du canon sur sa personne. Au sol, Michonne tremblait, agitant ses doigts, mais le petit métis lui vola son sabre, avant de s'éloigner, alors que l'Asiatique s'emparait de l'arbalète.

Ne restait au groupe que le Colt Python de Rick, qu'il fut obligé de poser sous l'ordre des deux adultes.

« Oups. On peut dire que c'est une rencontre de choc, ça. » Susurra celui qui tenait le fusil, riant nerveusement.

.

* * *

.

Glenn émit un petit cri lorsqu'une pierre tomba sur son pied, et il fusilla du regard Merle qui, ayant grimpé la bâtisse en ruine, s'acharnait à balancer tout ce qu'il pouvait pour boucher l'entrée. Haute sur trois mètres, elle donnait directement sur un couloir rempli de cellules, puis à un croisement, donnait accès à leur bloc et au A. Lors de la première invasion de Rôdeurs, l'issue n'était pas aussi grande, mais le temps et la météo l'avait élargie en quelques mois. Au moins, ils pouvaient désormais récupérer tous les débris alentours pour en faire un énorme tas qui ne bougerait pas de sitôt. Maggie surveillait les alentours avec Carl, tandis qu'Axel et Glenn faisaient de leur mieux pour réunir le tout devant le couloir défoncé.

« Fais attention putain ! » Grogna l'Asiatique en ponctuant sa parole d'un doigt d'honneur, mais Merle éclata de rire, appréciant de les surplomber.

« Bah alors, p'tit Chinois, on s'fait mal si vite ! Ma parole, c'est qu't'es un fragile ! »

« Putain mais t'as vraiment noyé ton cerveau avec de l'alcool pour être aussi con ou t'es né comme ça ? Je suis _Coréen_ bordel ! Et j'te signale que oui, ça fait mal ! »

« Coréen, comment ça, Coréen ? » Marmonna Merle en se grattant les parties intimes avec dédain. « Vous avez été envahis par les Chinois non ? Du coup, vous _êtes_ des Chinois, arrête de faire le difficile ! »

« Oh, toi là-haut ! Ferme ta gueule où j't'y fais un trou ! » S'écria Maggie, le regard noir, et les deux hommes se turent. Merle leva les mains en signe d'abdication, faussement effrayé.

« Mooh, Barbie, faut pas t'énerver, on fait que communiquer ! T'inquiètes, c'n'est pas moi qui essayera d'te piquer ton mec ! »

Carl éclata de rire, et Maggie, dépassée par cet odieux Dixon, chercha de l'aide auprès de son amant, qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Merle jeta une dernière pierre dans une ultime bravade, puis s'arrêta une minute pour souffler et observer le paysage. Déjà une heure qu'ils s'acharnaient, et cette entrée n'était toujours pas bouchée. Sans compter qu'il fallait aussi s'occuper des grilles extérieures, qui commençaient à flancher sous le poids des morts.

« Et si on déplaçait des meubles devant l'trou, hein ? Ce s'rait pas plus simple ? »

« Merle, c'est une prison. Même les chaises sont clouées au sol. »

Le Dixon haussa les épaules, puis s'alluma une cigarette. Le vent, violent et froid, semblait faire taire tous les bruits de la forêt, alors que le soleil peinait à se faire voir avec les nuages. Carl frissonnait sous sa veste, et Maggie resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle qui avait entendu les oiseaux chanter quelques minutes avant, s'étonnait maintenant du silence glacial de l'hiver. Elle décida de faire une petite ronde à l'orée du bois, fronçant les sourcils pendant que Glenn et Merle se disputaient. C'était bizarre, le vent qui hurlait entre les arbres lui donnait l'impression d'entendre une voix sourde se rapprocher d'elle. Bientôt ce furent des aboiements de chien, assez sourds et incertains, mais qui l'alerta plus que de raison.

Curieuse, elle tendit son fusil, et inspecta par la lunette les environs. Glenn l'appelait d'une voix basse, son inquiétude se répercutant sur son amant, et Carl sortit son arme à son tour. Même Merle ne rigolait plus, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose depuis son perchoir. Ils le sentaient tous, quelque chose venait sur eux. Ce n'était pas le vent qu'on entendait, non, c'était…

« Des Rôdeurs ! »

Merle sauta du toit du couloir, alors que Glenn courait vers Maggie. Un hurlement se fit entendre, et le sang du Dixon se figea lorsqu'il reconnut un de leurs loups. Darius apparut soudainement aux pieds de Maggie, rouge de sang et diablement excité. Il tira la jeune Greene par le bout de son tee-shirt, et derrière lui, un chien roux le suivait, boitant et gémissant.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Maggie n'eut le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la horde qui pourchassait les loups, alors que Darius retournait au combat pour protéger le chien roux, vraisemblablement mordu.

Merle jeta sa cigarette en hurlant aux autres de se replier à l'intérieur, alors que Maggie s'était mise à tirer. Mais la petite horde qui n'était pas bien nombreuse la seconde d'avant grossissait et bientôt, ce furent plus de vingt morts qui tendirent des bras avides vers elle. Jon se détacha brusquement de la horde, collant le chien pour le protéger. Maggie recula sur l'ordre de Glenn, paniquée et surprise, alors que Merle plantait son couteau dans tous les crânes à proximité, couvert par le Glock de Carl.

« Arrêtez de tirer, ça va les attirer ! »

« Ils sont trop nombreux, faut qu'on protège l'entrée ! »

Mais c'était vain. Déjà, ils étaient dans le couloir défoncé, et les premiers s'avançaient dans le domaine de la prison. Ils en tuaient un, et deux autres apparaissaient. Faisant reculer les chiens, Merle prenant le roux sur ses épaules, ils enchaînaient les coups, les Rôdeurs les suivant lentement. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au croisement et une partie de la horde se glissa dans l'autre couloir, loin d'eux, ce qui les inquiéta énormément, ne sachant où ils allaient. Glenn fit passer Carl et Merle devant lui, alors que Darius se battait à ses côtés. Leurs cris finirent par faire paniquer Axel, et Carl l'attrapa si violemment qu'il trébucha et tomba, sous le choc. Merle le percuta et fit tomber le chien roux, qui couina de douleur. Glenn, dépassé par la horde, passa à deux doigts de la morsure si Maggie n'était pas intervenue, hurlant à Axel de se relever, d'ouvrir la grille du bloc C, mais les précieuses secondes perdues furent bien utilisées par la horde, qui bouchait désormais le passage. Merle les tenait à l'écart du mieux qu'il pouvait, se servant de la pièce de métal autour de son moignon pour défoncer les crânes.

Axel finit par se remettre debout, titubant jusqu'à la grille, alors que les loups glapissaient et hurlaient face à l'urgence de la situation. Beth, de l'autre côté du bloc, sortit à son tour son arme, mais dans la cohue, ne put viser ou tirer. La grille s'ouvrit, laissant passer les loups et le chien en premier, et Maggie détourna les yeux des morts pour tenter de repérer Glenn. Elle ne vit pas la mâchoire se diriger droit sur sa main, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit les dents frôler sa peau. Par contre, lorsque la Rôdeuse planta véritablement ses crocs dans la chair, la Greene hurla, de même que Merle, à côté d'elle, qui la repoussa brutalement en arrière. Beth profita de cette seconde pour tirer, lui laissant le temps de reculer à son tour, et il fit passer Maggie et Glenn de l'autre côté, avant de tuer un dernier Rôdeur et qu'il ne puisse fermer la grille, se retrouvant tous dans la salle commune.

Maggie contempla, hébétée, son avant-bras qui saignait abondamment, sous les yeux catastrophés du groupe entier. A peine dix secondes étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait été mordue, et ne pouvant encore réagir, elle ne bougea pas lorsque Merle, récupérant la machette de Glenn au sol, l'amputa soudainement et sans la prévenir.

Glenn hurla le premier, étrangement, alors que Maggie fixait Merle avec stupidité. Elle hurla encore plus fort, le sang inondant le sol, et s'écroula dans les bras de son amant alors qu'Hershel, blanc comme un linge, s'acharnait à lui faire un garrot. Mais ses mains tremblaient trop, et Merle dû prendre la relève, essayant de calmer la Greene.

« Judith. Où est Judith ? »

Carl chercha sa petite sœur des yeux, avant de réaliser. Les rôdeurs étaient dans le bloc, au niveau des cellules, et bientôt, un cri de bébé perça le fond de la pièce, juste derrière les morts. Il s'arrêta de respirer, pendant que les premières têtes se tournaient dans la direction du bébé, et le jeune Grimes se précipita sur les grilles, plantant des têtes. Mais en vain, si certains restaient accrochés aux grilles, d'autres se dirigeaient vers Judith, le faisant crier. Merle, les oreilles bourdonnantes, n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que lui disait Glenn. Il gardait les yeux vissés sur Maggie, qui continuait d'hurler et de se débattre, alors qu'il lui sauvait la vie. Maggie était comme lui, dorénavant. Dix secondes, était-ce suffisant pour empêcher le virus de la contaminer ? Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, allait-elle mourir ?

Ses mains à lui aussi se mirent à trembler, et Beth et Carol, revenue du dehors avec Andréa, prirent la relève. La blonde, elle, se précipita pour aider Carl, qui hurlait le nom de sa sœur. Soudainement, Judith ne cria plus, et ils se glacèrent d'effroi.

« Non. Non non non, JUDITH ! » Malgré le danger, Carl décida de rouvrir les grilles, soutenu par Andréa et Darius, et les trois vinrent à bout des morts.

Un dernier se glissa dans la cellule de Judith, mais s'arrêta net lorsque la machette d'Andréa traversa son crâne, alors que, tremblant et pleurant, Carl n'osait dégager les deux corps tapi dans la cellule.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'avance, ceux-ci bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, dévoilant un Martinez recroquevillé sur lui-même, Judith pleurant doucement au creux de ses bras, traumatisée. Il tenait un tout petit canif dans sa main, et tremblait sous le coup de l'adrénaline, les yeux fous.

« Ils allaient la tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Me tuez pas, s'il-vous-plait. »

Carl s'approcha lentement, bouche bée, et récupéra avec beaucoup de douceur sa sœur, la collant contre son cœur, et sortant de la cellule. Seule Andréa resta plantée là, suspicieuse, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu sortir de sa cellule, la machette encore levée.

« J'ai crocheté la serrure. » Souffla Martinez en reprenant une respiration normale, lâchant son petit canif. « Quand j'ai vu les morts s'diriger vers la gamine, j'ai pas réfléchi. »

Andréa finit par hocher la tête, encore sous le choc, tandis que l'Hispanique tentait d'apaiser ses tremblements. Judith fixait son sauveur depuis les bras de son frère, comprenant peut-être l'horreur de la situation. Dans la pièce commune, Maggie s'était tue, et le garrot avait été fait. Merle s'essuya son front perlé de sueur, le couvrant de sang, alors que Glenn lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Elle était à côté de toi. » Siffla-t-il, les yeux pleins de haine. « Elle était avec toi, et regarde dans quel état elle est ! »

« Glenn… »

« La ferme ! T'as failli la faire tuer, enfoiré ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tout, depuis cette putain de carrière ! Le Gouverneur aurait dû te tuer, putain ! »

Sans le regarder, Merle se leva et se dirigea vers le chien roux, qui gémissait. Il ne pouvait poser sa patte arrière sur le sol, et il y discernait clairement une morsure. Carol emmena Glenn avec elle, qui continuait de déverser sa colère.

« T'entends, Dixon ? T'es un meurtrier ! Tu nous tueras tous ! Tu tueras ton frère aussi, tu l'sais, pas vrai ? T'es qu'un poison ! »

Merle préféra sortir, tandis qu'on transportait Maggie dans une cellule. Il défonça presque la porte de sortie, n'arrivant plus à respirer, et le soleil lui brûla les yeux. Il entendit alors un grognement, et tourna la tête vers la droite, observant cinq morts se dirigeaient vers lui, faisant partie du petit groupe qui s'était détaché de la horde. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Avant même qu'ils ne le voient, il était déjà là, hurlant en défonçant les crânes avec une violence inédite, et Merle tabassa et démembra par colère, les hurlements de Maggie guidant ses gestes.

.

* * *

.

« Tu crois qu'j'ai pas compris c'que tu f'sais, hein ? Tu nous espionnes, pour qui, Rick, p'têt ? Alors t'es tombé aussi bas, hein ? Et ces enculés d'Merle et Daryl, ils t'ont suivi dans ton plan grotesque ? Vous vouliez m'enlever _**mon**_ Fléau _**à moi ?!**_ C'est…C'est une déclaration d'guerre ? Tu m'déclares une p'tain d'guerre à la con ? Mais j'vais vous bouffer, vous planter, moi, j'vais vous démembrer, moi ! »

Tek observait Brayne s'agiter dans le salon avec le sentiment intense d'être dans la merde. Le Ceara faisait les cents pas, bouteille à moitié vide dans la main, cigarette dans l'autre. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les brûlant au passage, clairement mal. Penny s'agitait en même temps, comme si elle ressentait son désarroi. Fortement alcoolisé en pleine après-midi, Brayne chuchotait follement et se cognait aux meubles, alors que Tek restait sagement dans son coin, immobilisé par la chaîne. Il était toujours souffrant, mais il avait un peu récupéré.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, quand il craignait encore le père Dixon avec Merle. Gosses, ils en avaient une peur bleue, surtout quand il devenait aussi perturbé que Brayne. Celui-ci tapa soudainement contre le mur, écrasant la cigarette contre, avant de jeter la bouteille sur lui, et il ne l'évita que de justesse. Le garçon hurla, sous le regard faussement impassible de son aîné, avant de se précipiter et l'attraper par les épaules le secouant violemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! » Hurla-t-il une longue seconde.

Tek baragouina contre son bâillon, et Brayne le lui retira avec hystérie.

« Vieux, j'crois…J'crois que tu fais une crise de manque. » Chuchota-t-il, clairement surpris. « T'as déjà pris d'la drogue ? »

« Une…Non, tu m'prends pour un raté d'ton espèce ?! Jamais ! »

« Tes pupilles sont dilatées, tu transpires comme personne, tu respires mal, tu te grattes…J'en suis certain. J'ai l'habitude, et crois-moi…t'es en manque. » L'honnêteté était clairement visible dans son regard.

Brayne baissa les yeux, horrifié, le visage déformé, avant de lui administrer un uppercut.

« Le sang…C'est dans mon sang. »

« De quoi ? » Chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête. Le coup n'avait pas été aussi fort que Brayne ne le pensait.

« C'est héréditaire, ces choses-là. J'avais lu un auteur français, un jour, Zola… L'hérédité du sang…Alors en plus du virus, ça m'arrive aussi…Le côté humain qui combat le rôdeur… »

Il se pencha à nouveau sur lui, saisissant son visage entre ses mains froides et moites.

« Mes parents, que prenaient-ils ? Leurs drogues de prédilection ? »

Bouché bée, Tek secoua la tête, ne répondant qu'après un long moment.

« …Toutes. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et bientôt, la haine déforma les traits de Brayne. Il lui remit son bâillon, avant de lui donner des coups de pied, et le tirer hors de l'appartement, le traînant avec une force surprenante, décuplée par l'alcool et la crise. Il passa devant les deux gardes qui lui prêtèrent main forte, effrayés par sa colère noire, et ils descendirent la rue jusqu'aux portes, alors que Brayne hurlait à l'invisible.

« VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, LES COPAINS DE TEK ? VOUS ME VOYEZ ? PERSONNE POUR ME TUER ? »

Ses hurlements attirèrent bon nombre d'habitants, certains en pyjama, qui s'affolaient face à l'hystérie du chef. Celui-ci relâcha brutalement son cousin, se tournant vers son peuple.

« ECOUTEZ-MOI, TOUS ! DES HOMMES DEHORS NOUS OBSERVENT ET CHERCHENT NOTRE MORT ! CET HOMME A MES PIEDS EST DE MA FAMILLE, IL M'A TORTURE, MES F AUSSI, ET CE SOIR, IL M'A APPRIS QUE LUI ET SON GROUPE NOUS ESPIONNAIT ! ET CE GROUPE N'EST AUTRE QUE LA PRISON ! ET CE SONT EUX QUI ONT TUE MIKA ! »

« Mika ! Oh mon Dieu, mais non, elle doit être là ! »

« La gamine est pas v'nue à l'entraînement, ni aux repas ! »

« C'est pas la p'tite Lizzie qui pleurait, tout à l'heure ? »

Tek, les yeux écarquillés comme jamais, contemplait la folie dévastatrice de son frère ronger son âme. Il se grattait le nez et les yeux, ainsi que les poignets, comme s'il se piquait et sniffait. Il était le portrait craché de son père à l'instant même. Jamais un de ses enfants ne lui avait autant ressemblé.

« Je ne voulais pas que l'on parte en guerre, mais qu'on puisse se défendre, simplement ! » Sa voix cassa soudainement, et il semblait s'étrangler dans ses larmes.

La foule était aussi stupéfaite que Tek, n'ayant jamais vu le Gouverneur ainsi, et fut touchée en plein cœur.

« Mais ils en ont encore après moi et mes F, et j'suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé que vous soyez de la partie. » Il se frappa la poitrine, lèvres serrées. « Mais je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber. La prison et cet homme nous espionnent et nous ont déclarés une guerre. Bientôt, ils viendront nous tuer. Et je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Tes potes pensent quoi, qu'on est du bétail, hein ? » Hurla-t-il en se penchant brièvement sur Tek.

La foule s'agitait, fixait les bois, s'écriait parfois.

« Woodbury s'laissera jamais faire ! Woodbury est l'dernier Paradis sur Terre, et personne ne touchera à notre maison ! T'as voulu enlever Fléau, un immunisé qui pourrait sauver le monde, pour le torturer à nouveau ? Tu mérites un Jugement ! »

Explosion, similaire à celle d'hier. Tek ferma les yeux, complètement paniqué.

« Alors, Woodbury, que fais-t-on ?! QUEL EST TON JUGEMENT ? »

« On tue ! »

« Comment ? »

« On égorge ! On éventre ! On lapide ! On fusille ! » Les propositions allaient bon train, mais une seule perça l'âme de la ville. « _On pend !_ »

Silence. Les Woodburyens contemplèrent Lizzie, les yeux pleins de haine et de larmes, qui fixait Tek sans faillir.

« ON PEND ! » Hurla-t-elle, et on l'acclama. « Demain, au coucher du soleil ! »

« Pourquoi pas en pleine journée ? »

« Parce qu'on va préparer un échafaud aux portes de la ville pour qu'ils puissent admirer le spectacle ! » S'exclama Brayne, bien loin de ce qu'allait dire Lizzie, l'idée étant venue naturellement. « Ce sera un très bon message, pas vrai, Woodbury ? »

« Ouiii ! »

Dans l'immeuble, depuis la fenêtre du salon, Fantôme fixait avec horreur Brayne mentir effrontément. Les mains tremblantes, elle papillonnait des yeux, perdue. Brayne avait ouvertement reconnu Tek comme de sa famille.

Merle et Daryl n'avaient jamais menti. Et ils allaient quand même en payer le prix.


	12. Hectic Day part 2

_**\- 10h -**_

Fantôme dégustait sa pomme en fixant les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans son canapé, poussant son énième soupir de la journée. Ils la suivaient partout, même lorsqu'elle allait aux toilettes. Cela l'agaçait fortement, sans compter que Brayne ne lui avait toujours rien expliqué, et que Fléau n'était pas rentré. Brayne n'avait même pas cillé, en se rendant compte de son absence, comme s'il avait oublié son frère.

A se demander si Fléau n'était pas dans les parages, au final. Elle avait bien essayé de demander aux deux gorilles, mais aucun ne lui avait adressé la parole. Mais ce qui l'intriguait vraiment étaient les coups sourds qu'on entendait sous le plancher, comme si quelqu'un était dans l'appartement de Brayne et saccageait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle savait que c'était Tek, en bas, qui devait désespérer depuis qu'on avait annoncé sa mise à mort la veille au soir.

Jetant le trognon au pied de l'un des hommes, elle le défia du regard, mais il resta de marbre. Soupirant, elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et grimaça lorsque sa tête toucha quelque chose de dur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle dégagea son coussin, et eut un petit hoquet de surprise face au Glock oublié là.

Elle l'avait caché là deux ou trois nuits lorsque Fléau était rentré dans sa chambre, et n'y avait plus pensé depuis. Brayne aussi, apparemment, alors qu'il le lui avait donné.

Vérifiant que la porte était toujours fermée, elle le prit dans sa main, rassurée par le poids de l'arme. Elle songea un instant à s'enfuir, mais sa fenêtre était condamnée. Elle était coincée si elle ne les tuait pas d'abord.

Dehors, ils s'acharnaient à couper du bois pour l'estrade, et Brayne tenait à ce que son plan tienne pour ce soir même. Sauf qu'au rythme des habitants et aux problèmes que posaient une telle estrade (l'affluence des morts surtout), ils n'auront jamais fini à temps. Le soleil ne se coucherait que dans cinq ou six heures, et Brayne ne cessait d'aller et venir dans les rues pour aboyer des ordres. Quelques expressions surprises et songeuses passaient devant sa fenêtre, et elle avait peur que cela n'ait des répercussions sur leur réputation. Cela dit, il était si autoritaire et énervé que personne ne semblait prêt à lui désobéir.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas son obsession d'estrade. Fantôme ne le savait pas, mais ils avaient déjà plus ou moins reporté la mort au lendemain matin, à leur plus grand déplaisir.

Il lui restait toujours l'option du balcon, qu'elle pourrait joindre une fois les deux gardes éliminés. Et après ? Sautera-t-elle sur le balcon de son frère puis ensuite sur la terre ferme ?

Ça pouvait se faire. Les Dixon lui avaient dit qu'elle adorait l'escalade, c'était une bonne occasion de vérifier ça. Mais si jamais Brayne la surprenait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Combien de gardes lui faudra-t-il tuer pour s'enfuir ? Elle attendrait le couvre-feu, d'accord. Mais combien seront dans les rues cette nuit ? Et Tek, le laisserait-elle là ?

Elle vida avec précaution son chargeur pour éviter que le tintement des balles n'attirent l'attention, et en compta seize. Seize pour toute une ville, c'était peu. D'ailleurs, combien étaient-ils, au final ? Trente, moins ?

Si elle s'échappait, elle pourrait toujours joindre la prison. En supposant qu'elle trouve son chemin en pleine nuit et qu'elle se souvienne de celui-ci. Tek pourrait peut-être l'emmener, s'il était en état pour partir. Il lui faudrait aussi trouver Fléau. Eviter Brayne. Tuer Brayne..?

Et qu'allait-on faire d'elle ?

Fermant les yeux, elle étouffa un cri entre ses lèvres closes. Elle avait juste envie de s'écrouler, dormir, et en mourir.

.

* * *

.

 _ **-12h-**_

« Bon. Je pense qu'on s'est assez lancé des scarfaces pour la journée, il est temps de baisser nos armes, vous voulez bien ? »

Rick jeta un œil à Daryl qui, désarmé, était prêt à se jeter sur l'enfant pour le tabasser. L'inconnu tenait son revolver pointé sur le policier, alors que le deuxième adulte qui avait cogné Michonne tenait en joue Karim. Les deux enfants étaient derrière leur chef, les fixant méchamment. L'Arabe attendait ses ordres, tout comme Daryl, et Rick jugea une nouvelle fois l'adulte face à lui. Il était impressionnant de carrure, et ses yeux gris imposaient une autorité évidente. Ses courts cheveux noirs et sa barbe grisonnante lui laissaient à penser qu'il était plus âgé, mais la vigueur avec laquelle il les avait maitrisés lui indiquait de ne pas le sous-estimer.

« Allez, Rick Grimes. Tu es père, comme moi. Et aucun de nous n'a envie que cela finisse dans un bain de sang. »

Le policier se figea, et l'inconnu se mit à sourire, sans condescendance ou animosité toutefois.

« Et toi, Daryl Dixon, te jetteras-tu vraiment sur un enfant ? Pour Michonne, je reconnais que c'est mon tort. Désolé, ce n'était pas volontaire. » Dit-il en la fixant. Elle s'essuya le front et cracha à ses pieds comme réponse.

« D'où connais-tu nos noms s'pèce d'enflure ? T'es qui ? » Gueula Daryl.

« Je suis Skin, le chef des Furtifs. Et ton cousin, Tek Ceara-Lopez, est mon second, voilà pourquoi je vous connais si bien. »

Les trois s'échangèrent des regards aussi surpris que méfiants, et Skin soupira.

« Nous l'avons sauvé après votre accident de voiture. » Lança-t-il en fixant Daryl. « Il est resté avec nous tout en veillant sur vous de loin. »

Daryl échangea un regard avec son chef, interdit. Il savait Tek en vie, mais savoir que c'était cet homme qui le retenait le mettait dans une rage folle. Brusquement, il s'avança jusqu'à Skin, qui leva la main pour empêcher ses alliés de l'aider. Ils se retrouvèrent face-à-face, et Skin eut un sourire aimable.

« C'toi qui l'retiens, pas vrai ? T'es qui pour nous interdire de voir notre famille ? »

« C'était son choix. »

« Te fous pas d'ma gueule, il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

« Tek est un militaire dans l'âme, il sait que la logique et la prudence passent avant les sentiments. Je ne voulais pas que vos retrouvailles nuisent à mon groupe. J'aurais voulu rester dans l'ombre plus longtemps, mais le chef des Woodburyens ne m'en n'a pas laissé l'occasion. Jill, baisse ton arme. »

Et il en fit de même avec la sienne, redonnant le fusil à Karim, tandis que Rick, toujours aussi silencieux, penchait la tête sur le côté. Il se méfiait de cet homme, qui feignait d'être pacifiste alors qu'il était en terrain conquis. Combien, encore, se cachaient dans l'ombre ?

« Vous voulez qu'on discute ? Alors dites à vos potes de se présenter. » Cracha-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Mes potes ? » Répéta Skin, feignant l'incompréhension.

« Ceux qui se cachent. Comme cet homme derrière moi qui a cru que je ne l'avais pas vu se glisser dans cette boutique. » Dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Skin eut un rire et il tapa dans ses mains, s'éloignant de Karim et Daryl, à qui on avait rendu son arbalète. Jill aidait Michonne à se relever, lui tendant son sabre. Rick suivait des yeux les deux enfants qui collaient Skin, le petit Asiatique tapotant la jambe de son chef. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui, la main sur sa tête, alors que le petit métis, lui, s'avançait vers Michonne. Jill l'intercepta, et, une main sur son épaule, elle lui chuchota quelque chose.

« Alors, elle c'est ? »

Michonne fronça les sourcils face à l'enfant qui la fixait, mais celui-ci finit par secouer la tête et, déçu, s'éloigna. La samouraï échangea un drôle de regard avec Rick, qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

« Pardon. Enfant croire que toi sa mère. Toi lui ressembler, je crois. » Lança Jill avant de rejoindre Caleb, qui était sorti avec un petit sourire d'excuse, laissant une Michonne plus que jamais perdue.

« Désolé, j'n'pensais pas que tu s'rais aussi vif…M'enfin, t'es pas chef pour rien ! » Plaisanta-t-il, mais le regard pince-sans-rire de Rick lui fit perdre son humour. « J'suis Caleb, et elle, c'est Jill. On est les coéquipiers de Tek. »

« Coéquipiers ? »

« Ouais, ses partenaires…On est des éclaireurs. On comptait vraiment vous voir, avec Tek. »

« Tek a été enlevé. » Continua Skin, se dégageant de l'enfant, alors que Daryl cillait. « Pas plus tard qu'hier, par Brayne. Etant donné que Jill et Caleb sont revenus, nous ne savons s'il est encore en vie. Il est intelligent, Woodbury a dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Nous tenons à leur faire peur pour qu'il le relâche. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous le vengerons en même temps qu'Erika et son cousin encore là-bas. »

Rick s'avança, la main sur son holster.

« Attendez. Vous dîtes que Tek est à Woodbury, mais vous nous attendiez pour intervenir ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tek refusera certainement de partir sans Fantôme et…Fléau, c'est ça ? De plus, nous avons besoin de vous, et vice-versa. Parce que vous êtes certainement la première cible de Brayne, et que si vous disparaissez, on ne pourra jamais travailler ensemble, vous et moi. »

Daryl émit un bruit étrange, entre le raclement de gorge et le reniflement, et Michonne eut un rictus dégoûté. Néanmoins, cet étrange homme ne lui plaisait pas à elle non plus.

Rick eut un ricanement aigre, et il secoua la tête.

« Je vois…Donc vous voulez plaire à Tek pour qu'il reste avec vous, et nous…Vous voulez quoi, qu'on partage ce qu'on a en commun, peut-être ? » Daryl ricana à son tour, jetant un regard mauvais aux deux enfants qui avaient tenté de le voler.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. Une alliance pour contrer Brayne. Cet immunisé est un danger. Il entraîne ses citoyens à tuer et torturer. Je ne compte pas attendre qu'il ait fini de monter son armée pour le tuer. Et je pense que nous pourrions, une fois Brayne écarté, rebâtir pour nos peuples un monde plus juste. »

« Immunisé, hein… » Chuchota Rick sur un ton méfiant.

« Tek a plutôt été bavard, et Brayne lui-même s'en vante. » Répliqua Skin. « Venez, suivez-moi. »

Skin les invita à parcourir le centre commercial, et ils obéirent plus ou moins par obligation, restant proches les uns des autres. Karim en retrait fixait le petit Asiatique avec curiosité, et celui-ci lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de retourner bien vite auprès de Skin, à la surprise de Rick. Les enfants avaient une fascination pour l'homme, c'était certain.

« Vous voyez tout ça ? » Dit Skin en étendant les bras. « C'est un véritable trésor. Nous avons des vêtements, de la nourriture, des ustensiles, des armes…Bien assez pour notre groupe et, si vous acceptez, le vôtre. Avec tout ce qu'il y a ici, nous pouvons espérer meilleur. »

« Vous nous faîtes la charité ou quoi ? On peut s'démerder sans vous ! »

« Pas du tout. Seulement les denrées vont pourrir, et avec ce qu'on a, on ne les utilisera pas. Autant les donner intelligemment. »

Il fit un signe à Caleb, qui sortit un énorme trousseau de clés.

« Cela ouvre toutes les portes des magasins. Je vous propose de vous servir librement. Nous vérifierons ce que vous prenez, histoire de s'accorder sur les denrées et pour l'inventaire, et si cela vous va, Jill et Caleb repartiront avec vous pour vous aider avec Woodbury. »

Il y eut un long silence, alors que Michonne fixait les clés qu'on lui tendait comme si elles contenaient toutes les maladies du monde. Les enfants restaient toujours avec Skin, et Rick semblait plus enclin à l'écouter. Si Jill avait dans la quarantaine, Caleb était plus jeune, et tous deux étaient loin d'être agressifs, ils avaient même rangé leurs armes.

Le policier jeta un regard à Daryl, qui hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Caleb.

« T'es l'coéquipier d'Tek, hein ? Alors prouve-moi qu'tu l'connais bien. »

Caleb eut un petit sourire, mais se prêta à l'exercice sans hésitation.

« Tek adorait la pizza avec de l'ananas, et il s'est toujours senti coupable d'avoir laissé les Ceara pour suivre Merle dans l'armée. C'est lui qui m'a dit que si Phil, James et Merle étaient les gros cons de la famille, toi et lui étiez les raisonnables qui géraient les dégâts des trois autres à chaque connerie. Et qu'une fois, alors que Phil se faisait embêter à l'école, il avait tabassé avec toi ceux qui la harcelaient. Jill ? »

« Tek pas aimer la menthe. Lui être… » Elle chercha le mot, et se tut.

« Allergique. » Termina Daryl pour elle. « Il y est allergique. »

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus léger. Le chasseur sonda les deux partenaires longuement, mais aucun des deux ne manifesta de la gêne. Ils connaissaient Tek, étaient sérieux et francs, et il s'inquiéta. Une journée avec Brayne pouvait suffire à vous tuer.

« Faut qu'on rentre. » Gronda-t-il en réajustant son arbalète sur son dos.

« Oui. » Affirma Jill, aussi inquiète que lui. « Lui doit pas mourir. »

Caleb tendit le trousseau, et cette fois-ci, Michonne le prit. Skin demanda à Rick de le suivre, alors que les enfants restèrent avec Jill, le métis montrant le chemin à Michonne, tout en restant loin de Daryl. Le policier les suivit du regard un long moment, nerveux, mais Daryl hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il restait sur ses gardes. Skin eut la patience de l'attendre.

« Comment vous avez su qu'on viendrait ici ? »

« A quelques kilomètres, y'a une tour de vigie, pour prévenir les incendies. C'est là que mes gars vous ont repérés. Votre destination semblait évidente, et les gamins sont arrivés ici les premiers. »

« Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que malgré vos belles paroles pleines d'espoir et la manière dont vous tenez à l'écart votre peuple pour les protéger, vous laissez des enfants seuls dans un tel endroit… » Dit Rick en entamant leur marche.

« Ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Les premiers mois, on les gardait au camp pour leur apprendre à survivre, et puis ils ont décidé de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'ont personne. Ils sont arrivés chez nous il y a un an, tout au plus. »

Skin vérifia que personne ne l'entendait, et Rick se tendit.

« Nous avions repérés leur groupe quelques jours avant de les aborder. Au départ, il n'y avait que des militaires et des SEAL, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être fous ou dangereux, mis à part pour les morts. On pensait même à les prendre. Mais un soir, nous avons vus les deux enfants. Ils les gardaient comme jouets sexuels. »

Rick frissonna, et le ton de Skin était devenu beaucoup plus dur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il le sentait, il ne mentait pas. La haine était trop vraie.

« Nous les avons tués et nous les avons ramenés chez nous. Ils avaient des séquelles, et ils… » Il ferma les yeux, et souffla une seconde. « Ils ont la langue coupée. Ces enflures les ont mutilés, probablement pour les empêcher de crier. »

Le Shérif imagina Carl à leur place, et il sentit une rage sans nom s'emparer de son âme. Skin tremblait, et il vit à quel point ça l'affectait. La sincérité suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, et Rick pouvait voir la scène se refléter dans ses yeux.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils sont libres d'aller où ils veulent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sentent la moindre entrave peser sur eux. Je sais qu'ils éviteront du mieux qu'ils pourront le danger, car ils ont déjà vécu l'enfer. Ils ont beau être jeunes, les traumatismes les ont rendus beaucoup plus matures. »

Drôle de logique, mais étrangement adéquate. Rick se demanda alors si Carl pouvait encaisser autant d'horreurs. La réponse le glaça encore plus que la question.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une baie vitrée, et un Rôdeur marchait sur le parking. Il leva la tête et les vit, se mettant à grogner en levant les bras.

« Et comment pourriez-vous savoir s'ils se font à nouveau enlever, par exemple ? Je ne pourrais jamais laisser mon fils Carl dans la nature. »

« Pourtant, vous l'avez laissé à la prison…C'est un peu pareil, non ? » Rick tiqua. « Et votre fils n'a pas vécu la vie de ces deux gamins. La liberté que je leur accorde est peut-être bien le seul bonheur qu'ils connaîtront. Et le soir, ils rentrent toujours à la maison. En tant que Libéré, vous devriez comprendre… »

« Pardon, Libéré ? »

Skin eut un sourire, avant de se décider à retourner vers les autres, qui étaient descendus au premier étage.

« Vous voyez, on a tous un nom. Les Woodburyens, les Furtifs…Vous vivez dans une prison, mais vous n'êtes pas des prisonniers. Mon peuple a trouvé très drôle l'idée de vous renommer les Libérés. Les Prisonniers, ce n'est pas très vendeur. »

Rick battit des paupières et à son tour, un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Va pour les Libérés, alors. J'aurais une autre question. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous comptez vraiment me faire croire que Tek a été si bavard ? »

Soupir de l'autre chef, qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« Autant être honnête : nous vous avons espionnés depuis son arrivée chez nous. Il voulait à tout prix que cette rencontre se fasse, mais je voulais d'abord qu'il fasse ses preuves, et qu'on vous connaisse un peu plus en profondeur. »

« Vous nous espionnez ? » Répéta le policier d'une voix blanche, sa main se dirigeant déjà vers son Colt Python.

« Temporairement. Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, plus de raisons de se cacher. Après Brayne, je vous propose de venir chez nous, pour voir. Totale transparence. »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous avez plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur nous, comment je pourrais vous croire ?! »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas m'en vouloir de protéger ma famille… Et puis maintenant, vous avez de l'avance sur Brayne. Gagnant-gagnant. »

Silence. Skin attendit patiemment que Rick pèse le pour et le contre.

« Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous pour Woodbury ? » Finit par répondre ce dernier, la main sur son holster.

Le visage du Furtif s'assombrit, et il se renfrogna très vite.

« Une de nos équipes a disparu en entrant en contact avec un autre groupe. Celui-ci est loin, mais le manque de nouvelles nous inquiète. Tek a beau être mon second, mes six disparus méritent qu'on les recherche. »

Rick fronça les sourcils mais l'autre chef refusa d'en dire plus. Ils entendirent des cris, en bas, ainsi qu'un fracas métallique, puis une Michonne furieuse qui se mit à insulter les autres. Rassurés, ils reprirent leur discussion, se dirigeant lentement vers les escalators.

« Que voulez-vous faire pour Tek ? Et qu'entendez-vous par « Brayne monte une armée » ? C'est un gosse. »

« Ouais, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'arrêter. De ce que mes gars ont vu, l'intérieur de Woodbury est devenu un terrain militaire. Il faut tuer Brayne, et on coupera court à leur violence. »

« Je veux le faire disparaître, mais je ne veux pas mettre les miens en danger inutilement. » Clama Rick, intransigeant.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Brayne avait fait, loin de là. Il en rêvait chaque nuit, où il le torturait de mille façons différentes. Mais Grimes n'était pas bête, il savait que le Ceara attendait qu'il lui saute dessus pour le tuer, et son groupe avec lui. Rick avait dû choisir entre la vengeance de la mort de Lori, et protéger ses enfants en les gardant loin de Woodbury. Mais si Skin lui offrait la tête de Brayne, il n'allait pas être contre.

« Nous devons d'abord libérer Tek, et les Ceara, dans la mesure du possible. Si les Dixon comptent toujours à leurs yeux, suivront-ils le mouvement ? »

La question eut le mérite de faire grimacer Rick. Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit, réfléchissant longuement à sa réponse.

« Je pense que oui. Leur fratrie, c'est quelque chose de très fort. »

Skin le sonda un instant, puis hocha la tête. Il devra bien lui faire confiance s'il voulait revoir Tek.

« Jill et Caleb voulaient agir de nuit, tirer quelques flèches sur des soldats, leur faire peur tout en restant dans l'ombre. »

« Vous parlez de terrorisme. »

« Complètement. Je veux leur faire peur, leur rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls sur Terre. Depuis le Gouverneur, ils tuent et pillent tout ce qu'ils peuvent, le fait qu'ils poussent toujours plus loin dans leurs excursions m'alarme. J'suis prêt à parier que vous êtes aussi sur la liste. Vous et moi, on va leur faire comprendre la leçon. Et on ramènera les nôtres. »

Rick hocha la tête, silencieux. Il voyait bien l'importance de la vie de Tek pour Skin, qui en revenait toujours à lui.

Une autre chose qui retenait Rick, c'était son propre groupe. La plupart ne voulaient pas partir en guerre, et il comprenait entièrement, sans compter qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre face à Woodbury. Mais avec la guerre civile de Brayne et l'appui des Furtifs, il n'y avait plus d'obstacle à une telle décision.

« Depuis le massacre, Brayne tue. Il reste quoi, 28, 30 gars en vie ? Des gens entraînés, mais pas préparés, peureux… Faciles à calmer. La nuit est le moment le plus propice, il n'y aura que des soldats dans les rues. »

« On verra ça. » De nuit ? Rick n'était pas suicidaire, non plus !

« Désolé de vous fournir seulement deux de mes hommes. Une fois que nous saurons où sont les autres, on viendra avec plus de renforts. On peut vous fournir des munitions, mais pas des armes, si ce n'est des arcs. »

« Les armes, on a. Mais seulement Jill et Caleb… »

« Jill était une militaire assignée au Kremlin, avant son arrivée aux USA. Et Caleb sait tuer, et d'ici trois jours, d'autres Furtifs se joindront à vous. »

« Retrouvez les vôtres. Mais pour Tek... Il choisira peut-être sa famille plutôt que vous. Et s'il reste avec nous ? »

Ils arrivèrent face à l'autre partie du groupe, qui avait réussi à faire tomber un rayon d'un magasin, et qui ramassait maintenant les conserves. Les deux enfants riaient silencieusement, se cachant la bouche, dans leur coin, alors que Daryl leur grognait de venir les aider. Jill finit par les faire obéir en s'exclamant en Russe, alors que Caleb se plaignait auprès de Michonne de Jill et son _langage_ _détestable._ L'Afro-Américaine jeta un regard lourd de sens à Rick, le suppliant de l'éloigner de ce garçon un peu trop permissif et bavard.

« Je n'irai pas contre sa décision. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, et je l'ai assez retenu. J'paye toujours mes dettes. »

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la prison, la voiture pleine et celle de Jill et Caleb derrière la leur, le silence de mort de Carl venu ouvrir la porte les alertèrent. Carl recula lorsque les Furtifs se montrèrent, mais en quelques mots, Rick expliqua brièvement la situation, avant de demander où étaient les autres. Sans un mot, Carl se dirigea vers le bloc C, alors qu'Andréa, armée jusqu'aux dents, se dirigea avec fureur vers eux.

« Vous étiez où ?! » S'écria-t-elle en poussant avec colère Michonne, qui tentait de la calmer. « On avait besoin de vous ! »

« Andy, explique-moi… » Commença Michonne, mais la blonde l'arrêta d'une main.

« Des Rôdeurs ont réussi à s'introduire par le bloc F. Maggie a perdu un bras. »

La nouvelle abattit le moral des autres, et Rick se précipita à l'intérieur de la prison, Daryl sur ses talons. Andréa repoussa une nouvelle fois Michonne, dévisageant les intrus avec animosité.

« C'est qui eux encore ? »

Karim se mit entre le flingue d'Andréa et les Furtifs, qui serraient leur arc d'appréhension.

« Des alliés. Ils vont nous aider, avec Woodbury. »

« Comment ça, nous…Oh, et puis merde, démerdez-vous, j'dois faire mes rondes ! » Cracha Andréa en s'éloignant.

« C'est pas le tour de Merle et de Glenn ? »

« Glenn veut pas quitter Maggie, et c'connard de Merle a disparu, tout comme Hershel ! » Lança la blonde avant de tourner et disparaître.

Michonne et Karim soupirèrent, avant de conduire les autres à l'intérieur.

.

* * *

.

Glenn leva les yeux du visage de son amante lorsque Rick et Daryl apparurent dans la cellule, choqués du spectacle qu'offrait Maggie. L'Asiatique fixa Rick avec désespoir, serrant la main de Maggie dans la sienne. Jon était allongé sur les jambes de la Greene, veillant sur elle. On avait noué une tonne de bandage autour de son moignon, tous gorgés de sang et puants.

« Elle se réveille pas. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. »

« Est-elle… » Demanda le Shérif, approchant lentement. Darius vint soudainement se cogner contre les jambes de Daryl, jappant si fort que le chasseur dut l'éloigner, tandis que Jon restait au chevet de Maggie.

« Oui, mais dans quel état, r'garde la… » Chuchota le plus jeune, alors que Rick passait une main fatiguée sur son visage, le moral bas. « T'étais pas là, et elle n'a pas tenu… »

« Glenn, je ne pensais pas que… »

« Tais-toi. » Souffla l'homme sans quitter la femme des yeux. « Laisse-moi seul. »

Jon émit un gémissement, la tête posée sur le ventre de la jeune femme, camouflant celui de Rick.

.

* * *

.

 _ **-14h-**_

Hershel était assis seul dans la salle commune du bloc E, noyant ses pensées dans l'alcool qu'il avait trouvé dans une cellule. Le E était un trou de souris, seulement un couloir avec des cellules et une table au fond, sur moins de vingt mètres carrés. Le noir aurait pu être complet si la Lune ne l'éclairait pas à travers des barreaux. La bouteille de cognac était presque vide, mais il restait étonnamment lucide.

Etonnamment ? Ouh, non. La douleur qui lui serrait le cœur et lui martelait l'âme n'était pas une surprise. Après tout, Maggie était mutilée. Brisée, diminuée, _condamnée_. Hershel n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait survivre dehors, avec sa jambe en moins. Et Maggie venait de connaître le même sort que lui.

Le verre claqua contre le métal froid de la table, et il jura. Bon, peut-être pas si lucide que ça. Puis, de colère, il lança violemment la bouteille contre le mur, où elle se brisa dans un vacarme qui lui arracha les oreilles.

« Y s'passe quoi, ici ? »

Le vétérinaire leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Merle, qui s'avançait vers lui, l'air terriblement gêné. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, ne sachant sur quel pied danser, fouillant du regard la pièce. Hershel se mit à rire, doucement, cyniquement, avant d'éclater véritablement d'un rire mauvais. Merle fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. C'est qu'il n'avait vu un Hershel sous l'effet de l'alcool.

« Ah, _toi. »_ Siffla le vieil homme d'une voix faible. « Il ne manquait que toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Hershel haussa les épaules, finissant son verre, las. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Merle s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« A ton avis ? » Merle ne répondit pas, et se sentit stupide. « T'as mutilé ma fille, alors non, ça ne va pas. »

Merle prit une grande inspiration. Il le savait, il fallait toujours un coupable dans ce genre de drame. Il avait pile le profil pour, et surtout, il était le plus à-même d'encaisser. Mais Merle en avait marre.

« J'n'ai pas mutilé ta fille, j'lui ai sauvé la vie. Mais tu veux pas l'admettre parce que pour l'instant tu t'demandes comment toute cette merde t'a sauté à la gueule. »

« Cette merde comme tu dis, c'est toi ! » Hurla le vieil homme, et Merle secoua la tête, dégoûté. Hershel se mordit les lèvres, lui-même ne croyant pas à son mensonge.

« T'es juste bourré. T'as b'soin d'te reposer. »

« J'ai besoin que tu partes. »

« J'vais pas t'laisser là, l'vieux. Toi et moi, on est un peu dans la même galère ! » Plaisanta-t-il en levant son moignon. « Maggie et nous, on f'ra un trio de choc ! »

Interdit et scandalisé, Hershel fixa le Dixon avec horreur, alors que celui-ci se disait que blaguer à un tel moment n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Le vieux se leva, tangua sur ses pieds, les paupières lourdes.

Un silence passa, durant lequel Merle se demandait à quelle vitesse il devra foncer dans le mur pour disparaître aux yeux du monde. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, n'osant lever les yeux.

« Désolé, j'aurais pas… »

« Non, c'est bon. » Il se rassit lourdement, et frotta son visage entre ses mains. « Que veux-tu, à la fin ? »

Poussant un soupir, Merle s'approcha encore de quelques mètres, se mordant les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vécu un tel instant aussi gênant. D'un côté, il attendait qu'Hershel éclate et le jette dehors, et d'un autre, il espérait vraiment que non. Pas qu'il n'était pas habitué à ça, mais le rejet d'Hershel serait un vrai poignard dans son cœur. Il avait bien agi, fait ce qu'il fallait. Et quand bien même sa fierté l'empêchait de se préoccuper des avis des autres, ça le rendait fou qu'on ne l'épaule pas cette fois-là.

Hershel eut un grognement couplé à un soupir, et il plongea son regard embrumé par l'alcool dans celui, toujours fuyant, de Merle.

« C'est bon, Merle. » Chuchota-t-il. « T'as bien fait. Elle est encore de ce monde, et pas grâce à moi. Je ne suis pas assez fort, ni assez jeune…Et je dois m'en remettre aux autres pour protéger mes filles. Alors, Merle…merci d'être là quand je ne suis pas capable d'assumer mon rôle. »

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. Hershel douta du fait de la pénombre, mais il le soupçonnait de rougir.

« Je veux juste être un peu seul. Toi, tu n'as qu'à continuer à protéger les autres. Ça me rend malade d'être si inutile pour ma propre famille. Alors, même si je te suis reconnaissant, j'aimerais ne plus te voir de la journée. »

Touché mais pas vexé, le Dixon hocha la tête, et après un dernier remerciement silencieux, se détourna du Greene.

« Tu sais… » Dit-il d'une voix faible. « Tes filles ont besoin de toi, surtout maint'nant. Alors fait tes trucs d'papy cool à la sauce Hershel, et…parle-leur, ch'pas. On dirait mon père, là. »

.

* * *

.

 _ **-16h-**_

Noir. Il était dans le noir.

Attaché, il était attaché. Ligoté comme une proie, étouffé comme du bétail, un bandeau sur les yeux, l'autre dans la bouche, l'étouffant peu à peu, mais merde qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, c'était quoi ses liens, il était dans sa chambre l'instant d'avant, c'était quoi cette horrible musique et cette voix nasillarde dans ses oreilles, mon Dieu on lui avait scotché des écouteurs, le son était beaucoup trop fort, que quelqu'un le baisse, par pitié, et qu'on le détache, qu'on le laisse respirer, par pitié…

Un grincement strident, et il reconnut le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre à travers la musique. Son cœur s'affola, car ce bruit ne lui était pas anodin, c'est comme s'il n'avait connu que ça dans sa vie. La Terreur, pure et dévastatrice. Cette porte, c'était la Mort elle-même qui venait le tourmenter.

Un coup dans ses côtes le fit gémir, un autre dans son nez le fit taire. Et toute une pluie de coups sur son corps tomba brutalement, durant de longues minutes qui lui parurent des siècles, ainsi ratatiné sur le sol, ne pouvant plus respirer ni même exister. Il était seul, retourné dans ce terrible endroit. Quand ? Comment ?

Il se souvenait, maintenant. Il se souvenait de la cave, de la Terreur, de la Torture, de tout ce qui fut son cauchemar, les souvenirs lui remontant à la gorge et le faisant convulser, prêt à vomir. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Et Woodbury, et Brayne, où était Brayne pour le sortir de là ? Avait-il tout imaginé ? Etait-il vraiment sorti de cette terrible cave, un jour ?

La vérité sembla lui brûler l'âme, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Non. Non, il n'était jamais sorti. Cette cave, il ne l'avait jamais quittée, ça ne pouvait être que ça, il n'avait pas pu revenir aussi vite, il n'avait juste jamais bougé d'ici.

L'horreur fut plus douloureuse que les coups, et il se sentit pleurer et mourir, au moins mille fois, tant cette terrible réalité le rendait fou. Il avait juste dormi, il avait rêvé de sa famille et de Woodbury, mais où était Ph…Ph…Fantôme ? Fi ? Phil ? Qui ? Il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait pas, mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là, où était-il, où était sa vie, où…

On lui arracha le scotch et les écouteurs, lui brûlant et râpant la peau, ainsi que son bâillon. Il hoqueta, toussa, et inspirant à fond.

« Enfin réveillé, bâtard ! Où est Fantôme ? »

« Quoi ? »

On lui défonça le menton, et il sentit une de ses dents se briser.

« Où est Fantôme ? »

« J'sais pas ! »

Nouveau coup, cette fois-ci dans le ventre.

« Elle s'est enfuie et t'as laissé comme une merde… » Ricana la voix. « Mais moi, Tek et Merle, on va s'assurer qu'tu crèves à sa place ! »

« …Da…Daryl, c'est toi ? Ta voix… »

On le retourna et lui sauta sur le dos, là où ses mains étaient attachées, et il hurla lorsqu'un de ses poignets se brisa.

« Elle t'as laissé tout seul avec nous ! Tout seul, comme si tu n'étais rien ni personne ! Et quand on en aura fini avec toi, on f'ra la peau à ton p'tit frère et à ta salope de sœur ! »

« Pourq…On était une famille, on… » Son souffle était si faible que lui-même ne s'entendit pas.

L'homme –Daryl ? Il avait parlé de Merle, c'était Daryl !- lui remit son tissu dans la bouche, et le cogna, un rire sadique lui déchirant l'âme, alors qu'il se sentait être déshabillé, l'affolant et le rendant honteux et bientôt, il fut nu face à quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas.

 _Tek et Daryl t'ont même interdit de porter des vêtements,_ chuchota Brayne dans sa tête. _Tek t'as cassé une côte._

« Ah, Merle, r'garde ça, il s'est pissé d'ssus, c't'enculé ! Ah ! Il doit l'avoir mauvaise, d'pas avoir écouté son frère ! »

Un autre rire gras lui parvint aux oreilles, le rendant encore plus misérable.

Oui, c'était les Dixon, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Et Tek, aussi. Il avait rêvé de son passé, Brayne avait essayé de le prévenir… Il avait si mal, partout, il se sentait noyé dans son propre sang et sa pisse, et ses yeux n'arrivaient à tarir ses larmes.

« Et il chiale, en plus ! J'espère qu'sa sœur chialera encore plus fort quand j'lui défoncerai la chatte ! »

Brayne leva la main pour intimer le silence à Roy, qui se mordit les lèvres de peur d'en avoir trop fait. Il ne comprenait pas trop à quoi rimait tout ça, mais il allait sans dire que voir le protégé de Brayne aussi diminué ne lui déplaisait pas. Soudainement, secouant la tête, Fléau se mit à hurler, même si on peinait à l'entendre, ainsi fracassé. Il ne s'arrêta pas, et Brayne jugea que c'était le bon moment pour le laisser.

Il recula, et reprit les écouteurs, qu'il colla à nouveau dans les oreilles de son frère, le nez plissé. L'odeur était atroce. Ils sortirent en silence de la cave, et Roy prit une grande inspiration une fois à l'air libre.

« Roy, je sais que tu ne poseras pas de questions. » Chuchota Brayne en refermant la lourde porte de métal. « Mais je vais quand même te dire pourquoi je fais ça. Ces gens dehors nous ont fait beaucoup de mal, et Fléau ne l'admettra jamais si je ne lui rappelle pas des souvenirs. Il nous a trahis pour la prison, je ne peux accepter ça. »

« Ça me va, Gouverneur. C'est vous le chef. Et puis, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, pas vrai ? Même si un Jugement aurait été préférable, j'comprends que vous préférez que ça reste entre vous et votre frère. »

Brayne sourit, et tapota son épaule d'un geste amical. Roy prit congé, plutôt content de pouvoir rentrer après un tel évènement. Si avec ça il ne devenait pas le deuxième homme fort de la ville derrière Brayne, il ne savait comment prouver sa loyauté et faire ses preuves autrement.

Brayne le regarda partir en s'allumant une cigarette, les mains tremblantes. Il serra les poings, mais ceux-ci continuèrent de trembler, et il jura. Roy n'avait pas dû sentir la légère odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de Brayne, l'atmosphère lourde et puante de la cave insonorisée brouillant l'odorat de n'importe qui. Il tangua légèrement sur ses pieds, et un vent froid lui lacéra le visage. Les gens préparaient le couvre-feu, qui tomberait d'ici une heure. On avait décidé de pendre Tek le lendemain matin, et on ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire ça à l'intérieur. Si on les surveillait vraiment, on aurait essayé de les tuer.

Ils doutaient, et Brayne ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Il voulait juste cette putain d'estrade. Peut-être même qu'ils y mettraient Fantôme. Mais pour l'instant, il allait boire. Encore.


	13. Hectic Day part 3

**Hans Zimmer –** _ **Dream is collapsing**_

.

* * *

.

Rick observait la carte de Jill avec ébahissement, la sienne paraissant bien vide comparée à celle-ci. Des dizaines de marques et inscriptions fleurissaient sur la carte, indiquant les zones où l'on rencontrait le plus de Rôdeurs, les lieux habités, ceux qu'on pouvait piller, et d'autres annotations qu'il n'avait le temps de décortiquer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un autre monde sous les yeux, beaucoup plus vivant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Les Furtifs avaient aussi un petit carnet où ils y relataient les faits et gestes des Woodburyens, avec le nombre d'habitants et les groupes de rondes et excursions. Avec ces informations, Rick avait pu préparer son plan, ou du moins en tracer les grandes lignes.

Les Furtifs avaient aussi pris des photos, en noir et blanc, des armes et des Woodburyens, et le papier glacé glissait entre ses doigts tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Avec l'hiver, le couvre-feu avait été réglé à dix-sept heures, et à partir de là, il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine d'hommes dans les rues. Leur surveillance était principalement attribuée aux portes, car personne ne songeait à s'enfuir depuis quelques temps déjà. Il y avait deux entrées, la principale et celle à l'arrière de la ville, qui donnait directement sur la forêt. Caleb lui avait indiqué les endroits stratégiques où ils pourraient se tenir, en détaillant les endroits où il avait vu le plus de Rôdeurs. Rick n'avait plus qu'à composer.

Voilà comment il voyait les choses : Woodbury était un carré. A l'Est, il y avait la plupart des résidents, et les appartements de Brayne, et au Nord-Est, à une centaine de mètres, la porte principale bien gardée. Au milieu, il y avait la grande rue et la place, qui reliait les portes au reste de la ville. Selon les Furtifs, Tek et Fléau devaient être à l'Ouest de la ville, face aux appartements, dans l'espèce de grande cave aux multiples pièces où on avait enfermé Glenn. Au Sud, il y avait l'autre porte, légèrement méprisée. On trouvait aussi à l'Ouest les voitures.

Finalement, le crépuscule semblait être le bon moment. Il pensait à placer Daryl, Merle et Andréa ensemble, pour s'occuper du Nord-Est de Woodbury, du côté des appartements des Ceara, afin de distraire les autres. Karim attendrait dans une voiture un peu plus au Nord, afin que les trois autres puissent se replier, et les conduire là où on aurait besoin d'eux.

Jill resterait en mouvement, ayant prétendu qu'elle était meilleure ainsi. Si Daryl tirait depuis un arbre, ils finiront par deviner la provenance des tirs. Jill aurait pour mission de les tromper en tirant là où elle pourrait à plusieurs reprises, le plus au Sud possible. C'était très physique, de courir et grimper aux arbres, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle puisse le faire.

De son côté, Caleb resterait dans son coin, pour empêcher les soldats de prendre les voitures. Ainsi séparés et coincés au Sud-Est et Ouest, Rick pourrait se centrer sur le Nord.

Lui, Martinez et Michonne s'occuperaient de l'entrée principale, tandis que Caleb assurerait leurs arrières depuis les arbres. Lui et Jill avaient des lunettes de visions nocturnes, et étaient selon eux habitués aux arbres. Non, pour reprendre leurs mots, ils _vivaient_ dans les arbres.

Andréa, Daryl, Karim et Merle, alertés par talkie-walkie de leur entrée dans la ville, se déplaceront vers eux s'ils le peuvent, le plus au Nord avec leur voiture. De toute façon, ainsi attaqué à l'Est et au Sud-Est, Woodbury n'aura d'autre choix que sortir par la deuxième porte, et poussera le groupe de Daryl à descendre. Ils devront rejoindre Caleb, qui attendra que Rick sorte avec les prisonniers, Jill viendra à son signal, et ils s'enfuiront par l'Ouest avec la seconde voiture et Carol.

Le soleil se couchera vite, et les Rôdeurs risquaient de ne pas manquer la fête. Pour ça, Rick avait le plus de doutes. L'opération dépendait énormément du nombre de morts présents sur les lieux. Et de la réaction de Woodbury, évidemment.

Le chauffe-plat derrière lui s'agita, et il sortit le biberon de l'eau bouillante, le posant sur la table en attendant qu'il refroidisse un peu. Dans son berceau, Judith le fixait avec de grands yeux curieux, et il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

C'était l'un des enfants de Skin qui le lui avait donné. Rick ne connaissait pas leur nom, mais il avait remercié le petit métis qui lui tendait la boite de lait en poudre. Le métis lui avait même accordé l'ombre d'un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Sa fille calée contre sa poitrine, il testa la température du lait sur son poignet, et consentit enfin à lui donner le biberon, qu'elle toucha de ses petits doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique. Il n'était qu'à moitié rempli, mais elle le finit à une vitesse folle.

Pour les Rôdeurs, Jill avait son idée bien à elle. _Quand horreurs me vouloir moi et que moi pas pouvoir taper dans le tas, moi utilise ça._ Elle lui avait montré des petites boulettes blanches, avant de les lancer contre le sol. Elles avaient éclaté dans un _clac_ strident, qui les avait fait tous sursauter et les loups faillirent se jeter sur la Russe. De l'impact, des petites étincelles avaient jailli, ainsi qu'une fumée de poudre brûlée. _Moi adorer !_ Avait-elle scandé avec un petit sourire fier. Et elle avait ouvert un Tupperware avec une centaine de boulettes.

Bien que ce ne fût pas grand-chose, cela pouvait facilement distraire les morts comme les vivants, le bruit étant similaire à un tir. Et si on assemblait plusieurs boulettes ensemble, ça pouvait même être convainquant dans la panique.

Il regarda sa montre en posant son biberon, alors que sa fille gémissait pour plus de lait. Bientôt seize heures.

Martinez s'agita sur sa chaise, inspectant lui aussi la carte. Il l'avait aidé à monter son plan, lui fournissant conseils et informations. Rick le laissait libre depuis qu'il avait sauvé Judith, et Martinez lui en était reconnaissant.

Mika lui tendit son arme étincelante, le chapeau de sheriff sur sa tête, et Martinez la félicita pour le nettoyage parfait du pistolet, et l'aida à l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Rick tapota son chapeau pour la féliciter aussi, et Mika eut un rire cristallin. La gamine était plus qu'heureuse de son changement d'environnement.

« Va chercher les autres. Réunion de famille. » Lui ordonna-t-il en remettant sa fille dans son berceau.

.

* * *

.

La première chose que vit Maggie en ouvrant les yeux, furent les pupilles or et noires et Jon. Le loup leva la tête en s'apercevant de son réveil, et elle voulut le caresser, mais il était trop court. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fixa son bras douloureux et se mit à gémir en se rendant compte de la situation. Glenn et Beth, qui la veillaient, se précipitèrent à son chevet, la couvrant de caresse et de mots doux. Elle les repoussa en gémissant encore plus fort, et Jon sauta du lit pour la laisser respirer. A mesure que les évènements passés lui revenaient en mémoire, elle se mettait à hurler, leur ordonnant de sortir, sous les yeux blessés et larmoyants de sa petite sœur. Elle quémanda Merle, qui sortait de sa confrontation avec Hershel, et Glenn lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Beth tenta de la raisonner, mais elle la rejetait, ne supportant pas sa douceur, elle en proie à une telle douleur.

« J't'en prie, Bethany, laisse-moi tranquille… » Suppliait-elle, et sa sœur finit par obéir, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le chien roux, qui était en vérité une femelle, observait avec curiosité la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. On l'avait recueillie, soignée et nourrie, mais aucun amour, aucun câlin ne lui avait été fait. Ici, les hommes couraient dans tous les sens, dans une ambiance lourde et pesante, passant beaucoup par la cellule pour s'occuper de la femme qui dormait dans le lit miteux. Elle aussi avait été mordue, mais le virus n'avait pas agi sur elle, étant donné son statut de canidé. Depuis, elle somnolait dans son coin, n'ayant pas conscience que c'était elle et les loups qui avaient attirés les Rôdeurs à l'intérieur.

« Elle est toute à toi. » Siffla Glenn avec haine en pointant du doigt Merle. « Profite bien des conneries que tu sèmes. » Termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

Beth jeta un regard d'excuse à Merle, puis marmonna qu'elle devait s'occuper de Judith et partit à son tour, tremblant comme une feuille.

Merle pénétra avec une certaine anxiété dans la cellule, et fronça le nez lorsque l'odeur du sang séché le frappa de plein fouet. Maggie, les yeux exorbités et le teint blanc, serrait son oreiller de sa main valide, fixant le mur dans un silence terrorisé. Il l'appela, mais elle ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément le vide. Merle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi faible. Diminuée, réduite à l'état de chose, Maggie devait certainement se demander ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Si elle allait pouvoir continuer de protéger sa sœur et son père, si elle n'allait pas être un poids pour Glenn, tout un tas de chose. Maggie ne fixait pas le vide, mais le chaos abyssal que sa vie venait soudainement de devenir.

Le Grand Merle vint prudemment s'assoir contre le mur, face au lit, adressant à la chienne une vague caresse sur sa tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie de rire du malheur d'un autre. Au contraire, il avait peur, pour et de Maggie. Il n'osait affronter son regard, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui jette sa prétendue culpabilité, alors qu'il se savait innocent. Mais s'il l'entendait de sa bouche à elle, il savait qu'il finirait par douter, et être rongé par les remords.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » Finit-elle par chuchoter, toujours sans le regarder.

« J'sais pas. T'as beaucoup mal ? »

« J'sais pas. » Répondit-elle.

La douleur de son bras était forte, mais on lui avait donné les derniers antidouleurs qu'ils avaient, et elle se sentait confuse. Mais la douleur mentale, elle, ne pouvait être soignée avec des médicaments.

« J'ai peur, Merle. »

L'homme hocha la tête, étant le mieux placé pour la comprendre.

« Comment je pourrais les protéger, maintenant ? »

« Et moi, comment j'fais, avec Daryl ? C'normal d'avoir peur. Parfois, tu sentiras ta main comme si elle était toujours là. Parfois, t'auras juste envie de finir le travail et couper c'qu'il reste d'ton bras. Parfois… »

Il s'interrompit, soufflant. La chienne rousse gémit, et il lui frotta les oreilles d'un geste las.

« Gamine, la vie, c'est d'la merde. J'n'sais pas comment t'le dire autrement…c'est juste qu'ce s'ra pas hyper-joyeux. Mais plus vite tu t'relèveras, mieux t'encaissera cette merde. Moi, quand j'ai dû…couper… J'n'me suis pas arrêté pour souffler après. J'suis sorti d'Atlanta et c'est qu'après qu'j'ai chialé et hurlé ma race. La vie c'est d'la merde, mais c'est aussi une course. T'as peur ? Parfait. Sers-toi d'ça pour survivre et protéger ta famille. T'façon, t'es pas seule. T'as Glenn, Rick, mon frère…Les loups, même. Et moi. Un truc pareil, ça t'fais grandir. »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit pleurer, et s'excusa, catastrophé. Mais elle attrapa sa main, et la serra très fort. Elle tenta de sourire, mais eut une grimace de douleur, son moignon saignant encore un peu. Pourtant, elle ne décrocha pas son regard du sien, pleurant toujours. Muet, Merle se rapprocha, collant par réflexe son moignon contre leurs deux mains. Timidement, Maggie y joignit le sien, sans oser le poser. Même à quelques centimètres, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la blessure.

« J'te lâche pas, Mag. J'reste là. » Souffla-t-il, et elle hocha la tête en pleurant un peu plus.

« T'es quelqu'un de bien, Merle. Merci. »

Emu, il battit des paupières, et détourna les yeux. Mais Maggie avait vu sa larme au bord de son œil gauche, et eut un petit rire sangloté.

« Bordel, gamine… » Dit-il d'une voix éraillée en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. « C'que tu peux être bête, parfois… »

Cette fois-ci, le petit éclat de rire de la Greene n'était pas un sanglot.

« Dis…T'en veux un comme le mien ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant la pièce de métal qu'il avait autour de l'avant-bras. « J'te trouverai une lame et tout. J'te ferai le même. Tu seras la plus badass d'entre nous, avec ça ! »

« Ouais…ce serait cool. »

Merle hocha la tête, lui offrant un sourire sincère. Il la laissa se reposer sous l'œil vigilant de la chienne et de Jon, voulant sortir du bloc.

.

* * *

.

« Hé Carol, Axel te remplace, descend ! »

La femme d'âge mûr baissa la tête, observant Daryl la héler depuis le sol, et cilla lorsque la trappe de la tour s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Axel souriant et prêt à prendre son tour de vigie. Etirant ses muscles endoloris, elle lui laissa sa place, et descendit la courte échelle avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Daryl.

Elle évita son regard, un faible sourire aux lèvres, alors que le chasseur fronçait les sourcils.

« Ça va ? On n'a pas eu l'temps d'parler un peu, toi et moi. » Lâcha-t-il, marchant à ses côtés.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, alors qu'ils longeaient les grilles et que les Rôdeurs grognaient.

« Je m'inquiète pour la petite Mika. Elle s'est bien adaptée, mais je l'entends pleurer, la nuit. »

« Ah. Bah, c'est une môme, quoi. »

« Elle fait pipi au lit toutes les nuits. Parfois, elle n'ose pas me le dire. Le problème, c'est qu'on a un nombre limité de draps, et que je ne peux me permettre de faire des lessives tous les jours, alors… »

« Eh, Carol, j't'ai demandé comment toi, tu allais. »

Silence. Il tapota légèrement son épaule de la sienne, et elle hocha la tête.

« Te laisse pas bouffer par la gosse. » Finit-il par chuchoter, alors qu'ils rejoignaient Andréa, Merle et les Furtifs. « T'es pas obligée de t'occuper d'elle, on est tous là. Tu peux…T'sais, prendre du recul, quoi. »

« Parce que c'est Merle qui va s'occuper d'elle ? » Railla-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop sèche.

« Il est bon avec elle. Con, mais bon. Il ne lui laissera pas lui arriver une merde. Carl commence à l'habituer à la prison, Axel la fait rire, Beth lui chante des putains d'chansons, Rick et Martinez la forme. On est là, Carol. »

« Je ne suis plus faible, Daryl. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Puis, elle porta une main légère à sa joue, avant de la poser sur son épaule. « Fais-moi confiance. Je peux le faire. »

.

* * *

.

« Sérieux, pourquoi on a une Blondie Bis à la zons ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Blondie. » Gronda Andréa en fusillant Merle du regard, bras croisés.

« C'marrant parce que j't'ai pas encore parlé, justement. Alors, c'qui ? » Dit ce dernier en pointant Jill du menton.

« Moi amie de Tek. Venir avec Caleb pour sauver vie lui. »

« Hein ? » Merle haussa un sourcil, décontenancé. Jill leva les yeux au ciel, irritée. « Oh ça va hein, t'as qu'à mieux parler ! »

« Oh parce que toi… » Commença Andréa, mais il leva la main.

« Comment ça, une amie de Tek ? Et pourquoi lui sauver la vie ? »

« Parce que c'connard d'Brayne l'détient à Woodbury. » Lâcha Daryl en posant son arbalète sur la table.

« Oh, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, une amputation par-ci par-là… »

« Merle ! » S'écria Carol, scandalisée.

« Eh, toi, l'arbalétrier ! » Caleb brandit son arc, et le Dixon fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais manier un arc ? C'est plus compliqué avec un arc, alors… »

Les Dixon fixèrent avec gravité Caleb, qui brandissait son arc avec dédain.

« Ah. L'a fallu qu'on s'tape un enfoiré d'archer. » Lâcha Merle après un moment de silence, alors qu'Andréa posa une main sur son bras.

« Tout doux, toi. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Les archers ont toujours été des cons, t'façon. » Renifla Daryl.

« Les arbalétriers ont toujours été pédants. Ils pensent être des dieux, mais l'arbalète fait tout pour eux. »

« File-moi ton putain d'arc. » Daryl le lui arracha des mains, et Caleb lui tendit une flèche, alors que le Dixon étendait les bras. « Vas-y, donne-moi une cible. »

« Tu vois la pomme, sur le capot de ma voiture ? On est à cent mètres. »

« Facile. » Daryl encocha sa flèche et tendit la corde, bougeant un peu pour s'habituer à la légèreté de l'arme. « 'Tain, c'pèse rien, c'machin. Pas étonnant qu'tu sois tout maigre. »

« Un archer s'entraîne beaucoup plus intensivement qu'un arbalétrier, je te signale. »

« Reviens m'voir quand tu passeras ta vie à soulever six kilos. » Dit le chasseur en faisant référence à son arbalète.

Puis, se concentrant, il visa. La flèche fusa, et la pomme se renversa.

« Dans l'mille, p'tit frère ! »

« Eh bien, je suis soufflé. » Caleb hocha la tête, acceptant humblement sa défaite. « Tu feras donc partie de notre équipe d'archers, avec Jill. Rick nous attend à l'intérieur pour plus d'explications. »

.

* * *

.

Fantôme ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre, qui lui annonçait dix-sept heures et quart. Le crépuscule était là, et on avait tiré les rideaux aux fenêtres pour ne pas laisser passer la lumière, les feux éclairant les rues.

Elle saisit son arme, récupéra son sac sous son lit, et retira le chien. Elle souffla un coup, cachant l'arme dans son dos, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il fallait qu'elle n'utilise que deux balles, et qu'elle passe directement par le balcon. De là, elle attendrait qu'on frappe à la porte d'entrée pour descendre, histoire d'occuper les gardes et peut-être bien Brayne, revenu de la cave. Il fallait qu'ils entrent au moment où elle atterrirait à l'étage en-dessous pour avoir assez de temps pour disparaître avec Tek.

Ses doigts agrippèrent la poignée, et elle ouvrit la porte.

.

* * *

.

Daryl poussa un petit sifflement lorsque ses jambes crochetèrent la branche, et il s'assit convenablement dessus, caché derrière les feuilles de l'arbre. Dix-sept heures et quart, ils avaient du retard sur le plan. Qu'importe, il était prêt. Il prit ses jumelles, et chercha l'appartement de Brayne. Il finit par le repérer, mais les rideaux étaient tirés, et il ne voyait qu'un pan de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, se mordit les lèvres. En bas, Andréa et Merle se tenaient droit, silencieux et nerveux comme jamais.

Il prit son arc et encocha une flèche d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait les jumelles. Quelque chose attirait son œil, au-dessus de l'étage de Brayne…

.

* * *

.

Brayne se tenait dans son salon, crispé et très nerveux, fumant une cigarette en se passant et repassant une main dans ses cheveux, fixant Penny avec une colère sans nom. Il n'avait plus d'alcool, et même si la crise de manque s'atténuait, il restait malade. Il avait vomi en rentrant chez lui, après s'être occupé de Fléau, et depuis, son estomac siégeait au bord de ses lèvres, lui donnant la nausée. Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait les visages de Penny, Grrru, July, et tous les Rôdeurs qu'il avait pu croiser. Il avait froid, tremblait, mais transpirait. Tek lui avait conseillé de boire le plus d'eau possible, et il l'avait écouté.

Penny s'excitait en tirant sur sa chaîne, ne perdant pas de vue Tek. Ce dernier ne savait quoi penser. Coincé entre Brayne et Penny, il avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre peste et choléra. Ça faisait des heures qu'il était enchaîné là, et il en avait _foutrement_ marre. Il gagnait du temps, c'était sûr, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa situation. Jill et Caleb auraient déjà dû intervenir. Au moins, il n'avait plus son bâillon, même s'il ne parlait pas. Mais trop, c'était _foutrement_ trop.

« O.K., Brayne. » celui-ci en sursauta presque tant c'était inattendu. « Tu veux me tuer, O.K. Tu veux détruire la Terre entière, passons. Mais t'enfiler ton paquet sans même me donner une clope, ça, c'est inhumain. »

Brayne cligna des yeux, puis les plissa. Mais Tek ne baissa pas la tête, louchant sur le paquet avec avidité. Derrière, Penny continuait de grogner, en criant presque.

« Nan. »

« Allez, sois pas con à c'point, quand même ! »

« Tu vas mourir demain. »

« C'est juste une cigarette. »

« Et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupes alors que… » Il se retourna d'un mouvement violent, et hurla. « TA GUEULE PENNY ! » Mais la gamine n'arrêtait pas. Comme Tek.

« J't'ai torché l'cul, bébé, et c'est comme ça qu'tu m'remercies ? »

« C'était Fantôme qui s'occupait de moi. »

« Fantôme…bordel, mais où t'as dégoté un tel prénom ?! Comment elle a pu consentir à ça, sérieux ? »

Malgré sa nervosité et son visage figé, Tek y discerna l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

« Parce que tu penses que Fantôme et Fléau sont des mots choisis au hasard ? Crois-moi, la signification est grande… »

« File-moi une putain de cigarette. »

Las, le Ceara se leva, cherchant encore une bouteille qu'il n'avait pas. Peu à peu, la colère remplaça l'amusement. Et Penny qui n'arrêtait pas de crier…

Tek profita qu'il eut le dos tourné pour se redresser sur ses genoux, continuant sur sa lancée.

« Allez quoi, fais pas ta pute ! Sinon, autant m'tuer tout d'suite ! »

« Fermez-là… »

Le bruit de la chaîne de Penny semblait être un vacarme assourdissant dans sa tête. Tek se décala sur le côté, près de la fenêtre, là où Brayne avait laissé les clés des deux cadenas l'emprisonnant. Il s'en empara, et retourna à son cousin.

« Brayne, ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien d'un coup. Brayne ? »

« FERMEZ-LA ! »

Il attrapa le club de golf décoratif, et d'un ample mouvement du bras, manqua de peu Tek, qui roula sous la table du salon par réflexe. Mais Penny, heureuse d'une telle proximité, se baissa pour l'attraper, le faisant crier. Brayne cria à son tour, Tek rampant loin des deux autres. Brayne frappa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci dans les côtes de la morte-vivante, et réitéra l'opération sur son dos, ses jambes, sa tête, n'arrêtant pas d'hurler. Puis une fois que son crâne ne fut plus qu'une masse informe, il visa les armoires, bocaux et vases, détruisant tout sur son passage. Et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Tek, pâle comme un suaire. Brayne se figea, le club de golf au-dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait le tuer. Il devait le tuer.

Mais un coup de feu les fit sursauter, puis lever la tête.

« Qu'est-ce… » Mais un cri perça les rues, suivi de deux autres. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, juste à côté de Tek, et tira brusquement les rideaux. Une masse tomba soudainement sur son balcon, et il fixa Fantôme qui, se relevant très vite, sursauta à sa vue, une arme dans la bouche.

« Putain de… »

.

* * *

.

Fantôme ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre, et braqua la tête du soldat sous elle, assis contre la porte. Elle entendait du bruit, juste en dessous, et elle se demanda si on entendrait son arme.

Elle tira, explosant le crâne qui se répandit sur la chambranle, son pantalon et sa main. L'autre se leva du canapé, choqué, mais elle le visa à son tour.

« Non ! Me tue pas, j't'en supplie ! » Il lui balança son arme, puis leva les mains, tremblant comme une feuille.

Elle fit deux pas et récupéra l'autre Glock, avant de lui tirer dans le torse. Il poussa un cri et tomba, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la fenêtre du salon, l'ouvrant en grand. Elle escalada l'ouverture, et se retrouva à cheval au-dessus du vite. On défonçait déjà sa porte, et elle attendit que cette dernière commence à céder pour descendre. Jetant un œil sur la rue, son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit un soldat la viser avec un fusil. Mais avant même qu'il ne tire, une flèche traversa son épaule, tandis qu'une autre, venue de la direction opposée, frappa un civil retardataire. N'attendant plus, elle eut un mouvement souple de l'épaule, et son corps bascula dans le vide, uniquement retenue par ses mains. Elle lâcha, le Glock du soldat dans son jean et le sien entre ses dents, et atterrit chez Brayne. Les rideaux furent tirés, et le visage de son frère et Tek se présentèrent soudainement.

Brayne bougea ses lèvres, mais elle ne réfléchit pas, récupéra son arme et tira.

.

* * *

.

Daryl souffla, une deuxième flèche encochée, les lunettes de vision nocturne sur son front. Il ne restait que quelques maigres rayons du soleil, mais il n'avait pas trop raté sa cible, lui qui visait la poitrine. Fantôme se glissa dans l'appartement de Brayne, et il la perdit de vue. Il reprit les jumelles pendues à son cou, et eut un petit ricanement victorieux en discernant Tek qui s'était réfugié sur le balcon, trafiquant quelque chose au niveau de ses mains. Bientôt, il put libérer son bras gauche, et il s'en servit pour décrocher le cadenas à ses chevilles.

« Hé, Daryl, comment c'est ? »

« Tek est encore en vie. » Murmura-t-il, et Merle fit passer l'information par le talkie-walkie. Andréa tuait deux Rôdeurs, mais étrangement, c'était encore calme. Daryl n'aimait pas ça.

.

* * *

.

De son côté, Rick, avec Michonne et Martinez, attendaient dans les fourrés que les soldats à la porte s'éloignent. Plus loin, cachée entre les arbres, Carol les attendait avec la voiture, prête à repartir ou venir prêter main forte au moindre problème, le signal étant un sifflet des Furtifs.

Il s'était écoulé moins de quatre minutes lorsque les premiers coups de feu fusèrent dans les arbres. On braqua des lampes sur le bois pour mieux y voir, et Jill redescendit aussitôt, jurant.

« Trois au sol. Quinze armés, deux civils. » Enonça-t-elle en s'emparant de sa machette prêtée par Rick. « Fantôme chuter d'une fenêtre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle atterrir sur un balcon et rentrer dans immeuble. Elle être armée. »

Michonne jeta un regard inquiet à Rick, alors que la silhouette de Merle se faisait voir dans la pénombre. La samouraï le savait, ça allait encore exploser à l'intérieur. Pourquoi aucun de leur plan ne pouvait-il ne pas rencontrer d'obstacle ?

« O.K., tu sais ce que t'as à faire. » à peine Rick avait-il chuchoté cela que Jill s'était mise à courir.

.

* * *

.

Fantôme fixa avec ébahissement le pauvre Tek enchaîné au sol, ainsi que le cadavre de Penny à ses pieds, cette fois-ci définitivement morte. Brayne avait été touché au niveau des côtes, et Fantôme l'empêcha de récupérer le club de golf, avant de prendre l'arme dans son holster. Sur le balcon, le bras droit encore emprisonné, Tek fonça sur Brayne, et lui asséna des coups de pieds, alors que la Ceara poussait un meuble contre la porte d'entrée.

« Ja… Fléau, il est où ? Avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il fiévreusement, alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

« Je pensais que toi, tu saurais où il était. Pourquoi… »

« T'as pas l'temps. T'entends l'raffut, dehors ? Je crois que c'est mes potes. »

Se débattant encore quelques secondes, il réussit à s'extraire de sa prison de métal, et prit une immense inspiration soulagée.

A l'extérieur, les soldats et les habitants se rassemblaient et s'armaient à une vitesse monstre, mais dans la panique, ils n'arrivaient à s'organiser. Bientôt, ils prendront les murs, et il ne serait alors plus possible de sortir. La porte avait beau être bloquée, elle n'allait pas tarder à céder, et Fantôme contempla son frère qu'elle menaçait de son Glock.

« Où est Fléau ? » Brayne ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de sa poitrine.

Elle avisa soudainement l'Espada de Daryl, dont la blancheur se reflétait à la lumière de la Lune, posée sur la table basse. Heureuse de la retrouver, elle s'en empara, puis après un instant d'hésitation, la planta dans la jambe de Brayne, qui hurla.

« Où est mon frère ! » Demanda-t-elle plus fort, mais il secoua la tête.

« _Notre_ frère. Si tu crois que je vais le laisser avec… » Il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus que le pied de Tek percuta sa tempe, l'envoyant rouler deux mètres plus loin, plus ou moins assommé.

Tek récupéra l'arme que lui tendait Fantôme, la poussant vers le balcon.

« Allez viens, Phil. On le trouvera autrement. »

« Mais on va pas laisser Brayne… »

« On n'a pas le temps. Le plus important c'est Fléau, pas vrai ? Où est-ce que ton frère pourrait le planquer ? »

« …Les caves, derrière le parking ? »

.

* * *

.

Fléau avait arrêté de brailler. Il gémissait, mais surtout, il fredonnait. Ou grognait, il avait tellement mal à la gorge, qu'il ne savait plus. Comme il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, ou encore si c'était lui qui puait le mort ou bien la pièce elle-même.

Oui, il grognait et fredonnait, yeux clos, le visage de July se confondant avec celui de sa sœur, tandis que celui de Brayne se mélangeait aux Dixon.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu nous as sacrément foutu dans la merde. C'n'est pas comme si j't'avais pas prévenu, hein. »

Fléau ouvrit ses yeux, et chercha avec hystérie la provenance de la voix.

« Mec, c'est dans ta tête, qu'il faudrait chercher. M'enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien… »

« James. »

Celui-ci avança, et s'agenouilla à côté de Fléau, une cigarette indolemment coincée entre ses lèvres.

« Le seul et l'unique, ducon. Comment ça va ? »

A son grand étonnement, Fléau se mit à rire. Un rire brisé, qui creusa son visage maigre et effrayé, lui donnant un instant l'apparence d'un vieillard. Mais James, lui, n'était pas moqueur, et le fixa avec un drôle de regard, aussi ému que rancunier.

« Evidemment. » Murmura Fléau, une fois ses lèvres furent trop sèches pour être étirées. « _Toi._ Toujours là sans que je ne sache comment. »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'te quitte pas. Tu t'souviens ? On a un tas de choses à faire, toi et moi. »

« Je suis foutu. »

« P 'têt pas. Les Ceara ont beau subir les chutes, ils gèrent toujours les atterrissages. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je suis fou ? »

James lui coula un autre de ses regards mystérieux, l'air sombre.

« …P'têt pas. »

« Faut que tu me sortes de là. Les Dixon vont revenir et… »

« Je peux rien faire, moi. »

Fléau battit des paupières une longue seconde, puis secoua la tête. Avant de la frapper contre le sol à un rythme régulier, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fel ? Fel ! »

Mais Fléau, qui se pensait si bien accompagné, restait seul. Et c'était de cette solitude qu'était née cette conversation incongrue, et tenue par le Ceara seul, valsant entre rêve et imagination.

« Fel, écoute-moi ! » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce mais inquiète. « Tu peux – Non ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! » A nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant son James, et son cerveau abîmé projeta l'hallucination.

La schizophrénie avait quelque chose de passionnant, quand on y repensait. Plus il était perdu, et plus James s'acharnait à lui parler, l'approcher. Comme si son cerveau tentait de se protéger tout en se détruisant de lui-même.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves, d'accord ? » Intima James, mais il s'interrompit face aux prunelles furieuses de Fléau.

« Ne pas m'énerver ? T'as vu où j'suis ! » Il tenta de se lever, tomba une fois, mais finit par tenir debout, les mains liées.

Il se rendit soudainement qu'il avait toujours son bâillon dans la bouche, et il se figea, terrorisé. Mais…Comment avait-il pu parler si… ?

Il se jeta contre le mur le plus proche, frottant frénétiquement ses joues pour se défaire de la chose, se blessant par la même occasion. James réapparut alors à deux centimètres de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il voulut s'éloigner mais la poigne ferme du jeune attrapa ses cheveux et le colla à nouveau contre le mur.

Vu de l'extérieur, Fléau se tenait tout seul contre ce dernier, et fixait le vide face à lui d'une expression de pure angoisse.

« Ne laisse pas l'autre côté prendre le dessus. Moi, j'suis là pour te maintenir humain. »

Mais les dents de Fléau claquèrent à quelques millimètres de son cou et frappèrent le vide, là où James s'était tenu.

Soudainement, il entendit des pas, et il se laissa retomber au sol, feignant l'inconscience. Son bâillon pendait autour de son cou, et il bougea les épaules pour le cacher au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Roy entra nonchalamment, s'approchant du corps de Fléau. Il le poussa du pied, pour obtenir une quelconque réaction, mais il semblait mort. Roy venait des rues, il avait vu les deux flèches transpercer les habitants. Il avait entendu les coups de feu, et les soldats se préparer au combat. Lui, il était venu là, car il savait que quelqu'un venait prendre leurs prisonniers. Ils n'auront pas Fléau, ça non. Et Brayne en serait plus que ravi.

Seulement, un Fléau mort ne rapportait rien. Il le retourna, et grimaça face au visage sans vie du garçon. Il se pencha sur lui, pour sentir son souffle, mais des dents entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, avant que celle-ci ne se déchire, libérant la carotide. Il hurla, tenta de se libérer, mais les dents s'enfoncèrent, l'approchant encore plus du Ceara, qui le retourna d'un ample mouvement du bassin. Roy tenta de prendre son arme mais il lui asséna un coup de tête, puis le mordit à nouveau dans la joue, le laissant se vider, puis attrapa une de ses paupières entre ses dents qu'il déchira aussitôt.

Dans la bataille, son poignet brisé s'était délié des cordes, et avec des efforts douloureux, il libéra son bras. Il continua de se tortiller en même temps que Roy sous ses jambes, de moins en moins fort. Il avait même arrêté de crier, et la flaque de sang inondait Fléau. Son deuxième bras libre, ce dernier avala les quelques morceaux de chairs dans sa bouche, lécha ses lèvres et se leva.

James était là, face aux deux garçons, grimaçant.

« Me dis pas que… »

« Oh, si. »

Et Fléau plongea sur la gorge du nouveau mort, n'hésitant pas à se resservir. Il avait gagné son combat, c'était sa proie et sa récompense.

Puis, préférant sortir, il récupéra l'arme de Roy, et noua son poignet avec la chemise du garçon. Il était tout bleu et gonflé, mais au moins, l'os était à sa place. James se glissa à sa droite, toujours aussi froid, et Fléau le regarda de travers.

« Tu ne m'aideras pas, dehors. » Affirma-t-il, et James secoua la tête.

« J'suis pas là pour ça. Mais j'te suis. On commence par quoi ? »

Fléau ouvrit la porte, soudainement tétanisé. Dehors, il pouvait entendre des cris et des tirs. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfuir, et oublier. Il ne savait plus qui ou quoi croire.

« J'veux juste…rentrer à la maison. »

« Alors, suis-moi, petit Fléau. Laisse-moi t'aider à rentrer. »

.

* * *

.

Brayne ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'un soldat lui administra une claque, et il répondit par un coup de poing par réflexe. L'adolescent bascula en arrière, et le docteur S. apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Gouverneur, calmez-vous ! Nous sommes là pour aider ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. Pourquoi je… »

« Allons, respirez, voilà. Anthony, aide-moi à le soulever. On va vous mettre en sécurité… »

« Non ! » Brayne se dégagea avec violence, tanguant sur ses pieds, et le docteur lui jeta un regard étrange.

En vérité, c'était toute la petite assemblée qui le fixait. Le prisonnier s'était enfui avec Fantôme, en plus de l'avoir envoyé au sol. Ainsi débraillé, les yeux écarquillés et du sang sur le visage, s'accrochant au mur comme si sa vie en dépendait, il prenait conscience de sa vulnérabilité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?! Nous sommes attaqués ! Que tout le monde prenne son arme ! Pas de quartiers, tuez-les _tous ! »_

« Et Fan… »

« Cette traînée a choisi son camp ! » Cria-t-il en les dépassant. On lui tendit deux pistolets, et il en rangea un dans sa ceinture. « Tuez-la aussi ! »

Mais à peine eut-il fait cinq pas dans la rue, infestée de soldats plus désorganisés que jamais, qui lui hurlaient tous quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous planquez bordel ?! »

Il eut la réponse lorsqu'une flèche noire traversa l'œil du Docteur S., le tuant sur le coup. On tira le Gouverneur contre un mur, alors qu'une deuxième flèche de l'autre côté pour traverser l'espace vide où il s'était tenu. Il resta un long moment bouche bée, fixant son unique médecin mort, alors qu'on le secouait dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait levé le club de golf, mais il avait été incapable d'aller au bout. Pourtant, Tek n'était pas vraiment un Ceara. C'était le fils de sa demi-sœur, un Lopez, Ceara uniquement par alliance. C'était comme à la prison, lorsqu'il avait raté Tek qui avait fini dans le coma. Il aurait dû lui mettre une deuxième balle, pour être sûr. Mais il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Il torturait et tuait par plaisir ou nécessité selon l'occasion. Il n'avait jamais hésité. Sauf pour Tek.

« …Combien d'autres sont morts ? »

« Pour l'instant, que l'doc. » Murmura un soldat. « Ça doit faire cinq minutes qu'ils ont commencé. D'autres tirs tout le long de la face sud ont étés entendus, mais… »

« Ils ont des cibles. »

« Quoi ? »

Brayne se tourna vers les quelques jeunes autour de lui, tous effrayés. Certains tremblaient, et il pouvait entre une prière entre deux murmures apeurés. Des gamins ou des novices. C'était en guerre que l'on se rendait compte de la puissance de son armée, et la sienne semblait ridiculement faible.

Il n'avait pas tué Tek. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant, il se sentait incapable de se charger de Woodbury. Il lui fallait Tek.

« Toi, toi, et toi, vous allez courir sur quarante mètres jusqu'aux portes principales, O.K. ? Ils ne tuent que certains d'entre nous, et ils ne semblent pas assez nombreux pour tous nous avoir. Vous autres, dès qu'ils foncent, on fonce aussi aux portes Sud, on organise une percée. Faites savoir que plus il y aura de gens armés dehors, et moins ils pourront nous atteindre. Visez les arbres, faites le tour des murs, rassemblez les autres dans cette rue pour intervenir en cas d'invasion. »

« Mais les tireurs… »

« Je me contrefous de ces putains de tireurs ! » Hurla-t-il. « J'veux les Ceara _morts_! Arrêtez de chier dans vos frocs et battez-vous, nom de Dieu ! Allez-y, _maintenant_! »

.

* * *

.

Fantôme défonça plus qu'elle n'ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble déserté, laissant passer un Tek essoufflé avant de la claquer. Ils restèrent quelques secondes figés dans le hall d'entrée, mais aucune lumière ni bruit ne vinrent troubler leur intrusion. D'un pas silencieux, ils se dirigèrent au troisième étage, donnant accès au toit, qui permettrait de gagner la cave plus discrètement. Rassembler les habitants dans la rue principale avait été la pire idée de Brayne. Qui pour surveiller leurs arrières ?

« Normalement, on a besoin d'un clé, mais quelques coups dans la porte devront suffire. Ça va aller, toi ? »

« Ouais, au poil. Ne traînons pas. » Siffla Tek, penché sur lui-même. Il souffrait, mais il refusait de s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Mais en haut des escaliers, sur le pas de la première porte, une forme sombre semblait les attendre. Fantôme fronça les sourcils puis les haussa lorsqu'elle discerna les contours d'un flingue, alors que Tek butait contre son dos.

« Lizzie. » Murmura-t-elle avec désespoir. La Samuels avait vécu dans cet immeuble avec Mika, mais depuis le temps, elle avait emménagé chez Brayne.

Le _clic_ significatif sembla lui briser les os, alors que son cœur s'affolait. D'ici, la gamine ne pouvait pas la rater. L'arme tremblait, dans ses mains, et l'adolescente s'avança sous la lumière de la Lune. Elle pleurait, et ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle.

« Lizzie, écoute-moi. »

« C'est lui qui a tué ma p'tite sœur, hein ? Et toi, tu lui sauves la vie ? »

« Personne n'a tué ta sœur. Elle est avec Merle, en sécurité. Et toi aussi tu pourrais l'être. »

« Menteuse. T'es qu'une _putain_ d'menteuse. »

« Faut lui laver la bouche, à c't'enfant… »

« Ferme-la Tek. » Elle n'était plus qu'à trois marches de l'enfant, qui fit un pas en arrière, relevant son flingue. « Tout doux ! Du calme. On ne te fera pas de mal. Viens avec nous. On te protégera. »

« Vous êtes des ennemis. Les ennemis tuent. Mika…»

« Et Fléau, c'est aussi un ennemi ? Tu préfères faire confiance à Brayne plutôt qu'à Fléau ? »

« Il n'est même pas là ! Il m'a laissé seule ! Brayne, lui, est resté pour moi ! »

« Il va te tuer, Lizzie. »

Lizzie se figea, le visage plein de larmes. Derrière, Tek serrait discrètement son Glock, un tic nerveux agitant sa mâchoire. Il avait toujours détesté tuer des gamins, surtout aussi jeune. Mais bordel, c'était toute cette ville qui était trop jeune.

Des coups de feu tirés d'une mitraillette effrayèrent Lizzie le temps d'une seconde, et Fantôme bondit littéralement sur elle. La femme renversa l'adolescente, qui tira par réflexe dans le plafond, alors que Tek jurait en les séparant. C'en était fini de la discrétion…

Lizzie se détacha et s'enfuit à l'autre extrémité du couloir, passa par une fenêtre pour rejoindre l'escalier de secours, alors que le Lopez tirait la Ceara vers le toit.

« Laisse-la ! » Cria-t-il. « On ne peut rien pour cette ville. Elle est condamnée, et cette enfant aussi. »

.

* * *

.

Jill se laissa aller contre un tronc, retirant le sang sur son visage. Un Rôdeur passa devant sans la voir, et elle en profita pour sortir d'autres boulettes. Elle en balançait régulièrement dans la ville, et les gens s'affolaient en prenant ça pour des coups de feu. Mais ça attirait les morts, et bientôt, elle ne pourra plus en utiliser si elle voulait survivre. Elle avait l'habitude de la nuit, mais c'était particulièrement dur de courir tout le long d'un mur à tuer des morts et balancer des pétards.

Grimaçant, elle leva le pan de sa veste, qui dévoila une blessure par balle au niveau de la hanche.

Mais déjà, d'autres grognements se firent entendre, et elle se redressa, étouffant un cri de douleur.


	14. Hectic Day part 4 and Roll Carol

La ville, survoltée, s'agitait tant et si bien entre ses murs que les Rôdeurs finirent par s'inviter à la fête. Malgré les ordres, on avait allumé une dizaine de feu pour percer les bois sombres et débusquer les assaillants, montrant le chemin aux morts. Ceux-ci, peu nombreux pour l'instant, envahissaient le Sud-Ouest, forçant les murs et la tôle, et certains commençaient à trouer les panneaux qui bouchaient le mur, dévoilant quelques centimètres d'une rue silencieuse. Ce côté de la ville, oublié et déserté, ne méritait certainement pas une vraie surveillance, ce que les Rôdeurs apprécièrent grandement. Et, lentement, tel le poison coulant dans les veines des immunisés, ils se diffusaient au compte-goutte.

.

* * *

.

Daryl se sentait comme une machine. Ainsi dans son arbre, à tenter de tirer dans la nuit, alors qu'Andréa et Merle s'évertuaient à tuer des Rôdeurs. Le dernier rayon de soleil avait fini par disparaître, et la nuit était désormais noire. N'ayant plus de flèches ni de temps, il décida de descendre, laissant les Furtifs se charger du reste.

« Hé, y'a quelqu'un ? » Daryl saisit son talkie, appuyant sur le bouton on, à deux mètres du sol. « Tek et Fantôme sont dans mon périmètre, ils sont sur un toit près du parking ! »

« O.K., Caleb, bien reçu. On arrive. » Daryl se jeta du haut de sa branche sur le mort qui voulait s'en prendre à Andréa, alors que Merle la tirait en arrière.

« On s'bouge, Daryl, pas l'temps d'siester ! » Siffla son frère en ouvrant la marche, alors que Daryl lui filait les lunettes de vision nocturne.

« Rick, c'est à toi ! » Lâcha Daryl avant de ranger définitivement le talkie, s'enfonçant entre les arbres, Andréa collée dans son dos. « C'te fois-ci, Blondie, tu nous quittes pas ! »

« On fait quoi, on rejoint Karim ? »

« Nan, ces enculés sont trop nombreux ! » S'écria Merle. « Dîtes-lui de rejoindre Carol, nous on va essayer d'entrer aussi ! »

« C'est pas ce qu'on avait décidé, Merle. » Siffla Daryl en cognant un Rôdeur.

« Rien à foutre, c'est l'bordel à l'intérieur, autant en profiter ! On pourra toujours les aider ! »

« Il a raison. Je pourrais vous guider ! » Décréta Andréa en faisant tomber un mort. « Pas de temps à perdre ! »

.

* * *

.

Rick jeta une œillade à Michonne qui hocha la tête au signal de Daryl, alors que Martinez prenait une grande inspiration. Aux grandes portes, la moitié des soldats présents avaient fini par rejoindre les habitations pour leur protection, et on braquait des lampes sur les arbres au hasard, attirant les quelques morts rôdant aux alentours. Il en restait donc quatre, et Michonne et Rick en avaient deux dans leurs viseurs.

Martinez finit par s'avancer devant, les mains levées, alors qu'on braquait des fusils sur lui, ainsi qu'une grosse lumière blanche. Derrière lui, deux Rôdeurs se traînaient lentement.

« Tirez pas ! »

« Martinez ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda-t-on.

« J'suis v'nu vous dire que la prison vous attaquait pour Tek et les F ! »

« Putain, alors c'est eux ! Tirez, il est avec ces connards ! »

« NON ! » Hurla l'Hispanique si fort que le soldat immobilisa ses hommes. « Croyez-moi, ils vont… »

Deux hommes tombèrent soudainement au sol, tandis que le troisième, touché à l'épaule, s'effondra du côté de Martinez. Avant que le dernier ne réagisse, une balle traversa son ventre, mais la balle de Martinez, elle, avait pour objectif la tête. Une fois atteinte, ne restaient que les deux morts-vivants.

Rick et Michonne s'avancèrent, commençant à grimper les voitures, alors que Martinez les rejoignait. Rick lui lança un regard noir, la main sur son Glock doté d'un silencieux, et l'Hispanique fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Croyez-moi, ils vont _quoi ?_ »

« Rien, c'était juste pour… »

« Fait gaffe à ta gueule, Caesar. T'as peut-être sauvé ma fille mais j'hésiterais pas s'il le faut. »

.

* * *

.

Fléau contemplait la rue d'un air hébété. Partout, des gens couraient et criaient, tous armés, alors qu'une flèche venait de clouer au sol un pauvre garçon qui avait fait tomber son fusil. Il était pile face à lui, à moins de quinze mètres, le fixant alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Fléau n'osait traverser la rue, ne pouvant que le regarder.

Il était toujours à Woodbury. Ce qui signifiait que Brayne avait été la pendant que les Dixon le torturait –encore. C'était incompréhensible. James avait disparu –encore-, et il était complètement perdu.

Des soldats tiraient au hasard dans les arbres, dans les rues, et il entendait derrière lui une fusillade. Il avait vu sa sœur grimper des toits avec un homme assez grand, certainement Tek, se dirigeant là où il était supposé être détenu. Il n'avait su quoi faire, ni que dire, seulement regarder. Le doute le bouffait plus que la peur, et il avait l'impression d'être un étranger pour lui-même. Que faisait-il à Woodbury ? Pourquoi Brayne avait-il laissé faire les Dixon et Tek ? Etaient-ce vraiment eux qui lui avaient fait tant de mal ? Et Fantôme, que faisait-elle là, en ville, si elle avait disparue ? Venait-elle l'aider ou…

Il finit par avancer lentement vers le mourant, qui le suppliait de le sortir de là. Il scrutait les alentours en tremblant, s'attendant à prendre une flèche lui aussi. Il entendit un sifflement mais l'ignora, récupérant le fusil avant de s'éloigner en trottinant, sans un regard pour l'adolescent. Il allait quitter cette ville et cette vie, pour ne jamais y revenir. Retrouver James, aussi. Ça, c'était très important.

.

* * *

.

Caleb siffla mais Fléau l'ignora, et il jura. En bas, cinq Rôdeurs attendaient impatiemment qu'il redescende, l'appelant de leurs râles incessants. Tek et Fantôme étaient passés au-dessus de lui sans le voir, et voilà que le garçon s'enfuyait. Mais quelle famille de merde, vraiment. Fuis-moi je te suis, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils auraient dû s'entretuer depuis des lustres, mais Tek lui avait avoué n'avoir pu tuer Brayne quand il en avait l'occasion, après son coma. Ben voyons. Une famille trop soudée pour s'entretuer, mais assez pour tuer les autres, voilà ce que c'était. A croire qu'au fond d'eux, ils s'aimaient tous les uns les autres.

Soudainement, apparut dans son champ de vision deux morts, qui se jetèrent sur l'adolescent étendu au sol. Et bientôt, trois autres suivirent, le faisant gémir. Il chercha l'endroit qui aurait pu les laisser passer, et jura lorsqu'il vit un petit groupe collé à un pan du mur. D'autres longeaient la ville, et atteindraient bientôt Rick et les autres.

« Hé, tout le monde. » Dit-il, la bouche collée contre son talkie. « Bougez-vous le cul, les morts se joignent à la partie. Ils viennent du Sud, et sont plutôt nombreux. Rejoignez Tek et Fantôme au niveau des caves, et sortez par-là, je vous rejoindrais dès que vous y serez. »

« Combien de temps tu peux rester en haut ? » Répondit Rick.

« J'vous couvre quelques minutes, mais il me reste que six flèches. Ensuite, j'essaye de trouver Jill avant vous. Jill ? T'es là ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

.

* * *

.

Brayne et sa petite troupe auraient pu atteindre Rick, Martinez et Michonne s'ils n'avaient pas croisé sur leur route cinq morts dévorant un civil. Les soldats avaient alors hurlé, se fichant éperdument du Gouverneur qui leur intimait de garder leur sang-froid, et s'étaient jetés sur les morts pour les massacrer. Seulement, quatre autres avaient surgi du Nord, suivit par d'autres, et ils avaient étés pris au piège. Deux Woodburyens avaient été mordus, et Brayne n'avait pu s'empêcher de les insulter. Cons, mais cons ! Qu'ils crèvent, tiens, ils le méritaient amplement !

Mais il avait quand même aidé les siens à s'en débarrasser. Les civils sortis étaient vite rentrés avec l'arrivée des Mordeurs, mais certains avaient pris les armes pour défendre la ville. Il scrutait chaque visage, pour se rappeler qui remercier et qui punir une fois la nuit passée.

Sauf qu'en attendant, Rick était entré. Repéré, aussi, car son groupe échangeaient des tirs avec quelques soldats et civils. Le problème, pour Brayne, c'est qu'il avait aussi aperçu cette connasse de Fantôme courir jusqu'au parking. Ce qui signifiait qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle avait certainement déjà trouvé Fléau.

Il savait qu'il fallait trouver la fuite et mettre un terme à l'invasion des morts avant que ceux-ci ne soient trop nombreux. Il savait aussi que sans lui, les siens n'arriveraient à colmater la brèche. Mais, sans lui et quelques expérimentés, le Shérif aurait la peau des rares défenseurs des portes principales.

S'ils avaient été plus nombreux, si Brayne ne s'était pas acharné à descendre tous ceux du régime Philip Blake, ils auraient pu s'occuper des deux fronts sans problème. Mais Brayne n'y avait pas pensé, trop focalisé sur les Ceara. Parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu un plan B, trop persuadé que la ville l'aimerait assez pour le supporter. Et maintenant, il en subissait les conséquences. Son nez se mit à le gratter, reconnaissant l'odeur de la fumée, et il se tourna vers les habitations. Quelqu'un avait fait tomber un des multiples braseros allumés pour l'occasion, dont le feu s'était étendu au jardin et au premier étage d'un immeuble. Son immeuble. _Son appartement._

Une bouffée de rage envahit son être, et il s'empara du fusil d'un des Soldats avant de s'avancer droit vers les morts, indiquant aux autres de s'occuper de Rick.

On osait l'attaquer et brûler son foyer ? Très bien, il ne ferait pas de quartiers. Si les autres s'en sortaient ce soir, il jurait sur sa vie qu'il se vengerait, et raserait la prison ainsi que tous ses habitants.

Il entendit leurs grognements avant même de les voir, ce qui le poussa à accélérer. Les civils lui firent de la place alors qu'il les bousculait sans état d'âme, retirant le chien. A peine vit-il les premiers morts qu'il commença à tirer, vite rejoints par quelques-uns armés.

« Que tout le monde prenne les armes ! C'est encore nous qu'on attaque, nous qu'on veut tuer ! » Hurla-t-il pendant qu'on le couvrait. « Soldats, civils, adultes et enfants, ce soir, vous n'êtes que Woodburyens prêts à tout pour sauver leur vie ! Woodburyens, descendez les rues ! Défendez vos familles et vos biens de vos propres mains ! NE LES LAISSEZ PAS DETRUIRE TOUT CE QUE NOUS AVONS SI HARDIMMENT BATI ENSEMBLE ! »

La force de ses mots donna le courage aux autres, qui prirent enfin leur destin entre leurs mains. Ils reconnaissaient bien là leur Gouverneur, et les cris de rage remplacèrent les cris de terreur.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas avant qu'ils y passent tous ! Que certaines aillent chercher les voitures et les ramènent ici pour boucher le trou ! Que d'autres se joignent aux défenseurs des portes principales pour leur prêter main forte ! Ceux qui ne feront rien seront coupables de trahison et condamnés à mort ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que la ville reprenait assez vite du terrain, il décida de retourner sur l'autre front, prêt à tuer Rick et sa bande.

Non. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour Rick. La priorité, c'était son œuvre Fléau, pas ce fichu policier de merde incapable d'être un véritable leader comme lui. Que ses soldats le tuent, lui qui avait tant envie de rejoindre sa femme en Enfer. Alors, vérifiant que personne ne le suivait et profitant de la cohue, il s'enfonça seul dans les rues, rejoignant directement les caves.

.

* * *

.

Fléau passait incognito sans même y faire attention. Il avait bien changé de pantalon et volé une veste dans un appartement, mais il marchait si lentement dans la rue, fixant de son visage tuméfié le bordel qu'était Woodbury, qu'il se demandait comment on ne pouvait le remarquer. Il passa devant son immeuble, où il n'y avait personne. Voyant qu'on ne s'intéressait point au Ceara en fuite, il pénétra les lieux, monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, qui n'était pas fermée à clef. Dehors, il entendait les fusils, les râles et les cris de tout un monde qui s'écroulait. Se dirigeant dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet, car leur immeuble avait le luxe d'être toujours raccordé, comme d'autres en ville. Il se nettoya le visage, ne cillant même pas au contact de l'eau froide, ainsi que ses cheveux et son cou. Puis, s'observant dans la glace, il fronça les sourcils. Il alluma la bougie posée sur la petite armoire, et l'approcha du verre.

Ses yeux verts étaient beaucoup plus clairs, et dorénavant, les tâches blanches étaient bien grandes et bien plus visibles. Il était tout rouge et violet, mais il remarqua que la tâche à sa morsure au niveau de l'épaule avait grossi. Désormais, les veines se coloraient jusqu'à son omoplate, prêtes à gagner tout son dos d'ici quelques semaines.

Secouant la tête, il sortit de la pièce, s'empara d'un sac et vida les armoires, ne s'arrêtant pas face aux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il récupéra une batte de base-ball et un couteau, avant de jeter un œil à la rue. Puis, par une pulsion étrange, il prit une bouteille d'huile, et redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté, ne prenant pas le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui. Au pied de l'immeuble, un brasero éclairait la rue. Il cassa une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, et répandit de l'huile sur l'herbe, le mur, et l'intérieur de l'appartement. Enfin, il poussa le brasero, qui enflamma le tout.

Jugeant son méfait accompli, il trottina jusqu'au mur, attendit que les soldats accomplissant une ronde passe, et le franchit.

.

* * *

.

« Pas là… Il n'est pas là… » Tek frappa dans la porte, poussant un juron.

Fantôme, elle, tremblait. L'odeur exécrable de la pièce lui en rappelait une, bien douloureuse dans son souvenir. La pénombre et la chaleur ne lui étaient pas inconnues, et son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, alors que ses mains devenaient moites.

« Je suis déjà venue… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis déjà venue là. J'y suis restée longtemps. Je… »

Fantôme s'interrompit, alors que son cousin se précipitait déjà à l'extérieur. Elle n'entendit plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd à ses oreilles, qui lui donna mal à la tête. Suffoquant face aux souvenirs flous qui lui revenaient soudainement, elle recula à son tour, fermant la lourde porte de la cave.

« Hé, cousine, pas l'temps d'niaiser, on y va ! » S'écria-t-il depuis le couloir.

« Il m'a enfermée là. Il nous a laissé là, avec Fléau. Il a…Il a… »

« Tu m'fais quoi là ? » Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant.

Tek fixa sa cousine avec incompréhension, la voyant haleter et devenir rouge, les larmes aux yeux. Elle paniquait complètement, au pire moment possible. Putain de Ceara, y'avaient qu'eux pour réagir ainsi.

Elle se précipita soudainement dehors, se riant du danger, cherchant avec hystérie de l'air. Une fois dehors, Tek peinant à la suivre, elle se mit à vomir durant de longues minutes alors qu'il surveillait les alentours. Mais très vite, ils furent repérés, et ils durent s'éloigner pour éviter les balles, la respiration de Tek devenant de plus en plus hachée.

Il tenta de lui parler mais elle demeurait muette, fonçant vers les murs, récupérant un Glock oublié là.

« Il te reste des balles ? » Finit-elle par demander, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour laisser des soldats passer.

« Plus que deux. Toi ? »

« Une dans ce flingue, et aucune dans l'autre. »

Elle le fixa étrangement, et il allait lui poser une question lorsqu'une flèche fusa à deux centimètres de sa tête, avant de se ficher dans la poitrine d'un adolescent qui les tenait secrètement en joue. Tek fixa le garçon mort sur le coup puis l'autre côté de la rue, où les Dixon le fixaient avec une joie mêlée à de la peur. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, séparés par une guerre, alors que le cœur de Tek s'enivrait déjà à l'idée de retrouver ses frères.

Puis, mû par le même instinct, les deux Ceara traversèrent la rue à une vitesse folle, profitant du calme apparent, mais on les remarqua, et Tek se prit une balle dans le mollet. Il s'écrasa sur le bitume aux pieds de Merle, alors que Daryl, ayant rechargé son arbalète, tira en direction des trois soldats qui les prenaient en chasse avec l'aide d'Andréa.

« Faut qu'on dégage, _maintenant !_ Rick, on n'a plus le temps ! » Hurla Merle dans son talkie tout en aidant Tek à se mettre derrière une benne, le passage étant bloqué par les Woodburyens.

« _On y est presque, j'ai plus de nouvelle de Caleb et Brayne n'est plus très loin ! Barrez-vous sans nous, on vous rej… »_

« Rick ? T'es là ? Phil m'a dit qu'il n'fallait pas aller à la cave, tu m'reçois ? »

Le talkie crachota, puis s'éteignit. Merle le frappa contre le mur par colère, et il jura lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait cassé l'antenne.

« Ramène Tek à la maison avec vous. » Lâcha soudainement Fantôme en lui donnant son Glock vide. « J'vais tâcher de réunir les autres. »

« Quoi ? Non, tu… hé, reviens ici, Phil ! Saloperie ! »

Mais il dû se relever pour la couvrir, et assista, impuissant, à sa disparition.

.

* * *

.

Michonne ferma les yeux de Martinez, qui venait de mourir d'une balle dans l'abdomen. Elle tremblait, mordait ses joues de l'intérieur, rongée par la culpabilité. Il s'était jeté devant elle pour la sauver, et il venait d'en crever. Par sa faute. Ils ne trouvaient pas Tek ni Fantôme, et ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres du mur, et moins de trente pour les caves. Rick vérifiait les alentours en rangeant son Glock pour prendre son Colt, stressé comme jamais. Ils s'étaient réfugiés un instant derrière une bâtisse, dans un jardin, mais vu le silence des caves, il se doutait que les Ceara n'étaient pas là. N'ayant plus de nouvelles de personne, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Michonne après celle de Martinez, et il contempla la femme avec douleur. Elle planta son couteau dans l'oreille de l'Hispanique, le visage dur, avant de se relever et prendre son sabre, prête à se battre.

« Rentre sans moi. Dis-leur de m'attendre dix minutes, et après, partez. »

« Quoi ? Rick, je ne te laisse pas… »

« Ecoute, s'ils sont dans le coin, on saura bien sortir par nous-mêmes. Et si je ne reviens pas, alors Carl aura besoin de toi pour la suite. »

Elle attrapa son bras pour lui éviter de s'enfuir, mais il lui renvoya un regard si noir qu'elle recula.

« Fais pas de conneries. Ton fils a besoin de toi. Ne laisse pas cette ville… »

« C'est entre moi et lui ! » Siffla-t-il avec une haine violente. « Ça peut se jouer ce soir. Je peux tout arranger cette nuit. Je ne laisserai pas cette occasion m'échapper. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, la poussant une fois en arrière pour lui signifier de s'en aller. Choquée et inquiète, elle finit par obéir, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Il resserra son arme dans sa main, souffla un coup.

Oh oui. Ce soir, c'était entre lui et Brayne.

.

* * *

.

Rick pénétra la cave, refermant la porte sur les Rôdeurs qui grognèrent de déception. Presque hystérique, il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une issue de secours, ayant été surpris par une horde, et tomba nez à nez avec Brayne, qui voulait son flingue posé sur la table. Celui-ci venait à peine de gagner les caves et se rendre compte de la disparition de Fléau, qui avait vraisemblablement tué Roy, que le policier avait débarqué sans prévenir.

Ils se fixèrent durant une seconde, séparés par une vieille table en bois, puis d'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, Brayne pour récupérer son Glock et Rick pour le défoncer. Le Shérif était nettement plus fort, et il le balança de l'autre côté de la salle, poussant l'arme du pied, se mettant à sourire.

Le voir avait ranimé l'énorme flamme de haine qui dormait en lui. C'était comme si tous ses vieux instincts violents avaient attendu ce jour depuis la naissance de l'Humanité. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Brayne, et la préoccupation pour son groupe disparut pour laisser place à celle, plus dangereuse, du besoin de faire mal.

Brayne voulut se relever, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Attrapant ses cheveux, il projeta son genou dans son ventre avec violence deux fois, avant de remonter jusqu'au plexus solaire, lui coupant la respiration.

« Pas d'arme. » Ricana-t-il dans un souffle aigre. « Juste toi, moi, et mes poings. Et ça, c'est pour T-Dog et Oscar ! »

Tenant toujours sa tête dans sa main, il l'aplatit contre le mur, entreprenant d'enfoncer méticuleusement son nez dans son visage, écoutant avec un plaisir malsain les couinements de souffrance du garçon. Le relâchant, il secoua sa main, dont les jointures étaient blanches. Oh, douce vengeance qui s'était faite beaucoup trop latente…

Il le maintint au sol avec son pied, écrasant sa tête. Brayne se débattit, mais le policier lui sauta sur les jambes, le faisant hurler. Rick ne put s'empêcher de rire, et il réitéra l'opération.

« Pour Lori ! » Hurlait-il en essayant de casser une de ses chevilles.

N'y arrivant pas, Rick laissa tomber le pied qu'il tenait, et Brayne en profita pour le lui enfoncer dans la figure. Rick tituba, et le garçon se releva, mais d'un coup de coude, il lui fit cogner la tête contre le mur, et il se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber, ce qu'il réussit. Un nouveau coup de poing explosa l'arcade sourcilière du Ceara, et cette fois-ci, Rick attrapa une de ses chevilles, tendant la jambe sous son nez, avant de lever son propre pied et viser le genou.

« Pour Lori ! » Répéta-t-il.

Brayne hurla lorsque la rotule péta, et que son tibia se cassa net. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, et Rick s'en délecta follement. Il se concentra sur ses côtes, gourmand.

« Pour Maggie, Carol, Beth ! Pour Carl et Judith ! Pour Daryl, Merle, Tek, Phil, James ! »

Il le souleva et le jeta contre la table, qui se brisa sous le choc, avant de prendre la gorge du garçon entre ses mains. Celui-ci gémissait et crachait du sang, et Rick lui intima de le regarder.

« On va tout détruire. » Chuchota-t-il. « Tout ce que tu as voulu faire de cet endroit et des Ceara, on va tout effacer et recommencer à zéro. Ils t'oublieront, te détesteront. C'est de ça, dont tu as peur. Tu as peur de la solitude. Tu les manipules de peur qu'ils ne te quittent. Tu n'es pas un vrai méchant, même si tu essayes tant d'en être un. T'es juste un gamin qui n'est rien sans sa famille. »

Il serra lentement ses doigts, patient, alors que Brayne se débattait pour un peu d'air. Rick sourit, réalisant qu'il était sur le point d'en finir, n'hésitant pas à serrer plus, toujours plus, la carotide de Brayne battant entre ses doigts…

 _Clic._

Il se retourna avec surprise, et contempla une enfant blonde tenir l'arme de Brayne et viser sa tête. Il lâcha par reflexe sa victime, qui aspira des grandes goulées d'air avec frénésie.

Lizzie était passée par l'autre sortie, sachant que Fléau était enfermé là, attendant que les choses se calment pour sortir de sa cachette. Et elle était tombée sur Rick. Celui-ci avait un regard des plus meurtriers, animal, froid et fou, couvert de sang des pieds à la tête.

« Tire… » Chuchota Brayne, qui s'étouffait dans son sang. « Lizzie, _tire !_ »

« Lizzie…Lizzie Samuels, la sœur de Mika ? »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, tanguant sur ses jambes fluettes.

« Vous connaissez ma sœur ? »

« Elle vit chez moi. » Répondit calmement Rick en faisant un pas en avant.

« N'approchez pas ! » Hurla-t-elle en resserrant son arme, et il obéit, tentant de lui sourire. Il lui fallait cette arme. Il la lui fallait maintenant. « Comment…ma sœur est morte, elle… »

« C'est ce que t'as dit Brayne ? » Un nouveau ricanement, si acide que Rick s'en brûla la langue. « Tu lui fais vraiment confiance pour ce sujet-là ? »

« Ne l'écoute pas, il ment. Si tu ne tires pas, il va nous tuer. » Gronda Brayne en clopinant pour s'éloigner, mais Rick ramassa et pointa un morceau de bois sur lui, prêt à lui sauter à nouveau à la gorge.

« Tu bouges, tu crèves ! »

« Ne l'touchez pas ! »

« Petite, donne-moi cette arme. Tu peux encore voir ta sœur, vivre avec nous. »

Mais elle secoua la tête, perdue, le canon braqué sur l'œil du Shérif. Brayne voulut une nouvelle fois s'avancer, mais le Glock se retrouva face à son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte…C'est toi qui… » Le canon virevolta entre les deux têtes, alors qu'elle tremblait.

« Lizzie. » La voix trop basse pour être rassurante, Rick ne la lâchait pas du regard. « Donne-moi cette arme, et tu retrouveras ta sœur. Je suis chef de police, tu sais… »

« Me parlez pas comme si j'étais une enfant ! » S'indigna-t-elle, et il se tut. « Vous comprenez pas tout c'que fait Brayne pour nous ! Vous êtes un adulte, vous êtes un de ces menteurs qui… »

« Lizzie putain ! Tue-le ! » Hurla Brayne, le regard fou, la coupant dans son monologue. Elle décala l'arme de la tête de Grimes, stupéfaite.

D'instinct, Rick se précipita et enfonça son morceau de bois dans le ventre de Brayne, qui hurla. Il se plaqua au sol, alors que la balle traversa l'espace vide où aurait dû être sa tête, avant que Lizzie ne lâche l'arme et se mette à crier à son tour. La blonde se précipita sur son ami, alors que Rick récupérait l'arme. Brayne avait perdu connaissance, et gisait au sol comme une vulgaire proie.

Il l'avait. Rick avait sa vengeance à ses pieds, prête à mourir pour soulager sa conscience. Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur ses lèvres, et Lizzie sentit une terreur sans nom s'éprendre d'elle.

« Pousse-toi. » Gronda-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête avec hystérie, le protégeant de son corps, le sang s'étalant sur le plancher. « Fini de jouer, maintenant. Dernier avertissement. »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! »

« Il t'as fait croire que ta sœur était morte, il a tué des membres de ma famille ainsi que ceux de ta ville. »

« _Tout le monde ne peut pas survivre. On ne peut pas toujours gagner, on ne doit pas s'arrêter pour pleurer les morts._ C'est ce que les adultes m'ont toujours dit, c'est ce que Brayne m'a appris. Il va sauver tous ceux qui restent. Si vous le tuez, on va tous mourir. »

Rick fronça ses sourcils, perturbé par la foi qui suintait à travers la voix de Lizzie. Elle était prête à mourir pour un garçon qui s'était joué d'elle, et malgré la peur, elle ne bougeait pas.

« Pousse-toi ! » Il s'empara de son bras mais elle hurla, refusant de se lever. Elle lui donna des coups de pieds, ainsi que des coups au visage, dont il se fichait.

« Hé, le chef de la prison, t'es là ? »

Fantôme apparut soudainement, passée par l'issue de secours, et se figea face au spectacle qu'étaient les trois personnes. Elle s'approcha avec curiosité, sourcils froncés, son frère à moitié mort se vidant de son sang. Puis elle sonda le visage de Rick, qui avait les traits figés et le teint pâle. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, fixant son frère avec inquiétude. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Rick le tue, et elle avait l'impression que c'était déjà bien mal parti.

« Hé, toi. Rick, c'est ça ? » Il ne répondit pas, et Lizzie en profita pour s'extirper de sa poigne, sans pour autant s'en aller. « Les autres nous attendent. Et Fléau n'est pas là. Il faut partir. »

« Je le tuerai avant. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je… Je ne sais pas où est Fléau, je l'ai cherché aussi longtemps que je pouvais, mais…»

Une autre salve de balles tirées non loin d'eux la fit sursauter, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

« Si tu le tues, il ne pourra jamais me dire où il est. Je veux retrouver Fléau. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il te répondra, hein ? Que toute cette putain de ville va t'accueillir à bras ouverts demain matin et qu'ils te montreront tous la voie ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais Brayne peut très bien me mener à lui, volontairement ou non. Sans lui, je perds toutes mes chances. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait ni ce qu'il a pu lui mettre dans le crâne. J't'en supplie, Rick, laisse-le en vie. »

Sa voix avait eu des ratés, surtout sur ces derniers mots. Soudain, elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre et fronça les sourcils. Rick voulut parler mais du sang sortit à la place des mots de sa bouche, et il battit des paupières, stupéfait. Quelques gouttes avaient atterri sur le visage de Fantôme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ouvrit la bouche une seconde fois, mais du sang en surgit encore, s'étalant sur son cou et sa poitrine. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua une tâche au niveau de son plexus, juste sous ses côtes, qui s'étendait lentement. Au bout de dix secondes, elle était déjà une fois et demie plus large. Il jeta un œil mi-mortifié mi-scandalisé à Lizzie, qui secoua la tête, bouche bée. Elle avait pourtant raté sa cible, il avait dû se blesser pendant la bagarre… Il détourna les yeux et s'arrêta sur le morceau de bois, dont le sang luisait sur les deux extrémités pointues.

« Oh mer… » Fantôme ne put finir son juron que déjà, Rick tanguait, et elle dut le soutenir du mieux qu'elle put. « Lâche pas putain ! » Elle récupéra son arme, et Lizzie se remit à la supplier. « Ferme-là toi aussi ! Saleté de gamine ! »

Elle traîna le Grimes à l'extérieur, arme au poing, alors que Lizzie la regardait partir d'un œil désespéré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouge-toi, on s'en va ! »

« Je laisserai pas Brayne… »

« Lizzie, putain. » Elle poussa un long soupir, alors que Rick s'évertuait à évacuer le sang dans sa gorge. « Choisis : Brayne ou Mika ? »

.

* * *

.

Hakim s'apprêtait à rejoindre Carol avec sa voiture lorsque Fléau avait surgit devant lui, sorti de nulle part. Les deux s'étaient fixés en chien de faïence, interloqués, sans rien dire. Puis, par réflexe, Fléau s'était mis à courir. Du coup, par réflexe lui aussi, Hakim s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

C'était sans compter sur les morts, qui sentaient le sang de loin. Et si la majeure partie de la horde se concentrait sur la brèche du Sud, beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient déplacés, éloignés, et c'était tous les alentours qui en étaient infestés. Fléau ne risquait rien, mais très vite, Hakim ne put en dire autant, et dû s'arrêter de le poursuivre pour se sauver la mise. Un rôdeur lui sauta sur le dos, et il eut du mal à s'en débarrasser.

« Fléau, reviens ! On est là pour toi ! »

Le garçon se retourna, laissant un mort le bousculer. Il avait la batte posée sur son épaule, d'une attitude nonchalante, mais ses traits durs et tirés trahissaient sa nervosité.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Puis, secouant la tête, il recula. « Non, j'veux pas savoir. J'veux juste être seul. »

« Pars pas putain ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Il regagna sa voiture, s'enferma dedans, et démarra. Le chemin n'était pas long jusqu'à Carol, mais la pénombre le forçait à avancer lentement. Il passa sa main sur son cou, qui était trempé de sueur, mais elle revint rouge de sang.

« Non. Oh putain, non non non… »

Il sursauta lorsque sa voiture percuta soudainement quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et on frappa contre sa vitre avec hystérie. Il reconnut le visage d'Andréa, qui ouvrit la porte derrière lui avec violence, alors qu'une masse sombre s'écroulait sur la banquette, poussant un cri. Merle le rejoignit côté passager, et Hakim resserra sa veste autour de son cou, priant pour que sa blessure passe inaperçue. Devant, Daryl et Andréa couraient en évitant les quelques morts, alors que Merle lui hurlait d'avancer.

« Bordel mais… »

« Tek est blessé, et Carol a besoin d'aide ! Roule ! »

.

* * *

.

Carol leva les yeux du corps de Jill, qui peinait à tenir le choc. La malheureuse avait été mordue trois fois, et elle baignait déjà dans son propre sang lorsqu'elle était venue trouver Carol, une dizaine de Rôdeurs sur le dos, qui, excités par l'odeur du sang et le bruit des fusillades, se faisaient deux fois plus violents.

Le percuteur de son Beretta frappa le vide, et la femme jura, ordonnant à la Russe de se lever tout en sortant son couteau. Mais à peine l'avait-elle levé que Daryl passa en trombe devant ses yeux, explosant le Rôdeur rien que par la puissance de sa course. Andréa aidait déjà Jill, alors qu'on lui hurlait de démarrer la voiture. Elle s'y précipita, tâta pour trouver les clés qui n'étaient plus sur le contact. La précipitation des autres la fit paniquer, et elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de sortir les clefs du trou dans lequel elles étaient tombées. Sur le siège passager, la voix d'une femme se faisait entendre, et elle reconnut Phil qui s'énervait du silence de son correspondant.

« _Y'a quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour sortir Rick, vous attendez quoi ? Hé, j'vous parle ! »_

« Moi pas partir sans Caleb ! » Entendit-elle depuis l'extérieur. « Non, moi aller l'chercher ! »

« Je suis là ! » S'exclama Carol une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la clé et que le moteur tourna. Les phares de la voiture d'Hakim éclairèrent la sienne, et elle saisit le talkie alors qu'Andréa rentrait dans sa Chevrolet, sans Jill. « Où êtes-vous ? »

On ne répondit pas tout de suite, et elle en profita pour récupérer Daryl, qui ferma la porte sur lui en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement, épuisé par une telle nuit.

« C'est O.K., vous deux ? » Demanda avec inquiétude Carol en voyant Andréa chercher des traces de morsures sur elle.

La blonde finit par hocher la tête, essuyant le sang sur son visage, et Daryl grogna un oui sur un ton brut.

« _Carol, c'est Michonne ! Venez au point convenu, Rick est blessé et Fantôme peine à retenir les Rôdeurs ! »_

« Roule Carol ! » S'écria Daryl à ces mots, serrant avec force le talkie dans sa main.

Elle s'exécuta, percutant quelques cadavres ambulants, et au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent une petite horde focalisée sur trois personnes. Ils profitèrent de leur inattention pour les tuer par derrière, les Dixon étant les plus déchaînés. Andréa accueillit Rick au creux de ses bras sur la banquette arrière, retenant comme elle le pouvait le sang qui s'échappait du Grimes au bord de l'inconscience. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une enfant blonde se glissa dans le peu d'espace restant à l'arrière, mais le chasseur hocha la tête sans s'expliquer, lui donnant néanmoins son accord.

Carol reprit le volant tandis que depuis le siège passager, Daryl donnait des tissus à Andréa pour éponger le policier.

« Oh non Rick, pas toi…Serre ma main, lâche surtout pas, ça va aller, on rentre…Où sont les Furtifs ? Enfin, Caleb ? »

« J'sais pas. Fantôme et Michonne sont montées avec Merle. »

« Alors on…on va les laisser en rade ?! C'est hors de question, on a bien assez de place pour… »

« Non, on n'a pas assez de place. Il n'répond plus depuis un long moment, déjà, et Jill est partie on ne sait où en plus d'avoir été mordue. Ils sont p'têt déjà morts. »

« On laisse pas les nôtres dehors. Plus vite, Carol ! »

Elle accéléra à la vue des Rôdeurs face à eux, qu'elle renversa sans préambule. Il y eut un passage à vide avant qu'un autre corps ne percute son véhicule, et le visage hagard de Caleb s'explosa sur le pare-brise, faisant hurler Andréa.

Il gémit et gigota quelques secondes, avant que son front ne se pose sur la vitre, complètement mort. Personne ne bougea durant un certain temps, Carol tremblant comme jamais, avant que Daryl ne sorte prudemment de la voiture, lui aussi sous le choc. Il entendait encore les râles des morts qui assiégeaient Woodbury, les empêchant de les pourchasser.

Puis, les mains moites et la bouche sèche, il retira délicatement le corps du jeune Furtif et le posa au sol, sur le bord de la route. Il lui tira une balle dans la tête, et resta une seconde au-dessus de lui sans rien dire.

Quand il rejoignit la voiture, les autres n'avaient pas bougé, fixant la route avec incompréhension.

« Roule, Carol. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix très rauque, la tête basse.

La Chevrolet eut à nouveau des vrombissements, et disparut avec l'autre voiture dans la nuit noire.


	15. P-0

**Guest :** hey ! Ravie que la suite te plaise ! Ce chapitre apporte beaucoup de questions pour la suite, alors j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant :)

Et c'est là que toutes mes petites théories sur le virus pointent leur nez. J'ai teeeeellement hâte de tout vous montrer, vous n'imaginez même pas.

Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 _MIA - Bad Girls_

 _._

 _._

 _« Lizzie ! »_

 _« Mika ! »_

 _Les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de l'autre, s'enlaçant jusqu'à en suffoquer. Carl eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que Daryl et Merle défoncèrent la porte d'entrée, portant un corps qu'ils posèrent sur la table de la salle commune du bloc C._

 _« Hershel, ramène tes fesses ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'alarma Beth, s'approchant de Tek qui s'était écroulé sur le sol, épuisé._

 _« Bah ça a mal tourné, comme d'habitude ! » Grogna Merle en appuyant sur la blessure de Rick, alors que Carl restait en retrait, Glock à la main. « Hé, Shérif, reste avec moi, O.K. ? Pas que je n'aimerais pas t'voir crever mais c'est pas l'moment, là ! »_

 _Mais Rick était déjà dans les vapes, et ne réagit pas lorsque Daryl lui administra des petites claques. Carol passa comme une ombre devant eux, repoussant Glenn qui tentait de lui parler, et disparut dans les cellules, le visage mortifié. Hershel donna des ordres à Beth et Axel, penché sur le corps de Rick, à qui on arrachait la chemise. Carl ne pouvait que fixer la main pendante de son père, inconscient depuis de longues minutes. Les Samuels pleuraient dans leur coin, Tek demanda une cigarette, tremblant comme une feuille, Michonne tenta de lui parler, les loups hurlèrent à la vue de Phil, et même si Carl se souvenait de tout cela, il avait été incapable de réagir. Même lorsque Tek avait gueulé sur Michonne pour qu'elle lui file une clope et se taise enfin, même lorsqu'Andréa toussa et cracha un peu de sang, bien secouée. Seul son père, allongé sur cette table et charcuté par Hershel, lui importait._

.

* * *

.

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, Fantôme courait. Un immense sourire flottait sur son visage, et elle évitait souplement les morts de la horde qu'elle traversait, n'hésitant pas à les pousser s'il le fallait. Derrière elle, un bonnet sur la tête et le foulard de Daryl remonté jusqu'aux yeux, Lizzie suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la jeune femme, n'étant elle-même pas mauvaise à la course. Elle avait du sang et de la chair sur les vêtements qui couvraient tout son corps, et sentait son cœur prêt à exploser.

Un bras eut à peine le temps de se saisir de son épaule que Fantôme la dégageait du Rôdeur, la poussant en avant. Sans l'attendre, Lizzie traça sa route, zigzaguant entre les cadavres avec de plus en plus de facilité.

Elle dépassa le mort en tête de file et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, avant de redoubler sa vitesse. Le but était d'atteindre l'autre rive de la rivière à cinquante mètres, et Lizzie apercevait déjà Daryl qui lui hurlait quelque chose, l'air fichtrement énervé.

« T'occupes, cours Liz' ! » Lui ordonna la voix excitée de Fantôme. « Sors ton poignard ! »

Effectivement, un cadavre décharné semblait vouloir lui faire un énorme câlin, mais l'adolescente sauta sur lui et, avec la puissance de sa course, elle réussit à le renverser. D'un même mouvement, elle planta son couteau dans l'œil du mort, s'éclaboussant de sang, avant de se relever, la tête bourdonnante.

« Le pont, va jusqu'au pont ! »

Devant, un pont joignait les deux côtés de la rivière, et Andréa et Daryl leur hurlait de se dépêcher. Lizzie détacha les yeux du cadavre et reprit sa course, Fantôme sur ses talons. Elles passèrent rapidement le pont fait de cordes et de lattes de bois, tandis que quelques morts se mettaient à les suivre, faisant tanguer le pont, mais Daryl attrapa à bras-le-corps la Samuels pour la poser sur la terre ferme, alors que Fantôme rejoignit Andréa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, nom d'un p'tit bonhomme en zingue ! » S'écria celle-ci en sortant son couteau, commençant à couper les cordes avec Daryl. « Vous étiez censés les attirer _de loin_ , pas courir au milieu d'eux ! »

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda Fantôme en repoussant les trois morts qui avaient réussi à traverser, le gros de la horde approchant à grands pas. « J'apprends à Lizzie à survivre et… »

« Ta gueule, Fi ! Aide-nous ! » Ronchonna Daryl, délaissant les cordes pour son arbalète.

Elle obtempéra, et au bout de quelques secondes, le pont céda, tombant dans l'eau et l'oubli. Cela n'arrêta pas les cadavres, qui se jetèrent dans le vide, et Daryl poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

« Maint'nant, ces salop'ries s'ront pas aussi nombreuses à venir devant nos grilles. » Dit-il en tapant évasivement dans la main d'une Andréa plutôt contente de leur mission.

« Liz ? Tu vas bien ? » Chuchota Fi en se mettant à la hauteur de l'adolescente, capturant son regard troublé.

« Oui…Oui. Ce n'était pas si difficile. » Finit par murmurer l'enfant, qui essuya son arme dans l'herbe, le foulard au bord du cou.

Daryl jeta un regard lourd de sens à Andréa, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Liz et Fi passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, l'aînée obligeant la petite à apprendre à se défendre, et Andréa ne voyait pas où était le mal. Mika, elle, jouait encore avec ses poupées : il fallait bien qu'une des deux sœurs protège l'autre.

Elle chassa Amy de ses pensées, le cœur lourd, se dirigeant avec le petit groupe jusqu'à la voiture. Ils passèrent devant une petite cabane, et Daryl entreprit de marquer son territoire avec de la peinture noire. Sur la porte, il écrivit _Prison,_ alors que la bicoque n'avait aucune valeur. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Tek et Fantôme, les relations avec Woodbury avaient pris un tout autre tournant.

« Il nous reste quoi à faire ? »

« Bloquer la route 85, celle qui mène à l'arrière de la prison. J'veux pas qu'ces connards débarquent par surprise. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait un accord. »

« Ah parce que tu leur fais confiance, toi ? » Railla Daryl, et Fi eut une grimace compréhensive. « Ils veulent même pas te dire où est Fléau, alors… »

« S'il s'est vraiment enfui, alors il peut être partout, Daryl. »

Celui-ci la scruta longuement, avant de percuter avec douceur son épaule de la sienne, scrutant les environs.

« On le retrouvera, Phil. »

« J'suis pas Phil. »

« Tu vas jouer longtemps à la conne comme ça ? Fantôme, ce n'est pas un prénom putain. »

Au tour de Fantôme de le scruter, avant de se mettre à sourire avec effronterie. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant le coup foireux, et se crispa lorsqu'elle se mit face à eux en ouvrant grand les bras.

« Ah, tu crois ? » Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. « Tu vas voir, Dixon, ce qu'est Fantôme. »

Un Rôdeur s'approcha d'elle, mais elle refusa qu'on le tue. Au contraire, elle se mit devant lui, se collant à son torse pour l'empêcher de passer.

« Vous voyez ? »

Andréa n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle savait qu'elle était immunisée depuis longtemps, mais voir le désintérêt total que lui portaient ces bouffeurs de chair la mettait mal à l'aise. Pire, elle en était jalouse.

Le mort tenta de la contourner, la pousser en avant, tendre les bras au-dessus des épaules de Fantôme, à aucun moment il ne la regarda ou l'agrippa pour l'éloigner de lui. Elle était un obstacle invisible qui ne méritait pas son attention.

« Je pourrais danser, sauter en l'air, ou encore HURLER DANS LEURS OREILLES qu'il ne réagirait pas ! » S'écria-t-elle au creux de l'oreille du mort, qui l'ignorait toujours autant.

Les trois autres observaient la drôle de scène d'un air perdu, bouche bée. La vie était si simple pour un immunisé…

Lasse, elle finit par planter son couteau dans son crâne, le laissant tomber à ses pieds.

« Tous les morts sont comme ça avec moi, mais ils se comportent différemment avec mes frères. Brayne les attire et Fléau… » Elle détourna les yeux, alors que ceux d'Andréa s'assombrissaient.

« Quoi, Fléau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? »

« Il peut les exciter. Les mettre en _colère._ Ne prenez pas nos noms à la légère. Fantôme et Fléau n'ont pas été choisis au hasard. Et j'ai peur de ce que peut faire Fléau, seul et aussi perdu. »

.

* * *

.

 _« Hé, Phil. »_

 _Fantôme continuait de dormir, se fichant éperdument de l'homme au pied de sa cellule. Daryl Dixon soupira, passablement excédé, Judith dans les bras. Le bébé venait tout juste d'être changé par Beth, qui lui avait ensuite confié l'enfant une seconde._

 _« Phil. Debout. »_

 _Aucune réponse. Jon fixait de ses yeux fauves le chasseur taper du pied, sans pour autant bouger du corps de sa maîtresse. Il dormait à moitié sur elle, les deux pattes avant croisées sur ses jambes, comme pour la protéger. Les trois premiers jours, il ne l'avait pas quitté, et la nuit, il refusait de s'éloigner ne serait-ce de quelques centimètres d'elle. Le laisser ici alors qu'elle sortait allait être difficile, mais il réapprenait peu à peu à rester à distance._

 _« Fantôme ! » Finit-il par crier. Trop fort, car Jon sursauta, apeuré. « Pas toi, mon vieux, reste tranquille. »_

 _« Bordel, Daryl ! Je rentre tout juste, t'peux pas la fermer ? » Hurla Merle depuis la cellule voisine._

 _« Baisse d'un ton Merle putain ! Y'en a qui essaye de dormir ! »_

 _« Oh toi commence pas l'Chinois, j'suis pas du matin ! »_

 _« Je suis Coréen espèce de paysan inculte et illettré ! »_

 _« Répète ça pour voir ?! » Du bruit se fit entendre chez le Dixon, puis un grognement énervé. « Bouge de là Darius ! J'vais m'faire c't'imbécile ! »_

 _« MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS NOM DE DIEU ! » La voix terrible de Michonne eut le mérite de faire obéir les autres._

 _Daryl observa le bébé s'endormir entre ses bras, abasourdi. Cette enfant pouvait hurler à la mort en entendant le vent la réveiller, mais les cris des habitants de la prison ne la troublaient guère._

 _Fantôme darda sur lui un regard courroucé, mais elle finit par se lever, Espada à la main._

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? » Chuchota-t-elle en reniflant dans sa direction. Elle eut une grimace, et rajouta. « Judith sent mauvais. »_

 _« Elle est propre. »_

 _« Elle pue le vivant. »_

 _Il frissonna, mais se détourna très vite. « Normale, elle est vivante. Rejoins-moi en bas, on a du boulot, aujourd'hui. Andréa, toi aussi bouge-toi, j'vais pas t'attendre 107 ans putain ! »_

 _« Arrête de crier, j'arrive ! » S'exclama celle-ci en sortant de sa cellule et lui jetant un regard noir. « Putain d'chasseur à la con. » Grogna-t-elle et il répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur._

 _« VOS GUEULES ! » Cette fois-ci, c'était Maggie qui avait hurlé, et Daryl se passa une main sur le visage, passablement énervé. Beth récupéra Judith, et il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Lizzie, squattant le lit au-dessus de celui de Phil, sauter à terre, prête à les suivre._

 _« Tu crois qu'tu vas où, toi ? »_

 _« Elle vient avec nous. »_

 _« C'est hors de question. » Mais Fantôme lui jeta un regard insolent en le dépassant, poussant l'enfant devant elle._

 _« Oh, si. Elle doit apprendre. Aujourd'hui. »_

.

* * *

.

La lame de Maggie traça une courbe mortelle dans l'air, et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la tempe du Rôdeur, avant de ressortir avec facilité. La femme effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même et remonta cette fois-ci le métal du menton jusqu'au plus profond de la nuque du second mort. Enfin, elle repoussa le troisième du pied, qui tomba sur le dos, et elle le frappa en plein dans son œil. De son autre main, elle tenait son pistolet, prête à s'en servir au cas où.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans son dos, et elle se retourna avec un immense sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Ça marche ! » S'exclama-t-elle, faisant rire la petite assemblée. « Putain, ça _marche_! »

« On dit ça fonctionne mais… »

« Ta gueule Merle. » Murmura-t-elle sans perdre son superbe sourire, et le Dixon fronça les sourcils, ne sachant comment interpréter tout cela. Il en avait marre de se faire insulter à tout bout de champs, bordel.

Beth vint l'enlacer au niveau de l'épaule, et Maggie répondit à son étreinte avec joie. La blonde prenait soin de sa sœur depuis son amputation, renforçant encore plus leur relation. Maggie rangea son Glock et se tourna vers son petit-ami, qui la regardait depuis son coin. Une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque de Woodbury, et Maggie ne l'avait plus regardé ni même touché depuis tout ce temps. Elle ne voulait plus, comme si elle avait honte, ou peur. Glenn avait plus ou moins compris, mais la rancœur ne l'avait pas laissé en paix pour autant, et il prenait sur lui-même pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Il se figea en captant son regard, s'attendant à un sourire, même minuscule, mais n'eut droit qu'à une grimace de douleur lorsque Beth toucha involontairement son moignon, encore bien sensible, et la femme détourna les yeux pour son bras. Plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le Coréen s'éloigna rapidement, retournant au travail qui l'occupait avec Michonne, Carl et Axel, les loups assurant leurs arrières. Ils étaient en train de monter un renforcement des portes avec des grands battants en métal et des gros tronçons de bois bien pointus. Axel le fixa un instant, l'air de réfléchir, et Glenn lui darda un regard noir. Le rouquin baissa les yeux, avant de les relever, anxieux.

« Ça va venir. Laisse-lui encore quelques jours, tu verras. »

« En quoi ça t'regarde ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? » S'énerva Glenn, ignorant les deux autres qui les écoutaient plus ou moins discrètement.

« J'avais sept ans quand ma mère a eu un accident de voiture, avec moi et mon frère à l'intérieur. Un camion avait grillé un feu, et la petite voiture de ma mère n'a clairement pas fait le poids. On lui a retiré sa jambe. Après ça, elle ne nous a jamais plus regardés comme avant. Elle n'osait pas, en vérité. On lui en a beaucoup voulu, car elle ne s'occupait plus de nous, ne pouvait plus travailler…elle était devenue une étrangère tant elle était distante. Et puis, quelques années plus tard, alors qu'on avait fui la maison, elle a reçu une prothèse. Et soudainement, elle s'est souvenue qu'elle avait deux fils. C'était comme si on l'avait mis en…en pause, tu vois ? Et paf, elle a réappris à vivre et à aimer. Maggie n'a rien contre toi. Elle doit certainement se dire qu'elle ne te mérite plus. Mais ce qu'a fait Merle avec son bras…elle reviendra. »

.

* * *

.

 _« Vous êtes qui ? »_

 _Tout le groupe était aux grilles, armés jusqu'aux dents, fixant avec colère les trois personnes qui venaient tout juste d'entrer. On leur avait ouvert car ils se disaient émissaires de Brayne, mais on imaginait le piège aux bords de leurs portes._

 _« Nous voulons juste discuter. Faire une trêve. »_

 _« Une trêve ? Brayne sait faire des trêves ? » Ricana Andréa d'une voix aigre. « Lui, c'est Stan. Jules, et à gauche, Henri. »_

 _Merle avait hoché la tête, un sale sourire nerveux collé sur le visage._

 _« Brayne est dans le coma. Nous vous proposons d'établir des frontières. D'ordinaire, nous réclamerions un Jugement, mais vous ne devez pas être habitués à ça. Votre chef a tenté de tuer notre chef, et vu qu'il n'est pas là, j'imagine qu'il est lui aussi blessé. »_

 _Un long silence avait suivi, avant que Daryl, arbalète braquée sur la poitrine de ce Stan, ne l'incite à continuer._

 _« Nous aurons chacun un périmètre de dix kilomètres autour de nos foyers respectifs, et aucun des deux camps ne devra y pénétrer sous peine de représailles. Vous gardez la route 85 Nord, et nous prenons la 87, à l'est. Ce qui est sur le chemin de la 85 est à vous sur quinze kilomètres à partir de la limite de votre périmètre, et nous en ferons de même. Si l'un de vous est capturé par l'un des nôtres, nous le garderons en vie si rien contre nous n'est planifié, et nous attendons que vous nous rendiez la pareille si cela se produit. Autrement, nous tuerons ceux qui tenteront de percer notre territoire. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, et vous avez blessé beaucoup des nôtres. Je pense que cela est équitable. Alors ? »_

 _._

* * *

 _._

« Putain d'enfoirés de putes ! »

Daryl tapa sur le volant avec colère, alors qu'Andréa sortait son arme. A l'arrière, Fantôme jouait avec son Espada, surveillant les alentours. En face, la route 14 était coupée par un barrage et des clous, et Daryl avait pilé de justesse pour éviter de percer ses roues. Et une grosse pancarte en bois décorait le tout, sur laquelle on pouvait lire _Propriété de Woodbury_ en rouge.

« C'était pas dans l'contrat. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Faut croire qu'on a le droit de s'étendre, maintenant. Les fils de putes ! » S'énerva à nouveau Daryl, faisant lever les yeux de Lizzie. Elle en avait marre de la grossièreté de ce malotru. « Il reste la 22, plus à l'Ouest. Elle mène au centre commercial des Furtifs. On peut toujours la bloquer, en attendant que ces derniers reviennent. »

« On n'aura pas assez d'essence. On pourrait revenir demain, en tapant dans le bidon. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, les Furtifs seront certainement contents de voir qu'on a protégé le centre…si on entend à nouveau parler d'eux un jour. » Objecta Andréa.

« Hmm. Tek voudra v'nir, j'imagine. Et faut ram'ner la gamine, aussi. »

« Je n'suis plus une enfant ! »

« La ferme, Lizzie. » Lâcha-t-il en la coupant sans même la regarder.

Puis, finissant par lui lancer une oeillade, il fronça les sourcils, et lui arracha le foulard du cou, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en signe de protestation. Il commença à faire demi-tour, mais s'arrêta très vite, pensif. Il regarda à nouveau le barrage, tapotant le volant du pouce, alors que l'avocate lui jeta un regard complice, anticipant déjà sa réaction.

« Daryl, j'te préviens tout de suite… »

« Nan, c'est trop con. » Et il plongea la voiture dans le fossé, contournant le barrage, avant de retourner sur la route et foncer droit devant lui. « J'veux savoir c'qu'ils gardent d'si précieux. »

La réponse apparut au bout de cinq kilomètres, et ils fixèrent l'énorme château d'eau face à eux. Tout un système permettait d'irriguer des tuyaux au sol, et Daryl fut le premier à comprendre.

« A tous les coups, c'truc s'alimente depuis la rivière. C'est d'l'eau douce, alors tu peux facilement la traiter. Et eux, ils prennent cette eau pour eux. Les fils de… »

« Tu prononces encore une seule insulte et j'te fous mon poing dans la figure. » Marmonna Andréa, et il lui lança un regard noir. « Mais je pense que t'as raison, je ne vois pas autre chose. Avec toute la horde qui s'est jetée dedans, elle sera plus aussi douce. »

« Ouais, c'est leur problème. On a notre propre système de pompe, qu'ils se démerdent. C'est chiant qu'ils gardent tout l'château pour eux mais on devrait survivre. Ils ont pas trop l'air de surveiller le coin, alors on pourra p'têt revenir. »

« J'ai faim. » Se plaignit soudainement Fantôme, sortant de ses pensées. « On rentre ? »

.

* * *

.

 _Carl plongea le chiffon dans l'eau déjà trouble, avant de l'essorer et de le poser sur la cuisse de son père, qui avait encore de la fièvre. L'eau fraîche lui faisait du bien, et il somnolait tandis que son fils le nettoyait. Carl comme Rick détestaient pareille situation, le père vivant sa dure convalescence comme une humiliation. Carl, lui, était en colère. Il se fichait de laver son père, ce n'était pas le problème : il lui en voulait de n'avoir réussi à tuer Brayne. Brayne était résistant, bien plus que les autres humains normaux. Et c'était comme si toute la prison s'en était rendue compte lorsque Rick était revenu dans un sale état. Les immunisés guérissaient plus vite, et il était persuadé qu'à l'heure actuelle, Brayne devait déjà être sur ses pieds, prêt à venir les déloger._

 _N'empêche, personne n'était aussi coriace que son père. Après la balle qui avait perforé son poumon, après son coma et ses deux mois sans assistance médicale, et une nouvelle blessure au même poumon, il avait réussi à survivre._

 _« Carl, t'es là ? »_

 _De l'eau lui atterrit sur la tête, et il la releva pour voir Lizzie tenir une bassine les yeux fermés, chancelant sur ses pieds. Soupirant, il récupéra la bassine, avant de la poser à côté de l'autre._

 _« Carol veut que je récupère l'autre, aussi. » Dit-elle en tendant ses mains à l'aveuglette._

 _« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » Siffla-t-il en recouvrant son père._

 _Lizzie finit par le faire, s'accoudant au mur et observant l'intérieur de la cellule du Shérif. A part les vêtements, le chapeau et le Colt, il n'y avait absolument rien qui distinguait la vieille cellule des autres._

 _« Il va bien, aujourd'hui ? »_

 _« La bassine est à tes pieds. » Répondit-il sans la regarder, et elle lui jeta un regard noir._

 _« Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait. »_

 _« Je ne te connais pas, et tu viens de Woodbury. »_

 _« Mika aussi, pourtant tu lui parles. »_

 _« C'est faux. »_

 _« Je t'ai vu, ne mens pas. »_

 _Il posa le linge mouillé sur le ventre de son père avec agacement, et il claqua contre la peau du policier sans même le faire tressaillir. Lizzie l'ennuyait. Lizzie l'énervait. Mais le pire…_

 _« ..C'est que t'es l'amie de Brayne. Alors non, je ne veux rien à voir avec toi. »_

 _« Et alors ? A une époque, toi aussi tu étais son ami. Il m'a dit que vous discutiez beaucoup, avant. »_

 _« Ça n'a jamais été mon ami, c'est clair ? » Siffla-t-il en se relevant violemment, le doigt pointé devant son nez. Lizzie ne bougea pas, pas intimidée pour un sou._

 _« Comme tu veux. Mais toi et moi, on est dans la même situation. »_

 _« Ah ouais ? Brayne a tué ma mère. On est toujours pareils ? » Cracha-t-il avec véhémence, la poussant en avant._

 _Lizzie perdit son masque impassible et baissa les yeux, jouant avec un caillou du pied. Son silence soudain l'intrigua une seconde, avant qu'il ne retourne vers son père._

 _« Je crois que Brayne a tué mon père aussi. »_

 _La révélation fit lever les yeux de Carl, qui l'observa sous un œil nouveau, quoique suspicieux. La voix de Lizzie n'avait qu'un murmure effrayé, s'accordant avec son teint livide._

 _« Il est mort pendant le massacre. Je m'en doutais déjà, je voyais bien comment mon père le gênait, mais… »_

 _« Mais quoi ? Tu lui as pardonné ? Tu es stupide. »_

 _« Non, c'est juste que…Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il m'a montré la vérité sur le monde dans lequel on vit. Il m'a protégé, m'a appris à me défendre, et… »_

 _« Lizzie. » La voix dure de Carl l'arrêta dans son monologue, et il poussa un gros soupir. « Je me contrefiche de ta vie. Je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses de lui, et de ce qu'il a soi-disant fait pour toi. Il a tué ton père, et tu n'aurais dû retenir que ça._ _»_

 _« Ce n'est pas sa faute. Mon père ne comprenait pas comment il fallait vivre, et c'est ça qui l'a tué. Je crois que Brayne m'aimait trop, au final. J'ai toujours su qu'il était amoureux de moi. »_

 _Elle récupéra la bassine et disparut, alors qu'il fixait le couloir avec ébahissement. Elle était complètement tarée, cette fille. Il se leva et réajusta le drap qui leur donnait un peu d'intimité, et lorsqu'il se retourna, son père le fixait._

 _« Tu vois, j'avais raison. Il lui a retourné le cerveau. »_

 _Rick eut un drôle de sourire, les paupières mi-closes._

 _« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » Chuchota Carl, et le sourire de son père s'agrandit. « Elle est le point faible de Brayne. »_

.

* * *

.

« Comment ça, Fléau les met en colère ? »

Appuyant la pointe de l'Espada contre le bout de son index mordu, Fantôme confronta le regard de Daryl à travers le rétroviseur. Elle le baissa au bout de deux secondes, le visage fermé. La tension envahissait peu à peu l'habitacle, alors qu'Andréa fixait la route. La main de Phil était noire-violacée jusqu'au poignet, et les veines se fonçaient légèrement à partir de là, gagnant encore et toujours plus de terrain.

« Je sais pas. Il est…très sensible. Vraiment…sensible. »

« Instable, tu veux dire ? »

« Les Rôdeurs sentent les choses. Ils sentent la peur, le sang, la colère. Ils n'ont pas oublié ça. C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvent les vivants. Et Fléau, il… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, battit des paupières, comme si elle réfléchissait, pesait ses mots. Daryl peinait à garder les yeux sur la route, tant son comportement était étrange. Lizzie était aussi tendue que lui, gardant les yeux baissés, renforçant son scepticisme.

« Il peut les toucher, les entraîner. Les influencer. On…On n'est pas les mêmes, à leurs yeux. Quand les morts sont avec Brayne, ils… Ils savent qu'il est le chef. Avec Fléau, ils deviennent aussi imprévisibles que lui. Et moi…je ne suis tout simplement pas là. »

Andréa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, serrant ses poings. Un tic nerveux agita la joue de Daryl, alors que la confusion s'emparait de ses yeux. Stoïque, il ne laissa rien d'autre transparaître, et Fantôme était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua rien.

« Vous savez, ils ne sont pas cons, les morts. Au contraire. Vous n'pouvez pas les observer comme moi. Moi, je vois. Ils sont comme des fourmis. Ils s'attirent comme des aimants, ont une logique lorsqu'ils sont en nombre. Ils ont le flair des requins. Ce sont des traqueurs. Et quand Fléau est avec eux, ça peut vite dégénérer. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Une goutte de sang perla sur son doigt, et elle commença à bégayer. Andréa sentit qu'il valait mieux passer à un autre sujet. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur les Rôdeurs.

« Et…Et quand tu parles de logique, tu veux dire quoi ? »

« Migrer. Bouger, se déplacer partout, ne pas s'arrêter. Se regrouper. Traquer. Manger. »

« Pourquoi ils mangent ? »

« Je sais pas. Ils digèrent, alors…ils doivent être comme nous. »

« Ils ne digèrent pas, leurs corps sont…morts. C'est juste le cerveau, enfin une toute petite partie qui… » Tenta d'argumenter Andréa, mais le regard noir de Fi l'arrêta net.

« Et comment tu pourrais mieux le savoir que moi, hein ? »

« Parce qu'on a vu un médecin du CDC, un mec du nom de Jenner. On a vu l'intérieur d'un crâne pendant la transformation. Pratiquement tout le cerveau reste mort. C'est juste… »

« C'est quoi ce déli… »

Un ronflement sonore se faisait entendre au-dessus d'eux, et même Lizzie fixait le toit, bouche bée.

« C'est un _hélicoptère_? » Chuchota-t-elle, mais déjà, une forme noire volante s'avança sur la route, quelques mètres au-dessus de la voiture.

Daryl s'arrêta, et ils contemplèrent l'hélicoptère et ses énormes mitraillettes stationner devant eux. Un ange passa, avant qu'Andréa ne détache sa ceinture et ne tente de sortir du véhicule. Daryl tenta de l'en empêcher, lui disant qu'il allait la tuer, mais à la vue des deux armes, ils en avaient déjà eu l'occasion. Il sortit à son tour, pestant contre cette blonde inconsciente, vite suivi par les deux autres.

Un homme en combinaison noire, le visage masqué par des lunettes d'une même couleur, passa la moitié de son corps hors de l'engin, une caméra à la main, vraisemblablement en train de filmer. L'hélicoptère vira légèrement pour un meilleur angle, et ils durent reculer face à la puissance du vent produit par les hélices. Daryl réussi à sortir son arme, mais n'arrivait pas à viser, et Fantôme s'avança pour mieux voir. La caméra se centra sur elle, et l'homme eut un drôle de sourire. Des flashs les éblouirent, et un autre homme les prit en photo, avant que l'hélico ne remonte dans le ciel. Andréa aperçut seulement un _P-0_ sur la queue de l'engin, avant qu'il ne disparaisse au loin.

.

* * *

.

 _« Elle ne va pas bien. »_

 _« De quoi tu parles, frangin ? Elle se réhabilite très bien, j'trouve, même si elle se souvient toujours pas d'son passé. Bah, ça viendra, tu verras. »_

 _« Justement non. Je n'crois pas. Y'a un problème, j'le sens. »_

 _Merle lui tendit la cigarette en lui jetant un regard curieux, alors que Daryl graissait son arbalète, sa propre clope au bec. Tek lui fit les gros yeux en inspirant une grande latte, creusant ses joues, et il eut l'air si stupide et fou que Merle éclata de rire._

 _« C'est sérieux, mec ! » L'engueula-t-il, alors que Merle hochait la tête, goguenard. « Arrête de jouer au con ! »_

 _« Il a raison, y'a un truc qui va pas. »_

 _Merle fusilla son petit frère du regard, qui l'ignora. Attablés dehors, Carl et Fantôme discutant plus loin auprès des deux loups, ils s'occupaient de la découpe de la viande pour le repas du soir._

 _« Les mecs. » Lâcha Merle comme si ces deux mots expliquaient tout. « Elle pense qu'elle s'appelle Fantôme. Bien sûr qu'y'a un truc qui va pas, c'est normal ! »_

 _« Le truc c'est que j'pense qu'elle cache quelque chose. » Lâcha Tek, et cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. « Quand elle a vu Jon, elle a eu un énorme sourire, comme si elle retrouvait un vieil ami. Elle n'est pas…perdue, ici. Elle a très vite retrouvé ses moyens et ses habitudes. Elle ne s'inquiète pas de la situation de Woodbury, n'a pas peur des autres. »_

 _« Hmm. » Approuva Daryl, mimant de viser quelque chose avec son arbalète, avant de la poser et s'occuper de sa cigarette. « Avant, quand on s'est retrouvé dehors avec Mika, tu t'souviens, Merle ? Elle tombait des nues, posait des questions. Et depuis qu'on vous a sorti de Woodbury, toi et elle, c'est… Elle a changé. Comme si elle savait. »_

 _« Quoi ? Comme si elle savait quoi ? Putain les mecs, arrêtez d'me laisser à la traîne… »_

 _« Comme si elle savait qui elle était. »_

 _._

* * *

 _._

« Ma sœur me fait encore un peu peur, mais je pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voie, tu sais. Tu crois qu'en rentrant elle sera contente de sa surprise ? Dis, Carol, comment la rhubarbe, elle peut remplacer le sucre ? »

« Oh, ma puce, c'est parce que dans la rhubarbe, il y a du sucre. Et si c'est son anniversaire, comment ne pourrait-elle pas aimer ça ? »

« Parce que c'est une adulte, maintenant. Comme Brayne, ou Roy. Roy est gentil, enfin il pense que je crois qu'il est gentil. Mais lui aussi il fait peur. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il tue les gens quand ils ne sont pas contents. Mais tout le monde fait ça. On Juge. C'est les règles. »

Carol continua de décorer le gâteau nature avec son espèce de sauce à la rhubarbe, les traits durs. Depuis peu, Mika s'ouvrait, leur parlait de Woodbury, lâchant quelque révélation bien anodine pour ses yeux d'enfant. Mais Mika, aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait être ici, avait toujours peur. Ainsi qu'un comportement étrange.

« Dis, Carol…J'ai vu Carl voler un aspirine dans la trousse d'Hershel. Est-ce que c'est bien ? Parce que si non, pourquoi on ne le Juge pas ? »

Voilà. La délation. La gamine épiait et mouchardait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Fantôme leur avait expliqué pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, et pourquoi elle n'avait plus qu'une oreille. Mika était une enfant qui avait littéralement vécu sous une dictature.

« Hé bien…pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle prudemment en lui faisant la moue. Puis un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, pour rassurer l'enfant. « Mais s'il a fait ça, c'est pour son papa, qui est encore malade. Alors, au final, il a fait quelque chose de bien, non ? Pour que son papa aille mieux. Ne ferais-tu pas ça pour ta sœur ? »

Mika gonfla ses petites joues, et dévia le regard, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

« Bah, j'aurais peur qu'on me Juge. A cause des règles. Mais je le ferais parce que c'est Lizzie. » Termina-t-elle avec fierté.

« Tu es une super petite sœur, alors ! » Conclut Carol. « Tadaa ! Regarde comme notre gâteau est beau ! »

« Oui ! » S'excita Mika en tapant dans ses mains. « Cachons-le ! » Carol obéit, et elles le mirent dans le four qui ne fonctionnait plus.

Mika resta un instant debout, clignant des yeux et perdant son sourire, comme si une vérité venait de l'atteindre.

« Que se passe-t-il, ma puce ? »

« Je sais pas si Lizzie ferait la même chose que moi, tu sais. A cause des règles. Elle est une adulte, l'amie de Monsieur… »

« Juste Brayne. Pas Monsieur, tu le sais bien… »

« Oui… Lizzie doit montrer l'exemple, comme Brayne. Alors elle ne prendrait peut-être pas l'aspirine. Mais ça va, je ne lui en voudrais pas. C'est ma sœur ! » Rit-elle comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une blague.

.

* * *

.

Une éternité semblait être passée aux yeux de Lizzie, avant qu'ils ne cessent de fixer le ciel comme s'ils venaient d'être témoins d'une apparition divine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore, et son cœur battait la chamade, alors qu'Andréa gobait des mouches.

« C'était quoi, ça ?! » Gronda Daryl d'un ton bourru, encore incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

« Un hélico ? »

« Je sais Lizzie, merci, c'était ironique. »

« On essaye de le poursuivre ? » Proposa Andréa, qui avait enfin reprit ses moyens.

« Nan, il est déjà trop loin. » Conclut Daryl en regagnant le véhicule, se rongeant les ongles. « Ils nous ont pris en photo, nous ont filmés. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, le _P-0 ? »_

« J'sais pas. On demandera à Tek s'il sait quelque chose, c'était lui le militaire. Et ils avaient l'air de militaires, ces connards. Oh, Fi ! Tu fous quoi ? »

Celle-ci fixait toujours le ciel, sa main noire au-dessus de ses sourcils pour se protéger du soleil. Elle finit par se tourner vers la voiture, son regard étrange tourné vers Daryl. Elle finit par lui obéir en silence, et Andréa l'observa longtemps à travers le rétro.

« Pourquoi ta main est-elle noire ? » Finit-elle par demander, alors qu'ils retraversaient le barrage, coupant court au lourd silence dans l'habitacle.

« Empoisonnée. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le virus. Brayne pense que les…composants actifs du virus varient selon leur provenance. La salive, les ongles, le sang, la mort subite, tout ça… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plusieurs variantes du virus. Et ma main, c'est comme si j'étais à nouveau contaminée. »

« Conneries. » Lâcha Daryl, concentré sur sa conduite, et ayant visiblement besoin de se changer les idées. « J'suis pas d'accord. Au final, on meurt quand même. Et si c'était vraiment un autre virus, alors tu serais déjà morte. Et puis on l'a tous en nous, non ?»

« Les virus mutent, Daryl. Et justement, le fait d'être tous contaminés, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi on réagit différemment, même si on en meurt tous à la fin. Enfin, presque tous. » Murmura Andréa.

« Et comment tu sais ça, hein ? »

« Milton. » Clamèrent la blonde et la Ceara d'un ton monocorde. Daryl leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. « Cela dit, Daryl a raison, tu serais déjà morte si c'était un autre virus. Et que se passera-t-il si tout ton corps change de couleur comme ça ? »

Fantôme haussa les épaules, et se perdit dans sa contemplation du paysage.

« Un truc que vous trouverez malsain, sans doute. »

.

* * *

.

 _Tek affinait la lame de son poignard lorsque Michonne apparut dans son champ de vision, transportant avec difficulté le bidon d'essence, qu'il avait récupéré la veille au centre commercial. Il se leva pour l'aider, et elle eut un soupir de soulagement tandis que le militaire, le visage froid, s'occupait du bidon. Il le souleva et le posa sur son épaule, la samouraï sur les talons, l'aidant à le faire tenir sur Tek._

 _« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? T'es encore blessé… »_

 _« J't'ai rien d'mandé ! » Gronda-t-il, déjà essoufflé._

 _Michonne haussa un sourcil, vexée, et lâcha sa prise. Le bidon pencha violemment, entraînant le militaire, et il la fusilla du regard._

 _« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! J'aurais pu m'casser salement la gueule ! »_

 _« C'est toi qui ne voulait pas d'aide. »_

 _Elle capta le regard furtif de Merle qui passait par-là, mais d'un mouvement de tête, elle lui intima de s'éloigner. Il plissa les paupières en signe de méfiance mais abdiqua, alors que Tek ignorait tout de leur manège._

 _« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, tu sais. T'as rien à prouver. » Reprit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte du bloc._

 _« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles. »_

 _« Ils ne sont pas morts par ta faute. »_

 _Le bidon s'écrasa au sol si soudainement que Darius, qui faisait une sieste, sursauta en glapissant, avant de jeter un regard noir aux deux humains devant lui. Mais Tek l'ignora, toute son attention focalisée sur Michonne._

 _« Bien sûr que si. Si j'n'avais pas joué aux cons, Caleb et Jill seraient en train de se pouiller juste là, tu vois. Si j'avais été là, peut-être que le reste des Furtifs n'auraient pas disparus de la surface de la Terre. »_

 _« Ils ont dû migrer… »_

 _« Non, c'est pas le genre de Skin, le terrain était trop bon. Le camp est resté intact, putain ! »_

 _Michonne ne répondit pas, alors que le militaire s'affalait par terre, le dos contre le bidon, tandis que Darius posait sa tête sur sa cuisse, appréciant la chaleur de l'homme. A vrai dire, elle se souciait peu des Furtifs, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connu. Parfois, même si elle se rapprochait de Carl, elle avait encore la sensation d'être une étrangère._

 _Mais surtout, ce qui la gênait, c'était la perte que la disparition des Furtifs avait causé. Pas de soldats ni d'armes en plus au cas où Brayne ripostait. Et ça risquait de jouer en leur défaveur._

 _Tek finit par tourner son regard torturé vers sa personne, l'air haineux._

 _« Y'avait des douilles et des impacts de balles partout. Du gros calibre. De ce que j'en ai vu, j'avais l'impression qu'on a tiré depuis une certaine hauteur. J'n'suis pas flic, mais j'm'y connais, en flingues et grosses pointures. On ne leur a laissé aucune chance. Mais le pire, c'est qu'on ne leur a rien volé. Qu'y'avait pas un cadavre, nulle part. On a purement et simplement effacé leur existence, et j'comprends pas pourquoi. Putain, j'étais pas là. J'étais pas là. »_

 _._

* * *

 _._

« Joyeux anniversaire Lizzie ! »

L'aînée des Samuels, encore couverte de sang et de chair, fixa le gâteau que tenait Mika d'un air sidéré. Elle battit des paupières, et Mika perdit son sourire.

« Mais…pourquoi… »

« C'est la saison, alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir… »

« Oh… » Lizzie contempla le gâteau, impassible. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de sa date d'anniversaire. « Merci ! » Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la cadette se recula avec horreur. En plus de l'odeur infecte, elle avait l'air d'un monstre, ainsi souillée par les morts. Lizzie comprit en jetant un œil à sa veste, prenant conscience de ce qui la maculait, et pâlit.

« C'est un très beau gâteau, Mika. Laisse-moi me laver les mains et on le mangera ensemble. » Souffla-t-elle le regard bas, refusant néanmoins de s'observer plus longtemps, préférant fixer le sol.

Mika hocha lentement la tête, soudainement triste. Lizzie voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais de peur de mal faire, elle préféra s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau. Elle y retira sa veste crottée et son pull, se dirigeant vers les jets d'eau, encore vêtue de son pantalon et de son tee-shirt.

« Lizzie. »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Rick, assis sur une chaise, qui reboutonnait sa chemise. Elle reprit ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol avec hâte, se confondant en excuses, rouge de honte. Mais il leva une main apaisante, lui offrant un petit sourire. Il était déjà habillé, et elle sentit ses épaules se relâcher.

« J'allais partir, je te laisse la place. On m'a dit que tu étais sortie avec Daryl et les autres, aujourd'hui. Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Je suis encore là, non ? » Tenta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. « Alors tout va bien. »

Il la scruta longuement, se relevant lentement, la main serrée autour de sa poitrine. Il était encore souffrant, mais Lizzie avait toujours peur de lui. Il avait vu ce qu'il était capable de faire, et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle serait la prochaine sur sa liste.

« Et qu'as-tu appris, dehors ? »

« J'ai tué un Mor…un Rôdeur. »

« Tu as le droit de dire Mordeur, tu sais. »

« Ce sont les gens de Woodbury qui les appellent ainsi. Et on n'est pas à Woodbury. »

Il hocha la tête en ricanant, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir la contredire.

« Et c'était ton premier ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh… Tu as du avoir peur. »

« Et votre fils, il a eu peur, la première fois ? »

Rick perdit son sourire plus ou moins avenant et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, se fustigeant mentalement. Il allait la tuer, ici-même, et ç'aura été de sa faute.

Mais après un court silence, Rick s'approcha en soupirant, tandis qu'elle reculait. Il finit par s'adosser au mur carrelé, un peu gêné. Il n'aimait pas la terreur profonde que lui vouait Lizzie, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre.

« Tu as raison, ce n'était pas intelligent de ma part. Tu es une grande fille, maintenant. J'n'ai jamais eu le temps de demander à Carl s'il avait eu peur. Son premier Rôdeur était…mon meilleur ami, je crois. »

Une certaine fragilité dans la voix du policier attisa la curiosité de l'adolescente, qui releva les yeux avec surprise.

« Il… Il venait tout juste de mourir, et… C'était de ma faute. J'aurais dû faire attention à lui. »

Rick lui-même ne savait pas qui était ce _lui,_ entre Shane et Carl. Il se racla la gorge, détourna la tête avant de plonger à nouveaux ses yeux bleus dans ceux, plus clairs, de Lizzie. Mais ce fut elle qui s'exprima la première, mû par un besoin de se confier.

« C'n'est pas grave, vous savez. Il aurait bien fallu qu'il le fasse un jour. Le plus tôt était le mieux. Et puis, il n'en n'est pas mort, pas vrai ? Mon père a fait cette erreur. Et il est mort. »

« Ton père a été tué par Brayne, un vivant. C'est différent. »

« C'n'est pas la faute de… C'était la guerre, l'anarchie dans les rues. Vous n'avez pas vu…Vous n'avez pas vu Oswald se faire piétiner par un groupe. Vous n'avez pas vu tout ce sang, partout… on ne vous a pas forcé à nettoyer le sang incrusté dans le bitume, ni à déplacer les corps ! Mon père, il… Il nous a oubliées durant le carnage. Il aurait dû être avec nous pour nous protéger, mais lui, il ne pensait qu'au Gouverneur ! Brayne était là pour nous, il nous a protégées des autres ! »

C'était sorti si vite qu'elle en avait oublié de respirer. Rick, le visage dur, avec écouté et entendu les pleurs dans la voix de Lizzie, qui le fixait dorénavant en attendant sa sentence, le menton dressé par fierté.

« Je sais. » Clama-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tant cela la torturait. Les larmes coulaient avec abondance sur son visage, pâle comme un suaire.

« Je sais. Je sais que Brayne peut être un monstre, _comme vous._ Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il prétend l'être. Mais je sais aussi qu'il a été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Vous n'pouvez pas m'demander d'avoir la haine _comme vous,_ M'sieur Grimes. »

Un instant, Rick se demanda s'il avait toujours une enfant en face de lui. Mais, vaincu, il finit par se diriger à petits pas vers la sortie, après un dernier regard noir.

« C'est _Shérif Grimes,_ pour toi. » Lâcha-t-il en guise d'adieu, et lorsque son ombre eut fini de s'éloigner, l'adolescente éclata en sanglots.

Caché par l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, Rick se mordit les joues en entendant sa tristesse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle avait subi, qu'elle surpasse le traumatisme et la manipulation que Brayne avait exercé sur elle. Qu'elle se détache de son emprise.

Parce qu'une fois de leur côté, Lizzie pouvait changer beaucoup de choses, face à Woodbury. Si Brayne était toujours vivant. Mais Rick n'était pas naïf : le Ceara était aussi increvable que lui.

Plus tard, alors qu'il regagnait sa cellule, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Maggie se faufiler dans celle de Glenn. Cela faisait une éternité à ses yeux que ces deux-là n'avaient pas partagé quelque chose. Maggie aussi était résistante, coriace. Il était heureux de voir que son groupe pouvait encore connaître quelques moments de bonheur.


	16. Petit Poucet

Fléau aspira une grande goulée d'air avec choc, ouvrant les yeux en sursautant. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Très vite, les souvenirs affluèrent, et il ne s'effraya pas lorsqu'il vit la masse de cadavres autour de et sur lui. Il déplaça les cadavres, tata son corps, sa tête, mais à part son bassin, il se sentait plutôt bien.

Tout autour de lui avait l'air d'un carnage. Les arbres avaient été fauchés au niveau de leur cime, le sol semblait avoir connu la guerre et les bombes tant il était troué, et des petits feux mouraient çà et là. Quelques Rôdeurs en piteux état remuaient faiblement, et il repoussa les corps qui étaient sur lui, et l'avaient manifestement protégé du même sort funeste.

Partout, des débris métalliques gisaient, et il se souvint alors de la masse noire qui s'était écroulée à une centaine de mètres de lui. Un objet volant, certainement. Soudainement, l'odeur lourde d'essence lui fit tourner la tête, et il se mit à vomir de la bile.

« Grrru ? T'es là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée, et il tourna le regard vers sa droite.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Répondit James, son éternelle cigarette aux lèvres.

Fléau l'ignora et grogna en se relevant, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il marchait avec sa horde, en pleine journée. Il avait froid du fait de l'hiver, et voulait se trouver des vêtements chauds. Et puis le ciel était devenu noir et rouge…

Il avança de quelques pas, contemplant ce qu'il restait de son troupeau, boitant légèrement. Les morts qui étaient devant lui avaient pris la plupart de l'impact à sa place, lui sauvant la vie. A une cinquantaine de mètres un hélicoptère noir fumait encore.

« Ça te rappelle rien ? Comme un air de… »

« Déjà-vu. » Compléta Fléau, alors que James applaudissait avec cynisme. « Moi, Andréa, et… »

« Wow, toi ? Je n'crois pas, non. C'était m… »

« La ferme, James. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, se promenant entre les morceaux de chairs et de terre, s'approchant de l'appareil. James était étrange. Il apparaissait et disparaissait selon son bon vouloir, mais Fléau n'arrivait pas à le faire partir pour de bon. Il avait plutôt peur quand il n'était pas là, pour être honnête. James était son seul ami, dans toute cette histoire. Le seul immunisé et être vivant à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose, à l'intérieur de l'hélico. Pas même le pilote, qui s'était éclaté sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, semblait-il. Mais plus loin, alors qu'il suivait des traînées dans la terre, alors qu'il tomba sur un homme casqué sans jambes et déjà transformé, les deux garçons remarquèrent un sac tombé là. A l'intérieur, en plus d'un chargeur et d'une lampe torche, il y avait un appareil photo numérique. Sous le conseil de James, Fléau le prit et l'alluma, ce dernier ayant encore de la batterie. Le dossier dévoila une centaine de photos, qu'il ne prit pas le temps de voir. Seules les cinq dernières lui importèrent.

C'était des photos prises en hauteur, d'une voiture et de quatre personnes. Andréa, Lizzie, un mec flou du fait de ses mouvements, et Fantôme.

« Putain de… »

Un coup dans le dos le fit tomber, et l'appareil photo s'échappa de sa main. Une poigne d'acier le souleva, et par réflexe, il donna un coup de genou à l'aveuglette. Son assaillant s'écria, touché dans les parties intimes, et il en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing. Sa main frappa un casque, faisant craquer ses os et l'homme le retourna sur le ventre d'un geste habile.

« Les parties intimes, ce n'est vraiment pas fair-play, mon pote ! » Grogna une voix avant de lui filer des coups de poings dans ses côtes. « Tu vas être gentil, maintenant ! » Et un flingue fut pointé sur sa tête, lui coupant le souffle.

Un silence suivit alors que Fléau cherchait du regard James, qui s'était enfuit au moment de l'altercation. Quel lâche.

« _Puta de tu madre, te prometo une muerta lenta y dolorosa, maricón de mi…"_

 _« Tranquila, niño._ Si t'es gentil, t'auras le droit de survivre. _¿Comprende, puto? »_

« O.K. » Finit par grogner, vaincu. Le mec se releva et il en fit de même, toujours en joue. Malgré son casque, il pouvait voir les yeux vicieux de l'autre, qui avait un drôle de sourire ironique.

« Putain de merde… Quel mec chanceux je peux être, bordel… »

Les mains levées en signe de rémission, Fléau fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ton… »

« Va chercher l'appareil photo. Allez, va. … C'est bien. Tu vois, la fille brune, dessus ? Fais un zoom, voilà… Putain, la ressemblance… »

« C'est ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Il sentit avant même de le voir Grrru derrière lui, qui s'avançait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et Grrru s'enhardit plus encore, prenant de la vitesse pour les rejoindre. L'homme perdit son sourire et visa le Rôdeur, mais Fléau se mit en travers de sa trajectoire, lui criant de ne rien faire. Grrru était déjà là, dans son dos, et Fléau le retint à grand-peine de ne pas se jeter sur l'autre. Ce dernier se remit à sourire, puis à rire, l'air franchement heureux et étonné.

« Toi aussi, t'es immunisé ! Putain j'n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est…c'est…Deux immunisés américains et quatre sur le territoire, c'est incroyable ! P va être tellement, _tellement_ heureux de te voir ! »

« Quatre ? »

« Toi et ta sœur plus deux autres. T'es né aux Etats-Unis, où tu viens du Mexique ? Bah, vous êtes les deux du pays à…peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à quarante kilomètres d'elle, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec une horde ? »

 _Kkkrr…Hé, Unité Trois, y'a quelqu'un ? UT, à vous ?_

Le mec prit son talkie, visant toujours le Ceara, et appuya sur un bouton sans le quitter du regard.

« Ici le sergent Dwayne, de l'Unité Trois. Barry et Klaus sont morts, l'hélico s'est crashé, j'n'sais pas pourquoi. J'ai avec moi un immunisé je crois bien. »

 _Sérieux mec ? Dommage pour les deux autres, ils venaient à peine de prendre du service. C'est la meuf de la prison que t'as chopé ?_

« Négatif, il dit être son frère. »

 _Wow, champion. Ecoute, on a trouvé une ville où on peut se rejoindre. Y'a qu'un gars, là-bas, on n'aura aucun mal à le neutraliser. Les Furtifs avaient dit vrai. »_

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? T'es en train d'me dire qu'on a tué ces gens…»

 _Quoi, tu vas m'dire qu'ça t'gêne ?_

« ..Nooon… » L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, l'air excédé. « …J'dis qu't'es en train d'me dire qu'on a tué ces gens trop vite et que vu qu'ils disaient vrai, on aurait pu en apprendre plus sur le coin, tête de bite. Hé, toi, dis à ton pote de se calmer, O.K. ? La situation est assez bizarre pour qu'il en rajoute une couche ! »

Fléau serra les dents mais obtempéra, attrapant la tête de Rôdeur pour la rapprocher de la sienne, reprenant peu à peu son calme. Le Rôdeur finit par réagir par mimétisme, grognant moins fort sans pour autant s'arrêter. Fléau se mit à sourire, oubliant un instant l'homme. Grrru l'avait retrouvé après qu'il ait quitté la ville, et depuis, un lien fort les nouait. Il avait l'impression que le mort pouvait ressentir ce qu'il…

Une balle explosa le crâne de Grrru, qui s'étala sur son visage. Il contempla, surpris, l'espace vide devant lui, avant de lâcher le corps qui s'affaissa, inerte.

« Désolé, mon pote, mais ce truc-là pouvait pas rester en…en vie ? Bordel je n'sais plus c'qu'ils sont, à force. »

« Pour…Pourquoi…Grrru… »

« Putain mais tu lui as donné un nom en plus ? Pourquoi tous les immunisés sont-ils aussi bizarres ? Ecoute, c'n'était pas contre toi. Mais vous avez une sale influence sur ces connards. »

« Non… »

« Allez, ramasse le sac, et cette foutue boite à ta droite. On a du chemin à faire, toi et moi. Unité-Cinq, elle est où, cette ville ? T'as ma position GPS ? »

 _Yep, t'es pas très loin, à sept ou huit bornes, au Sud-Est, j'te guiderai. Tu peux y arriver avant la fin d'après-midi, c'qui s'rait plutôt cool parce qu'on commence à se les cailler ici._

.

* * *

.

« Nan Fi, plus lentement, tu vois bien que.. »

« J'te dis qu'il aime bien ça, laisse-moi faire ! »

« Jon c'est pas Darius, il a besoin de plus de douceur. »

« Genre c'est toi qui va m'apprendre à être douce. »

« Et une baffe dans ta gueule, tu crois qu'c'est doux ? »

Fantôme lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur, et Daryl eut un imperceptible sourire en coin. Hershel soupira depuis sa chaise, surveillant les gestes des deux idiots. Ceux-ci massaient leur loup, muscles après muscles, à leur plus grand plaisir. La chienne rousse avait fini par s'enfuir et par bonheur les deux frères ne l'avaient pas suivie.

Avant, Daryl faisait ça tout seul, mais à peine Fantôme l'avait-elle vue faire qu'elle avait voulu s'occuper de Jon. Hershel les conseillait de temps à autre, du moins la Ceara, car Daryl avait l'habitude. Cela permettait aux loups de se détendre et de rester au meilleur de leur performance, ce qui n'était pas de trop pendant une fin du monde. Il était encore tôt, et peu des leurs étaient réveillés. Daryl repartait en mission avec Michonne, Tek et Glenn pour s'occuper du centre commercial. Daryl avait aussi pour but de récupérer quelques couvertures, mais la tâche se révélait délicate avec Tek qui refusait que l'on se serve trop au centre. Mais les Furtifs n'étaient plus là, et s'ils n'en profitaient pas, d'autres saisiraient l'occasion.

Glenn finit par débarquer dans la salle commune, fraîchement prêt à cogner du mort-vivant. Michonne finissait de s'occuper de la lame de son sabre et Tek les dépassa pour se diriger directement vers le parking. Le Coréen échangea un regard lourd de sens à Daryl, qui grimaça en se relevant.

« T'es sûr que… »

« C'est bon, Glenn. J'm'en occupe. »

« Michonne ne viendra pas, je la remplace. » S'exclama soudainement Maggie, résolue comme jamais, alors que la susnommée fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre.

Daryl haussa un sourcil, et s'éloigna discrètement, laissant la place à Glenn qui secouait la tête avec fureur. On l'avait amputée quelques centimètres au-dessus du poignet, et Merle avait plutôt assuré, avec cette pièce de métal à laquelle on pouvait ajouter ou retirer une lame, le tout retenu le long du bras et de l'épaules de la Greene par des lanières de cuir. Elle avait déjà mis sa première lame droite au mécanisme, et celle courbée pendait à sa ceinture. De l'autre côté, son holster avec son arme la rendait tout autant menaçante.

« T'as pas ton mot à dire, Glenn, on en a déjà discuté. Si tu pars, je pars aussi. »

« Alors je reste. »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Glenn. » Marmonna Daryl en s'éloignant, soutenant indirectement Maggie.

Lui aussi aurait bien voulu qu'elle reste à l'intérieur en sécurité, mais il fallait bien qu'elle affronte l'extérieur un jour.

« Bougez-vous ! » Hurla Tek depuis l'extérieur, et Maggie dépassa Glenn en resserrant la lanière de son sac.

« Super ! » Râla Glenn en lui jetant un regard. « T'as assuré, connard. » Grogna-t-il en bousculant Daryl, qui poussa un long soupir.

« Bon courage avec eux ! » Chantonna Michonne l'air de rien, ignorant le doigt d'honneur du chasseur.

Puis, alors que le silence avait à nouveau repris possession des lieux, elle fronça les sourcils en farfouillant l'endroit des yeux. A cette heure-ci, Carl était déjà pour assurer la garde avec elle. Stupide Carl, toujours fourré là où on ne le trouvera pas.

.

* * *

.

« Où vous allez comme ça ? »

Lizzie et Fantôme se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Carl, qui semblait fier de sa prise. Elles venaient à peine de quitter la prison qu'il les avait retrouvées. Fi était partie dès qu'elle avait entendu la voiture de Daryl quitter le parking, emmenant Lizzie avec elle, sans s'apercevoir que le garçon les suivait depuis le début.

« On va se balader. »

« Sans déconner. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Laisse, il ira moucharder à son papa, de toute façon. »

Carl se retint de répliquer qu'au moins lui pouvait encore lui parler, et se contenta de fusiller Lizzie du regard. Fantôme leva la main en signe de paix, plutôt étonnée de la haine que les enfants avaient l'air de se vouer.

« Je vais juste chercher mon frère, O.K., Carl ? Alors sois gentil et rentre. »

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. »

Fantôme haussa un sourcil face à son insolence, et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos avant de se remettre en route. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à les suivre, alors que Lizzie reniflait avec mépris.

« T'as toujours été un sale gosse, Carl. » Murmura Fantôme en fixant les bois. « Mais veille à ne pas dépasser les bornes. »

« Vous avez des sacs et armes, qui viennent de la prison. Ça risque de nous manquer. »

« On reviendra, t'inquiètes pas. »

« Je viens avec vous. »

« J'avais compris. » Chuchota-t-elle en lui jetant un regard complice. « Lizzie, ton Colt Ace ? »

« Dans ma main. » Répondit-elle en brandissant son pistolet de 12 centimètres.

« Carl ? »

Celui-ci lui darda un regard noir, la main sur son holster. Comme s'il avait besoin de conseils.

« Et on va où ? »

« C'est à une journée de marche. Avec un peu de chance, on sera rentré d'ici demain soir. »

« Son papa va s'inquiéter, et il va peut-être te manquer, pas vrai Carl ? »

« Comme tu dois manquer à Brayne, pas vrai Lizzie ? »

« Wow ! » S'écria Fi, choquée. « Vous avez un grave problème, vous le savez ça ? »

« Et faire semblant de ne plus savoir qui on est, c'n'est pas avoir un problème ? »

« Là tu vois, tu dépasses les bornes. »

.

* * *

.

« J'ai faim. »

« C'est pas mon problème. »

« Si, justement, parce que c'est moi qui porte les sacs. Et si j'ai faim, c'est que j'ai besoin d'énergie, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors il me faut de la viande. »

« Humaine ou animale ? »

Fléau ne répondit pas, et _Dwayne_ eut une grimace amusée. Deux heures qu'ils marchaient, lui grelottant de froid et l'autre le tenant toujours en joue. Il avait glissé le sac contenant l'appareil photo sur son épaule, et malgré ses menottes, il tenait aisément l'autre caisse entre ses mains.

Tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était gagner du temps. Il avait encore l'horrible vision de Grrru dans sa tête, et ne pouvait empêcher une colère sourde le ronger de l'intérieur.

Quelques grognements faibles ou épars ponctuaient leur trajet, mais le mec se débarrassait facilement des rares morts qu'ils croisaient. Et plus il en tuait, plus Fléau sentait la rage monter. Cet homme n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues morbides, évoquant sa sœur comme s'il la connaissait pour le provoquer. Il était si sûr de lui qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué les gouttes de sang que Fléau laissait tomber sur la route. Il saignait au niveau des poignets, et il savait que l'odeur du sang d'immunisé était beaucoup plus attirant que celui d'un vivant lambda. Il était le Petit Poucet des morts, rongeant son frein avec patience, espérant que tôt ou tard, une horde finirait par croiser leur chemin.

Mais les heures passaient sans que rien ne les arrête. Parfois, le talkie émettait quelques conseils, et le Ceara ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'homme finirait par rejoindre les siens.

« Alors, quoi, vous êtes des…sortes de traqueurs ? Vous cherchez des immunisés pour quoi, sauver le monde ? »

« Sauver le monde ? Quel monde ? Nan, y'a plus rien à sauver, à part nos culs. »

« Donc c'est personnel. Vous m'emmenez où ? »

« Avec un peu de chance, et surtout si tu restes sage, très loin d'ici. Mais on n'a pas forcément besoin de toi vivant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû tuer Grrru. »

« Oh, si. Ces choses-là…Elles ne doivent pas vivre. 'Fin, tous les morts en particulier, mais ceux-là… »

« Quoi, ceux-là ? »

« Putain, t'es vraiment un ignorant. Tu crois être le seul à évoluer, hein ? Marche plus vite si tu n'veux pas que j'te plante. »

« Brillante idée, comme ça je serais encore plus lent ! »

« Oublie pas une chose, tête de bite. » Les yeux de l'homme étaient si froids et morbides que Fléau se sentit frissonner. « J'ai pas forcément besoin qu'tu restes en vie. »

.

* * *

.

Daryl jura contre Tek lorsque celui-ci descendit de la voiture avant même qu'il n'ait coupé le moteur, et Maggie ignora les conseils de Glenn pour en faire de même, prête à prendre sa revanche contre le monde entier.

« Attends-nous, Tek ! »

« Y'a personne, ici, pas vrai ? Alors c'est quoi l'problème ?! » Hurla le Ceara à Glenn avant de contourner le bâtiment, longeant le parking.

Le Coréen leva les bras au ciel, rattrapant le militaire, alors que Daryl chargeait son arbalète, restant à côté de Maggie.

« J'n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hmm. J'm'en tape, on doit juste rester ensemble. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à sauver tes miches. »

La Greene ne put s'empêcher de sourire, reconnaissante. Le Dixon ne la regardait même pas, pressant le pas sans pour autant la devancer, trahissant ses dires. Au moins, lui faisait confiance à ses capacités, comme Merle. Après tout, si cet imbécile de Merle avait réussi à survivre, pourquoi pas elle ?

« Hé, Tek, l'entrée, elle est là ! » Siffla Glenn, mais le militaire dépassa le centre et se mit à courir quand trois Rôdeurs isolés voulurent lui bloquer le passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout putain ? » Marmonna Daryl en se mettant à courir à son tour, suivie par Maggie.

Glenn sortait sa machette pour éliminer les morts mais déjà, Maggie le dépassait, son bras levé. La lame rentra directement par le menton du premier mort et remonta tout le crâne. Elle inclina le bras et poussa le cadavre du pied, se libérant de son emprise et repoussant le deuxième par la même occasion. Le troisième tendit les bras vers elle, trop proche, alors elle effectua un tour sur elle-même d'un mouvement vif, lui tranchant les mains, avant de planter sa lame dans son œil, et retirer son bras d'un coup sec. Elle maintint le deuxième au sol du pied et Glenn enfonça la machette dans le visage de ce dernier. Les deux amants se contemplèrent une longue seconde, comme s'ils se redécouvraient, avant que Daryl ne bouscule Glenn, l'esprit accaparé par Tek qu'il appelait d'une voix énervée.

Ils finirent par le débusquer une centaine de mètres plus loin, alors qu'il descendait une pente, se dirigeant vers l'inconnu.

« Y'a une cachette où on doit se réfugier en cas d'urgence. Je n'y suis pas allé la première fois parce que je n'avais pas l'temps, mais si certains ont réussi à survivre, alors c'est là-bas. » Leur expliqua-t-il lorsqu'ils l'eurent rejoint.

La pente se faisait de plus en plus raide au fil du temps, et bientôt Maggie dut se faire aider par Glenn. Ils finirent par descendre la haute colline, et ils fixèrent avec stupéfaction la carrière qu'ils surplombaient.

« Putain, j'aurais jamais cru… »

« Ouais. La forêt est pleine de secrets… »

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, longeant la carrière avant d'emprunter un petit sentier, retournant dans la forêt, et descendirent encore plus bas dans la montagne façonnée par la carrière et les hommes, et qui était dotée de plusieurs petites cavernes. Tek les fouilla une par une, appelant ses camarades, alors que les autres surveillaient les alentours. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le centre, et Daryl s'impatientait. Il comprenait le besoin irrépressible qu'avait Tek de retrouver les siens, mais ça virait au dramatique et ils dépensaient trop d'efforts pour rien.

« Mec, ils n'sont pas là, on f'rait mieux de… »

« Non ! J'n'les laisserai pas tomber une seconde fois ! »

Le ton menaçant et autoritaire de Tek brusqua Daryl, qui lui lança un regard noir en s'approchant lentement, avant de pointer un doigt rancunier sur sa personne.

« Oh, j'vois, eux c'est O.K., mais nous tu nous largues quand tu veux. J'avais oublié qu'tu préférais les Furtifs à ta famille. »

« Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça, hein ? »

Daryl le jaugea une longue seconde mais considéra que ça n'en valait pas la peine, préférant avancer en pestant, le regard sombre. Il perdait leur temps pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors qu'en haut, un centre commercial les attendait impatiemment.

Mais Tek ne s'arrêta pas là. La colère et le remord le rongeaient trop pour qu'il n'évacue pas.

« Hé, j'te parle, Dixon ! »

Celui-ci l'ignora, faisant le tour des petites cavernes en s'approchant d'un trou dont il ne pouvait deviner la profondeur de là où il était. Le militaire le rattrapa, et le poussa brutalement, le cognant contre la paroi de la montagne.

Daryl lui jeta un regard interdit, alors que Tek ouvrait la bouche dans l'objectif de l'insulter. Il n'en n'eut le temps, se prenant un coup de poing en pleine pommette, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Le grand Ceara chancela sous la surprise, et Daryl fit mine de se jeter sur lui avant de se raviser. Il préféra se détourner et se rapprocher du bord de la falaise, mais Tek se releva et fonça sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

« T'oses me prendre de haut, moi, ton aîné ?! » S'énerva-t-il en voulant lui asséner un coup, que Daryl para avec aisance.

Le chasseur percuta son genou dans les côtes de l'autre, le faisant rouler sur la terre. Maggie et Glenn eurent à peine le temps de les rejoindre que les deux, par faute d'inattention, tombèrent dans le vide.

Un instant flotta avec qu'un cri ne s'échappe de la bouche de la Greene, alors que le Rhee se précipitait vers le bord.

Daryl avait prié durant les cinq secondes de sa chute pour ne pas atterrir trop mal ni trop bas. Mais lorsqu'il tomba sur quelque chose de mou et spongieux, il se sentit paniquer. Encore plus quand l'odeur caractéristique du sang séché et de la décomposition l'attaqua si violemment qu'il en vomit.

A quelques mètres, Tek se relevait des cadavres des Furtifs, tous blessés et tués d'une balle dans la tête.

Et Daryl ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard signifiant _je te l'avais dit_ , qui heureusement ne fut pas remarqué par Tek. Il se leva à son tour, et se figea face aux inscriptions taguées sur les torses des victimes. _P-0._ C'était une exécution et un message. Savoir lequel était la plus grande énigme de l'instant.

Un hurlement de rage retentit, et Daryl observa Tek s'époumoner sans rien dire, fatigué.

Ces mecs étaient forcément plus de trois pour avoir tué autant de personnes. Et Daryl avait l'intime conviction qu'ils en avaient après eux.

.

* * *

.

« C'est encore loin ? »

« Honnêtement ? Ouais. Mais tu peux toujours faire demi-tour. »

Carl poussa son énième soupir de la journée mais ne répondit pas, revolver sorti et prêt à l'emploi. Fi l'ignorait, avançant d'un bon pas, son sac bien ajusté sur son dos. La forêt se faisait moins dense, les arbres plus petits, et on devinait une route pas loin. Les dents de Lizzie claquaient les unes contre les autres, et malgré son manteau fourré, elle sentait le vent s'immiscer à travers les pores de sa peau. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards rancuniers sur le Grimes, qui bravait et répondait à chacune de ses invectives visuelles.

« J'te préviens, Phil, si tu nous emmènes... »

« Tu m'as suivie, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et je ne suis plus Phil. »

« Aaah, ton discours a changé ! On pas de « je ne suis pas » à _plus_ , tu m'expliques ? »

Elle soupira, se massant les tempes, prête à répliquer. Mais le vent changea de direction, venant plein Nord, là où ils allaient, et elle se figea, une main devant les enfants pour leur intimer d'en faire de même.

« Vous sentez ça ? » Elle pencha la tête, fronça les sourcils. « Ils sont nombreux. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même avec panique, alors que Carl ôtait le chien de son flingue.

« C'est une grosse horde. » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. « Il faut vous cacher, mais… Restez ici, tous les deux, je reviens très vite. Et surtout, n'avancez pas dans leur direction. »

Ils n'eurent le temps de riposter qu'elle s'était déjà faufilée entre les arbres, alors que les premiers grognements se faisaient entendre au loin.

« Mets-toi derrière moi, Lizzie. » Ordonna Carl en pointant son arme sur les arbres.

A sa surprise, la fille se colla contre son dos, surveillant ses arrières. Un peu gêné, il trépigna légèrement sur place, et elle inspira à fond. Mais la fille paniquait, s'agitait, était sur le point d'hyper ventiler et tremblait trop pour tenir correctement son flingue, aussi petit qu'il puisse être.

« Ne panique pas. » Lui chuchota-t-il. « Paniquer, c'est… »

« Mourir, je sais. Fi m'a appris tout ça. Tuer si c'est nécessaire, aussi. » Sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase, et il eut un tic nerveux alors que les grognements se faisaient plus proches.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce monde. »

« Tu ne sais rien sur moi. Tu ne peux que me détester parce que j'ai autant l'amie de Brayne que toi. Et tu t'en veux pour ça. »

« La ferme, y'en a un qui approche. »

Mais c'était Fi, qui revenait les bras chargés. Un cadavre d'enfant pendait contre sa poitrine, qu'elle lâcha aux pieds d'un Carl sidéré.

« Allez, recouvrez-vous. On n'peut pas la distancer ni la contourner, va falloir la traverser. »

Mais aucun des deux enfants ne bougea, et elle jura en plongeant ses propres mains dans le ventre déchiré du mort.

.

* * *

.

Carl avait chaud, et Lizzie transpirait abondamment, le souffle court. Ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer, tant l'odeur était immonde. Ils flanchaient sur leurs pieds, bousculés de toutes parts, et Fi peinaient à les maintenir debout. Avec elle, pas un ne remarquait qu'ils prenaient la direction opposée, au point parfois de véritablement forcer le passage.

Les enfants avaient tous les deux un foulard couvrant leur visage, et Carl pressait son chapeau contre sa poitrine pour éviter de le perdre, alors que les ongles de Lizzie semblaient s'enfoncer profondément dans la peau de son avant-bras. Lui-même avait le cœur qui battait si fort que certains Rôdeurs semblaient l'entendre et se retourner sur son passage, alors que la peur dilatait ses pupilles. Fi, les yeux clos, très concentrée et calme, avançait lentement, comme si elle voulait éviter toute réaction des morts. Cela faisait une éternité selon lui qu'ils se faufilaient entre les cadavres, et plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait chaud. Le carbone que relâchaient les morts en décomposition générait une hausse de la température, mais l'adrénaline dans les veines de Carl enflammait son sang.

Au bout de longues minutes qui s'écoulèrent comme des années entières, il y eut un vide devant eux, et le gros de la horde passa véritablement derrière eux. Lizzie prit une grande inspiration, suivie de trois autres plus hystériques, et Carl plaqua la main sur son foulard et sa bouche lorsque quelques retardataires les frôlèrent. Cent mètres plus loin, ils sentaient à nouveau le vent froid percuter leurs vêtements, et ils se permirent à nouveau d'aspirer de grandes goulées d'air. Lizzie remarqua enfin les larmes qui avaient coulé avec abondance sur ses joues, et Carl peinait à contrôler ses tremblements.

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas difficile… » Chuchota Fi sans les regarder, s'assurant que personne ne les suivait.

Lizzie se mit à vomir pour seule réponse, et la Ceara lui tapota le dos avec compassion.

« Ils vont droit vers la prison. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on marche, alors ils n'y seront qu'à la nuit, mais… » S'exclama Carl une fois qu'il put se remettre à parler, encore secoué d'avoir admiré tant de putréfaction et d'horreurs sur pattes d'aussi près.

« S'ils y arrivent…Ils peuvent aussi être attirés par autre chose. » Mais même Lizzie n'y croyait pas, et elle se mordit les joues, inquiète.

« Non. Les grosses hordes comme ça, elles sentent les choses de loin. Si ça se trouve, elle vous cherchait vous. Pas de doutes qu'elle finira par atteindre les grilles. » Répondit Fantôme d'une voix atone.

« On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour. »

« Ça va aller, les nôtres savent se défendre. On sera sur la route dans quelques minutes, et à partir de là, ce sera bien plus simple d'aller où je souhaite. »

« Et c'est où putain ? Je n'vais pas continuer à te suivre aveuglément alors que cette horde se dirige chez nous ! »

Fi poussa un soupir, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, puis en posa une sur la garde de sa machette, comme pourrait le faire son père avec son holster. Elle dévia son regard un instant, un tic nerveux agitant sa mâchoire, du même genre que ceux de Daryl ou Merle.

« Tu te souviens, de la première maison où on s'est rencontré ? On vous avait tous accueilli là-bas, en attendant de trouver mieux. »

Carl écarquilla les yeux, avant de les cligner, pas sûr de la conduite à adopter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle voulait y retourner, mais le fait qu'elle s'en souvienne…

« T'as raison, j'sais qui j'étais. Mais c'est plus l'cas aujourd'hui. » Siffla-t-elle avec mépris, se détournant du garçon, Lizzie sur les talons.

.

* * *

.

Fléau atterrit durement sur le bitume, et cracha une injure contre l'homme, qui serra la main de son collègue avec un certain soulagement. Ils étaient maintenant trois contre un, le dernier s'approchant de lui avec un sourire torve. Il voulut se relever mais on plaqua ses genoux sur le sol, tandis qu'on l'inspectait.

« Bah dis donc, c'est qu'tu commences à avoir une sale gueule, toi. T'es tout blanc, et tes yeux…Passe-moi la lampe, Elton. »

Ledit Elton, le deuxième inconnu, obéit, et on braqua un faisceau bleu foncé sur ses yeux. Immédiatement, une douleur sourde lui vrilla les pupilles et le nez, alors qu'il criait. La lumière disparut dans la seconde, alors que les trois autres riaient.

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est réactif ! Même P ne l'est pas autant ! »

« Il traînait avec des morts, de c'que j'en sais. Alors… »

« Protéines ? Calcium ? »

« Un peu d'tout, ouais. » Grogna son kidnappeur, avant de venir s'agenouiller face à lui.

« Ecoute-moi bien, tête de bite. On ne va pas t'nourrir, mais on va t'enfoncer quelques aiguilles pour t'administrer des vitamines. Et vu qu't'es un gentil garçon, je… » Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que la tête de Fléau percuta durement la sienne, le faisant tomber.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, putain comment ça fait du bien ! » S'écria-t-il juste avant de se prendre un coup de poing.

« Ooh, l'enfoiré… ! » Cria l'homme en se tenant le nez. « Alors toi… »

« Du calme Harry, c'est qu'un gosse. » Intima celui qui le tenait, alors que l'autre revenait avec une mallette métallique.

Ils étaient dans le premier bâtiment de la ville qu'ils avaient croisé, une espèce de grand garage vide, face à ce qui avait dû être un cimetière, marqué par un « Away with you » assez étrange. Dans leur propre garage, un énorme CLEAR avait été tagué en noir.

Mais surtout, y'avait ces deux énormes véhicules militaires blindés et noirs, décorés chacun d'un _P-0._ Il tenta de se défaire de la prise du mec, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement, et l'Elton sortit quelques seringues stérilisées ainsi que des petits contenants en verre.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'irai vite. On fait ça pour toi, gamin. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Hurla-t-il, en vain.

Le tout fut fait en deux minutes, et il paniqua en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais rien ne le perturba, et on le relâcha, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

« Hé, vous avez vu ça ? » Quelqu'un écarta son pull déchiré de son cou, où de toutes petites veines s'étaient colorées en violet foncé.

Les hommes se concertèrent un instant du regard, avant de lui arracher violemment son pull sous ses cris. Mais ils ne se concentrèrent que sur son omoplate et son épaule, où la tâche était désormais bien grande, descendant le long de sa clavicule et dans son dos. La peau était dure au contact, rigide, et lorsqu'on glissa une lame dessus, une seule goutte de sang, lourde et épaisse, s'en échappa.

« Stade 2 ou 3 ? »

« 2. Ça changera p'têt s'il recommence à manger correctement. Mais il n'reviendra pas au premier stade, c'est certain. Au pire, on peut le stabiliser. »

« On n'va pas lui filer notre bouffe quand même ! »

« Nan, mais on le ramène. Prenez des échantillons, au cas où. »

Encore une fois, on l'immobilisa au sol, mais cette fois-ci, on lui prit des cheveux, quelques ongles, un peu de sa salive et trois tubes de sang. Il resta patient, se concentrant sur les bruits aux alentours, priant pour un Rôdeur, une distraction.

Il crut rêver lorsqu'une balle traversa soudainement la tête du pseudo-infirmier, alors que ses deux amis sursautaient. Un homme portant un costume noir similaire au leur disparut de la fenêtre par laquelle il avait tiré, et les hommes se mirent à jurer, sortant des fusils d'assaut.

« James ! » Chuchota-t-il par reflexe. Son kidnappeur l'entendit, et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est qui, James ? »

« Personne ! »

Le mec roula ses yeux dans ses orbites, avant de lui donner un coup de tête par vengeance.

« J'vais m'faire cet enfoiré. Surveille-moi ce con. » Ordonna-t-il en sortant, commençant déjà à tirer.

L'homme hocha la tête, focalisé sur son ami qui venait de mourir. Fléau en profita pour se relever mais l'homme braqua soudainement un Winchester sur sa tête.

« Il nous reste une dernière chose à faire, gamin. » Dit-il en s'approchant, prenant un drôle d'instrument métallique dans sa main. « Pas besoin que tu restes conscient. » Et il abattit la crosse sur sa tête, le plongeant dans le noir.

.

* * *

.

 _« Hé, Fléau. Fléau, allez, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure. Fléau, t'es où ? »_

 _Fléau ne bougea pas de sa cachette. Il avait entendu Papa avec ses amis, quelques heures plus tôt, boire et se battre. Il lui avait foutu une claque quand il avait fait du bruit dans sa chambre, alors que Brayne s'était réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar. Depuis, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans le petit placard, le seul endroit où Papa ne venait jamais les chercher. Papa était parti, mais il avait l'air d'être revenu…_

 _Il serra Brayne contre lui, le petit garçon de trois (quatre ?) ans trop chaud contre son corps._

 _« Fléau, c'est Merle, le frère de Daryl. » L'homme ouvrit le placard, et Fléau cligna des paupières._

 _« Merle ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix presque inaudible. « Où est Fantôme ? »_

 _« Elle…Elle est occupée. Viens, j'vais t'emmener chez Tek, à Atlanta, d'accord ? Mais on doit partir, et tout de suite. »_

 _« Papa… »_

 _« Papa ne viendra plus vous embêter, maint'nant. »_

 _Fléau avait vu le sang sur le corps de Merle. Il avait entendu la haine dans la voix de l'homme, senti la rage émanant de son corps. Merle n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, et l'avait pris dans ses bras avec Brayne, sans jeter un autre regard à la pièce. Dehors, sa camionnette rouge l'avait un peu impressionné, lui qui ne montait jamais en voiture. Merle les installa fébrilement sur la banquette, avant de courir pour rejoindre la place du conducteur. Brayne avait gémi, mais Fléau avait mis sa main sur sa bouche, pour éviter d'énerver Merle. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le cogne encore une fois ce soir._

 _« Ça va aller, James. » Murmura Merle en démarrant le véhicule. « On va mieux s'en sortir, maintenant. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« James, oui. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié, petit torturé ? »_

 _Fléau fixa, interloqué, son petit frère le lorgner avec mépris, l'expression déformée par la haine._

L'explosion qui retentit le réveilla instantanément, et Fléau sursauta, cherchant son assaillant. Mais il était seul, torse nu, son dos le grattant affreusement. Ses mains étaient libres, et il contempla, le sang glacé, le numéro tatoué sur sa peau. _P-2._ Le _P-0_ sur les voitures sembla lui brûler la rétine, et il secoua la tête sans comprendre. Il se releva, la tête en feu, du sang séchant déjà au coin de son œil. Il l'essuya rapidement et chercha une veste pour se couvrir, ainsi qu'une arme, qu'il trouva aisément. Il prit un chargeur en plus, se figea au son d'une deuxième explosion, puis ce fut le silence.

« Je crois qu'on a perdu quelques secondes, seulement. On n'est pas resté inconscient longtemps. »

Il se retourna vers James, qui était très sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est le moment, James. Tu peux plus ignorer ce que tu es. Ça commence à revenir dans ta tête, pas vrai ? »

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Nan. Bougeons-nous, O.K. ? Faut les trouver avant qu'ils reviennent. »

.

* * *

.

L'odeur de renfermé envahit les narines de Carl qui hoqueta sous le choc, alors que Fantôme grimaçait. Lizzie se dirigea automatiquement vers les fenêtres, retenant sa respiration, mais Carl les ferma juste derrière, l'irritant au plus haut point.

« On laisse les volets et les fenêtres fermées, O.K. ? Pour la sécurité. »

« A quoi servira la sécurité si on peut même pas respirer à l'intérieur, hein ? »

Fi posa son sac en ignorant les deux autres, ouvrant à nouveau les fenêtres. Lizzie vit alors leurs empreintes couvrir les vitres de sang, et détourna le regard, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Je suis là pour nous protéger, ça ira, Carl. Il fait froid et il y a du vent, d'ici cinq minutes ce sera bon. »

Furieux, le garçon s'éloigna en la bousculant, tandis qu'elle soupirait. Lizzie s'affairait déjà pour trouver de la nourriture, mais les lieux avaient été vidés depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait même encore quelques Rôdeurs coincés contre les rondins de bois, et rien ne semblait avoir bougé pour Carl.

Fantôme prit possession de la pièce avec lenteur, au fur et à mesure que l'air frais entrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme si tout reprenait vie. Ses doigts parcoururent avec légèreté la table de bois où traînaient du vieux tabac bien trop sec, et les fauteuils où ils avaient appris à se connaître. Elle traversa les couloirs et les pièces en entendant des conversations vieilles d'au moins un an, avant qu'ils n'intègrent la prison. Elle s'arrêta dans la cuisine où elle s'était battue avec Daryl, passa dans les chambres de l'étage où elle retrouva un tee-shirt de James, ainsi qu'un couteau de Tek. Carl et Lizzie la suivirent tout le long de son exploration, les deux se demandant ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Elle marqua un temps dans la chambre de James, fouillant les armoires et les placards, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » Demanda Carl, et elle lui offrit un sourire sans un regard.

« Quand il était jeune, James cachait toujours des clopes ou des joints à un endroit qu'il pensait qu'on ne fouillerait pas. Des peluches, des boites à chaussures, des plantes… Daryl et moi, on finissait toujours par découvrir ses planques, parfois des semaines plus tard. Et parfois… »

Elle se pencha sur le lit, souleva le matelas, et sourit quand elle le vit éventré. Elle trifouilla la mousse et en sortit un vieux paquet de Morley, victorieuse.

« …dans nos propres matelas. Cette fois-ci, c'était le sien. »

Elle sortit une cigarette en silence, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivait désormais à la nuque. Elle l'alluma, tira une longue taffe, alors que Carl croisait les bras en s'appuyant contre le mur, se mettant à rire aigre, cynique.

« On est là uniquement pour des putains de _cigarettes_ ? »

« Non…J'avais besoin de repasser une nuit ici loin des autres. Ils pensent tous que je suis… Tordue, folle…Cassée. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être réparée. Et je sais que tous les deux, vous ressentez la même chose. »

Elle prit deux autres lattes et expira à nouveau, se détendant lentement. Les deux adolescents cillèrent, signe qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

« Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous n'êtes pas les adolescents que vous étiez supposés devenir. Parfois, vous semblez aussi vieux que nous. Et on vous r'garde de travers, parce que vous avez vécu des choses horribles, et qu'ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'on devienne fous. Mais on n'est pas malades. On n'est pas brisés. On est juste différents. Toi, Carl, tu fais semblant d'aller bien pour qu'on te laisse tranquille. Lizzie n'arrive plus à communiquer avec sa petite sœur, et moi… »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et Lizzie vint s'appuyer contre le mur face à elle, sans un mot. Carl finit par s'approcher et s'assoir à côté de Fi, et tendit des doigts hésitants en direction de la cigarette. La Ceara la lui donna, et il inspira une petite taffe, ne crapotant pas cette fois.

« Quand j'étais dans cette cave avec James, tout était atroce. Je ne voyais rien, mais j'entendais et ressentait tout. La douleur, le froid, l'obscurité…La folie. James parlait tout seul, à lui-même, persuadé de ne pas être là, s'inventant des histoires. Je savais que Phil Ceara ne pourrait pas survivre à ça en gardant sa tête. Je ne pouvais pas sentir mon p'tit frère crever comme ça et… Phil n'est jamais sortie de la cave. Pour Fléau, ce n'était pas pareil, il s'est… dédoublé, en quelque sorte. Moi, j'me suis forcée à tout oublier, passer à autre chose. Devenir autre. Survivre à tout sans ressentir la moindre douleur, comme un… »

« Fantôme. » Compléta Carl.


	17. TDI

_Un sujet atteint du_ _ **trouble de la personnalité multiple**_ _(maintenant appelé le trouble dissociatif de l'identité ou TDI) peut, tour à tour, « être » par exemple un petit garçon anxieux de quatre ans, une adolescente impertinente, un homme dans la force de l'âge, etc. Chaque « personnalité » a une façon d'agir, de parler, de se comporter, de penser et d'appréhender son environnement et elle-même de façon particulière._ _ **Ces personnalités doivent être au moins deux à prendre le contrôle du sujet. Il ne s'agit pas d'une simulation puisque les passages d'une personnalité à l'autre ne sont pas soumis au contrôle de la volonté**_ _(…). Ceci implique que les autres personnalités sont amnésiques pour les événements pendant ce temps et ce fait peut rendre la vie du sujet très compliquée et angoissante. Dans le cas où les_ _ **différentes personnalités du sujet sont partiellement ou complètement capables d'interactions**_ _, le sujet ou les personnalités du sujet peuvent communiquer via des « voix dans la tête »._

Tiré du blog « Multiples Pages »

.

* * *

.

 _Halsey - Gasoline_

.

Rick contemplait la tombe de Karim avec déception. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu cacher ses griffures bien longtemps, et il avait supplié pour qu'on l'achève en pleurant, ne pouvant le faire lui-même. Merle et Andréa avaient pété un câble, les deux se rendant compte que les bons Woodburyens se faisaient tous tuer un à un pour leur survie à eux. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, de compter les morts.

Ainsi appuyé sur sa canne, il poussa un long soupir, soudainement éreinté. Cette fin du monde lui bouffait tout : sa foi, son avenir, sa paix intérieure. Et ce jour-là, c'était carrément la colère qui l'avait quitté. Karim n'avait même pas vingt-cinq ans, et il n'arrivait plus à haïr Brayne et sa ville qui avaient indirectement eu raison du garçon. Rick ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde, et cette tombe ne faisait qu'accentuer son échec. A défaut de la colère, il lui restait la déception et les regrets.

« Rick ! »

La voix paniquée d'Andréa le tira de ses pensées, alors que la blonde courait vers lui, les joues rouges.

« Les grilles ! » Hurla-t-elle en pointant l'enceinte de la prison, qui tanguait sous les poids des morts.

Jurant, le policier se mit à la suivre, s'aidant de moins en moins de sa canne. Il finit même par l'abandonner en cours de route, alors que Michonne, Carol et Axel s'évertuaient à contenir les morts. Certains maintenaient la grille tandis que d'autres tuaient à travers les barreaux. Mais la vague soudaine de morts s'étendaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et les rondins de bois menaçaient de céder. Rick et Andréa tentèrent de les renforcer, alors que Merle courrait pour leur venir en aide.

« Ça sert à rien, tout va céder ! » Hurla-t-il à l'oreille de Rick.

« Quoi, t'as une meilleure idée ? »

Merle tourna le regard vers la petite étable de fortune abritant une cochonne et ses petits, puis avisa la camionnette. Rick suivit son regard et sa pensée, son cœur se serrant à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils avaient récupéré la cochonne _Peggy_ il y avait moins de trois semaines…

Il se tourna vers les femmes, qui retenaient tant bien que mal la horde, mais la détermination dans leurs yeux lui redonna confiance. Beth fut la dernière arrivée, et elle se dirigea directement vers le Grimes, prenant avec peur sa main.

« Phil, Carl, et Lizzie ont disparu. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ils ont dû partir très tôt, peu après le groupe de Daryl. Je suis désolée, Rick. »

Celui-ci sentit sa tête lui tourner, et il fut heureux que la Greene lui tienne la main, l'empêchant de sombrer en Enfer. Carl, oh, Carl…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu, encore ?

« Quand…Comment… »

« Je ne sais pas, je m'occupais de Judith. »

Il hocha la tête, complètement abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez son fils ? Etait-il encore en vie, l'avait-on attiré dans un piège ? Partir avec Fantôme et Lizzie ne lui ressemblait pas…Quoique. Au final, c'était pile son genre.

Merle le détacha de la main de Beth, qui avait les larmes aux yeux mais qui aida sa sœur à stabiliser le grillage, empoignant un morceau de fer pour le planter dans des têtes. Merle entraîna Rick jusqu'à la petite porcherie, l'air révulsé.

.

* * *

.

Les petits cochons hurlèrent alors que du sang lui éclaboussait les yeux. A dix mètres, une petite partie de la horde s'était jetée sur le premier sacrifié, alors que le reste suivait la camionnette conduite par Merle. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard impassible depuis le rétro, alors que Rick essuyait son visage avec incertitude.

Merle n'avait jamais aimé Rick. Pas parce qu'il l'avait menotté sur un toit, ça, c'était la faute de T-Dog. Il n'aimait pas la mentalité du policier, trop peu téméraire et prenant des mesures trop laxistes et stupides à ses yeux. Pour lui, il fallait raser Woodbury alors que Rick ordonnait aux autres de respecter le traité entre les deux villes. Quelle connerie.

Mais Merle l'admettait, il en avait des couilles, le Grimes. Les porcs auraient pu les nourrir un tant soit peu durant l'hiver, mais il les sacrifiait pour leur survie dans une situation critique. Merle avait peut-être eu l'idée, mais ce n'était pas lui qui égorgeait les pauvres bestioles. Et rien que pour ça, il venait de gagner son respect.

Une gerbe de sang plus importante que les autres pénétra ses yeux et sa bouche, et le Shérif eut un haut-le-cœur à peine maitrisé. Le dernier cochon tomba, et Merle s'éloigna un peu plus de la horde, qui finissait même par se diriger vers la forêt, là où Rick balança le dernier cochon tué. Puis, sous les yeux teintés de compassion de Merle, il se réfugia au fond du plateau de la camionnette, la main et le couteau plein de sang tremblants, tandis que l'autre voilait ses yeux, sans doute remplis de larmes.

.

* * *

.

Le silence l'effrayait encore plus que les explosions. Dans les rues, les Rôdeurs se rassemblaient, et se tournèrent vers le Ceara qui avançait avec prudence, arme au poing. Ils se mirent à le suivre, de plus en plus bruyants, mais plus il se pressait pour s'éloigner, plus ils accéléraient.

Il claquait des dents, et tremblait si fort de froid qu'il manqua de tirer dans le vide. Il s'avança sur un parking qui avait connu la guerre, et dont les voitures étaient trouées de balles. Un rôdeur le devança, et il s'arrêta une minute pour tousser. Le mort explosa soudainement à moins de vingt mètres, et une partie de son buste valsa jusqu'à sa tête.

« N'avance plus ! »

Surpris, il tendit son arme à l'aveuglette, avant de repérer un homme qui se tenait sur le toit, fusil à pompe braqué sur sa personne. Il portait lui aussi un uniforme noir, et la colère envahit Fléau. Il recula pour laisser les morts passer, se faisant tous piéger par des mines antipersonelles. Ainsi coincé entre une voiture qui le protégeait et l'homme sur l'immeuble d'en face, il finit par poser son arme au sol, voulant hurler tant la rage et la frustration le rongeaient.

« Vous êtes avec eux, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?! »

« Je ne suis avec personne. Ici c'est chez moi, et les intrus y meurent. »

« C'est vous qui les avez tués ? »

Question stupide auquel l'inconnu ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Fléau ne sentait même plus ses bras.

« Pourquoi les morts ne te dévorent-ils pas ? »

« E…écoutez, tout ce que j'veux, c'est une veste et un peu d'bouffe. Ou juste une veste. Si vous avez la ville pour vous, alors vous avez p'têt… »

« Non. Tu pars ou tu crèves ! »

« C'est cool ! » Lâcha-t-il alors que les explosions se taisaient et que l'homme retirait le chien de son arme. « C'est cool. J'ai juste besoin d'aide. »

« Je t'ai déjà assez aidé, va-t'en. »

« Vous n'comprenez pas ! Ces gens, ils savaient que vous étiez là. Ils ont des photos de ma sœur et je ne sais pas où elle est. Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus dangereux que vous. »

« Pourquoi les morts ne te dévorent-ils pas ? » Répéta l'inconnu, et Fléau se mordit la lèvre.

« Je…Je suis immunisé. S'il-vous-plait, aidez-moi. Je ne veux pas qu'le reste de leur groupe me trouve. Ils veulent m'emmener je n'sais pas où. »

L'homme le visa, prit le temps de réfléchir. De là où il était, il voyait très bien la morsure et la tâche sur son épaule. Le garçon n'avait même pas vingt ans, et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer tant il était épuisé et transi de froid.

« Ton nom ? »

Fléau ouvrit grand la bouche, apercevant James sur le toit à côté de l'homme, lui souriant avec condescendance. L'homme ne le voyait pas, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Ton nom ! » Hurla-t-il à nouveau en tirant dans la vitre arrière de la voiture, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Celle-ci explosa et il se jeta sur le trottoir.

« James ! » Le cri était sorti par instinct, et Fléau serra les poings face à son mensonge face contre terre. « Je m'appelle James Ceara. Vous allez m'aider ? »

Une longue minute passa durant laquelle il n'osa bouger, et ne reprit une respiration que lorsque l'homme donna son assentiment. Les mines avaient fait leur devoir, et il n'entendait que quelques rares râles épars.

« Tu restes une nuit. Si tu refuses de partir demain à l'aube, je te tuerais. »

« O.K. » Finit-il par dire en se relevant lentement.

L'homme disparut du toit et James sauta jusqu'à lui en se réceptionnant aux fenêtres et balcons. James attendit quelques secondes, sous ses yeux ébahis, mais le James n'avait pas l'air content.

« Pourquoi t'as donné mon nom ? »

« Comment t'as réussi à faire ça ? »

« Parkour. Alors, pourquoi ? »

« Je n'sais pas, je t'ai vu, et… » Il s'interrompit brusquement, et James l'insulta. L'homme sortait tout juste du bâtiment, et lui lança un pull d'un horrible vert.

« Tu prends ça, et tu restes dans ce bâtiment. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de Rôdeurs, alors… »

L'homme s'interrompit, le détaillant plus en profondeur, alors que Fléau mettait le pull en se confondant en remerciements. C'était un Afro-Américain d'âge mur, à l'expression sévère et froide. Il était focalisé sur ses veines et sa peau légèrement grisâtre, ainsi que ses yeux tachetés de blanc. Les cicatrices récentes qui couvraient le corps du garçon l'alarmèrent sans qu'il ne se l'avoue à lui-même. La terreur et la soudaine confiance dans les yeux de ce James lui laissait à penser qu'il avait vécu l'enfer, tandis qu'une foule de questions bloquait dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Finit-il par demander une fois son examen terminé, restant aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, le ton brut et rigoureux.

Fléau ouvrit la bouche, ne s'étonnant même plus du James invisible aux yeux de tous.

« Tu commences à comprendre, hein ? » Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille, mais Fléau le chassa d'une main, et l'inconnu fronça encore plus ses sourcils.

« Je…Je vais pas très bien. »

« Sans déconner. » Cracha l'autre, et il haussa les épaules, complètement perdu.

« J'crois que j'ai pété les plombs. » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, les larmes aux yeux et ces derniers dans le vague. « Il m'a enfermé si longtemps…Il n'a pas arrêté de frapper. Et après, je sais plus…Je n'sais plus. J'n'sais plus qui j'suis, c'que j'fous là. Ma sœur m'a largué pour ceux que je pense être mes tortionnaires, et depuis… »

Ses bras frappèrent ses flancs, et l'homme fut touché par sa détresse.

« Et y'a eu ces gars, qui m'ont tatoué comme un animal et qui m'ont piqué…Ils n'étaient vraiment pas cool, vous voyez ? J'suis bien content qu'vous les ayez tués, d'ailleurs. Et eux, j'suis sûr qu'ils voulaient ma mort, comme les- Hé ! Vous allez où ? »

« Tu passes la nuit ici et tu me laisses tranquille. »

« Attendez ! Vous êtes le seul sympa avec moi ! Rev'nez ! Dîtes-moi au moins votre nom ! »

Mais l'autre l'ignora, s'éloignant rapidement en direction des derniers morts, tandis qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite. L'Afro-Américain se jeta sur une benne, s'accrocha au grillage devant et d'un coup de hanche, se balança de l'autre côté. Fléau prit son élan et bien que manquant de rater son coup, il réussit à passer, atterrissant durement sur le bitume.

« 20 juin 2002 ! » S'écria James juste au-dessus de lui. « Ton premier essai et raté au Parkour ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'en souviens et tu le sais. Relève-toi, il va disparaître ! »

Effectivement, il avait déjà disparu au coin d'une rue. L'adrénaline envahissant ses veines, et il se remit à courir, reprenant un souffle maîtrisé. Bientôt, ses pieds trouvèrent leur rythme naturel, et il s'étonna du peu de bruit qu'il faisait par rapport à l'autre. Ce dernier tourna à un coin de rue, et il sauta sur le mur à sa droite, se propulsant jusqu'à une échelle de secours - _10 octobre 2003, deux doigts de cassés !-,_ profitant de son élan pour balancer ses jambes vers l'avant, ses mains glissant sur le métal accompagnant le mouvement, et il se laissa rouler contre un container _-29 Avril 2004, ta première victoire face aux flics qui ont abandonné l'idée de te suivre !_ Il effectua un roulé-boulé et atterrit dans la rue de son sauveur sans problème.

« 7 janvier 2005. T'es devenu bien meilleur. Il a de l'avance, alors… »

Fléau battit des paupières, sembla sur le point de s'évanouir, mais s'éveilla soudainement. Son expression avait changé, prenant un air mutin, et James termina sa propre phrase.

« …Grimpe sur les toits. »

Il s'accrocha à un rebord de fenêtre, étendit son dos et ses bras, monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, testa la résistance du tuyau qui longeait le mur, remonta le tout grâce à celui-ci. Il sauta sur le toit, courut jusqu'au deuxième, effectua un bond et se rattrapa par un autre roulé-boulé, franchit un bloc en se hissant à la force d'une main, se laissa tomber sur un troisième toit plus bas, suivant le parcours de son sauveur. Il grimpa un escalier de secours, et tomba sur l'homme qui s'écroula au sol.

« Wow ! Ça faisait si longtemps que j'n'avais pas fait ça ! » S'écria-t-il en se relevant souplement.

James sautilla en l'air, poussant de longs soupirs de soulagement, alors que l'autre se levait difficilement.

« Putain qu'est-ce que c'est cool d'm'y remettre ! ...Oh, merde, m'sieur, ça va ? »

L'homme fixa avec colère le jeune homme, qui avait véritablement l'air inquiet pour lui.

« Désolé pour toute cette merde, j'étais trop dans mon trip. »

« Mais t'es qui putain ? »

« James Ceara. » Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire de lutin digne de sa personne. « J'suis James _putain de_ Ceara. Vous ? »

« …Morgan Jones. »

« O.K., Morgan. C'est cool, on est cool. Vous n'auriez pas un truc à bouffer, par hasard ? »

.

* * *

.

« Comment ça, _disparus ?_ »

Daryl déchargeait encore la voiture quand Beth était venue leur porter la mauvaise nouvelle. Tek était parti une fois arrivés sur le parking, s'enfermant il-ne-savait-où. Maggie tapa dans la main de Merle, qui, fier d'elle, la félicitait d'être revenue en vie, avant de prêter main-forte à son frère pour porter couvertures, nourritures, et ustensiles.

« Partis tous les trois dans la matinée sans rien dire à personne. Rick tourne comme un lion dans sa cage, et personne ne sait quoi dire pour le calmer… Enfin, Merle a bien géré les choses ici. » Compléta Beth face au regard insistant du Dixon.

« Eh ouais p'tit frère, j'assure ! » Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora.

« Bon, je vais voir s'ils ont laissé des traces. » Gronda-t-il en ramassant son arbalète, mais son frère le stoppa d'une main.

« Nan, j'ai déjà fait le tour. Les p'tits sont pas cons, s'ils n'avaient pas voulu sortir, ils auraient fait en sorte de casser des branches, crier, marcher dans la boue…là, rien. Puis au bout de plusieurs heures, c'est même plus la peine. »

Soupirant, Daryl se frotta les yeux, mimant inconsciemment Rick. Merle lui offrit un de ses sourires mi aguicheur mi barge, le prenant par les épaules

« C'est bon frangin, ils n'vont pas mourir non plus ! » Regard noir de la part de Daryl, grimace de Merle. « Bon, y'a p'têt moyen aussi. Mais souviens-toi le nombre de fois où j'suis parti sans rien dire pour revenir trois jours…ou semaines plus tard sain et sauf ? »

« C'est vrai qu't'était fort, à c'jeu-là. » Lança Daryl d'un ton rancunier, mais Merle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se mit à rire en se remémorant le bon vieux temps.

« J'étais le meilleur. » Dit-il avec fierté. Le poing de Daryl percuta sa tempe, le faisant sursauter, alors que le cadet s'éloignait d'un air énervé. « Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?! »

« C'était pas un compliment, connard ! »

« Ce groupe ne me mérite pas ! » Hurla-t-il au dos de son frère qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et il ricana avant d'aller prendre son tour de garde.

.

* * *

.

« C'est vrai que tu manges des vivants ? »

Fi leva les yeux de son cassoulet en boîte, alors que Lizzie jeta un énième regard courroucé à Carl.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu plombes toujours l'ambiance ? »

« J't'ai pas parlé, à toi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Parce que je suis en partie Rôdeur. Parce que du poison coule dans mes veines, et que quelque chose dans la viande humaine me permet de rester plus ou moins moi-même. Autre chose ? »

« C'est immoral. »

« C'est toi qui veut lancer un débat sur la moralité, vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Ne te prends pas pour plus grand que tu es, Carlito. T'as encore rien vécu –non, ta mère ne compte pas. Vraiment. T'as rien vécu face à moi, mais tu passes ta vie à juger les gens en oubliant que ce sont eux qui te maintiennent en vie. »

« T'as tué des gens pour ton plaisir ! »

« Parce que c'était nécessaire. Et toi aussi, tu as tué par plaisir. Tu t'souviens de Dale ? »

Fi eut un sourire cruel, et sous l'éclat des flammes, Lizzie fut choquée de sa ressemblance avec Brayne. Carl se recula avec colère et douleur, n'en revenant pas qu'elle utilise Dale contre lui.

« Hé oui, Dale. J'me rappelle de lui, moi. Quand tu me racontais que tu l'avais indirectement tué en ramenant le Rôdeur avec lequel tu t'amusais dans la forêt jusqu'à la ferme… Que tout était de ta faute. Tu avais été égoïste en désobéissant, et trop sûr de toi face au mort-vivant que tu n'as pas tué, mais réussi à délivrer d'un marais. Alors, _Carlito,_ tu veux toujours parler d'immoralité ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, véritablement blessé.

« C'est avec ton attitude hautaine que les gens finissent par mourir. J'en ai marre de tes jugements enfantins. Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais penser à Brayne, en plus immature. J'suis sûre que… »

« Arrête ! » Lizzie s'était levée en criant, et Fi contracta la mâchoire en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

Mais Carl se leva aussi et disparut à l'étage, sans que la Ceara ne lui adresse un regard. Par colère, celle-ci fit valser son assiette contre le mur, sur lequel elle s'écrasa et se brisa avec fracas. Lizzie sursauta mais ne dit rien, laissant la Ceara se calmer toute seule. Celle-ci sortit en proie à ses propres démons, ses mains fourrageant ses cheveux courts avec rage. Elle sauta du perron et se dirigea vers le jardin, où cinquante mètre plus loin, quelques Rôdeurs s'approchèrent. La porte était restée ouverte et personne ne pensa à la fermer, Lizzie rejoignant Carl.

.

.

Fi s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils à quinze mètres des Rôdeurs, tendant son oreille mutilée vers eux. Elle percevait deux souffles, maîtrisés mais courts, ainsi que des battements de cœur. Elle hoqueta sous le choc, très surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre des choses d'aussi loin…

Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère, avant de s'emparer de son Espada blanche, et deux des trois Rôdeurs sortir des couteaux à leur tour, bien vivants.

« Salut, poupée. » Grogna l'un d'eux, se léchant les lèvres. « Tu vas poser ton épée ridicule au sol, et plus bouger. » Il parlait doucement, le ton bas, et le seul Rôdeur les dépassa pour rejoindre la maison.

Fantôme haussa un sourcil, mais obéit. Ils se mirent à ricaner, deux mecs paumés dans l'Apocalypse, recouverts de sang et habillés de loques. Deux couteaux et pas une seule arme à feu ? Fi n'eut pas peur en pensant aux deux enfants dans la maison, mais se mit à rire à son tour, cynique. Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, à moins de cinq mètres d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te… » L'inconnu n'eut le temps de finir qu'elle avait saisi son Glock et tira dans son œil, avant de réitérer l'opération pour le deuxième.

Satisfaite, elle fixa les corps avec un rictus mauvais, l'odeur du sang enivrant ses sens. Son ventre gargouilla et elle se pencha, prête à les bouffer.

Mais les paroles de Carl lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle s'immobilisa. Brayne lui avait toujours dit que c'était bon pour sa santé, physique ou mentale. Fi avait bien remarqué qu'elle allait mieux le ventre plein de chair humaine, mais qu'elle perdait toujours un peu de sa raison quand elle jouait au cannibale. Elle resta ainsi, tremblante, hésitante. Elle en oublia le Rôdeur qui grimpait le perron, et ne vit pas un troisième homme entrer à la suite du Rôdeur.

.

.

« Carl, je peux entrer ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Lizzie pénétra la chambre, et tomba sur un Carl assis sur le lit, tête basse.

« Ma mère a dormi ici il y a longtemps. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix absente. « Tek et Phil avaient pris pitié d'elle, ils ont même sacrifié quelques-unes de leurs provisions pour elle. Ils s'en sont mieux occupés en quelques jours que nous en plusieurs semaines. »

Silencieuse, la fille vint s'assoir à côté de lui, fixant son Glock qu'il tenait dans sa main, tête basse.

« Moi, j'avais la haine. Shane était mort, et Judith…Judith pourrait bien être sa fille. Mon père ne pouvait même pas la regarder, les premiers jours. Alors que moi… Moi, j'ai tué ma mère. Et j'ai tiré sur Shane pour protéger mon père. C'est vrai, je ne suis plus enfant, ni même un adulte. Je suis un monstre. »

« Alors moi aussi. » Chuchota Lizzie, la voix brisée. « J'ai fait quelque chose de…terrible. J'ai tué le Gouverneur. Mon père est mort par ma faute, et celle de Brayne. Fantôme a raison, la morale… »

Deux coups de feu les firent sursauter et Carl se leva précipitamment, lui intimant le silence. Un râle se fit entendre depuis l'entrée, vite suivi d'un bruit de lutte et chute, et Carl visualisa mentalement un poignard en entendant des chuintements métalliques. Arme au poing, il se dirigea lentement dans le couloir, sans un bruit, alors que Lizzie restait au pas de la porte de la chambre, tenant d'une main incertaine son Beretta.

L'inconnu faisait du bruit, en bas. Il vérifiait certainement les pièces, renversant des bricoles, fouillant leurs sacs. On entendit le clic caractéristique d'un cran de sûreté, et Carl déglutit en serrant les dents. Il se posta au coin des escaliers, visant le vide, et compta les marches qui craquaient sous des pas lents. 17 marches, et 14 grincements, une pause, 15. Puis les deux dernières marches furent montées d'un seul coup, et Carl tira sur la forme au moins quatre fois avant que celle-ci ne tombe sur le sol. Le couteau glissa de la main de Lizzie, et l'inconnu se mit à pousser des râles de souffrance. Carl s'approcha et éloigna l'arme du mec, qui l'insultait et gémissait, touché principalement au ventre et aux bras. Il se vidait de son sang à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Carl fixa simplement les yeux bleus de son assaillant qui devait avoir son âge, si ce n'était plus jeune encore.

« Toi… » Crachota-t-il dans une gerbe de sang, plein de haine.

« Est-ce que tu nous aurais tué ? » Demanda Carl d'une voix ferme, alors que Lizzie s'approchait.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Il n'en n'eut pas besoin, un sourire torve déformant ses traits. Carl ne cilla même pas, n'étant ni surpris ni choqué. Il visa la tête et tira sans hésitation, ignorant Lizzie qui hurlait en se couvrant les oreilles. Fi apparut dans les escaliers à ce moment précis, et Carl croisa son regard inquiet et perplexe.

« La prochaine fois, ferme la porte quand tu sors. Tu sais, la _sécurité._ Tu finiras bien par comprendre. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton haineux, alors que Lizzie pleurait.

.

* * *

.

« Rick, ça sert à rien, là. Descend de la tour ! »

Rick ne répondit pas, et Daryl poussa un soupir excédé. Les enfants et Fi n'étaient pas rentrés de leur escapade, et le soleil s'était déjà couché. Avec le retour de son groupe, Daryl avait pas mal aidé aux grillages, qui avaient tous été renforcés. On avait distrait et éloigné les derniers Rôdeurs restants, tous issus d'une même horde qui s'était installée dans la journée, la même que celle que Fi, Lizzie et Carl avaient croisée. Depuis, il stationnait dans la tour, renvoyant tour à tour ceux qui devaient prendre la garde. Aller les chercher de nuit ne rimerait à rien sauf avec sa mort, le Shérif en avait bien conscience, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester là-haut, à surveiller les arbres, écouter le vent à la recherche de cris.

Daryl tourna la tête vers Beth qui tenait Judith dans ses bras, et elle aussi lui parla. Carol venait d'arriver et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je viens de la changer, mais elle veut être bordée par son papa avant de dormir. Et si tu descendais juste cinq minutes ? »

« Il fait trop froid pour qu'elle reste dehors, rentrez. »

« Viens avec nous, mon père a fait du thé ! » S'exclama d'un ton faussement joyeux la Greene, mais Rick ne lui répondit pas.

Daryl frotta l'épaule de Beth, la remerciant par ce geste par l'aide qu'elle avait voulu apporter. Mika, elle, ne cessait de pleurer dans le bloc C, mais Carol l'avait laissée au soin de Merle, qui savait faire rire et réconforter l'enfant. Daryl lui avait même trouvé un doudou, au centre commercial.

« Je prends le relai Daryl, va te reposer. » S'exclama Carol alors que Beth reculait.

« Ça va aller ? »

« C'est Rick, que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? » Rit-elle, et il haussa les épaules, avant qu'elle ne caresse furtivement sa joue.

Elle attendit qu'il soit loin pour monter l'échelle, et Rick ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle se colla contre lui au sol. Il lui donna sa veste sans un regard, son fusil à lunette posé contre la rambarde.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? »

Rick ne répondit pas, et elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste. Il tremblait légèrement, mais elle ne savait si c'était de froid ou de peur.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont revenir. Et demain, on pourra partir à leur recherche. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre, Carol ! » S'écria-t-il, nerveux. « Je n'peux pas… »

« Tu te souviens, sur l'autoroute, quand vous êtes revenus sans ma Sophia ? J'ai pensé que j'allais vous haïr jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Puis la haine s'est tournée vers moi-même. Mais ce soir-là, tu m'as redonné de l'espoir, alors que tu n'étais pas avec Sophia. Elle était seule et perdue dans une forêt. Carl sait se défendre et n'est pas seul. »

« Oui, Lizzie et Fantôme, les deux meilleures amies de Brayne, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien à craindre ! »

« Lizzie change. Lentement. Elle est libre, ici. Elle a vu trop de morts à Woodbury, comme Mika. »

« Tu l'as entendue parler des Rôdeurs à sa sœur, hmm ? » S'énerva le Shérif, tout focalisé sur Carol. Il avait les mêmes tics nerveux que Shane à cet instant précis. « Elle dit qu'ils sont encore un peu vivants, qu'on ne devrait pas tous les tuer. Cette enfant à un grain dans la tête, et Carl est parti avec elle. Sans parler de Fantôme ! Ah ! Elle les fera tuer, c'est sûr ! »

« Calme-toi, respire. » Intima Carol en plaquant ses paumes sur les joues brûlantes du Grimes, qui en hurlait presque tant la peur le rongeait.

Il souffla bruyamment à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'elle le rassurait lentement, de manière plus maternelle qu'il avait pu l'être sur l'autoroute. La main de Rick vint soudainement enserrer son poignet avec force, partageant la même douleur.

« J'suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il après quelques minutes. « Sophia…Elle était juste derrière moi. J'aurais dû chercher plus longtemps, j'aurais dû… »

« Elle est beaucoup mieux là où elle est. Ma petite fille n'aurait pu survivre à tout ça… » La voix de Carol se brisa, déchaînant un torrent de larmes silencieuses.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, mais Carol ne put le déloger de la tour. On avait garé la camionnette devant la partie du grillage la plus faible, en plein milieu du couloir, mais c'était leur seule solution en attendant mieux. Et ni Carol ni Rick n'entendirent les grognements des morts, ne restant plus que deux parents éplorés sur Terre.

.

* * *

.

« Putain d'merde, Morgan, vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte… »

Morgan l'ignora, alors que James contemplait l'attirail de l'homme. Il avait rassemblé chaque arme, munition, centilitre d'eau et gramme de nourriture qu'il avait pu trouver dans une maison, bien que le Ceara se doutait qu'il avait des réserves ailleurs. Il saliva face à son stock de barres céréalières, et se jeta dessus avant même que l'homme ne réagisse. Il en dévora une en deux bouchées, et voulut en prendre une autre lorsqu'un flingue se retrouva sur sa tête.

« O.K., c'est cool. » Marmonna-t-il en levant les mains et s'éloignant, le chocolat collant ses dents. « J'y touche plus. »

Il s'assit sur le parquet ciré, tandis que Morgan lui jetait une grande couverture, dans laquelle il s'enroula après avoir retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pleines de sang et de boue. Le Jones mit en route sa cafetière, ouvrit un couscous en boîte. Le garçon lui retira la conserve des mains et se mit à manger avec les doigts, alors que Morgan secouait la tête.

Pourquoi il avait ramené le gamin ? Il nettoyait les lieux, bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller en permettant à cet étranger de rester ici ! Il avait déjà gaspillé de précieuses balles et des mines pour sauver le cul de ce connard, et voilà que ce dernier se jetait sur toute sa bouffe. Il toucha son holster qui lui brûlait la cuisse, se mordant les joues pour ne pas sortir son arme et tirer. L'autre ne faisait pas attention, il était faible et seul. Geignard. Et…

« Tu as dit immunisé ? »

« Hmm. » Fléau déglutit à plusieurs reprises, avant de se lécher les doigts. « J'ai été mordu il y a quelques mois. Depuis… » Il haussa les épaules et fit un geste vague de la main. « Je survis comme je peux. »

« Comme…Comme tu peux ? » Diantre, c'était quand même plus facile de vivre sans craindre les morsures !

« Bah oui. Ces putains d'cadavres ambulants me suivent partout. Enfin ils suivent Fléau partout, et ça m'saoule. »

« Fléau ? »

« L'autre. Il n'comprend pas que j'suis encore là. »

« Comment ça, là ? »

« Dans sa tête. Enfin, ma tête. Il croit qu'il a le contrôle. Mais il sait qu'il n'est pas seul, et qu'il n'était pas Fléau de base. »

« Et…Et qui était-il, avant ? »

« Moi. James. Son passé et son futur, le plus cool qui soit. »

Morgan secoua la tête. C'était incompréhensible. Morgan Jones avait un temps étudié la psychologie, et ce gamin présentait de sérieux signes d'instabilité mentale. Il semblait entendre des voix et croire qu'il était deux…

« T'es quoi, toi, schizo ? » Redemanda Morgan, prenant cette fois-ci son flingue.

James jeta un œil inquiet à son interlocuteur, figé comme une statue. Un éclat de tristesse voila ses yeux et Morgan sentit une solitude profonde émaner du garçon. Une solitude similaire à la sienne.

« Je suis pas fou. Je n'vais pas très bien, c'est vrai. Mais j'suis juste différent. J'n'suis pas malade, j'ai juste…Juste Fléau dans ma tête. »

« Tu parles d'une voix ? »

« Non, c'est pas qu'une voix ! » S'énerva le garçon en tapant la conserve contre le sol. « C'est _pas_ qu'une voix ! » Répéta-t-il en frappant à nouveau. « Il est là tout le temps. Plus souvent que moi. Il me vole ma place. » Puis, se calmant, il se mit à rire.

Il leva les yeux vers Morgan, hilare, riant de plus en plus fort, comme libéré d'un poids invisible.

Morgan ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce James, qui avait tout l'air d'un gamin brisé, riait comme s'il venait de lui dire la meilleure blague du monde. Mais hé, lui-même, pauvre Jones survivant seul à sa famille, perdait aussi la tête. James n'avait pas encore vu les inscriptions sur les murs, ni les craies abandonnées un peu partout. Il n'avait pas remarqué le même éclat étrange qui s'allumait souvent dans les yeux de Morgan.

Et il le suivit dans son hilarité, d'abord lentement, puis un fou-rire hystérique s'empara de son âme. C'était ridicule, stupide, horrible. Ce gosse avait autant si ce n'est plus souffert que lui, et il semblait poursuivi par d'horribles démons, que ce soit des hommes armés ou ses propres failles personnelles.

« En fait si, je suis fou, hé hé hé ! » Lâcha-t-il entre deux rires en essuyant une larme. « Je suis fou ! »

« Je crois bien que moi aussi. » Ponctua Morgan, redoublant leur fou-rire.

.

* * *

.

Fantôme jeta le cadavre de l'enfant derrière des buissons, laissant ses propres victimes pourrir dans le jardin. Elle ferma et bloqua ensuite la porte, ainsi que les fenêtres et les volets. Elle rangea le bazar causé par l'intrus, alors que Carl ne bougeait pas du canapé. A côté de lui, Lizzie fixait le vide en tremblant, pâle comme un suaire. La jeune femme ralluma quelques bougies, et laissa les plantes qu'elle avait cueillies sécher sur la table du salon. Tout au long de la route, elle en avait ramassé, ainsi que derrière la maison, se rappelant de tous les bénéfices et nutriments qu'elles pouvaient apporter. Puis elle s'installa sur le fauteuil face à eux, Espada dans une main et Glock dans l'autre.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde. » Assura-t-elle, mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit.

Son ventre grondait. Trop fort. Elle entama un sachet de soupe lyophilisée, mais celui-ci lui laissa un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Elle finit par le poser en se rongeant les ongles, passant et repassant ses mains sur sa tête. Les pleurs silencieux de Lizzie eurent soudainement l'air d'être des hurlements dans ses oreilles, et elle poussa un long soupir excédé. La fille ne faisait presque pas de bruit, mais à cet instant, Fi pouvait tuer pour un silence complet. Elle finit par se sortir une cigarette, n'en restant plus que deux dans le paquet, avant de remarquer au fond un petit sachet de poudre blanche.

 _Cocaïne._

Son cœur se mit à palpiter, et ses mains à trembler. Coco, coco, coco, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Fantôme ou Phil, rien ne changeait, car le corps, lui, se souvenait de la drogue. Et ce corps avait été drogué/bourré une très grande partie de sa vie.

« Carl, je…Je te laisse la garde, je monte cinq minutes, O.K. ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et monta directement, fumant en même temps sa cigarette. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre qu'ils utilisaient, se mit à faire les cent pas, tirant sur la tige de tabac comme jamais. Cinq taffes, et il n'en restait déjà que la moitié.

« Fi n'a pas besoin de ça. Rappelle-toi, Fi est une meilleure personne, meilleure que Phil et ses addictions… »

Elle avait beau faire, le sachet balancé sur le lit semblait luire sous la Lune à travers la lucarne. Sa clope était finie.

« Et puis merde ! Juste un p'tit rail ! »

Elle se précipita dessus, fébrile. Elle en dispersa un peu sur la petite commode, passa le doigt dessus qu'elle lécha par la suite. La réaction fut immédiate, et elle poussa un petit cri. Elle en prit un peu du la pointe de son Espada, et sniffa le tout. Sa tête bascula en arrière, et ses pupilles s'agrandirent.

 _Elle voyait tout. Elle sentait tout. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et son cœur explosa._

 _Des lumières bleues, rouges, noires s'emparèrent de son âme. Elle transpirait et s'éclatait sur la piste de danse, se cognant contre les inconnus et manquant à plusieurs reprises de s'écrouler. Dieu, comme c'était parfait. Daryl passa soudainement son bras autour de son cou et embrassa sa joue, lui aussi sous LSD, alors que Merle, perché sur un abribus, hurlait à la mort. La piste de danse ? Le bitume, dans un garage isolé et contrôlé par un gang mexicain. Phil connaissait pas mal de monde ici, et les Dixon étaient invités de temps en temps. Les phares les illuminèrent, tandis que les verres et les seringues passaient et repassaient, que Daryl reprenait une pilule, et que son amie Paola entrait en transe. Mais Phil s'en foutait, parce que Daryl, son front collé au sien, lui glissait une autre pilule sur la langue, un sourire béant déchirant son visage, et il la relâcha comme s'il l'a laissait s'envoler, se riant des étoiles masqués par les lumières. Merle tomba mais elle l'oublia, libre. Elle dansait, dansait, dansait, oubliait ses petits frères, son père qui la tabassera quand elle rentrera, oubliant Tek parti en Afghanistan, et Merle qui venait tout juste d'en revenir. Merle qui n'avait pas dit un traître mot sans avoir bu un litre de vodka, sniffé quelques rails et fumé cinq joints, ses propos haineux témoignant de son traumatisme de la guerre. Non, Phil ne voulait que danser, se camer, et oublier, elle voulut attraper Paola pour danser avec elle, mais celle-ci tremblait trop. Du sang coulait de ses yeux, et de l'écume blanche perlait à ses lèvres, victime d'une overdose._

Fantôme cria et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, avant de vomir sur le tapis. Elle essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais elle n'arrêta de saigner que lorsque toute la coke quitta son corps, de même que pour la nourriture.

Elle resta sur le sol un long moment, tremblante. Son corps acceptait la cigarette, mais plus la drogue. Son corps réagissait à Fantôme, l'immunisée qui n'avait pas de passé, et non à Phil, la droguée qui ne savait prendre soin de sa famille.

Personne ne vint la voir, ce qui l'arrangea. Elle se coucha en chien de fusil, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Et, pleurant silencieusement, elle finit par s'endormir.

En bas, les mains de Lizzie et Carl s'empoignèrent avec force toute la nuit, les deux ne trouvant le sommeil.


	18. Piège à Rôdeurs

« Morgan, réveillez-vous. »

Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux au moment même où James avait bougé dans le salon, et il pointa son arme sur le front de ce dernier. Il avait l'air effrayé, perdu, et le gamin hilare de la veille avait disparu.

« Tirez pas, s'il-vous-plait. J'voulais juste savoir combien de temps j'avais dormi, c'est tout… »

« Cinq heures ? » Marmonna l'Afro-Américain en lui faisant signe de reculer.

Encore plus perdu, le garçon ouvrit grand la bouche, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais…Je suis tombé hier et…Hier soir, je n'étais pas conscient, je… Je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Bien sûr que si, James. »

Le Ceara eut un tic nerveux, et Morgan soupira.

« James ou Fléau aujourd'hui ? Et n'essaye pas de mentir. »

« Fléau mais… Comment vous savez… »

« Tu l'as murmuré pendant ton sommeil. Et j'ai dit quinze heures, pas cinq. Tu as dormi toute la nuit, j'confirme. » Mentit l'aîné, se levant en faisant craquer son dos. « N'essaye pas de quitter la maison, elle est truffée de pièges. »

« Quoi ? Mais vous allez où ? »

« Nettoyer. Pas de morts dans ma ville. »

Fléau fixa chaque inscription _CLEAR_ sur les murs, comprenant enfin ce que cela signifiait, laissant l'homme lui échapper. Morgan s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, avant de se tourner vers lui, comme s'il venait soudainement de lui trouver un intérêt quelconque. Fléau fronça les sourcils, mais l'homme lui montra la voie d'un mouvement de la main plutôt autoritaire.

« Tu viens avec moi. Tu vas me servir d'appât. »

« Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un cessera de m'utiliser comme un jouet parce que je suis immunisé ? » Grogna le Ceara en passant devant Jones, dont les lèvres se redressèrent de quelques millimètres.

Et ainsi, durant plus d'une longue et terrible heure, Fléau se traîna dans les rues, saignant des mains, tel le Petit Poucet, jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de Rôdeurs commence à constituer sa meute. Ils étaient lents, affables, à l'image de leur leader, qui fixait ses pieds avec fatalité. Morgan sautait de toit en toit pour le suivre, lui indiquant quelle rue prendre. Puis, avec ses munitions et ses silencieux, il abattait les morts dans des impasses. Ils chargeaient ensuite les corps sur des tables roulantes et les traînaient jusqu'à leur cimetière de fortune, rebaptisé _Away with you._ La journée passa sans que l'autre n'ouvre la bouche, et lorsqu'ils brûlèrent les derniers corps, Fléau se dirigea vers l'immeuble d'en-face, là où on l'avait retenu. Curieux et méfiant, Morgan le suivit, maugréant mentalement contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fouiller l'endroit, et Fléau pouvait très bien trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire.

Fusil dans les mains, il se mit dans son dos, alors que le garçon soupirait.

« C'est bon, Morgan. Je veux juste récupérer un appareil photo et un sac. » Dit-il en levant les mains lorsque Jones retira le cran de sûreté.

Morgan finit par grogner son assentiment, et Fléau entra à l'intérieur, les deux gros 4x4 noirs lui donnant des frissons. Au sol, des flacons contenant son sang avaient répandu leur contenu au sol, et il s'assura que tous les échantillons se retrouvèrent sur le plancher, de peur que ces informations atterrissent entre de mauvaises mains, puis voulut ouvrir l'attaché-case gris que son kidnappeur avait tant voulu garder avec lui.

« Y'a quoi dans ce sac ? » Demanda l'autre, le doigt sur la gâchette.

« Un appareil photo et une caméra que j'ai dû porter durant plusieurs heures, et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi. »

Ne trouvant pas la clé, Morgan décida de défoncer le cadenas, alors que Fléau vérifiait les voitures.

« On pourrait prendre l'essence qu'il leur reste. Et ils ont aussi de la bouffe, regardez. »

« C'est de la nourriture fraîche sous plastique. » Nota Morgan en s'emparant des sachets de légumes et viandes, placés dans un mini-congélateur qui s'alimentait grâce à l'électricité de la voiture. « C'est quoi ce truc, une voiture-hybride ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un projet… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Parfois, quand on avait encore la télé, ça parlait de voitures électriques, beaucoup moins polluantes et bruyantes. Mais le projet ne devait aboutir que quelques années plus tard… Et où trouvent-ils de l'électricité ? »

« Ces gars-là sont en avance sur leur temps, apparemment. » Fléau fit le tour d'un des SUV et inspecta le toit, avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise. « Morgan, regardez ! C'est quoi ça ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est une voiture hybride ? »

Morgan se hissa à son tour et contempla avec stupéfaction des panneaux solaires qui alimentaient la voiture.

« C'est impossible…Je n'avais jamais cru qu'un jour, on pourrait avoir des voitures solaires… »

« Ça n'existait pas, dans l'autre monde ? »

Morgan lui jeta un regard étrange et ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ayant toujours autant de mal à croire que ce garçon avait pu oublier tout un pan de son passé. A moins que Fléau, lui, n'ait jamais connu le passé. Ce qui expliquerait son nom étrange, ainsi que la présence de James…

« Vous voyez autre chose ? »

« Y'a une caméra, dans cet attaché-case. » Répondit l'Afro-Américain en tendant vers ladite boite. « Et un carnet, prend-le. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je tiens de quoi faire exploser ton crâne. »

Fléau s'empara du carnet encore plus vite que la conserve de la veille. James, lui, aurait haussé un sourcil, lancé un _on est cool, mec_ , ainsi qu'une pique insolente. Morgan en était désormais sûr : le garçon souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité.

« Tout est codé ! » Finit par s'exclamer Fléau en lui présentant le cahier. Des points, des triangles, des carrés et des losanges étaient sur toutes les pages. C'était impossible à déchiffrer.

Morgan se tourna vers la caméra et son chargeur. Il avait encore de l'électricité chez lui.

« Laisse ça là. Les autres viendront les chercher, ça nous servira d'appât. »

« Quoi ? Attendez, vous n'voulez même pas voir ce qu'il y a dessus ? Ils ont des photos de ma sœur ! Je ne laisserai pas un tel truc me filer entre les doigts ! »

« Alors allons voir ça chez moi. Tout ce qui touche mon territoire me concerne aussi. Ramène-toi, Piège à Rôdeurs. »

« C'est quoi ça, mon nouveau surnom ? Au moins, vous avez de l'imagination ! » Railla Fléau, alors que Morgan le poussait du bout du canon vers l'avant.

.

* * *

.

… _Bon, j'imagine que je dois me présenter…Je m'appelle Emilio Do Carrera, je suis un médecin-légiste de Brasilia, et j'ai quarante-trois ans. Voici mon fils, Benedito, six ans. C'est lui l'immunisé. Nous sommes actuellement à une semaine depuis la pandémie, et son état depuis sa première morsure s'améliore. Sa température corporelle est désormais à 38'5 degrés depuis environ quatre jours, soit trente-sept depuis la contamination. Il ne semble pas affecté et ne présente pas de signe de fatigue ni ne transpire._

 _Nous avons perdu notre intermédiaire, mais je sais que vous pouvez nous tracer. Alors si jamais un jour vous n'avez plus de nouvelles, vous trouverez peut-être ces vidéos._

 _Un petit résumé s'impose. J'ai commencé à remarquer des anomalies post-mortem sur des cadavres il y a environ un mois. Les premiers furent des toxicomanes endurcis, dont la température corporelle mettait environ deux fois plus de temps à descendre après la mort. J'avais noté quatre cas, et je pensais que cela avait à voir avec les circonstances de la mort. Mais deux semaines plus tard, une autre morte d'un accident de voiture, saignait encore quatre heures après sa mort. Je fais partie d'une association internationale de médecin-légistes, et un peu partout dans le monde, quelques-uns décelaient les mêmes symptômes que moi. Nous avons voulu faire des tests, mais nous avons tous essuyé des refus de la part de nos institutions. L'un des nôtres a même fini par disparaître. Et puis un homme du gouvernement américain est venu me voir. La suite, vous la connaissez, mais c'était seulement pour vous prouver qui je suis._

 _Mon fils est le seul immunisé brésilien à notre connaissance. Si votre P peut le sauver…je suis prêt à tout sacrifier. Parce que j'ai l'impression que… Qu'importe. J'espère que vous nous trouverez. (…)_

… _Dur de vous donner le jour exact, je dirais quinze depuis que nous avons quitté le pays. Nous sommes actuellement à la frontière mexicaine, et nous seront dans votre pays d'ici quelques jours tout au plus. Beaucoup de gens se sont retrouvés coincés aux frontières, et la plupart sont désormais des grosses hordes qui ravagent le Mexique. Benedito s'en sort très bien. Il nous protège. Les morts semblent lui montrer la voie. Enfin non, je divague. Ça fait un certain moment que je n'ai pas dormi. Disons qu'avec lui, ils ne cherchent pas à nous nuire. Il ne marche presque plus, le pauvre, je dois encore le porter. Mais il est très vif. Il s'est attaché à un mort, et celui-ci n'arrête pas de le suivre. J'ai voulu le tuer, mais Benedito a hurlé si fort que j'ai dû laisser tomber. Il est toujours fatigué et fiévreux, mais il ne perd pas une miette de ce qui se passe autour de lui._

 _Son système immunitaire est en train de muter. Vous voyez, les tâches sur sa peau et dans ses yeux ? Et regardez, là où il a été mordu. Habituellement, les cellules-tueuses de notre système immunitaire sont les big boss de nos défenses. Mais là…C'est comme si elles devenaient l'alliées du virus. Regardez, comme la peau change et durcit…Mon petit garçon est en train d'évoluer. J'ai peur que cette évolution soit trop rapide, trop absurde. Je n'ai pas assez de matériel pour pousser mes recherches, je ne perds pas espoir qu'un jour… (…)_

… _Traversé le désert, et on est remonté trop au Nord. On a eu pas mal d'emmerdes sur la route. J'ai aucune nouvelle de vous, j'me dis que tout ça…ça ne sert plus à rien. Vous aussi, vous êtes morts, hein ? Et B…il marche à nouveau mais passe tellement plus de temps avec le mort qu'avec moi…Il lui a donné un nom, Derek. Et ce Derek, il nous suit depuis des semaines. Il ne se décompose pas. Il me laisse le toucher et l'examiner, et je peux vous dire que son corps semble ralentir dans sa décomposition. Bien sûr, il n'est pas frais, mais regardez…_ La caméra se tourne vers un visage de Rôdeur, qui, malgré les orbites enfoncées dans son crâne, laissait voir ses muscles bouger sous sa peau grisâtre et étonnement ferme. _C'est très étrange. Je pense que quelque chose dans le virus leur permet de gagner un temps incommensurable avant de mourir. Les corps se liquéfient entre 20 et 50 jours, et quand ils sont exposés aux éléments, cela peut aller fois plus vite. Mais ici, ils mettent DES MOIS à se décomposer, lui encore plus longtemps selon les signes. C'est assez incroyable. Si le virus est capable de faire ça sur un mort, alors quelles sont les conséquences pour un vivant ? Pour mon fils ?_

 _Je laisse la caméra là, en espérant qu'un jour, vous passerez par ici… Trouvez-nous, les gars. Trouvez mon Benedito. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir, ou…devenir quelque chose d'inhumain._

L'écran redevint noir et diffusa un nouveau film, où le paysage avait radicalement changé. On semblait être entre les montagnes et la forêt, et l'objectif surplombait une carrière.

… _Termin_ _us, vous dîtes ? Et c'est où, ça ? … Comment ça vous n'savez pas ? J'croyais qu'vous étiez entrés en guerre contre eux ! 'Tendez, vous êtes bien les Furtifs, nan ?_

Morgan et Fléau fixèrent la carrière à l'écran, et les hommes qui interrogeaient des gens ligotés et les yeux bandés.

« C'est lui ! » S'exclama Fléau en pointant du doigt le dos de l'homme à l'écran. « C'est sa voix, je le reconnais. C'est celui qui m'a attrapé, après l'hélicoptère. »

« Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que les trois croisés ici. Où sont passés les autres ? »

 _Raaaah, j'en ai assez, on n'a qu'à les tuer une bonne fois pour toute !_

 _Tu permets, tête de bite ? J'essaye d'être poli avec les gens, là. Hé, toi, pourquoi tu filmes ? Coupe-moi cette putain d'caméra ! Oh et puis merde, tuez-moi ces connards, j'en ai marre de leurs mensonges._

L'écran devint noir, et le menu principal s'afficha ainsi que ses dossiers. Ni Morgan ni Fléau ne s'exprimèrent les premières secondes, taraudés par les mêmes questions, étant : où était passée l'autre partie de cet escadron de la mort ? Et qui était ce médecin-légiste et son fils, précisément ? Pourquoi se faire suivre ?

« Des immunisés. Y'a des immunisés dans ce monde de merde. » Finit par chuchoter Jones qui n'en revenait toujours pas, la voix cassée.

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas être des nôtres. » Railla Fléau d'un ton cynique, éteignant les appareils.

« Tu m'as appelé Morgan. » Dit l'homme en fixant la silhouette du garçon se figer. « Ce matin quand tu m'as vu, tu savais comment je m'appelais. Tu sais que tu n'as pas dormi toute la nuit. »

« …Et donc ? » Glissa le garçon avec prudence, les yeux rivés sur le plancher. « Ça m'est venu tout seul. »

« Tout seul, hmm. Qui est James ? » Finit par demander Morgan, alors que Fléau lui tournait le dos.

« Et qui est Duane ? » Répondit Fléau en fixant le nom en rouge sur le mur.

« …Ma folie. Ma perdition. » Chuchota Morgan au bout d'un long silence, les larmes aux yeux.

« Alors je crois que James est exactement la même chose pour moi. »

« Dis, tu… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as les mêmes tâches que lui dans les yeux. Et ta peau commence à muter aussi. Mais j'ai l'impression que le processus a été vachement plus rapide chez ce Benedito… »

« Les hommes qui m'ont gardé prisonnier ont eu l'air de vouloir ralentir ce…processus. Comme s'ils avaient peur de ce que je pouvais devenir. Et ce P, je crois bien que c'est le premier immunisé. Quelque chose me dit qu'il nous veut tous avec lui pour quelque chose de mauvais. »

« Ou simplement trouver un remède. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que mon frère a fait en me torturant durant des semaines. » Cracha le Ceara en coupant court à la discussion. « Ils ne voulaient pas d'un remède, et je suis certain que je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir. »

.

* * *

.

« CARL ! »

Les bras de Rick l'étouffèrent, et le garçon s'éloigna de son père pour un peu plus d'air. Le policier fronça les sourcils face à son rejet, mais Carl ne l'avait pourtant pas lâché non plus.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ?! » Lui cria-t-il en empoignant ses joues entre ses paumes. « Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu ?! »

« Ils vont bien, j'ai pris soin d'eux ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Répliqua Fantôme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais le Grimes se releva et la gifla sous les yeux choqués de Beth, qui leur avait ouvert les portes, et Lizzie. Rick saisit le col de la Ceara, collant son visage contre le sien, les traits déformés par la rage.

« T'emmènes mon fils encore une seule fois dehors sans me prévenir, et je te jure que je te tue, espèce de petite… »

« Hé ! » Daryl bouscula Rick, autant en colère que lui, se mettant devant Fantôme pour la protéger. « Reste tranquille Shérif, les gosses sont revenus en vie ! »

Lizzie se laissa entraîner par Carol, alors que Fantôme soupirait.

« Evidemment. Ton fils fait des conneries mais c'est moi qu'on réprimande… »

« C'est moi qui suis parti à la recherche de Fi, elle ne m'a pas kidnappé. » Tacla Carl avant Rick, affrontant son regard sans faillir. « Et je m'en suis très bien sorti. »

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« A la recherche de Fléau. »

« _Où ?_ »

Carl ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers la prison. Rick l'appela, jeta un dernier regard noir à Fi avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son fils. Merle accourra et enserra brièvement la Ceara, heureux de la voir en vie.

« T'étais où, bon sang ? »

« A la maison qu'on tenait avant la prison. Fléau aurait pu s'y réfugier, une connerie du genre. J'ai la dalle, Carol a fait à manger ? »

Les Dixon s'échangèrent un regard interloqué, et Fi haussa un sourcil.

« Bah quoi ? Vous avez perdu vos couilles et vous savez plus quoi dire ? »

« …Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? » Finit par demander Merle d'une voix sourde. « A quoi tu joues, Phil ? »

Après un instant de flottement, Daryl tapa du pied et jura tandis que Merle mordit son poing de colère.

« T'as fait semblant, pétasse ! » Gronda Daryl, le front contre le sien, dans un geste provocateur. « Tu sais qui t'es. »

« Venez avec moi, vous deux. » Siffla-t-elle en s'enfonçant vers l'arrière de la prison, sans les attendre. « Et ramenez-moi Tek. »

Mais ils le croisèrent en route, assis derrière une benne, à fumer une cigarette. Il les suivit sans mot dire, sentant qu'une réunion de famille s'imposait, même s'il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Et, lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des oreilles et paires d'yeux indiscrètes, Fi sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche de sa poche.

Les trois fixèrent le sachet avec la même étincelle d'envie dans l'œil. Merle grogna et se gratta par réflexe le nez, alors que Tek jurait en détournant le regard. Impitoyable, la Ceara l'agita sous leur nez, et les deux autres frémirent. Seul Daryl ne réagit pas, oubliant très vite ses anciens vices. Fi eut un sourire torve, pencha la tête d'un air mutin, et le chasseur retrouva sa Phil, (auto)destructrice.

« On reste accro toute sa vie, hein ? Vous en voulez, avouez-le. Daryl ? » Dit-elle en lui tendant le sachet.

Il repoussa violemment sa main, et le sachet vola aux pieds de Tek. Le sourire de Fi s'agrandit, et une certaine fierté s'empara de ses traits.

« Non, pas toi… Toi tu as changé. T'as toujours été le meilleur d'entre nous, pas vrai Daryl ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle regrettait quelque chose.

Gêné, il fit un pas en arrière, toujours aussi méfiant. Merle comme Tek fixait le sachet sans mot dire, des tics nerveux trahissant leur corps.

« Depuis combien de temps le monde est-il tombé ? » Demanda soudainement Fi, attirant leur attention. « Hmm ? Depuis combien de temps on se bat les uns contre les autres et on répète les mêmes erreurs ? Pourquoi n'apprenons-nous pas la leçon, concernant notre famille ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez nous ? »

Aucun ne répondit, et elle ouvrit les bras en signe d'apaisement.

« Je sais, je remue le couteau dans la plaie, et ramener de la coke ici, c'est plutôt salaud de ma part. » Concéda-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. « Mais putain, j'voyais pas meilleur moyen pour vous faire comprendre. Nous sommes des accros. C'est dans notre sang, Ceara comme Dixon, depuis des générations. Accros à la coke et à la haine. Et ça, c'n'est plus moi. »

« O.K. t'es plus Phil, mais ça change rien au fait qu'on doit tuer Brayne ! » S'excita soudainement Tek, levant les yeux du sachet.

« Je sais. » Sa voix mourut mais elle se reprit. « Mais je n'peux même plus ingérer d'la coke ou haïr. Je suis Fantôme Ceara, l'immunisée qui a survécu à Phil, la toxico autodestructrice. Mais vous… »

« Non on connait toujours que ça. » Trancha Merle, le regard vague. « J'adore être accro c'est vrai. J'adore ces merdes. Mais j'n'en prendrai pas. Pas avant qu'Brayne n'crève, parce qu'à c'moment-là, faudra bien fêter ça. »

Et il cracha au sol pour affirmer sa pensée, les quittant sur place.

« T'es tarée. T'es complètement tarée. » Finit par lâcher Daryl.

« Mais tu m'adores. » Répliqua Fi d'un ton froid, sans sourire. Daryl voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais il secoua la tête et disparut à son tour.

Tek se pencha vers le sachet de coke, s'assit en tailleur. Fi se mit à fredonner, et s'allongea sur le bitume, se fichant du froid qui brûlait sa peau.

Sauf celle de sa main mordue. Elle était chaude, là où les veines étaient colorées. Elle eut un sourire débile, presque triste, alors que Tek ouvrait le sachet, soufflant bruyamment.

« Je me rappelle quand tu es revenu de Sierra Leone. » Chuchota-t-elle en fixant sa main tendue vers le ciel. « Tu gardais ton arme sur toi. Tu écoutais chaque bruit, chaque craquement dans mon appart. Tu t'attendais au pire, tu as même fait une crise de panique dans la rue. Depuis ce temps-là, t'es en guerre perpétuelle. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, à l'époque. Mais en fait…T'avais pas tant changé qu'ça. Au bout de quelques jours, t'étais toi. T'as toujours été toi, comme Merle. Certes, vous vous droguiez plus, jusqu'à vous faire éjecter, mais…La guerre, on la connait depuis notre enfance, tu vois ? Nos pères, la rue, la Fratrie…Ce monde est fait pour les gens comme nous. »

Tek fixa sa cousine avec tristesse, se remémorant son service. Les enfants-soldats drogués et premières victimes d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. La folie, la peur, la mort. Les frères d'armes qui tombaient un à un.

Tek ne parlait jamais de tout ça. Il avait toujours voulu oublier, occulter. C'était presque facile de vivre ici.

Et c'était ça qui le tuait. Leur premier groupe, Mary, les Furtifs…ils mourraient tous, mais pas lui. Lui, il était bon à la guerre. Il était né pour ça. Voilà pourquoi il avait été second en chef des Furtifs, et chef avec Rick à la prison.

« Je ne peux pas tuer Brayne, Tek. C'est mon petit frère, et il est immunisé. Les immunisés…en plus d'êtres rares, ils ont un truc entre eux. Fléau, Brayne et moi…on ne pourra jamais vraiment se quitter. On se fera du mal, du moins je lui en ferai pour le punir, c'est certain. Mais jamais on ne pourra se tuer. On est trop précieux et on le sait. »

Elle observa une horde d'oiseaux dans le ciel, très sérieuse.

« Merle et Daryl pourraient y mettre un terme, mais ça leur pèserait trop sur la conscience. »

Il hocha la tête, ricana.

« Ouais, ils n'ont pas…Ils n'sont pas aussi malsains qu'nous. » Murmura-t-il, et elle ricana à son tour.

« Tu sais ce que je vais te demander. Tu sais pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Rick a beau faire, il ne pourrait pas tuer un enfant. »

« Je sais. Je sais. » Il fixa le sachet, fronça les sourcils, très sérieux. « Tu sais que je vais en prendre. »

« Yep. »

« Que je vais finir le sachet. »

« Yep. »

« Que je vais tuer Brayne. »

« Si tu peux y arriver. Et ça c'est pour te donner du courage. »

Il ignora son sourire énigmatique, et elle se mit à fredonner tandis qu'il sniffait. Fi soupira et baissa la main, continuant d'observer le ciel.

« Tu sais, Phil n'est jamais sortie de cette cave, à Woodbury. James…James est perturbé. Mais Brayne… » Elle eut un éclat de rire, alors qu'il inspirait fortement du fait de la drogue atteignant son cerveau. « Brayne est resté le même. Avec ses faiblesses et ses grands airs, il n'a pas su s'adapter comme nous. »

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Crachota Tek, clignant frénétiquement des yeux et essuyant son index sur ses dents.

Fi roula et se retrouva sur le ventre face à lui, un sourire carnassier lui dévorant le visage.

« T'as dit qu'il avait fait une crise de manque, l'autre jour, pas vrai ? Mon corps à moi a rejeté la drogue. Moi, je suis plus évoluée que lui. Il contrôle peut-être les morts, mais j'ai le contrôle de mon corps et de ma tête. Ça ne fait pas de lui le plus puissant, bien au contraire. »

Elle pointa du doigt l'autre côté de la prison, pour parler des autres résidents.

« Rick l'a très bien compris, avec Lizzie. Je le vois lui rôder autour en se demandant à quelle sauce il va la déguster. Mais... »

Tek éclata bruyamment de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière si fort qu'il se cogna contre le mur, et gémit, faisant rire sa cousine.

« C'est-c'est-c'est »

« Respire, Tek. Prends le temps. »

« C'n'est pas à lui de tuer Brayne, c'est une affaire de famille ! Et tu vas m'dire que tu vas rester les bras croisés en attendant que la Fratrie se démerde pour achever le p'tit dernier ? » Hurla-t-il entre deux rires, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire sec. « T'as raison, c'est clairement pas Phil, ça ! »

« Hé, j'en ai assez fait par le passé. » Se défendit-elle en reniflant avec dédain. Puis, d'un mouvement souple du bassin, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se redressa. « Allez, amuse-toi bien. On aura beaucoup à massacrer d'ici peu, soldat. Partons en guerre ! »

Elle claqua un baiser sur son front et s'évapora comme si elle n'était que de l'air, alors que les mains de Tek tremblèrent. Il pensa au _P-0_ sur le torse des Furtifs exécutés, à Brayne qui avait essayé de le tuer, et la haine s'accoupla avec la coke au sein de son âme.

.

* * *

.

« C'est notre tour, Rick. »

Le policier scruta avec méfiance Fi qui s'était glissée telle une ombre dans son dos, détestant la discrétion à toute épreuve de la femme. Elle était comme un fantôme et portait bien son nom, ce qu'il avait en horreur.

Il l'ignora et attendit que Carol et Beth descendent de la tour pour les remplacer, la nuit tombante masquant ses grands cernes. La Ceara ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire, montant à sa suite sans mot dire.

« Comment va ton poumon ? » Finit-elle par demander alors qu'il s'était assis le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il sentit une certaine moquerie dans sa voix qui lui déplut fortement, et il la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle soupirait.

« Tu me mets mal à l'aise, j'n'sais pas comment te parler, moi ! » S'excusa-t-elle en montrant enfin toute son hésitation. « Avant, c'était facile d'engager la conversation avec toi, ou avec Carl ! On était amis, non ? Pourquoi tu me fais aussi peu confiance ? »

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? Brayne t'a retourné la tête. »

« Et alors ? Cela m'empêche d'être là avec vous ? D'être revenue _pour_ vous ? »

Il ne répondit pas et elle soupira en venant se mettre à sa droite, fixant le même point à l'horizon que lui, son propre fusil entre les jambes. Un ange passa durant lequel il la regarda de travers, un peu gêné.

« Tout a tellement changé… » Finit-elle par chuchoter, un sourire las aux lèvres. « Mais pourtant, vous êtes restés les mêmes. Moi non, c'est vrai, mais ça fait plaisir de vous voir…si vous, tu sais. »

Il eut un petit mouvement sec de la tête, l'air de ne pas être d'accord avec elle.

« C'est faux. Jusqu'à ce que toi et James sortiez de Woodbury, je… J'avais oublié. »

« Oublié quoi ? »

« Toute la haine qui dort au fond de moi. Quand je frappais Brayne, c'était comme si je me retrouvais moi-même. Comme si j'aurais toujours dû faire ça depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je voulais juste qu'il souffre et qu'il hurle. »

Il se frotta les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer et masquer ses tremblements, mais la Ceara n'était pas dupe. Au loin, les Rôdeurs grognaient et les berçaient d'une drôle de mélodie.

« J'ai aimé ça. J'aime encore ça…Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de ne pas avoir eu le temps de finir ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Je vois. » Lâcha Fi sur un ton brutal et sarcastique. « Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir le tuer ? »

« Dis-moi une chose, _Fantôme. »_ Cracha le Grimes en la fusillant du regard. « Dans quel camp tu seras ? Parce que j'n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies déjà choisi. »

« Je suis avec vous, et je suis venue te le prouver ! » S'excita-t-elle en saisissant la brèche qu'il lui offrait. « Ce sera rien qu'entre toi et moi. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi Brayne n'a toujours pas bougé le moindre petit doigt ? Quelque chose cloche à Woodbury, je peux le sentir. Glenn m'a raconté comment vous aviez pu échapper à une horde en vous recouvrant d'entrailles à Atlanta. Tu es donc suffisamment discret pour faire de l'espionnage, t'es flic et j'suis sûre que t'as été formé à ça. Moi, je suis Fantôme. Allons voir ce qu'il se passe en incognito ! »

Il la scruta longuement alors qu'elle secouait son bras pour le motiver. Elle avait ce même sourire de lutin sur le visage que Phil Ceara, mais l'étincelle savante dans ses yeux appartenait bien à Fantôme Ceara. Fantôme avait constamment l'air d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, du fait de son sang bien particulier. Rick détestait ça, il avait l'impression d'être un pion pour son jeu. Mais pourtant, sa poigne ferme lui transmettait toute la camaraderie, l'affection et la confiance qu'elle avait pour lui, tout en lui montrant à quel point elle était inquiète. Comme si elle ne voyait que lui pour l'aider.

« Ce n'est pas un piège et je sais que tu le sais. » Souffla-t-elle en écho à ses pensées. « Parce que ta méfiance envers moi est juste mécanique. Tu m'as demandé de choisir, et j'aime cet endroit et ce groupe. C'est ma famille, tu comprends ? Celle que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Avec la Fratrie, on… On sait juste comment se détruire. Avec vous, je…J'apprends à vivre, en quelque sorte. »

Il haussa un sourcil et elle le relâcha pour se tourner vers les étoiles, s'appuyant contre la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide.

« Carl est un garçon incroyable. Ce gamin a une telle force… Même s'il ne mérite que des baffes. »

Sa remarque arracha un rire à Rick, et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Je n'pourrais pas le laisser mourir par la faute de Brayne. Mais je ne pense pas…Je n'sais pas si j'aurais la force de tuer Brayne, ni si Tek en aura lui aussi la volonté suffisante. » Il lui fallait s'assurer que Tek comme Rick soit d'attaque, au cas où l'un manque à son devoir.

« Alors tu te sers de la haine des autres pour nous monter contre Woodbury. »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ? Maintenant que tu te sens mieux, n'as-tu pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? »

Rick eut un autre mouvement nerveux de la tête, le regard dur. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, c'était crucial pour leur survie.

Il finit par hocher le menton, froid comme la mort, et elle soupira de soulagement.

« Et une fois qu'on saura, qu'est-ce qu'on fera, hein ? Un petit coucou pour lui rappeler qu'on est encore en vie et puis c'est tout ? »

« Non. » Une flamme s'alluma dans le regard de Fantôme, la rendant dangereuse et instable. « On va le punir. J'ai demandé à Tek de le tuer cette après-midi, mais je suis quasi-sûre qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Je ne veux pas tuer Brayne, c'est vrai. Je veux lui faire _mal._ Je veux que sa propre famille le dévore sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Je veux que tu te venges. Mais je le veux en vie pour qu'il continue de souffrir. Je veux lui briser les membres comme tu l'as fait, je veux… »

Elle s'interrompit, eut un petit rire hystérique et soulagé du poids de son secret qu'elle confiait enfin à quelqu'un. Et elle était plus que convaincante, mais profondément sincère. « Je veux qu'il sente ce que ça fait, d'être nous. Je veux qu'il connaisse la même horreur qu'il a fait subir à moi et à Fléau. Je veux venger James et Phil, Rick. Alors si on y va et qu'on peut l'approcher, si on peut l'atteindre sans que Woodbury ne soit un danger pour nous, je veux…Je veux _jouer. »_

Rick ne répondit pas, se contentant de la scruter. Enfin il retrouvait celle qui avait été son amie un jour, même si elle restait bien différente d'avant.

« Le tuer d'une balle ne lui fera pas payer le prix de toutes les morts qu'il a causé. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

La réponse ne fut pas nécessaire tant la détermination illuminait le visage du Grimes.


	19. The lowest

Un grand merci à **Juste D** qui continue de lire cette histoire avec passion et fidélité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

.

* * *

.

 _Halsey - Control_

 _._

« Il se réveille. »

« Il va refaire une autre crise, à votre avis ? »

« Je n'sais pas. Monsieur Brayne, vous m'entendez ? »

Malgré ses paupières closes, la lumière brûla les rétines de Brayne, qui porta une main bandée à ses yeux pour se protéger. La lumière disparut, et il sentit des mouvements tout autour de lui sans pouvoir les discerner. La tête lourde, il se mit à gémir, mais des mains fermes le maintenaient contre son lit.

« Monsieur Brayne, vous êtes gravement blessé. Vous êtes encore trop faible pour… »

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase, le Ceara lui vomissant dessus. De la bile rougeâtre coula sur son menton, qu'on essuya avec un chiffon humide.

« Où je… »

« Dans le sous-sol de l'infirmerie. » Chuchota l'homme, et Brayne le repoussa, étouffant.

« Depuis combien de temps… »

« On vous a retrouvé inconscient dans la cave il y a plus de 10 jours. »

« Lizzie… »

« Lizzie ? Elle n'était pas là, Monsieur. Elle est partie avec ceux de la prison. »

« Quoi ?! »

Le garçon tenta de se relever, mais une douleur lui vrilla la jambe si violemment qu'il hurla. Il voulut retirer le drap qui le couvrait, ignorant la multitude de bandages sur son torse et ses bras, mais on l'empêcha de regarder le reste de son corps.

Il vit enfin avec plus de netteté les visages autour de lui, et reconnut les quelques gamins qu'il avait entraîné. La chaleur était étouffante et la poussière s'accumulait dans la pièce, et vu la saleté des habitants, il comprit que la ville n'avait pas tenu face à la horde. En se concentrant, il pouvait entendre leurs grognements, et voyait l'ombre de leurs pas depuis la minuscule fenêtre fermée. Ils étaient une dizaine confinés dans la pièce, et tous les visages pâles et émaciés étaient tournés avec espoir vers sa personne.

« Laisse-moi voir mes jambes, Henri. »

« Moi c'est Johnny. Et, Monsieur Brayne… »

Sans attendre son commentaire, il releva le drap, et resta figé à la vue de ses jambes.

Cette fois-ci, les deux étaient violacées, voire noires au niveau des pieds. Les veines contaminées atteignaient son bassin, et remontaient le long de son ventre.

Mais surtout, il y avait cette grosseur rougeâtre qui puait au-dessus de son genou, comme un…

« Enorme caillot de sang. On l'a vidé trois fois, mais il revenait à chaque fois plus gros encore. Depuis quelques heures, il diminue, et… »

…Il avait durci. Le caillot était aussi dur qu'un os, et était chaud comme la braise.

« Il… Il prend la forme de votre rotule éclatée, Monsieur. Il la remplace. »

Brayne toucha ses jambes, s'étonna de leur dureté. Non, _résistance._

Les pâles de la bouche d'aération résonnèrent beaucoup trop fort à ses oreilles, et il les boucha avec ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils, retirant ses paumes, et découvrit au centre de ces dernières deux points violaçant les veines, s'étendant en direction de ses doigts et ses poignets. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et hoqueta face à son teinte livide. Il était laid à faire peur, encore plus que d'habitude. Quelque chose sur son visage le rendait inhumain. Ses joues creusées et ses yeux noirs luisant d'incompréhension lui rappelaient bien trop les morts à son goût. Son cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine, et il se sentait comme écrasé par l'atmosphère suffocante de l'endroit.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

« Les autres ne voudront jamais, nous sommes coincés depuis des jours ! » S'écria une voix faible depuis le fond de la salle.

« Il dit vrai, Monsieur Brayne. En haut, la ville est en proie aux Mordeurs, et les gars du bâtiment ont refusé que l'on sorte à chaque fois, se chargeant de nous fournir des vivres. On voyait bien que ça dégénérait, en haut. »

« Et on pense que les Mordeurs eux-mêmes les empêchent de sortir selon leur bon vouloir. »

« Non…Ils sont morts. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je les sens morts. Tout autour et au-dessus de nous. Depuis combien de temps ne sont-ils pas venus vous voir ? »

« Trois…Quatre jours. Mais vous êtes sûrs ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, se passant des langues assoiffées sur des lèvres pâles et minces. A nouveau, le regard se perdit dans les bouches d'aérations où défilaient des jambes.

Non…Elles ne défilaient pas. Elles stagnaient.

« C'est moi où…Où il y a soudainement moins de bruit ? »

Effectivement, les Rôdeurs encerclant le bâtiment et s'organisant en rondes depuis que Brayne était inconscient, venaient soudainement de s'arrêter. Le garçon se mit à sourire, puis à rire, avant de se mettre en position assise tout seul. Dehors, les râles se firent plus intenses, semblaient être une ode à l'immunisé, pour lui donner force et courage. Et cela marchait. Le visage déformé par son sourire et ses blessures, si laid qu'on dut détourner le regard, il se hissa maladroitement sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas hésitants.

« Où…Où allez-vous ? »

Derrière la porte, des ongles s'acharnaient à griffer le battant et le bois, avec tant de force et d'ardeur que certains prirent quelques boites de conserves vides pour se défendre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'ouvrir ! » L'avertit-on alors qu'il avait grimpé le petit escalier. « Elle est bloquée ! »

Posant sa main contre la serrure, il sentit les tremblements et les pressions exercés par les morts s'intensifier. La porte n'était pas si solide, et son sourire se fit encore plus grand.

« Plus pour longtemps. » Murmura-t-il d'un air sombre et pervers. « Croyez-moi, elle sera bientôt ouverte. Venez me chercher. » Souffla-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit, le front touchant le bois. « Ouvrez-moi. »

Un craquement retentit de l'autre côté, signe que la première planche empêchant l'ouverture cédait. Des grognements inhabituels témoignèrent de la volonté des Rôdeurs, qui ne répondaient qu'à l'appel de l'immunisé. Ils semblaient murmurer son nom avec frénésie, impatient de le retrouver. Ou la fièvre le faisait-elle délirer ?

.

* * *

.

Fléau poussa un long, profond, et _énième_ soupir, fixant le ciel les bras derrière la tête, alors que l'eau froide le purifiait. Il pleuvait depuis une éternité, mais il était si bien et si fatigué qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Il sifflotait, chantonnait parfois, et les morts se ramenaient, s'embrochant d'eux-mêmes en essayant de le rejoindre sur son piédestal.

Il ferma les yeux, calqua sa respiration sur leurs râles. Il pouvait encore sentir leur puanteur et leurs mains décharnées se tendre vers lui en attendant de l'aide. Il pouvait deviner leur désarroi face à un piège aussi grotesque, flairer leur frustration, comme connecté à eux.

Un autre se planta dans un des piques de Morgan, et ignora lui aussi le rat dans sa cage, ne voyant que lui. Leurs râles se firent plus apaisés, et il comprit que c'était eux qui se calquaient sur sa respiration. Amusé, il inspira par à-coups, à plusieurs vitesses, et selon lui, ils tentaient d'imiter le mouvement. Fléau s'amusait avec les morts, c'était un jeu innocent qui lui faisait passer le temps.

Il se dressa soudainement sur ses pieds, les surplombant en riant, et ils s'agitèrent. Il les encouragea, tapant dans ses mains et haussant le ton.

« Allez, essayez de vous extirper de là ! Le premier qui réussit devient mon nouveau Grrru ! » Déclara-t-il en riant. Combien d'heures avait-il passé dehors, dans le froid et la pluie, il ne savait guère. Il était gelé et tremblait.

Mais des balles de gros calibre traversèrent le crâne des Rôdeurs, et il tomba de frayeur de l'autre côté du piège, manquant de s'embrocher à son tour. Morgan jura, leva son fusil et tenta de le discerner, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir. Il en avait tué une vingtaine dans la journée, et désormais, il n'avait presque plus de visuel. Et puis le gosse semblait reparti dans une autre crise, il aurait fini par rameuter trop d'indésirables pour leur soirée.

« James ! » Hurla-t-il pour tenter de le faire réagir, avant de se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui il était l'autre. « Fléau ! »

Il jura et descendit du toit, dévalant les escaliers de secours et courut jusqu'au corps immobile du jeune homme, jura une nouvelle fois en le voyant indemne et conscient.

« Tu vas bien ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en le voyant aussi inactif.

Mais Fléau ne pouvait que fixer les corps qui pendaient sans vie devant lui, alors que Morgan le redressait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

« J'ai peur Morgan. » Murmura-t-il tandis que l'homme passait son bras par-dessus ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être immunisé qui me terrorise, ou bien de savoir que tout le monde crèvera avant moi... Mais plutôt : quand cesserai-je d'être humain ? Mais qui l'est encore, hein ? »

« Tu divagues, t'as besoin de manger et de te reposer. »

« Tu as vu cet enfant, ce Benedito. » Souffla Fléau avec un grand défaitisme qui peignait ses traits. « Il était en train de devenir un monstre. »

Morgan ne l'écoutait pas, ayant déjà assez de difficultés à ramener le garçon sous la pluie dense. Il le traîna durant de longues minutes dans l'allée silencieuse, suivi par une Rôdeuse unijambiste. Fléau se perdit dans son regard mort, et Morgan assista à quelque chose d'étrange. Au bout de vingt mètres, la chose se mit à ralentir, se fatiguer, et tomba soudainement au sol sans chercher à se relever. Elle renonçait plus au moins, se mettant à ramper sans vraiment d'énergie, et elle disparut lorsque l'homme tourna au coin de la rue. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien au garçon, qui se laissait faire, pauvre poupée de son en proie à une dépression intense.

Il le posa sur son perron et retira les deux pièges devant la porte, avant de le hisser au-dessus de la marche trafiquée et de le balancer dans l'entrée. Il était las de ce Ceara. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il parte…

Il fixa Fléau sans rien dire et le laissa dans l'entrée lorsqu'il refusa de se lever, de plus en plus dérangé par ce garçon aussi fou que lui. Ils allaient finir par se nuire...Il lui fallait partir. Il fallait que Morgan trouve le courage de le lui dire, qu'il trouve la foi de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa solitude. Mais lâcher ce garçon maintenant c'était comme le laisser mourir. C'était inhumain. _Quand cesserai-je d'être humain ? Mais qui l'est encore, hein ?_

Il était peut-être fou, mais ce Fléau n'avait définitivement pas tort.

.

* * *

.

Rick jeta un œil à Fantôme, mais celle-ci n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'aide. S'il était recouvert de sang et de chair, ce n'était pas son cas, et la femme se fondait parmi les Rôdeurs comme si elle n'avait été qu'un fantôme parmi eux. Déterminée, elle menait la marche d'un pas sûr, ayant au fur et à mesure constitué la petite horde qui les camouflait. Elle était tantôt contre son bras, se serrant contre lui pour laisser passer un ou deux morts plus rapides, tantôt dix mètres devant à rassembler ceux qui s'égaraient. Elle se mouvait entre les corps avec l'aisance de l'habitude, totalement dans son élément. Le policier l'observait d'un œil perplexe, alors qu'elle ne faisait que le surveiller de loin en veillant à ce que les Rôdeurs ne le démasquent pas.

Mais lui aussi s'en sortait très bien par lui-même, ce n'était pas sa première fois et depuis qu'il était sorti d'Atlanta, Rick était devenu un prédateur qui savait se déplacer en silence et garder son sang-froid malgré la puanteur et l'horrible vision qu'il avait depuis le début de leur excursion.

Elle revint une nouvelle fois à lui en lui sautant presque sur le dos, apposant ses mains ensanglantées sur ses épaules pour y déposer une nouvelle couche. Il se laissa faire en couvrant leurs arrières de son œil acéré, avant de se pencher dans sa direction quand elle voulut lui chuchoter un mot.

« Crois-le ou non, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui nous suivent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tout dans leur attitude montre qu'ils ont un objectif. Le même que le nôtre. »

« Ils vont à Woodbury ? » Souffla-t-il en grimaçant, ayant de très gros doutes quant à la véracité de ses propos. « Tu imagines des choses… »

« Non. Je le sens. Quelque chose les attire fortement, là-bas. »

Il fit la moue et resserra sa prise sur son Colt Python avec tension. Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient, mais ils étaient près d'une trentaine à errer dans les bois. Rick eut beau le nier un certain temps, il était évident que la horde se dirigeait quelque part, et en l'occurrence, à Woodbury.

Traîner au milieu d'une horde avec un immunisé était complètement différent que courir au milieu des morts avec Glenn, pour sûr. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas toute cette tension qu'il avait connu les premiers jours, mais aussi parce que Fantôme rendait cela aussi naturel que possible. Elle lui souriait, tapotait de temps à autre son bras ou son épaule, glissait un commentaire moqueur sur leur voisin en putréfaction. Rick s'était surpris à deux reprises à esquisser le début d'un sourire face à ses moqueries, même s'il ne perdait pas l'objectif qu'il avait en tête ni qu'il marchait au milieu de prédateurs. Inconsciemment, Fantôme lui transmettait son aisance et sa tranquillité. Et, même s'il pensait que c'était tiré par les cheveux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle faisait le même effet aux Rôdeurs. Ils étaient calmes, aucun d'eux n'avait douté un seul moment que la horde pouvait contenir des vivants. Ils n'existaient tout simplement pas, parce que Fantôme était là.

Mais cela lui coûtait des efforts. A force de vadrouiller et courir un peu partout, elle s'épuisait, faisait du bruit, se cognait plus que de raison contre les errants. Heureusement pour eux, Woodbury se faisait voir au loin, et ils s'éloignèrent discrètement pour laisser la horde vaquer à ses occupations. Ils furent surpris de voir le portail grand ouvert, et les Rôdeurs qui grouillaient entre les rues abandonnées de la ville.

D'un commun accord ils se décidèrent à entrer à leur tour, tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Passant pour une des multiples brèches du mur, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une ville pullulant de cadavres, immobiles comme en mouvement, tant et si bien qu'ils durent refréner à de nombreuses reprises leur envie de vomir du fait de l'odeur insoutenable.

« C'est comme un meeting. » Lâcha Fi d'un souffle hésitant. « Ils sont tous venus assister à quelque chose. »

« T'es leur traductrice peut-être ? » Ne put s'empêcher de railler le policier, alors qu'elle n'eut qu'une moue dédaigneuse à lui présenter.

Ils voulurent s'arrêter dans une rue désertée, mais les Rôdeurs étaient partout. Anxieux, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de braquer à moitié son Colt sur les morts qui retournaient toute chose sur leur passage, pénétrant chaque immeuble et maison, vraisemblablement obsédés par leur chasse au trésor. La plus grosse masse se tenait tout autour d'un bâtiment du centre-ville, ce qui avait été autrefois une épicerie reconvertie en garde-manger. Ils étaient si nombreux à l'intérieur que les deux ne purent entrer, et le mouvement de la masse les séparait et les éloignait comme des vagues emmèneraient un nageur au large. Rick dut même crocheter le bras de Fi pour empêcher toute séparation, la poussant contre une benne à ordure pour laisser les morts passer et rôder autour du bâtiment. Ainsi coincés entre la vague en mouvement, la benne et le mur, ils pouvaient se chuchoter des messes basses sans qu'on ne les voit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sens ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais ton truc de... traductrice. »

Elle eut un petit sourire carnassier, lui jetant un drôle de regard qui le mit mal à l'aise, et elle se colla contre lui lorsqu'une Rôdeuse voulut passer entre eux.

« O.K. chef, je traduis. Je sens de la vie sous le bâtiment, et je pense qu'eux aussi, d'où leur besoin irrépressible de rester là. A mon avis, il y a quelques survivants là-dessous. »

« Brayne ? »

« Certainement avec eux, oui. Mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous sommes des intrus. Enfin toi, et plus que d'habitude. Si jamais ils se rendent compte de notre présence, ils te tueront avant même de penser à te manger. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils sont entre eux, et il vaut mieux ne pas les déranger. Manger est passé au second plan. Ils te déchireront simplement avant d'éparpiller les morceaux un peu partout. Faut vraiment faire gaffe. »

Le Shérif prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer, et il y avait fort à parier que les Woodburyens ne pouvaient sortir. Il valait mieux distraire les morts pour tenter une ouverture. Il proposa à sa partenaire de brûler quelques bennes deux rues plus loin, et l'idée eut l'air de lui plaire.

Ils sortirent de la petite ruelle et retournèrent dans la grande rue à contresens, ce qui leur donna plus de difficultés. Cependant, ils finirent par percer la horde et s'éloignèrent dans l'optique de trouver la benne adéquate. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'eux dans la ville. L'instinct prévint le Shérif plus vite que ses sens, et il s'immobilisa en braquant à moitié son Colt sur le vide, attirant quelques morts curieux.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Des vivants. On nous épie, je le sens. »

« Tu fais ton immunisé ? » Il ignora la pique, et Fi se concentra un peu plus.

Elle examina chaque faciès en putréfaction, chaque ombre décharnée qui se présentait devant ses yeux, mais ne put prévoir son propre kidnapping alors qu'elle rasait les murs. Une porte s'était ouverte à la volée et deux bras puissants l'avaient entraîné loin de Rick, qui s'était retrouvé seul à taper sur le porte déjà refermée. Des Rôdeurs le bousculèrent pour frapper à leur tour dessus, et lentement, il laissa la masse l'éloigner pour éviter de se faire prendre, jurant avec panique. Il contourna le bâtiment encerclé par les morts qui commençaient à s'agiter et voulut passer par la porte principale mais celle-ci était déjà prise d'assaut.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme des heures alors qu'il passait et repassait devant les portes. Il entendit soudainement un cri percer les murs, et Fantôme ressortit par une des fenêtres en s'écrasant brutalement sur le trottoir. Rick vit les morts s'amasser autour d'elle, puis la femme se leva en s'accrochant à eux, toute paniquée et blessée. Il renonça à s'approcher de peur d'éveiller les soupçons, braquant un regard dur et inquiet sur la Ceara qui hyperventilait.

« Yo, Shérif. »

Il leva lentement la tête vers les fenêtres du bâtiment, les dents serrées de concentration, minimisant un maximum ses gestes.

Il se retrouva braqué par un homme depuis le premier étage, alors que les morts autour de Rick tendirent les mains et râlèrent de toutes leurs forces, le compressant peu à peu entre leurs corps décharnés.

Impuissant, il contempla l'homme lui offrir un pâle sourire de politesse, gardant son arme avec silencieux pointée sur sa tête.

« Tu devrais lever les bras aussi, histoire qu'ils ne te remarquent pas. » Chuchota-t-il calmement sans bouger. « Comme ça, tu pourras entendre ce que j'ai à te dire sans faire de vague. Compris ? »

Le regard presque insultant du Shérif fut sa seule réponse, mais l'inconnu ne s'en offusqua pas. L'idée n'étant pas mauvaise, il obéit, et retint une insulte lorsque le regard de l'homme s'agrandit.

« Voilà la chose, Rick Grimes. Tu vas rester loin de Brayne Ceara, et ne pas tenter de rentrer dans une nouvelle guerre ou quoi. Tu vois l'insigne sur mon bras ? »

Le _P-0_ lui brûlait effectivement la rétine, alors que Fi s'amenait en tremblant encore. Elle avait les bras en sang, et sa peau récemment tatouée au niveau du cou d'un _P-3_ noir jais virait au rouge.

« Ils m'ont pris du sang et de la salive. Je ne sais pas combien ils étaient, mais il faut les tuer ! » Chuchota-t-elle si bas et si vite qu'il ne comprit pas tout, focalisé sur l'homme et son arme.

« Ouais, on a fait la même à ton petit frère…James, c'est ça ? »

Rick voulut parler mais un coude percuta sa tempe, lui rappelant à quel point la situation était précaire pour lui. L'homme tira soudainement sur le Rôdeur qui avait réussi à grimper la fenêtre brisée avant de revenir sur eux.

« Oui, on connait James. Longue histoire. Bref. Vous allez gentiment repartir d'où vous venez et ne pas revenir, c'est compris ? On prend les choses en main à partir d'aujourd'hui. Phil, je te remercie pour ta coopération. En tant qu'immunisée, il est temps que tu prennes pleinement conscience de ta valeur. »

« De quoi vous parlez ?! »

Un Rôdeur tourna la tête vers la femme mais ne la vit même pas, et se recentra presque immédiatement sur l'homme plus haut.

« De toi, évidemment. » Soupira l'autre. « Toi et tes frères. »

« Comment vous savez tout ça ? » Chuchota Fi alors que Rick éloignait sa tête d'un mort un peu trop curieux.

« Le _P-0_ a énormément de ressources. Et… »

Des cris se firent brusquement entendre à l'autre bout de la rue, là où les derniers Woodburyens s'étaient retranchés. L'homme se tourna instinctivement vers la source du bruit, et Rick tira Fi loin de lui en profitant de son inattention. Ils laissèrent les Rôdeurs prendre leur place et s'éloignèrent en vitesse, Fi serrant ses bras piqués avec angoisse. Ils se retranchèrent sur un perron en écoutant les cris, alors que les morts se dirigeaient précipitamment vers les cris.

« Ils étaient combien environ ? »

« Je… Quatre, cinq ? Tous des hommes. Ils m'ont attrapée, maintenue au sol, et tout est allé si vite… Ils m'ont dit que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. A croire qu'on n'était pas prévu dans leur plan. »

Il tâta son corps pour trouver d'autres traces de maltraitance, mais elle allait bien malgré le choc. On tira au niveau de leurs pieds, les obligeant à partir plus loin et réduisant les espoirs de Rick de suivre les hommes du _P-0_ à néant. Les tirs s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent hors-de-portée, et donc loin de la petite fête à laquelle les Rôdeurs se pressaient d'aller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on part ? »

« Rêve. » Cracha le policier en repérant une maison isolée, et qui depuis le toit devait donner vue sur toute la rue. « Allez, viens avec moi. »

Mais à peine se glissa-t-il dans la rue que des morts se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui, signe que son camouflage olfactif commençait à ne plus être d'actualité. S'il évita aisément les premiers, les suivants se firent plus vindicatifs, et de crainte de voir toute la ville à leurs trousses, ils durent rebrousser chemin à contrecœur. L'endroit était beaucoup trop infesté pour se risquer à une bravoure qui conduirait forcément à une morsure.

Au loin, les cris s'étaient tus.

.

* * *

.

« Ne faîtes pas ça Monsieur ! »

Brayne n'écoutait pas, continuant d'encourager sa horde qui n'attendait que lui. La porte allait céder, et il criait pour leur donner de la force. Ils réagissaient à sa voix et ses envies, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir leur besoin d'être à ses côtés. Ils étaient liés, connectés. Ils…

On le repoussa en arrière et il s'écroula dans les marches, alors que ceux qui l'avaient aidé bloquaient la porte de leur poids. Les Rôdeurs sentirent la détresse soudaine de leur compagnon, et redoublèrent de vigueur. Désavantagés par le fait d'être penchés dans les escaliers, les hommes ne purent tenir face aux morts, et s'écroulèrent à leur tour à la dernière poussée.

Il observa avec un sourire tordu la horde envahir le petit espace et se jeter sur les quelques faibles qui avaient survécu jusqu'ici. Aucun d'eux n'échappa aux mains avides des morts, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent bien trop nombreux pour l'espace.

Du moins pour les autres. Les Rôdeurs lui tournaient autour sans trop l'approcher, comme s'ils reconnaissaient en lui une sorte de supériorité innée qui leur intimait de faire preuve de respect. Affamé, il se jeta sur l'un des habitants à son tour, repoussant les deux Rôdeurs qui l'avaient tué d'un geste du bras, et ils ne vinrent pas l'embêter avant qu'il ne lâche le corps, rassasié. Il se fraya un chemin entre les cadavres et prit de longues goulées d'air une fois à l'extérieur, alors qu'on le reniflait et qu'on râlait à ses oreilles. Ses jambes avaient retrouvé une certaine vigueur mais il avait toujours du mal à respirer, toussant par intermittence. Sans jeter un œil aux derniers mourants qui se faisaient dévorer vivants, il se mit à avancer en chancelant.

Il dut s'arrêter dans le hall lorsqu'une quinte plus violente le prit, et il se mit à cracher du sang, puis quelques caillots. Sa gorge fut délivrée lorsque des morceaux de chairs trop gros pour être avalés ressortirent de son corps, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Autour de lui, les morts lui tournaient autour en formant un cercle respectueux, alors qu'il se traînait vers la sortie avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Diminué et faible, il s'arrêta au pas de la porte grande ouverte, inspectant la rue où l'on entendait que les grognements de morts.

Rick allait payer pour ça, oh oui, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Fantôme et Fléau aussi payeront le prix fort, quoi qu'ils aient à voir avec le dernier massacre qui aura eu raison de la ville. Au final, il avait réussi, ne restait plus que lui.

Il passa la tête au-delà du bâtiment, et des dizaines d'odeurs lui brouillèrent les sens. Le sang, la sueur, le _vivant_ , voilà ce qu'il sentait comme étant en trop dans ce tableau macabre. Il fronça les sourcils, se risqua à faire deux pas, les sens exaltés. Les râles étaient synchronisés avec ses battements de cœur, et des dizaines de paires d'yeux morts se braquèrent sur sa personne. Les pas se firent moins pressés, les grognements plus étouffés, et il admira sa horde sans savoir quoi en faire. Ils se réunirent tous autour de lui, et une bouffée de panique s'empara de son corps.

L'air lourd et puant l'étouffait peu à peu, et il poussa les corps devant lui pour se réfugier à l'abri et pour avoir plus d'espace. Mais les morts le suivirent instinctivement et il renonça à les distancer. Ils étaient partout, grognaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur, et il gémit douloureusement en s'empoignant les cheveux avec fermeté. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop bavards, trop affamés, trop…

Des flashs lui grillèrent les yeux qu'il dut fermer en vitesse, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il avait l'impression que la masse allait dévorer sa conscience, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son cœur tapa contre ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle, alors que des rires aigres résonnaient dans son crâne. Celui de son père en premier, puis ceux de Phil et James, qui se moquaient allègrement de lui et de sa folie. Il hurla et les grognements s'intensifièrent, le terrifiant plus que de raison, et il continua à pousser les corps qui reculèrent docilement.

« Poussez-vous ! » Hurlait-il comme un dément. « ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! »

Le cercle autour de lui s'agrandit et il prit des grandes goulées d'air frénétique avant de se mettre à courir dans les rues. La mort était partout, ses jambes et ses veines lui faisaient mal, les visages décomposés lui rappelaient à quel point lui aussi risquait d'y passer, et ses cris se muèrent en grognements, tout influencé qu'il était par les Rôdeurs. Il avait toujours cru que c'était lui qui les manipulait, comme Fléau pouvait le faire. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus la vérité lui tordait les entrailles : il n'était pas comme son frère. Si Fléau pouvait influencer les morts, si Fantôme était invisible à leurs yeux, alors c'était lui le plus faible et donc influençable. Lui, Brayne Ceara, petit génie de la Fratrie et premier immunisé, était en vérité le plus exposé, du fait de sa proximité trop intime avec eux.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux, c'était même tout le contraire.

Il eut soudainement peur de devenir comme les morts et se mit à vomir avec violence, les autres se jetant sur les restes non-digérés de viande. Dégoûté, il s'éloigna plus encore, avant d'entrer dans un bâtiment dont une fenêtre était brisée, et referma la porte sur lui, pleurant abondamment. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte en essuyant rageusement son visage mais ne put tarir le torrent de larmes. _Tu m'étonnes que ta mère soit morte si jeune, vu la gueule de monstre que t'as !_ S'écria son père avant de le gifler dans son souvenir. _Ouais, un enfoiré d'petit merdeux monstrueux !_

« TA GUEULE ! »

« Calme-toi, Brayne Ceara. »

Brayne ouvrit soudainement les yeux et contempla les hommes en noir qui le fixaient avec curiosité et méfiance, roide comme une statue. Il resta un moment figé avant de se lever précipitamment pour fuir comme il le pouvait, mais l'un deux le retint aisément et le plaqua d'une main ferme contre un mur, un flingue posé sur son front.

« Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. » Murmura le chef et plus âgé des cinq inconnus. « Nous sommes des émissaires du P-0, cela fait deux jours qu'on attend ici que tu te réveilles. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Ton sang. Tes pouvoirs. Ta prouesse génétique. Ta famille. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour vous ramener là où vous devez être, avec les autres immunisés. »

« Les autres ? On est combien ? »

« En tout ? Eh bien, nous vous estimons à six avec vous. Mais il y a fort à parier que vous êtes plus nombreux. »

« Et comment vous pourriez le savoir, hein ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais disons que nous avons déjà fait nos propres essais. P est l'un des immunisés, les trois Ceara, un Brésilien et très récemment, une femme de plus. »

Brayne ne répondit pas, alors que la pression contre sa gorge se faisait moins intense. Son interlocuteur était pince-sans-rire et impassible comme personne, ce qui prouvait tout le sérieux de ses dires.

Six immunisés ? C'était juste énorme. Comment l'avaient-ils trouvé et avaient appris son statut particulier, comme pour Fléau ou Fantôme ?

« Hé bah alors ? » Siffla-t-il avec mépris après un long moment où ils semblaient attendre une réponse de sa part. « Vous ne voyez pas que je suis toute ouïe ? »

.

* * *

.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Négatif. » Rick soupira et rangea les lunettes, tournant le dos à la ville.

Ils avaient entendu les Rôdeurs péter un câble et grogner deux fois plus fort en attirant encore plus de morts, et moins de cinq minutes après être sortis de la ville, celle-ci était complètement saturée par leur présence. Les entrées causées par les dégâts et le passage des décharnés étaient bouchées et ils s'étaient réfugiés en hauteur sur une butte pour observer au mieux la situation.

« On doit partir. Peut-être qu'ils ont laissé quelque chose hors de la ville. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. S'ils nous surveillent depuis un certain temps sans qu'on ait rien remarqué, pas même leur hélicoptère, il est clair qu'on ne trouvera rien. »

« Mais ça vaut le coup non ? Sait-on jamais ! Mieux vaut s'éloigner, de toute façon. Y'a un truc dans l'air qui me déplait forcément. »

« Et rater la rencontre entre Brayne et ces hommes ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne lui obéissent pas, d'ailleurs ? »

« On ne peut même plus rentrer à l'intérieur. Admet que c'est une cause perdue. »

Agacé, Rick la fusilla du regard mais dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il l'observa faire les cent pas en laissant ses yeux fureter dans tous les coins, comme si elle s'attendait à se faire attraper d'une seconde à l'autre.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix peu maîtrisée. « C'était une putain d'mauvaise idée de venir ici et-»

« C'est bon respire, calme-toi. » Intima-t-il froidement en saisissant ses épaules, l'obligeant à calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. « Ils t'ont relâché, tu ne risques plus rien. »

« Plus rien ?! D'abord l'hélicoptère puis mon sang, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils ne me veulent plus rien ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont préféré rester avec Brayne plutôt que te garder toi. »

Vaincue, la femme se tût, et vint se réfugier contre son épaule, tout en le pressant pour partir. Le Shérif finit par abdiquer en s'éloignant d'elle avec lassitude, mais c'était comme s'il était son aimant.

Et il eut la désagréable impression en contemplant les traits nerveux de la jeune femme d'être son unique ancre au milieu d'un immense océan, comme s'il pouvait la maintenir dans la réalité d'un simple contact charnel.

Comme si le fait d'être en plein milieu d'une horde la poussait à s'accrocher aux vivants.

.

* * *

.

« Prenez ce téléphone. »

« Téléphone-satellite, hein ? Hé bah, vous avez les moyens…D'où ça sort ? »

L'homme ne faisait que lui tendre l'appareil d'un œil affable, et Brayne lui griffa légèrement les doigts en s'en emparant vivement. S'il s'était demandé pourquoi les Rôdeurs n'avaient-ils pas cherché à les débusquer, les capsules de sang qu'ils avaient éclatées sur leur poitrine semblaient suffire à masquer leur odeur. Aucun doute pour le Ceara, il s'agissait de sang d'immunisé, plus foncé, plus épais, et surtout plus puissant.

« Brayne Ceara ? Ici P à l'appareil, vous m'entendez clairement ? »

« Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »

« Alors c'est vous. Enchanté de vous entendre enfin. Je vous ai trouvé à force de piratage de caméras, de traçage GPS, de quelques recherches administratives…entre autres. Je suis à votre trace depuis plusieurs mois déjà. J'vous ai perdu après que vous ayez quitté Atlanta, mais j'ai réussi à vous retrouver grâce aux caméras de la prison de Chestlehurst. Elles ont été actives lorsque vous avez rallumé le groupe électrogène. Depuis… »

La voix se tût, alors que le sang de Brayne s'était figé dans ses veines. Cela supposait de lourds moyens de la part de ce P, et il était sûr qu'il ne mentait pas du fait de sa précision.

« Je vois… » Murmura-t-il en jetant un œil aux hommes qui l'encerclaient toujours. « Cela suppose que vous êtes au courant pour les immunisés depuis le début de l'Apocalypse. Ou même avant… »

« Peut-être bien. J'en suis moi-même un, le premier semble-t-il. Je voulais vous proposer de venir chez moi. Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

« Je n'crois pas non. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je me débrouillerai très bien seul. »

« Vous devez comprendre que cela n'est pas une option pour vous, James et Philip. Il vous faut saisir la gravité de votre situation. Votre James est passé au stade 2, ce qui est alarmant vu le peu de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis qu'il a été mordu. »

« Et quand est-ce qu'il a été mordu, hmm ? » Brayne n'eut pas de réponse et ricana. « Voilà, c'était votre premier mensonge. Vous pensez qu'en prétendant nous avoir à l'œil depuis des lustres, j'avouerai de moi-même certains faits que vous avancez et prouverait ainsi vos dires et votre puissance. C'était bien joué, mais c'est raté. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intelligent, Brayne Ceara. Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous... »

Brayne perdit son sourire en entendant le ton difficilement maîtrisé par son interlocuteur. Puis l'autre se mit à rire, avant de soupirer.

« Ecoutez, vous allez bien finir par vous rendre compte que votre statut n'est pas sain. Si vous croyez que nous sommes les seuls… Et disons qu'il y a eu quelques…ratés. »

« …Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait des tests ? »

« C'est possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela a prouvé que le vaccin qui coule dans nos veines n'est pas éternel. Si nous nous rassemblons, nous pourrons peut-être sauver vos vies. »

« Vos, pas la vôtre, bien entendu. »

« Non, je suis équilibré. Certainement parce que je suis le premier à y avoir survécu… »

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous été mordu ? »

« Trois ans et sept mois. »

Brayne en eut le souffle coupé, et papillonna des yeux d'incompréhension. L'homme avait été mordu avant que le monde ne s'effondre ? Presque _deux ans_ avant ? Non, il mentait. Quoique. Cela restait possible étant donné que personne n'avait connaissance de ce qu'était le virus et comment il était apparu.

« J'imagine que vous savez déjà que nous sommes tous contaminés, et qu'une morsure n'est pas la seule à tuer. Mais je pense que vous ignorez ce qui arrive à un immunisé qui pense que son sang n'est pas un poison. »

Brayne frissonna malgré lui, toujours perturbé par sa sortie dans Woodbury. Il regarda ses jambes entièrement atteintes, puis fusilla des yeux celui qui ricana face à son ignorance.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous décider à venir. Cela promet d'être extrêmement intéressant. »

« Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez sur nous. »

« Avec grand plaisir. »


End file.
